Sonic Noir
by Ironwolf935
Summary: You will hear my voice, calling you out. I will bring to you immense power; a domination no mortal has ever felt before. You will see the light, my holy aura revealing the truth. My command will be heard, and you will listen. Death to all who oppose me. Death to the followers of the tyrant King Acorn. Death to the Vermin Martyr. Warning: Will contain straight pairings and Yuri.
1. Prologue

_**Though this could be considered Archie due to the characters used, this is not going by any specific universe, but my own imagination. Though some characters might be from games and/or Archie comics, they are unrelated. Please enjoy.**_

_**Cover image is property of AskinsaneSally.**_

_**Warning: This story contains extremely dark themes. If you enjoy material that I consider to be realistic, please continue reading. Otherwise, leave and go watch Sonic X.**_

___Control your own destiny or someone else will_. - Jack Welch

_Date: February 25th, 3125_

'Run. Don't look back, just run.'

The thought rings continuously throughout his head as he rushes past the steel corridors ahead, desperately trying to escape his pursuers. Emergency lights hanging on the ceiling above flash endlessly, its red glow surrounding the metal hallways he darts past. The assassins who crave his blood inching ever so closer.

He darts to his left and into another corridor, racing his way to the escape pods found on the far end of the palace. The man glances to his back one final time to see the eyes of his killers, saliva dripping from their lips at the very thought of his blood on their hands.

Hanging from each of their legs are weaponry taken from the royal armory; two AK-47s held in their sheathes. They have turned these weapons down at the current moment however, wishing to use a more personal form of attack. They sprint towards him with butcher knives in each of their hands, already drenched in the blood of his own personal guards.

He had been informed of their symptoms, but never had he dared to imagine they could possibly magnify into something so...heartless...animalistic. Demonic.

Time seems to freeze in the split second he looks to the both of them, the eyes he had known to be filled with love and understanding now consumed with hatred and uncontrollable bloodlust. Their mouths curve into a maniacal grin towards him, sensing his inner horror.

Blood and carrion seep from the crevices of their teeth.

These are not soulless killers hunting for a mere pay of rings, nor are they the beasts that dwell within Mobotropolis' most infamous prisons. The two women who peruse him are those of compassion and leadership; those who Mobius' citizens have cheered for in honor.

To his right is the princess, the daughter both he and his wife have been blessed with raising. She had been a woman most parents could only dream of; leading her people...his people...victoriously against any who dared to threaten them. A leader from birth, she had been one of the greatest the kingdom had ever known. Treating all parts of society with equal respect, regardless of social status.

Splatters of blood stain her cobalt vest. Eyes piercing into his very soul.

Beside her is his love, the woman he had dedicated his entire life to. Once a symbol of peace for the people, she was the reason he kept forward. No matter who rose against them, no matter what horrors plagued their nation and no matter how grave their state became, she was there for him. She was there, and he loved her for it.

Dust and gunpowder blanket her azure dress. The bloodstained daggers she wields glisten in the lights above.

Princess Sally Acorn and Queen Alicia Acorn.

"Flee vermin, flee! Flee in terror from the prophets who shall drive this world into his praise and light!" They screech out to the fallen king in unison, matching each other's vocal tune and length perfectly. He looks away, running faster. Praying to escape this unholy nightmare.

They smell his fear, and begin to laugh. Howling like jackals sent from the darkest corners of hell.

He turns to his right, into a second and final hallway. A lone escape pod rests far ahead, doors already open as a precaution for such an unexpected attack.

King glances to his back once more, moving faster as tears rain from his eyes. They've caught up to him, reaching for the fabric of his royal vest. Hoping to snatch him from his escape, plunging countless knife wounds into his stomach and throat as he screams in agony.

With as much force as he can muster, the king rushes at full speed for the escape pod, slamming the metal doors behind him shut. He locks them with shaking hands, keeping the bloodthirsty women outside from gaining entrance.

The once crazed grins turn into animalistic snarls from behind a small glass window on the door. Both hopelessly bang against the steel doors in a rabid frenzy, unable to deny their master's wish.

He backs away from them slowly, eyes locked onto their own in disbelief. His entire royal guard...gone. His soldiers, the castle's workers, seemingly all but him have fallen by their hands, induced by the sadistic entity who has taken over their minds. Using them as mere puppets for his own sick amusement.

King turns his back to the window, looking over the controls lined against the wall in front of him. A keyboard with several buttons and knobs set beside it. The pod's control mainframe. He makes his way to them, imputing the launch sequence into the keyboard. An automated voice comes on once this is done, signaling the countdown has started.

_Launch sequence activated. Takeoff in T-minus 60 seconds._

Gunfire is heard from behind the steel doors to his back, the two now resorting to firepower in an attempt of breaking through. The glass resists doing as much as cracking; as bulletproof windowing is demand for means of escape from the castle. He begins to work on the dials beside the keyboard, hoping to send one last warning to his beloved country.

"You cannot escape your fate, Maximillian! You cannot escape your sins!"

With a final sigh he leans forward, speaking into a microphone resting beside the keyboard. Sending a broadcast to his beloved nation.

"Fair citizens of Mobius; if you can hear me, then there is still hope for our people."

The banging of the doors continues behind him as his speech remains constant, his eyes closing as tears begin to swell within them.

"As you are most likely aware of, our land has been plagued by the one known as Abracadavre, a man who we have yet to find or completely understand. Though his motives remain unclear to us, I promise you he will pay for his crimes against our people.

"I ask you remain strong in these difficult times, just as our ancestors had during the great war. This nation had been forged from the fires of hatred and uncertainty, resisted only with the power of courage and hope. We must hold on to both these values if we are to overcome this obstacle, and see an end to this evil. I bid you farewell, good people. May God watch over you all."

A final button is pressed on the left side of the keyboard, ending the nationwide transmission.

_Takeoff in T-minus 30 seconds._

His gaze turns from the machine and to his loved ones behind the door. Tears rain from their eyes in blind fury, continuing to fire. Refusing to realize his escape in inevitable.

He approaches them with caution, bloodshot eyes staring back at him with a hateful glare. The previous and future highnesses of Mobius reduced to such savage beasts. He speaks towards thrm as their banging finally comes to a halt, finally seeing the pointlessness of their actions.

"I do not care if you can hear me right now." He says, his face growing increasingly sullen with every word. "I do not care if you are lost to the hatred he has consumed you with. I do not care if you are both blind to the actions you have committed today. And most importantly, I do not care what he tells you."

A tear slides past his cheek as he places a hand on the center of the glass, whispering out his final words. "I will always love you."

_Takeoff in T minus 10 seconds._

Alicia's scowl towards him never leaves, her mind seemingly lost to her master's unbreakable will.

Sally's expression however, takes him aback with shock and a slight glimmer of hope.

Her eyes fall from him and to the floor in confusion and...something he can't seem to make out. The princess' eyes raise back to meet his own, but not the same glare of hatred from before. Instead she stares towards him with sorrow in her eyes, gleaming tears of shame and turmoil back at her father. The man who had raised her since childbirth, the man who had cared for her every step of her lifetime.

The man who she had tried to kill mercilessly with bloody knife wounds.

Her hand raises up to the glass to meet his own, lips trembling in fear and growing confusion from her own actions. The king lets out a faint smile at the sight, knowing now that at least some remnant of his daughter still lives inside her, even if a minuscule portion.

The fallen princess lets out a faint, trembling whisper towards her father as their hands inch closer to one another, mere centimeters of space separating them.

"D...daddy...?"

The pod ejects the second before their hands meet, abruptly ending the final moment of love the father and daughter will ever share with each other.

_**Well...any ideas as to what exactly happened? Please rate and review, I'll have many more chapters up on both of my stories soon enough. Thanks for reading.**_


	2. It Begins

**_Sonic and all associated are property of Archie Comics and SEGA. Please enjoy._**

_November 9th, 3124_

Howling winds blow relentlessly throughout the city, cutting through the air like a blade. Nimbus clouds hang above, blanketing the ground with a darkened shadow. Skyscrapers and business offices tower over the residents, frost beginning to collect on their windows from the freezing temperatures.

Despite this depressing scenery, victorious cheers and screams of joy fill the streets of Mobotroplolis. Crowds march among these streets like ants; an ocean of people swarming the roads in a central direction. Marching bands follow the crowd's path, surrounded from all sides by said mass. The Mobian national anthem blares from their horns, earning further cries of passion from the ecstatic horde. The people raise their fists higher with every step they take, shouting out the phrase made famous by one praised Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Never fight out of fear! Never fear to fight!"

A phrase coined by one of the ancients, nearly one thousand years ago. Yes, a human had been the first to speak this; John Fitzgerald Kennedy to be exact. Though some were known to be noble, the Mobians and Humans never quite sought eye to eye. In fact, humans were seen as quite barbaric to them, taking advantage of the unfortunate and massacring themselves for no apparent reason. The Holocaust and Crusades only strengthened the Mobian's points.

Though most are long since dead, the human culture still flourishes across the globe; in Mobian art, literature, way of life, and their entire existence. As much as most hated to acknowledge it, if it weren't for the humans, the Mobians would never be.

Their path flows into a central portion of the city; the heart of Mobotropolis. Here lies an open square shaped area of pavement, standing directly outside city hall. This area is usually set aside for political speeches and decelerations of new laws. Today however, it would serve a different purpose.

A set of gallows sits in the center, where one Doctor Ivo Robotnik stands, two Mobian guards at his sides.

Four well known heroes walk among the crowds. Sonic the Hedgehog walks ahead the crowd, scowling at the sight of the doctor. He wears a pair of gray jeans and a brown leather jacket. Beside him is his fiancée, Princess Sally Acorn, a twenty seven year old Mobian chipmunk sporting a blue vest and black sweat pants. She has her arms crossed, looking towards the floor in shame. He reaches out a hand and puts it on her shoulder.

"Sal?" He asks, trying to get her attention.

Slowly she looks back to him, fire burning in her eyes. His own narrow down to her in worry.

"Are you alright?"

Her arms release from her chest and to her sides; she sighs in frustration. "No, Sonic, I'm not." She says, glaring up towards the gallows. "This shouldn't be. We're better than this." The hedgehog follows her gaze, trying to understand.

_Wait...is that it?_ He thinks to himself. _She isn't upset we're killing him, is she?_

Sonic always knew the princess had been against putting anyone, even the likes of Robotnik to death. She believed life to be sacred, and is a gift no one should have taken from them. No matter how vile or corrupt they may be. But she had her wish. He was imprisoned, he was tried in court, and he received his sentence. That was what she asked for, and that was what she was given.

"Sally, don't tell me you regret this?" He starts, eyes narrowing down to her own. "After everything he's done to us? Killing thousands, enslaving thousands more?" His voice grows louder and more passionate with every word, disappointed she would even consider sparing him. "That isn't great enough a sin where a man should die?"

"It is. he deserves this and much more." Her eyes fall to the ground as she speaks, teeth gritting down in anger. "What I don't understand is why we're having a public execution in the middle of the city. Look around us!"

The hedgehog glances to his back, trying to understand his lover's words. Instead he only sees the thousands of Mobians cheering in joy behind them, finally rid of their main source of anguish.

"Look closer." The princess says again, seeing him still confused.

He narrows his eyes to peer deeper into the crowd, only to widen them in shock. A family of foxes cheer heavily within the crowd, with two children no older than seven years each.

The hedgehog looks away in disgust, muttering under his breath.

"Damn kids."

His lover sighs deep before continuing, just as revolted by the sight as him. "Regardless of what he's done, we shouldn't have children watching a grown man choke to death...this is wrong."

The hedgehog looks back towards the gallows; only a few yards away now. With a deep sigh he puts an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in closer.

"We aren't doing anything wrong, Sal." He tells her; his emerald green eyes gazing into her sky blue. "They are. It's their choice on whether or not their kids see this."

He glances back at the family one final time, the children laughing innocently from the joyous cries of the crowd. Completely unaware of what they are about to see.

He leans closer into her ear, letting out a faint whisper. "I love you."

She looks away from him, eyes falling to the ground. "I...love you too." She replies, hesitantly.

The two continue their walk towards the doctor in silence, Sally's gaze to the pavement never leaving.

One of Sonic's longest known allies, Miles 'Tails' Prower, watches the doctor from deeper inside the crowds. He wears a pair of blue jeans, a plain white T shirt, and an ebony jacket; its leather drenched from the tears of the woman leaning onto his shoulder.

A pink furred hedgehog buries her head into the fox's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Amy Rose, former Freedom Fighter and one of Sonic's past lovers.

She used to be the heroine of Mobius, her fury in battle almost comparable to that of Sonic. She was strong, impressing even Sally with her courage and bravery. She even managed to put Antoine down during a sword fight long ago.

Then Robotnik got a hold of her. Now all she ever wanted was to feel safe again.

"It's alright, Amy. It's alright." Says Tails, pulling her in closer, trying to provide some comfort. "He'll be gone soon. He'll never be able to touch you again. Anyone again." Her sobbing only increases from his statement, the horrific memory clawing back into her mind.

She told him, knowing he'd never let out a word. The others couldn't know what happened. They could never know. If they knew...they would never look at her the same again. She would be an outcast, a monstrosity.

A whore.

She mummers something through the sobs, but too softly for the fox to hear. He pulls away from her, tilting his head in curiosity.

"I'm sorry?" He asks.

She looks up to meet his gaze, her features merely husks of what they once were. Her face is pale and devoid of color, almost lifeless. Her usually loving emerald eyes now bloodshot, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She shivers in the cold, freezing winds rushing past the two of them. The fox Instinctively takes off his jacket and wraps it around her, covering her scarlet dress.

She takes in a deep breath before speaking, her voice trembling in despair.

"Don...don't...let...go of...m...me."

He pulls her in closer a second time, her tears seeping into the leather's fabric. He ignores it and allows her to continue, letting out her inner torment onto him

"Why...why...me?"

Tails looks ahead one final time, hatred burning in his soul. They have begun to approach the gallows, along with most of the crowd. The sight of the madman forces the fox to clench his fists in anger, canine teeth showing.

"Robotnik, you sick bastard." He growls under his breath. "I hope you rot in hell."

The crowd circles the gallows like vultures, screaming out their hatred for the once feared scientist.

"Tell me what hell's like when 'ya get there, hon!"

"Finally you'll get the punishment you deserve!"

"I still say we toss him in the Roboticizer, see how his bitch ass likes it!"

Some laughed, Others cried, and the rest screamed in fury. No matter which you were though, the memories of the madman's attacks, of loved ones lost and the memories of the millions more dead by his hand has created a mutual feeling of bloodlust within the minds of the land's populace. The anticipation is killing them. They want justice. They want revenge.

They want blood. And they want it now.

The crowd is silenced by trumpets blaring from city hall. Immediately they bow on their knees, heads lowered to the ground. The streets are silenced as their leader approaches, two guards at his sides.

Maximillian Acorn, king of Mobius and proud father of Princess Sally Acorn. The ends of his cobalt vest sway relentlessly in the wind, whipping the air behind him.

To the king's sides are two of his personal guards. Antoine D'Coolette, a tan furred coyote originating from the French Provence of Soleanna, and Rouge, a white bat turning away from a history of plundering jewels.

The tune of the trumpets continue until the king and his guards stand on the gallows, scowling hatefully at the doctor. The crowds rise from the floor, eyes locked to the doctor with intent. Not daring to make a sound.

The king lifts a hand to signal the ones guarding Robotnik; they begin wrapping a noose around his oversized neck.

"Doctor Julian Ivo Robotnik, you have been sentenced to death for treason, mass murder, kidnapping, theft, and conspiracy. By the law of Mobius, you may speak for one final time before your sentence is carried out."

His fists clench at his final words, containing the urge of denying him the right. "Do you have any final words?"

Slowly, the madman looks up towards the male Mobian, before turning to face the crowds. "Yes, actually. There is one thing."

He surveys the ocean of people, searching for his target. He smiles a crazed, toothy grin when he finds her.

"You liked it, didn't you?"

The crowd looks around in confusion as to who the scientist speaks to, failing to identify his victim. But in the middle of the crowd, a certain yellow, dual tailed fox standing beside a weeping pink hedgehog sees.

He traces Robotnik's eyes, seeing them stare directly at Amy.

She looks up to meet his soulless gaze, tears staining her cheeks. "What?" She asks, almost a whisper.

His demonic grin widens at her distraught face, remembering the day as clearly as the sunrise. "You heard me clearly, you worthless whore."

The crowd turns to face the pink hedgehog, recognizing his target.

"I...don't know what you're talking about." She says, begging in her mind for the demon on the stands to stop. To show mercy.

But Robotnik had never been merciful, now had he?

"What, you don't remember?" He continues, grin widening. "You don't remember filling my laboratory with the sounds of lustful ecstasy?"

The crowds gasp in disbelief of the madman's words, looking in shock towards the distraught hedgehog. Amy's sorrow quickly turns into anger as the demon says this. She steps towards him, hatred burning in her eyes, her teeth clenched.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you bloated prick." She manages to say. "So how about you shut up and just die already?"

Tails grabs onto her shoulder, stopping her mid pace. She looks back to him with a heartless scowl, her blood boiling. "Calm down, Amy." Says the fox. "This is what he wants. He wants you to lose yourself, to embarrass youself in front everyone here. Don't let him."

She stops and looks back up to the stands, hands clenching in growing rage. "Don't lose it, Rose." She whispers to herself. "Lose it, and he wins."

The demon cocks his head to his side, his black and red eyes locked onto her white and green.

"Why miss Rose, I'm surprised!" He says, vile breath smelt as far as the eye can see. "I thought you'd be flattered for all of Mobius to know that you slept with the most intelligent man on the planet. And don't act like you didn't enjoy it, either. I remember your cries of pleasure as if it were yesterday."

Amy clenches her fists, holding back. Further tears slide down her cheeks.

Robotnik chuckles in amusement.

"To tell you the truth, Miss Rose, you've always been a mystery to me..."

The hedgehog cringes at the title, stepping forward. Losing the fight to hold her rage any longer.

"...you've stood with your little group of vigilantes for quite some time now. A thorn in my side you like to call 'The Freedom Fighters'. You and your associates have trained for years to stand against me, only to be replaced by the royal military. What I've never understood is why. Why you waste your lives fighting against something before the government steps in and takes your place?"

"Because it was something." Says Amy, seething out her words. "It was something other than just standing idly by and doing nothing; letting you run rampant across the country."

The doctor's grin widens.

"No." He continues. "That isn't it at all. You did it for one reason and one reason only. Or rather, a person. The blue one..."

Sonic takes a step forward, eyeing Robotnik like a hawk. Fearing what venom will spew further from his lips.

"...You are a child, Miss Rose. No matter how many years you age or how rugged you try and make yourself, you'll always be the same. An ignorant little girl trying to impress her idol, being drawn to the point of near obsession. But you knew that all along, didn't you? You knew he resented you, and yet you continued. Forcing the blue rodent to treat you as his lover. And the funniest thing about it all? It worked. At least, for the time being it did."

Robotnik steps forward, letting out his final words before being pulled back by the guards at his sides.

"So tell me, hedgehog, how does it feel to know you've wasted all this time chasing after a vision that will never be? How does it feel to know your childhood sweetheart is fucking your best friend?"

The doctor's eyes widen as a hand yanks on his shoulder, forcing him to turn. Cobalt eyes burning into his own.

"You've outspoken yourself, Julian." Growls the king, hands wrapped into his jacket in a death grip.

The madman simply laughs.

"That's where you are wrong, **sire**..." Robotnik looks over his shoulder, glancing back to the pink hedgehog. "...I've said exactly what I needed to."

Something snaps inside Amy the moment the words are spoken. Gone now is reason and understanding. Gone now is compassion, love, caring. All that lives inside her at this moment is hatred, insanity, and a strange uncontrollable craving.

A craving for blood.

"Robotnik...you sick..."

Her teeth clench.

"...twisted..."

She steps forward.

"...heartless..."

Hands reach for the hammer.

"...son of a bitch!"

Amy charges for him, continuing to scream in fury.

Tails tries and hold her back, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Amy, no!" He yells before restraining her. Sonic and Sally turn to them, hearing the commotion. Confused, they rush over to the deranged hedgehog, still triying to pry herself from Tails' grasp.

"I'll kill you!" She screams out to the gallows, continuing to struggle against her friends. Losing her sanity by the second. Tears and sweat pouring from her eyes.

"I'll kill you, you sick bastard! You'll pay! You hear me? You'll fucking pay!"

Robotnik only begins to chuckle at her dismay, savoring her torture.

The hedgehog escapes the grasp of her captors, rushing towards the doctor in an enraged frenzy, pulling her hammer from its sheath.

Only to trip over herself and fall to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably on the floor. Robotnik begins to howl like a mad dog.

The king steps away from the vile man, waving a hand to Antoine.

As instructed, the Frenchman pulls on a wooden lever in the center of the gallows. Robotnik barely has time to choke before he is sent into the air, gasping for breath. The coyote narrows his eyes to the dying human, wondering if any fragment of good had ever existed in the madman.

"May God have mercy on whatever fragment of a soul you have, you sick bastard." He says.

The doctor still laughs as he hangs from the noose, reveling his final act of pain. Amy looks up to meet his gaze, even in death rejoicing over his torment upon the past 'Freedom Fighters'.

She begins to chuckle along with him, the doctor's pain fulfilling her bloodlust to a point of overwhelming ecstasy.

And there is a faint whisper in the back of her mind...

"Die..." She whispers to herself between silent chuckles.

The doctor grows limp, life draining from his grotesque body. Cursed grin never leaving.

"Die!" She rises from the ground, taking a step forward. Silent chuckles growing to howls of laughter; as though her and the demon are in competition. Sonic and the others rush to her.

"**DIE! DIE AND BURN IN HELL!"**

The cobalt hedgehog catches up to her, taking her by the shoulders and turning her around to face him. "Ames!? Relax! It's me, Sonic! Remember?"

Her insane expression quickly turns to that of pain and sorrow, realizing the grave mistake she has made. She looks to her surroundings, people from all around staring towards her in caution, terrified of her actions. As though she be some kind of wild animal.

The hedgehog hangs her head in shame, further tears raining from her eyes.

The whispers have left.

"I'm sorry." She pleads, meekly. "I...I couldn't control myself."

Sally puts an arm around her shoulder, trying to give some comfort. "How about we get you home?"

Amy nods slightly, looking back up to the fox. "I'm sorry." She says, choking through cracking sobs. "I...I tried to fight it. To stay calm, but..."

Tails gives her a faint smile, leading her away from the crowds. "Don't worry about it. Let's just get you home."

The four make their departure from the hanging psychopath, Amy's weeping beginning to subside.

Robotnik gasps out his final words from far behind, darkness consuming his vision. "Fools. I've...only...just...begun."

His blackened heart gives way as the words are spoken, leaving him as nothing more than a pile of flesh hanging from a rope.

_**Thank you for reading. I hope you continue to enjoy this...thing.**_


	3. Drunken Fools

_**Again, Sonic is property of Sega. Alex is mine. And before you ask, yes, this is an OC. Just bear with me here.**_

_Alex_

Dim lights hanging from ceiling fans above me slightly illuminate the bar, the stench of sweat and overpriced beer filling it's walls. Nearly every table and seat around me is filled with people; cheering, yelling and banging their beer bottles together in celebration of their victory. Waitresses rush past all sides of the small pub, struggling to keep up with the overwhelming amount of customers. I sit at the counter, staring blankly at the wall in front of me, along with the assortment of alcoholic beverages along it.

I can't help but notice a yellow furred rabbit out of the corner of my eye; a hybrid between Mobian and Robian, both her legs and left arm roboticized. She wears a western style hat and violet mascara just above her eyelids, serving drinks at the counter in front of me. The woman looks vaguely familiar for some reason, but I can't seem to remember why. Too much beer, I suppose. Maybe it will come to me tomorrow, once my hangover has passed. Behind her hangs a purple-lighted neon sign, showing the pub's title, 'Club Rouge', with a Mobian bat sitting seductively in the middle of the 'o', blowing a kiss towards the observer.

Usually, drunkards and prostitutes flock to this place, being the most famous pub in all of Mobius. Today however, those filth are replaced by more decent folk; or to be specific, folk who, for the most part, don't reek of alcohol or sell their bodies to perverted animals for a few hundred rings. Though these people aren't the usual garbage I'm used to seeing on a daily basis, I still get the occasional stares.

I can't help it. Do they think I'm proud of this? Do they think I want to be this? No, I don't. I've been insulted and kicked on the ground enough times to regret who I am. What I am.

Human.

No fur, nor scales, wings, feathers, tails or any other aspect the Mobians have that resemble their past ancestry is visible on me. The tan skin of my hands shows through the white jacket that I wear, their eyes pinned to it like hawks. I turn around to face them, my brown eyes peering into their own. This isn't new to me by any means, but I can't help but wonder why. Why they glare at me...at us...with such disdain. What, are we some kind of monsters? Some kind of demons or abominations? They don't know me, who I am, where I've come from.

Yet here they sit, staring back at me as though I've killed their entire families tonight. But I know the real reason behind their actions, their hatred. It all traces back to a single man...if you would call him that.

Julian 'Ivo' Robotnik. As if Mobians didn't already have enough disdain for Saips(1), this asshole just has to add fuel to the fire. Always ranting on about 'The Eggman Empire' and how the House of Acorn would 'Tremble in fear from his presence'. Fucking bastard.

It makes me sick just being related to him.

I smile faintly towards the scowling crowds, silently turning my attention to the television hanging on the wall. Though I'd love to tell them to just piss off right here and now, past experience has taught me better than that. Wouldn't want to be beaten down to a pulp by a bunch of drunk Mobians, now would I? Now I was focused on something...what was that again? Some kind of glass or...oh, right. The TV.

A news report comes on the screen, going over the praised 'Death of The Tyrant". The reporter appears to be a Mobian bird; a swallow to be exact, with purple feathers and blue eyes. She wears a beige business suit with a red tie, looking into the camera, papers in hand.

"Greetings, Mobius. Wave here with a story we've all been waiting to hear for a while now." She speaks clearly and quickly, obviously experienced in her career. The camera transitions from her to an overhead view of city hall, where I see a crowd of hundreds of Mobians surrounding a set of wooden gallows. "The dreaded Doctor Robotnik has been taken into MPD custody, and has been sentenced to death for acts of treason, murder, kidnapping, theft, and conspiracy."

I can't help but smile at the thought of the madman being put to death, his crazed dreams of conquest abruptly coming to an end. The camera returns to the bird.

"His sentence is being carried out as we speak. Along with death, his sentence orders the destruction of his previous bases of operation. A demolition crew is to carry out these tasks sometime this week. Though the ringleader has been defeated, there are still those out there who must be apprehended." In a box to the top right corner of the screen, a different assortment of characters begins appearing. Scourge the Hedgehog, Fiona the Fox, Mammoth Mogul, and countless others.

"If you recognize any of the persons on your screen and have any information of their whereabouts, please contact 1-800-947-6821. Again, thats-" She is cut off by someone off screen handing her more papers. She begins to read, appearing shocked as she does, a strange grin coming over her. She looks back up towards the camera, smirking.

"Breaking news, it appears some kind of ruckus has occurred at the execution site." The camera returns to the gallows, laying before me a horrendous sight; Amy Rose, one of my few friends, trying to claw her way to Robotnik, only to be restrained by Tails, another one of my allies. The camera looks about twenty meters away from them, but I can see her facial features perfectly. The bloodshot eyes, the sweat and tears falling from her body.

Sonic and Sally rush over to her, keeping her at bay even more. The people around them back away in fear. I can make out her cries of rage, screaming out as though some demon has possessed her. "I'll kill you, you sick bastard! You'll pay! You hear me? You'll fucking pay!" The reporter continues as the camera returns to her.

"A twenty three year old hedgehog, confirmed by bystanders to be former Freedom Fighter Amy Rose, seems to be enjoying the show just a little too much." She begins chuckling, seeing the sight of the deranged hedgehog try and pry her way from her friends. But suddenly, Amy does something that fills my heart with dread.

She breaks free.

"Oh! There she goes!" Laughs the swallow, not taking Amy's actions seriously. She sprints towards the doctor, pulling her hammer out from it's sheath, continuing to scream as she runs. Some part of me hopes she reaches the doctor. Make his death just a little more painful, he sure as hell deserves it.

But alas, my prayers go unanswered. She trips over her own heels, her torso meeting the cold asphalt. "And...splat." The bird jokes coldly. Defeated, she begins to sob, causing the soon-to-be-dead animal on the gallows to howl in laughter. The camera returns to the twisted bird once more, her eyes watery with tears of laughter. "Well, that's all I've got today. Now back to James with the weather."

Stunned by what I've just seen, I turn around once more to face the counter, an assortment of alcoholic beverages available to me. I contemplate my decision, weighing the rights over wrongs. In the end, my craving for peace wins. Taking a deep breath, I sigh to myself, "I need a damn drink."

I look across the counter to see the cyborg rabbit once more, washing a shot glass for future use. I lean closer to her direction before calling out for her. "Excuse me, ma'am." She looks up to see me before heading over to my seat. Lazily, she too leans on the counter. Both her elbows rest on the surface, holding her head up. She smiles my way, as though recognizing me. Have I met her somewhere before? I probably have; just too drunk to remember.

"What can I get ya, Sugah?" She asks, a southern accent clearly audible. Something about the way she looks at me...she looks at me the same way Sonic or Knuckles do. No amount of displeasure or awkwardness are visible in her eyes, despite my near-extinct species. She looks at me the same as she does the other customers. Though this may seem as a minuscule act to others, It's the only thing I've ever really wanted.

To be looked at as normal.

Snapping out of my trance, I answer her blankly, glancing to an ebony bottle on the top shelf. "How much for a bottle of whiskey?" Her friendly look quickly turns to that of worry, seeing no one else around me to drink with. Probably thinks I'm going to go home, down the whole bottle in a matter of minutes, and pass out on my bed, waking up with a massive migraine.

Smart gal.

Hesitantly, she walks over to a row of bottles, searching for my request. "Seventeen rings, dear." She says, grabbing the bottle from the rack. "There anyone ya drinking with, son?" She asks, placing the bottle on the counter in front of me. Simultaneously, I reach into my back pocket and pull out my wallet, snatching twenty rings from one of it's compartments.

"Yeah, three people, actually." I tell her. "Me, myself, and I."

She chuckles at my joke, pouring me a glass. "Could ya use a fourth, Sugah?" She reaches below the counter, pulling up another shot glass, making me smile. Never thought I'd receive such treatment from anyone but Sonic's friends. Still keeping my grin, I grab a hold of my glass.

"What the hell." I say before raising the shot into the air, the rabbit doing the same.

"To Mobius." She says, her eyes locked onto mine.

"To Mobius." And with that, we swallow the bitter liquid in a single gulp, coughing a little as it rushes down our throats.

"Damn!" The rabbit says, still coughing over the whiskey. "I still gotta get used that!"

"Takes a while getting used to." I tell her as I pour myself another glass. "Look, I don't want to offend you if I've seen you from somewhere before..." She chuckles at my words, proving we have met on at least one occasion. "...but what's your name again? I can't seem to remember."

She stands up, taking the glasses to be washed as I finish the question. "You'd probably laugh at it, hon. Considering..." She replies, still washing the glasses.

As she did before, I place one elbow on the counter and rest my head on it, still looking towards her. "Try me." I tell her. "If I laugh, even so much as chuckle, I'll pay triple what this should have cost." I lift up the still two-thirds full bottle with my free hand. She looks at the floor with a frown, thinking about her final answer.

"Alright hon, fine." She walks over back to where I sit, pulling from the counter a regular sized glass, pouring more whiskey into it.

"Bunnie." She says, blankly. Well I see why some would think that funny, her being a rabbit and all. I keep my composure, wanting the rest.

"Bunnie...?" I ask, gesturing her with my hand for more. She looks down to the floor, her smile fading from embarrassment.

"Rabbot. My name is Bunnie Rabbot." Well, I suppose that would cause some embarrassment. I wonder if her parents named her this intentionally. Some kind of sick joke?

"What's so bad about that?" I ask her.

She looks back up towards me in confusion. "What do ya think, Sugah?" She says, her voice raising a decibel higher. Dammit, I didn't already piss her off, now did I?

"Well I see some would think it's funny, but it's really nothing to be ashamed of." I tell her. To be honest, I thought the name wasn't half bad. A little interesting, actually. She looks back up to face me, visibly trying to hold back tears from whatever nerve I struck, despite my words.

Well shit. I get one Mobian out of this entire bar to treat me decently, and I make her cry. Smooth move, Alex. Smooth move...

Now that I think of it now, there is one thing I could do. Her name may be considered silly at best, but mine? Mine brings hatred. Mine starts riots. Mine has been feared and loathed by the entire populace of Mobius. I can say without a doubt in my mind that my name, my very bloodline, has been cursed to damnation.

I might as well be a Hitler.

Still though...do I really want to do this? What if everyone turns on me? I'm already an outcast, and this bar is packed like sardines in a can. But then again...I'd really hate seeing a grown woman cry...

With a silent prayer, I take a deep sigh and speak.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think I've got a name twice as ridiculous as you think yours is." She looks back to me as I start, wiping small tears from her eyes.

"Yo! Sweet thang! You gonna give us drinks or what?"

A white furred echidna suddenly yells her way from a few seats to my right; an impatient scowl spread across his face. One of the waitresses walk past us as he does this, carrying a platter of shots. Bunnie reaches out a hand and pats her on the shoulder, getting her attention.

"Diana, are ya busy right now?" She asks. The waitress narrows her eyes down in curiosity.

"Not really, Bunnie. Why?" The rabbit takes a sigh of relief from her words.

"I need you to take care of the drinks for a minute. Can ya do that for me?" The waitress nods her head in approval and begins taking the echidna's order.

"I seriously doubt you could top mine off, hon." She says, looking back at me.

I smirk.

"Wanna bet on that, Sugah?" I ask, mimicking her accent. She lets out a small giggle at my attempt of a southern accent, which I assume was horrible.

"Alright, fine hon. You win, ya get free drinks for the weekend. I win, ya never try to impersonate me again. Deal?" A weekend of free drinks? Hell, maybe I did pick the right choice! But then again...

"Wait, don't you have to talk to Rouge about that first?" I ask. Free drinks may sound tempting, but I don't want the poor thing getting herself in trouble. "Doesn't she own the place?"

She lets out a faint chuckle, shaking her head. "Boy, is that what she's been goin' around say'in? Me and her both own the bar. The merchandise, the profits, the expenses, everything is cut down the middle between us. With servin' as the king's personal guard, it got a little bit too difficult to run this place on her own. So, she started lookin' for a co-manager, and I was hired into the position. But enough with that. We got a deal or what, hon?"

Hesitantly, I stick out my hand for her, confirming our deal. "Why not?" I say, mostly trying to reassure myself. She takes my hand firmly and shakes it, completely unaware of what I'm about to tell her.

God...the fuck have I gotten myself into?

"Before I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't have any changes of opinion about me. Alright?"

She simply giggles a second time, to which I let out an anxious sigh. "Come on hon. What's the worst it could be?"

'What's the worst it could be?' Shit...I can only hope she doesn't pull out a shotgun and pump a few slugs into my chest. "Alex." I tell her, praying she won't ask for more.

"Alex...?" She asks again, gesturing me in the same way I did to her before.

Hey God; it's me, Alexander. Maybe you didn't hear me...I don't want to die today.

Her playful expression suddenly turns into that of worry and shock, left hand covering her mouth ins horror. She's a smart girl, she's already figured it out. I don't even need to say it. "Sugah..." She starts, voice trembling. "...are you..."

I look back up to her, eyes pinned onto me in fear. But not a fear _of _me, I see, but _for _me. A fear of the things I've seen, been forced to see. A fear of the scars that burn in my mind, never to be lost or forgotten.

A fear of my own safety.

My eyes fall to the floor as I say it, spitting out the words like poison. "Yes. I am." I say.

"Robotnik...my name is Alex Robotnik."

Almost On Que, all faces turn to me the second the words are spoken; silence falling over the bar. Hatred burns endlessly in their eyes, pinned onto me like hawks. Looks like they aren't going to be as forgiving as Bunnie had been. Five of them raise from their seats and begin to approach. Two echidnas, one hawk, and two foxes, all well built. One of the echidnas happens to be the one demanding a drink a few moments ago.

Shit.

"Now, unless I'm hearing things, this motherfucker just said he's a Robotnik!" The white echidna yells. "Now am I right, or am I wrong?" The gang to his sides nod in agreement, toughening their knuckles in their palms, inching closer. I take a step back into fighting position, pitifully hoping to defend myself against these thugs. The white one moves mere inches away from me, breathing down my neck. hands balled into fists. "And you know what we do to Robotniks here in Mobius, don't you?"

My right hand slithers down my back pocket, grasping a combat knife...

they back away from the sound of a metal pump, staring behind me in sudden alarm. My eyes widen as I look to my back, watching Bunnie aim a pump-action shotgun at the five thugs.

"Alright, listen here, pricks!" She yells towards them. "I don't know about you sons of bitches, but I don't like trouble in my bar. My little friend here is the one who takes care of good for nothing shit-sippers like yourselves! Now do you want to have a word with him, or no!?"

The five violently shake their heads, praying the deranged rabbit won't shoot their muzzles off.

"No? Then get the fuck out of my bar! SCRAM!"

Bunnie fires a shell into the ceiling, causing the five, along with most of her customers, to flee the bar in terror.

She lowers her weapon when the bar is vacant, sighing in disappointment. "Damn..." She mummers to herself.

We suddenly hear clapping and laughter coming from one of the corner tables. We both turn to see a large Mobian crocodile wearing a gold chain around his neck, ebony headphones on the sides of his head. Laughing like a crazed hyena, eyes growing watery.

"Now shit like this is the reason why I come to this bar!" He says before rolling onto his side in his seat, still laughing.

My left pocket vibrates. I Pull out my phone, seeing I've gotten a text from Tails.

"Alex, head 2 Amy's right now. Something happened. Talk 2 u when u get here. Bye."

Yeah, no shit Tails.

I start to leave out the door, but am stopped as a question ponders in my mind. I turn back over to Bunnie, who has begun cleaning up for the night. She looks up to me. "So you're leavin' Sugah?" She asks.

"Yeah. Something happened with Amy. Sonic and Tails want me to check it out." Her eyes widen in shock from my words, not expecting me to know the two.

"Sonic? Wait, you're friends with Sugah'hog?" She asks. Before I can tell her yes, she rushes over to me, a mile wide smile on her face. "I haven't seen them in years! Would I be a burden if I came along with ya?"

I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have old friends reunite with each other. Hell, it might even cheer Amy up. God knows she needs as much family as she can right now. "First, answer me one question; why did you help me back there?"

She seems a little confused by the question. "You were in trouble, and ah didn't want to see your ass get jumped. Not like I did anything wrong?"

"It's not that." I reassure her. "I'm a Robotnik. My family is hated by all of Mobius. Why would you defend the son of the man who has tormented your country for decades?"

She walks up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder, her green eyes peering into my soul. "Listen, Sugah. Your father was a tyrant. Him, I hate with a passion, and hope he gets ass raped by the devil. Are you related to him? Yes. But tell me, have you personally helped him try to kill us?"

I step back in surprise from her words, stammering nervously. "What? No! Never!"

"Then what do ya have to be ashamed of?" The question echoes in my mind for several seconds. Despite my innocence with the law, It's as though my very relation to that madman is a crime. But what have I truly done?

I look back up towards the rabbit, the only one out of a building full of people who respected me. "Thanks. Come on, I can take you there." I tell her. I turn to leave, but she heads back into the bar. I turn around to see where she is headed, wondering what is keeping her. "Where are you going? Don't you want to see Sonic and them?" I call out to her.

She walks over to the seat in the corner, where the crocodile still lies, howling in laughter. "Get the fuck out of my bar! Scram! Hahahaha!" The southern rabbit shoots me a nervous grin at the sight, knowing she can't leave the bar in this condition.

"You head on without me, Sugah. I'll catch up. First, gotta take care of a certain drunk crocodile." She then proceeds to pull the wasted Mobian out of his seat, sending him to the floor. "Get the hell out of my bar, Vector!" The unlucky crocodile just so happens to have his head land on the table stand, shrieking in pain.

"Agh! Dammit, alright, I'm leavin'! Mother of god..."

And with that, I leave for Amy's house.

_**(1)In this universe, 'Saip' is a derogatory term for humans, coming from **Homo Sapiens**.**_

_**Thank you for reading, and I hope you continue to enjoy.**_


	4. Surprises

_**Sonic and all associated belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. Please Enjoy.**_

_Tails_

Rain begins to pour down onto my windshield as we drive father away from the city. Sally sits in the passenger seat next to me, staring out the window, thinking. Amy is sitting behind me, with Sonic next to her. She's managed to calm down, but is obviously still upset. She too looks outside from the rear view mirror, her teary eyes following the trees as they pass. Sonic puts an arm around her shoulder, hoping to cheer her up.

We approach a gated entrance, apartment complexes locked away behind it. After entering the security code, the gate opens up, allowing us access. I look up to the mirror to check on Amy, seeing she's allowed herself to smile faintly at Sonic's touch.

Sure he may be with princess Sally, but that doesn't mean she's put aside all romantic thoughts about him. She's talked to me in private, about how even though she is happy for both of them, a small part of her wishes that it never happened. Sonic and her marrying has always been a dream for Amy. But unfortunately, only a dream.

This, of course, all happened before the incident with Robotnik. I remember Amy banging on my door, opening it to see her in a state I never thought I'd see her in; complete distress is the only way I know how to describe it. She was bawling at my door, trying to explain through the sobs.

After calming down she told me how she woke up in the middle of a forest, deprived of any clothing. A DVD had been taped to her chest,the words "Test #3" displayed on its front. She told me how she ran home in a terrified daze, watching the footage on the disk. I asked her what was on it, but she wouldn't say. She couldn't. After all, who could bring themselves to describe something like...that?

Instead she just put the disk into my DVD player, leaving before the footage began. She never really talked to anyone after that. At least, that I know of. She was almost never home, which concerned me to no end...

I knew you were a psycho Robotnik, but really? This? What the fuck was wrong with you, you sick pervert?

After a while of searching we spot Amy's apartment complex; room number 236. I back my silver SUV into a parking space before shutting it off, the doors to my back beginning to open. Amy steps out first, pulling a gold key out from her pocket. She approaches the front door and opens it, revealing her minuscule apartment's interior.

It's mostly just one living room with a hallway, leading down to two bedrooms and one bathroom. The walls are painted a sky blue; which she would constantly deny having anything at all to do with between the two lies a mahogany coffee table. One leather couch and two love-seats surround a small Television, along with several CDs and movies within the stand.

"Do you guys want something to eat?" Asks Amy, trying to calm herself down.

"No Amy, please." Says Sally, leaning against a wall beside the TV. "You've obviously had a rough day. We don't want you to have to slave over us."

The pink hedgehog ignores her pleas and makes her way to the kitchen, pulling out a bag of tortilla chips before pouring them into a green plastic bowl. "No really, it's fine." She says. "You're my guests. I know that I've had my little...outburst...but I still want to treat you guys with respect." She takes the bowl and places it on the coffee table.

Sally smiles at her, shaking her head. "Amy, sometimes you're just too kind for your own good."

Many people seem to think that the heroine and the princess dislike each other because of Sonic. Hell, some have even claimed one wanted to kill the other. In truth, the two are like sisters. They've known each other even before joining the freedom fighters. When they were children, they would constantly train their fighting techniques and go into deep thought with their studies together.

The only time I've ever seen them argue is when they first met Sonic, both wanting him for themselves. But even that argument hadn't lasted long. After all, despite being their primary weapon against Robotnik, he's still just a guy. They've always been above letting something that petty get between them, even in their youth. They eventually decided that whoever ended up with him, ended up with him. No matter how much the other may disagree.

So to the mistaken fools who think the two hate each other, I have this to say. The day Amy tries to kill Sally or vice versa is the day I grow seven more tails.

Sonic and I proceed to the couch, waiting for Sally so we can discuss the day's...events. She pulls out a beer from the fridge before heading back over to us, sitting in between me and Sonic. Amy sits down on the love-seat, glaring towards the three of us. "So I guess it's time I explained why I got so pissed at Eggman, right?" Asks Amy in a serious tone.

"Amy, if you don't want to tell us, you don't have to." Starts Sonic, his arms crossed. "I mean, I think we can already tell what happened from what he was saying. And besides, I don't want you to have to revisit painful memories. I'll understand if-"

Amy puts up a hand to cut him off, wiping one of her eyes with her other hand. "No, Sonic. I've thought long and hard about this. I want to tell you. I want you and Sally to know. Because..." She pauses for a moment before reaching in her pocket, pulling out a small flip-phone. She puts it up to her ear after dialing a number, and listens.

"Hey, you there?" She asks, pausing for a few seconds. "Do you mind coming over, really fast?" Another pause. This time she lowers her head, as if embarrassed of something. "Yeah. I'm telling them. I don't want to tell them the whole thing without you, so-" She stops again, listening. "Alright, love you. Bye." She hangs up the phone, putting it in her pocket.

Sonic slouches in his seat, grinning from Amy's final words. "I'm sorry, but did I just hear the 'L' word?" He asks, mockingly. He suddenly raises from his seat with a sarcastically shocked expression, glancing at the pink hegehog. "What, was this sexy body not enough for you?" He proceeds to flex one of his arms, showing a bicep and causing both Amy and Sally to giggle, and for me to cover my eyes in shame. Sally hits him on the leg playfully, continuing to giggle like a schoolgirl.

"Sonic, you're just so full of yourself, aren't you?" She asks in between snickers.

"Yes, I'm awesome. Therefore, I'm full of awesomeness." Amy and Sally's chuckling escalates into near bawling laughter. Yet a second hand moves over my eyes, covering them further.

"Sonic, shut up and sit your fatass down." Amy manages in between giggles. He returns to his seat, with a shocked but still playful expression on his face.

"Wait, I'm what now?"

"You heard the lady." Sally answers for Amy. Sonic turns to her, still somewhat shocked. "Let's just say those chili dogs are starting to show."

"Alright, enough with the jokes! Seriously, let's talk." Amy finally tells everyone. Thank the lord...

Her smiling face quickly becomes a neutral scowl towards us, sighing as she begins her confession. "Alright...here's what happened. It was three months ago, and I had just bought a few groceries from the store, along with some other things. I was driving home when one of his goddamn badniks pops out of nowhere and shoots a missile at me. One of those hornet-things, you know? I managed to see it and roll out of the driver side door before it hit, but it totaled my car. I tried fighting it, but a swarm of them came out from the trees, and knocked me out with some kind of nerve gas."

So far everything is right; but still. Given what happened...what really happened...is she really going to do this? Is she really going to tell them everything?

"I don't know how long I was out, but I woke up in one of Robotnik's bases. I was trapped in some kind of cage, chained down by both of my legs and arms to the floor."

No, I didn't think she would. Who could blame her? If she told them what really happened, showed them the video, what would be Sonic and Sally's reaction? What would they say?

"That's when he came in." She says, continuing her lie. "He had this twisted smile on his face, he told me he was going to do something I'd never forget. Something that would scar me for the rest of my existence. That's when I noticed I wasn't wearing anything. The sick monster had me tied down completely naked. Then, he took off his clothes, and..." She begins to tear up again, looking away from the three of us. Sally walks over to the empty seat next to her and sits down, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I don't remember exactly what he did, but I think it's needless to say what it was. After that, I woke up in the middle of a forest, with a piece of paper taped onto my chest...with 'Whore' written on it in bold letters."

Sally pulls her in tighter, trying to comfort her friend. "I'm so sorry, Amy. That...that must have been horrible. I wish I could understand." She wipes a tear off Amy's cheek with one of her hands, smiling back to her lovingly. "But don't worry. He's gone now. He'll never be able to touch you again. He'll never-"

The princess suddenly backs away from her with her eyes closing shut, as though wincing in sudden pain. She grabs her forehead with her free hand, turning away from us. Sonic raises from his seat in concern. "Sally! Are you alright?"

She looks back up at him, still wincing and holding her head. "It's alright, Sonic. Just a headache." She gets up and rushes for the bathroom, nearly stumbling over the coffee table. "I'm sorry Amy. I'll be out in a minute. I...I just..." Sally leaves before she can finish her sentence, slamming the bathroom door shut upon entry.

* * *

_Sally_

Oh god, what's wrong with me? My head feels like there's something inside of it, trying to bash it's way out. Calm down Sal, calm down and get a good look around. A single shower sits along the wall to my left, along with a toilet. A mirror rests against that on my right, with a counter and sink. Or are there two sinks? Three? My head...it's spinning...just sit down, Sally. Just sit down on the toilet. Relax. Close your eyes, and relax...breathe in...breathe out. Breathe in...breathe-

My stomach begins to turn as the throbbing of my head increases, bile raising through my throat rapidly. Without a word I rush myself off the toilet, opening it up and spilling the contents of my poor stomach inside. What in the hell did I do to cause this? Exactly how much did I drink yesterday? Did I even drink yesterday? I remember having hangovers, but that's only after drinking hard liquor, and those weren't even as bad as this! Not by a long shot!

"Sally?" My head raises back to the door limply, hearing Tails calling for me. "Are you sure you're alright?" I force saliva around my gums before spitting it out into the toilet, trying to clear my mouth of the disgusting concoction.

"I'm fine, Tails! I just need a mi-" The rest of my stomach acids follow suit abruptly, leaving me to gag for air when there's nothing left to heave out. My breathing grows heavy as I close the seat on the toilet, trying to calm my insides down. Or what's left of them, anyway...

When I'm certain that my stomach is done with its fit, I flush the toilet and proceed to the sink, washing my mouth out with water.

Seriously though, how much did I drink last night? I don't even remember drinking. How can I have a hangover if I hadn't drank anything the night before? I'm pretty sure one beer can't do this.

I let out a faint chuckle after looking up into the mirror, staring back at myself. My face is pale, my guts spilled out, and I feel like I could pass out at any minute. The sight makes me chuckle; how I was fine just a second ago and now, here I am, looking half dead. My eyes fall to the ground in disappointment, my mind continuing to race with what exactly could have caused this. "Sal...what the fuck did you do to yourself, girl?"

"You? Nothing. Me? Everything."

The foreign voice makes me jump in surprise, looking around the room for its source. It sounded feminine, but it wasn't anywhere near Amy's tone. Actually, come to think of it, it actually sounded a bit like

"Yourself?"

My eyes begin to dart around the room in caution, trying to find the source of...whatever this is. My eyes end up into the mirror to see my reflection a second time. But...there's something different about it. I stand back in defensive position, staring back to the mirror in horror. My reflection however, stands perfectly straight with its arms crossed, an amused smirk spread across its lips. My cobalt eyes widen as its own narrow down to me. "You look surprised." It says, mockingly. "Of course, anyone would be. Having your own reflection speak back to you."

What...in the hell? What the fuck is going on here!? Is this Mogul? Finitevus ?

Then it hits me: the beer. That asshole Sonic must have spiked my beer with something. Or Amy, wanting to play a joke on me. Or Tails. But someone spiked my drink. They had to have.

My reflection only shakes her head at the thought, speaking again. "Sorry princess, but this isn't something as simple as drugs; no. This is something bigger. This is a message from God. Or, the true god, at least. The one that should be."

"I don't believe you." I manage to choke out.

"Really? Well then, do me a favor. Put your hand up to your lips for me. Not enough to keep them shut, but just so you can feel them." Should I really be doing this? Listening to this...thing!? But then again, it isn't real. It can't be. Some kind of hallucination. So, as instructed, I slowly put my left hand over my lips.

"Do you believe me now?" It asks. As it does, I'm shocked to feel my own mouth utter these words, against my own free will.

Terrified, I tightly cover my mouth with both my hands, hoping the thing in the mirror won't speak after this. It gets an annoyed look on its face. "Sally, I come in peace. I don't want to hurt you. But I will warn you, if you don't move your hands, I'll have you gnaw them off. Do you understand me?"

My hands slam down to their sides, not wanting to test its patience. To provoke it in some way. "Alright! Sorry!"

It grows frustrated, covering its face with its palm, massaging its temples. It sighs, then removes its hand, speaking once more. "Sally, there's no reason for you to be afraid. I've come here for one reason and one reason only. To show you the light. Please, I beg of you." It puts its hand out, its palm facing me. "Trust me."

The light? What the hell is this monster talking about? "I prefer the term spirit, thank you." It corrects my thoughts. God, this thing can read my mind? What 'light' is it talking about?"

"Let me show you." It says. "Put your hand out, same as mine. Follow my movements. I won't force you, you'll have your own free will. But please, show me that you can trust me." There's no telling what this thing will do to me if I refuse, so I put my hand up, same as it. It smiles a strange, wicked grin as I do.

"That's it...now follow me." It begins moving its hand closer to the mirror as I do the same, watching as our hands inch closer to each others. "Do you feel it yet?" It asks, closing its eyes in what looks to be...ecstasy. Mere centimeters separate each other from the mirror, its demonic grin widening. Our hands finally meet,

and madness consumes me.

My body begins to shake uncontrollably, yet I stand still, staring into my immobile reflection. I scream yet I am silent, not a sound escaping my lips as I try and pry them open. I see the skies, winged creatures sitting among the clouds. I see the golden gates in all their glory. I see a being of immense power, reaching out for me. I see the numbers, swirling in my head, forever repeating their holy pattern.

The light. Oh my God. I see the light.

9:12:12 2:18:9:14:7 25:15:21 4:5:1:20:8 1:14:4 16:5:19:20:9:12:5:14:3:5, 9:12:12 2:18:8:14:7 25:15:21 4:15:23:14 15:14 13:25 15:23:14.

* * *

_Tails_

"What's taking her so long? And more importantly, why is she talking to herself?" I ask, curious as to what exactly Sally is doing behind that door. I'm sitting in the love-seat, next to Amy. She isn't upset at all, but I just thought it would be good for her If someone was next to her. Sonic leans against the bathroom door, trying to get the Princess' attention.

"Sally? If you can hear me, get away from the door, I'm going to knock it down, alright?" He asks her. No response.

"Alright, one!" He backs away from the door.

"Two!" He gets reared back, ready to kick.

Before he can say 'three', Sally opens the door, looking...somewhat bizarre. Well, physically she looks alright, but there's something different about her. She has this weird glare in her eyes...a cocky grin like Sonic's, but a little bit more...wicked?

Sonic fires questions at her the minute she steps out, thankful to see her in good condition. "Sally! Thank God! Are you alright? What happened?" But, as if he were some invisible ghost, she ignores him and heads to the front door, opening it and stepping into the rain without a word. Amy and I get up and head to the door in curiosity.

"Sally?" Sonic calls out to her from the doorway. Sally stops and turns around to face him, an emotionless scowl spread across her face. "Stay here with Amy, Sonic." She says. "I have something I need to do. A...meeting...at the castle. The family expects me to present it with a speech, so I need to get prepared." Sonic steps off the porch as she begins to walk off again, completely ignoring the rain drenching her fur.

"Sal, are you sure you don't need me to-"

The Princess stops in her tracks and answers him without looking back, seething out her words in anger. "I'm positive, Sonic. I'll talk to you as soon as I get back." And with that, she continues to walk without a word.

Okay...whatever the fuck that was.

A purple convertible begins pull up next to my SUV in the parking lot as Sally moves out of sight. Amy turns from the door and sits back on the love-seat, her eyes falling back to the ground. Sonic follows her back, but I stay at the doorway, examining the car. The driver's door opens to reveal a certain violet cat walking out. She wears a lilac T-shirt and jeans, with a ruby lying on her forehead.

My eyes widen in shock as I recognize the character, confused as to why she would be residing in our borders. Blaze the Cat, Queen of Soleanna and guardian of the Sol Emeralds. She looks up to see me, suddenly beginning to look nervous as she heads for our apartment. Gears begin to work inside my mind, recalling Amy's conversation on her phone...is it possible...she could be...

"Hello, Tails. Can I come in?" She asks blankly, breaking me from my trance. Without a word I open the door and let her in. She walks over to Amy before letting out a deep sigh, their eyes locked onto each other's in uncertainty.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ames?" She asks, looking back to the hedgehog in worry. Amy takes a deep breath before looking back to her.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Amy rises from the love-seat and stands beside the violet Queen. I walk over to where Sonic is still sitting and take a seat next to him, Blaze and Amy now facing us both. I notice that they're holding each other's hands...

"There's something...else...that horrible experience with Robotnik did to me." Amy begins. "You see, I've tried being with other men to comfort me, but whenever things began to get...intimate...I couldn't bring myself to do it. The sight of _it _just brought back those horrible memories." Sonic coughs a little after she says this, knowing what she means, putting together the puzzle.

"So she began confiding in me." Says Blaze, her gaze locked on us both. "She told me about everything that happened, and I was there for her, trying to give her the best advice I could." They turn to meet each other's gaze, amber eyes peering into emerald green. Sonic's jaw begins to drop.

"Then, one day, she came to visit my capital, Paris, where we spoke. We were talking about our past...about our dreams. About life. Then...something...sparked between us." They aren't looking at us anymore, but at each other, gazing into the other's soul. I glare over at Sonic, just staring at the two in confusion, still trying to grasp the situation. Amy and Blaze both begin to blush being in each other's embrace.

Oh dear Lord.

"She told me how she couldn't find men attractive anymore, and I told her a few secrets of my own. Then, before you know it, three months later, we're together." Slowly, they draw their faces closer to each other, their eyes closing in bliss.

"And we couldn't be any happier..." Amy lets out the words as softly as a whisper before locking into a passionate kiss with the violet cat. Sonic stares back at the two in disbelief, as though they've just told him they watch him while he sleeps.

"Um...guys? Am I...interrupting something here?"

Everyone turns to the still-open-door to see our friend Alex, a male caucasian human with red hair who, from the looks of it, has just arrived. Amy and Blaze release from their kiss to answer him, their faces still red. "It's a long story..." Says Amy, letting out a light chuckle.

_**Please rate and review. Any and all constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.**_


	5. Silent Torment

_**Sonic and all associated are property of SEGA and Archie Comics.**_

_**115 is property of Elena Siegman and Treyarch Sound. Please enjoy.**_

_Alex_

"And that's what you missed." Tails finishes, ending the long explanation that awaited me the second I walked in on Amy and Blaze making out. I've been standing at the doorway this entire time, mind you, listening to the large number of events that have transpired in such a short amount of time. My father raping Amy? Not much of a surprise, the fat bastard was probably desperate; not that he could get laid any other way.

Amy and Blaze being gay for each other? Amy I understand, as being ravaged by a four hundred pound tub of lard would do that to a person. Blaze, not so much. I could have sworn she had something with that white guy. What was his name again...Sliver, or something? I don't know, I'm either too confused or too drunk to care. Still, I can't help but wonder how he's going to react to this.

I mean, I could have sworn they were seeing each other...

And then Sally...seriously, what the fuck? One minute she's comforting Amy, the next she's in the bathroom having a two-way conversation with herself. Saying something about 'the true god' and 'the light' or whatever the fuck? Then walking out in the middle of the rain without so much as a coat? I swear, if Sonic spiked her beer, I'm gonna go ape-shit. I do NOT want a repeat of Knuckle's Christmas party last year. Never again...

After I think my brain can process this all without going haywire, I sigh and make my way for the kitchen. Tails follows behind me, concerned for some reason. "Where are you going?" He asks, eyes narrowing down to me in disapproval.

"Getting another beer, that's where." I tell him, opening the fridge and grabbing a Bud Light.

Sonic crosses his arms, scowling at me. "Didn't you just get back from a bar? Just how much alcohol do you plan on drinking today?" Great; if I wanted to get scolded, I would have called my mother. Oh wait a second! I don't have one, now do I?

I make my way past past Tails, letting myself fall into one of the couch seats. My eyes glare towards Sonic as I take the cap off my beer, taking a long gulp from it before answering his question. "Maybe enough to get me as wasted as Sally. Be honest, what did you spike her beer with this time? Crack? Speed? Knowing you, it'd be speed."

He puts a hand on his head in frustration, massaging his temples. "Alright, dude. That was a joke, and it was one time. One. Time." He says, seething out the last two words. "And why would I even think of doing that again? Sure it was my idea, but we all remember what she did to us, right?" Everyone nods their heads in agreement, remembering the horrific night.

"I was cleaning my lab for weeks." Says Tails.

"The only time I'll ever see someone run faster than Sonic." Chimes in Amy.

"Mice...mice fucking everywhere..." Blaze shudders at the disturbing memory.

I take another swig of my beer, remembering something from the bar. Or someone, rather. Bunnie. Didn't she say she would be here soon? Then again, it's been only fifteen minutes since I've arrived, and who knows how big of a mess Vector made.

"Well, if it makes you guys feel any better, there's a certain someone headed down here to meet you all." I announce to the group, their eyes pinned to mine in sudden interest.

Tails narrows his eyes to my own, just as curious as the rest of our group "Who?" He asks.

After letting out a faint chuckle I turn to him, trying to mimic the rabbit's southwestern accent the best I can. "Take a guess, sugah."

Everyone else takes a minute to think, but Tails turns away the second I finish speaking, looking down towards the floor and heading to the fridge. "Oh come on!" I yell out to him, snickering at his reaction. "My impression of her wasn't that bad, was it?" He pulls out a beer, sighing as he walks from the kitchen before plopping himself down on the couch seat farthest from me. The others however, light up like candles

Amy jumps from her seat, squealing in excitement from her friend's return. "Oh my god! Bunnie's coming back!" Blaze covers her ears from Amy's high pitched scream, wincing away. Sonic rushes over to me in a blur, giving me a quick, friendly hug before letting me go.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier, man?" He asks with as much energy as Amy. "Where did you meet her? When did she say she would be coming over?" I let out a small chuckle at both his and Amy's reactions, releasing myself from his grip.

"Dude, relax." I tell him calmly. "I met her down at Club Rouge. She's a bartender there? I mean, seriously, how didn't you guys notice? It's the most famous pub in Mobotropolis."

Amy walks over to the window, opening the blinds slightly in search of her. "Well unlike SOMEONE I know, we don't try to get hammered every other day." She says back to me, jokingly.

"Try every two days." I correct her.

Sonic goes over to the couch and sits down next to Tails, who stares towards the ceiling blankly. The hedgehog shakes his arm to get his attention, trying to rip him from his trance. "Can't you believe it, little buddy?" He asks. "Bunnie's coming back!"

The fox's glare only continues into empty space, despite the cheerful mood of everyone else here. I can't help but wonder why he isn't as excited as everyone else. I mean, him and Bunnie grew up together back at Knothole. Surely the two would be fond of one another.

Right?

* * *

_Tails_

Why? I mean really, of all the people who Alex _had _to meet tonight, it had to be Bunnie? Why couldn't it have been Rotor? Or Antoine? But no. It had to be her, the one person I haven't seen since that godforsaken village. God almighty, I fucking hate that place.

Sad thing is, I know exactly what Bunnie's going to do when she gets here. She's going to walk through the front door, pinch my cheeks like my grandmother because, according to everyone, I actually _liked _that when I was a freak, and then start ranting on about 'the good old days' back at Knothole. Would have been nice to have someone delivering her information about us, at least once every few years. But no, she still thinks I have that..._disease_...

Autism. Genetics can be a bitch sometimes, now can't it? Not only was I born with the mutation of two tails instead of one which, in itself has caused me to be the ass of many jokes, but no. That wasn't enough. Mother nature had to be the stone cold bitch that she is and give me the emotional capacity of a four year old at the age of ten. But I guess I was lucky; according to doctors, I was born on the _very edge_ of the spectrum, meaning that it would have eventually, and luckily has, gone away.

Makes me think sometimes...those poor fuckers who have it all the way...

Don't get me wrong; I do love Bunnie. She's saved our asses on more than one occasion. She loves us all, and wouldn't ever want to bring anyone other than Robotnik and his allies dismay. I just hope she'd shut up sometimes. And when I say sometimes, I mean anytime that has to do with Miles fucking Prower.

And now here I sit, drinking my beer while Amy and Sonic go bouncing off the damned walls. Sonic is sitting next to me, trying to hype me up about the supposed 'good news'. "Can't you believe it, little buddy?" He asks in that annoying voice of his. "Bunnie's coming back!"

Little buddy. That's certainly what they'll think of me when she comes over. They'll remember the 'little buddy' who pissed himself while watching 'Halloween'. They'll remember the 'little buddy' who cried when his ice cream fell off of his goddamn cone. They'll remember the crybaby, the annoying bastard, the nerdy as hell scared of his fucking shadow 'little buddy' that was Miles Prower. When will they ever understand...

Miles Prower is dead. He's been dead. His carcass is rotting somewhere in the godforsaken shit-stain of the planet that is Knothole. Now all that lives is Tails, and Tails is not anyone's 'little buddy'. Not anymore.

Much to my dismay, my ears perk up from someone banging at the front door. We look to the door to see none other than the southern rabbit herself standing at the doorstep, wearing a brown jacket with a white tank top underneath, and a straw, western style hat.

"Long time no see, fellas!" She says through the screen of the door. Amy opens it and greets her with one of her trademarked 'Death Grips'; or as she likes to call them, 'hugs'.

"Amy...can't...breathe" Bunnie manages to say, despite having her lungs compressed.

The pink hedgehog releases her grip, giving the rabbit an apologetic smirk. "Sorry. It's just been a while."

After catching her breath, Bunnie looks back up towards us. "It's alright." She says before getting another greeting hug from Blaze and Sonic. Now she walks over to me.

Fuck.

Quickly, I follow suit of the others and open both my arms, hoping she accepts that and avoids anything to do with my face. But, as they so often do, my prayers go unanswered. She approaches me, giving me a friendly smile before grasping both of my cheeks, pulling them slightly before talking in that goddamn, high-pitched baby voice.

"Hiya, Miley! Did someone miss me while I was gone? Ya still building them cool gadgets of yours?"

It takes every inch of my self control to avoid pushing her off of me. Then again, she hasn't been given any heads up about my current mental state in about ten years, so I can't really blame her there. Instead, I gently take her hands with my left and remove them from my face. "Yeah. Nice to see you too, Bunnie." I tell her. Her eyes suddenly fall my right hand. Or more specifically, the object in my right hand.

My beer.

"Miley, aren't ya a little young to be drinking?" She asks protectively.

I sigh and take another swig of the bottle before answering her question. "I'm twenty four, Bunnie. I don't think a beer every now and then is going to do anything."

She shakes her head and grins playfully at me in response. "Sugah, you've grown up way too fast. Ah can still remember them good ol' days back at Knothole like they were yesterday."

Dammit.

"Remember when ya first started making them machines of yours? I wonder; what was the first thing you made, anyway?" She puts a hand on her chin, trying to remember.

I know exactly what it is she's talking about; the hydro cannon. Or, as my fucked up eight year old mind so cleverly came up with upon its creation, the 'splashy gun'. It was an assault rife type firearm that instead of having a clip containing bullets, a container had been mounted on the bottom to hold water. It could fire a jet of water with the force of a fire hose, with up to two minutes of continuous fire before reload was necessary. Needless to say, it could completely fry the circuits of Robotnik's robots within seconds. And, since Knothole had been located near a lake, we had an almost inexhaustible supply of ammunition.

"Wait, wasn't it that water cannon?" Asks Amy. Remembering my ancient invention.

Sonic gets up from his seat, smirking. "Ah yeah, I remember now. Didn't it have an assault rifle as a base? How did you get your hands on that, anyway? You know what, who gives a fuck? Sure as hell crippled Eggy's supply line." I allow myself to smile faintly at the compliment as Sonic walks up behind me, patting me on the back.

I really don't mind when we talk about Knothole in general; only when the topic changes to something...embarrassing. Or to be specific, something about me. Just as long as no one brings up

"And remember how he used to call Sally his 'aunt'?" Asks Amy.

Well fuck you too Amy, fuck you too.

Alex tilts his head to the side, not entirely certain what she's talking about. "Wait, he did what now?" He asks.

"When Tails was really little, he would call Sally 'Aunt Sally' because she was the one who took care of him mostly. I always thought it was cute how she would read him bedtime stories."

Again...fuck you, Amy. Fuck you.

Alex and Blaze both begin to chuckle at this news, as neither of them had known me back in my early days. "Bedtime stories?" Blaze manages in between giggles. "Like, what would she read him? How old was he during this, anyway?"

I glare down to my hand, along with the beer I'm holding. Though it's gloved, I can tell from the pressure put on them that my fingertips are white from how hard I'm grasping the bottle. Almost like a stress reliever.

Sure as hell isn't working, I can tell you that much.

Amy continues her tale, oblivious to the scowl of annoyance being shot her way.

"Oh, just the normal stuff. You know, like 'Little Red Riding Hood' or 'Jack and the Beanstalk'. The classics." Blaze shakes her head in disappointment, giving Amy a condescending look.

"Sweetie, there's a difference between 'classic' and 'stone-age'. Those stories are over a thousand years old. They were told when the humans were around!"

Alex glares over to her, continuing to chuckle. "Who said they ever left?"

Blaze nods at his response, recalling his species. "Point taken." She says.

"Anyway;" Continues Amy. "Don't ask me why, but one time, Sonic let Tails see one of Alex's old horror movies. What was it again; 'Halloween', or something like that?" My teeth grit down on one another, preparing myself for what Amy is about to say next. Said human nods towards her, confirming her suspicion.

Sonic lets out a shameful sigh, having the memory come back to him. "Amy, not this." He pleads to her. I wish I could tell her that. Well, at least without sounding like a selfish prick.

"Come on, Sonic! It was cute! Just let me tell them, please?"

Cute. She thinks that it was cute of me to embarrass myself in front of all of Knothole. She uses a word like cute to describe one in the long history of events that fills me with self loathing. She considers a paragraph in the thousand page book of excuses I have to run a blade against my wrists to be cute.

Oh wait. They don't know about that, now do they? Must have slipped my mind to tell them that their cute little twin-tailed mascot is an emo. Just another reason to be labeled a freak, I suppose.

Sonic shakes his head in defeat, looking back to her. "Alright, Ames. Continue."

I sigh, looking into my bottle to see it's empty. I get up and head over to the fridge to pull out another beer, hearing the clueless bitch continue her story of how Sally woke up in two in the morning to find me in my room, screaming like a maniac and running out of our hut, screaming bloody murder in my goddamn underwear. Whitey-tighties, too. Ten years old and I still didn't own a single pair of fucking boxers.

I wonder if Amy's got any cigarettes.

"Hey Amy!" I call out to her from the kitchen, cutting her off mid-sentence just as she finishes. "You got any cigs anywhere?"

Bunnie looks away from Amy to face me, concerned from my question. "Miley, I'm alright with ya drinking a beer every once in a while, but I'm a little uncomfortable seeing someone like you having a joint." I contemplate whether or not I should correct her that 'joint' is slang for weed, but I decide against it, as she might bitch to me about how I know that.

Miley. Fucking Miley. God, I hate every time Bunnie calls me that. What will it take for her to understand that I'm different? That I'm not the retarded asswipe I used to be? Maybe I should break my beer bottle over that wannabe mother head of hers. That'll get her to understand.

Jesus Tails, snap out of it. Listen to yourself think. Is this really who you are? Do you really want to hurt those who love you?

Who care about you?

Who would die for you?

Fuck, I need a smoke.

"It's only one, Bunnie." I reassure her. "I only want one. I won't have another for the rest of the night after this." She scowls at me in frustration, obviously disappointed.

Not that I give half a shit, anyway.

"It's ten o' clock at night, Miles." Says Bunnie, her voice tenser than before.

Again...not that I give half a shit.

I feel like I'm repeating myself more than I should be.

I look up to Amy for an answer, ignoring the southern rabbit previously mentioned. She stares back towards me wide eyed however, her mile wide smile quickly changing into a cautious frown. She knows I smoke, she's seen me have a cigarette before. But unfortunately for me, I only smoke when I'm pissed. REALLY pissed.

She must have gotten the hint.

"I...no, Tails. I don't have any; sorry." She stutters out meekly. Finally someone here knows I'm not in the mood to reminisce about my life back at Knothole. Then again, when am I ever?

Amy turns her attention back to Bunnie, who seems to have dropped the subject and has begun looking around the TV for some reason. "So Bunnie, how have things been with you?"

The metallic rabbit opens a drawer underneath the stand, looking though the assortment of DVD's. "Just work and all. Not much of anything exciting, really." She replies, staying focused on Amy's collection of movies. A wide grin comes over her as she finds whatever she had been looking for, holding up a blank case into the air.

"Amy, I can't believe you didn't tell us about this! We've been talking about Knothole an' all; why don't we take a peek at this little thing?" She holds up the DVD's case for us all to see, the title prominently displayed on a yellow sticky note on its surface.

'Knothole home videos: 3112-3116'

Hey based god; go eat a dick.

My eyes narrow down to the pink hedgehog a second time, hoping she'll refuse the offer. She glances over to me and then back to Bunnie, trying to divert her attention from the movie. "Um, how about later, Bunnie? Let's do something else for right now."

The western rabbit simply chuckles at her reply, continuing to set up the DVD player. "Come on Amy girl, let's just take a quick look."

Blaze walks up behind Amy, wrapping her arm around her shoulder. "Just a peek, Ames." She says to her lover. "I mean, they're only home videos, after all. What's the worst that could be on them?"

Amy takes a deep breath before looking back to Bunnie, giving into her friends' wishes. "Alright. Just a few videos, though."

Damn it all to hell.

I take a seat in the middle of the couch, beside Amy and Bunnie. Alex and Sonic sit on the two opposite love-seats surrounding the Television. Blaze grabs the remote off of the coffee table and begins the DVD, as I prepare myself for the worst.

The first video comes on to reveal the interior of Sally's old hut, the date set to June 12, 3115. "Alright, is this thing working?" Asks Sonic from the Television's speakers, turning the camera around to face him. He stares back into the lens curiously, unsure of whether or not it has been turned on or not.

A feminine giggle is heard beside him as the camera is taken away, now moving down the main hallway. "Yes Sonic, it's working perfectly." We instantly recognize the voice belonging to Sally, as Sonic begins to shift in his seat. She moves the camera further down the hallway, getting a glimpse of several photos hanging on the wall. The camera's view turns right and into her kitchen, turning the camera to show its full interior.

"Remind me again;" Asks Sonic. "Why are we videotaping your hut again?"

She moves back into the previous hallway, opening the door nearest to her. The camera surveys it as her bedroom, a queen sized bed sitting in the center with a dresser leaning against the left wall. "Because mother and father wants me to move into the palace with them, and I thought I'd show what my old home looks like. Ring a bell?"

The camera turns back to Sonic, who sighs and scratches his head, looking down to the floor. "Yeah, I remember now. But how long are you going to be gone? You are going to be back, right?" She walks closer to him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sonic. I'll be sure to visit every summer. Okay?" She takes her hand off when he doesn't respond and lifts his head up to face her. "Okay?" She asks again. He smiles faintly from her words, the camera lowering as he wraps his arms around her in a loving embrace.

"Alright. It's just upsetting to see you leave, you know?" He says as the camera still faces the floor. She releases herself and heads to the next door, putting her hand on its knob.

"Yeah, I know. But just think of it this way;" She turns the handle on the door, beginning to open it up. The camera positioned to capture everything in the room once it opens. "Eventually we'll both be in the castle, ruling over Mobius toge-"

And right before the door opens up, it all comes back to me. Sally had been scheduled to leave for Mobotropolis in a week, to live with her father and mother in Castle Acorn. Before she left, she wanted to show them what her old 'house' in Knothole was like. So, she decided to videotape the interior of it and show Max and Alicia her hut.

Unfortunately, she forgot to tell a specific individual who also happened to live in this hut at the time. Unfortunately, this individual happened to be a certain twin-tailed fourteen year old going through puberty and hormone changes.

And unfortunately, that unlucky individual happened to be jerking off in his bedroom, completely unaware that the princess of the country was about to walk in on him with a 1080p quality camera.

"-thOH MY GOD!" Sally screams through the speakers as she opens the door, providing a perfect angle for the camera to capture me sprawled out on my bed. The girls gasp as the image quickly appears on the screen. Sonic lowers his head in shame, recalling the event. Alex covers his mouth with one hand, trying to hold back laughter. I stare at the screen with a blank expression, squeezing my beer bottle like a stress reliever.

Sure as hell isn't working though, I can tell you that much.

The princess backs out of my room in horror on the screen, making sure the camera doesn't face me anymore. "Sorry, Miles! I-I just...I didn't mean to...sorry!" She slams the door shut before leaning against the wall, sighing deep.

A shadow on the wall indicates Sonic is walking towards her, wondering what could have happened so suddenly. "Is everything all right, Sal?" He asks.

Sally picks the camera up once again, facing him. "Yeah, but Miles was in there. Must have forgotten to tell him the news."

No shit, sherlock.

"So? What's wrong with that?" Sonic asks, still not exactly understanding what made her so uncomfortable.

"Well, you see...he was...uh..."

His confused expression quickly turns to that of howling laughter as he realizes what his girlfriend had witnessed. "Oh man! He was actually doing that? And without the door locked? Hahahaha!"

She takes a step towards him, closing his mouth with her free hand. "Sonic, stop it! He's probably really embarrassed right now. Calm yourself down."

After ending his laughter, the blue hedgehog moves past her, heading towards my room. "Hang on, let me talk to him." He puts his hand on the doorknob to open the door, only to find it locked.

"Oh come on, Tails! I just want to talk!" He pleads, knocking on my door.

Sally turns the camera to face her, looking on the top of it. She scratches the back of her head and lets out a light chuckle, still digesting what had just happened. "Guess I'm gong to have to delete this, now aren't I?"

My muffled weeping is heard from behind the door before she turns off the camera, ending this portion of the film.

"Just leave me alone, Sonic...please. I just want to be left alone."

Modern translation: Fuck off, you blue sack of shit.

Amy gives me an apologetic look once it ends, to which she receives a death glare. "You know what, guys?" She starts, looking back to others. "Maybe we should watch something else." Nodding his head, Alex gets up from the couch to remove the disk, noticing my unamused stare despite his drunken state.

Sonic pipes up before he has the chance to eject it however, looking back to the screen in awe. "Wait a second, look at the date on the camera!" Taking their attention away from their task, they look up to the screen, looking at where the camera's date is set.

December 15, 3114. Sally's nineteenth birthday.

The day we met Alex.

The others retreat back to their seats at the sight, wanting to see if someone actually captured our introduction to him. The camera shows the city of Mobotropolis, lit up with multicolored lights. Or more specifically, a small stage in the center of city square, a large crowd in front of it.

Sonic, Rotor, Antoine, and nearly every other resident of Knothole had managed to visit Mobius' capital to celebrate Sally's birthday. She had told them not to bother and save their rings, but...I mean...

It's the Princess' birthday. That isn't something most would want to miss out on.

Sally stands in the middle of the crowd, behind Antoine and Amy. She holds the camera up to face them, along with the stage far ahead. Mina Mongoose and her band, consisting of Vector, Mighty, and her boyfriend Ash step onto the stage's center with their instruments ready. The crowd erupts as they present themselves, causing the French coyote to cover his ears.

"Bon dieu! It certainty is loud at these festivals, isn't it?"

Amy punches him on the arm with a smirk, questioning his manhood. "Suck it up, Antoine. You want to be a man for Bunnie, right?"

Antoine blushes as Amy mentions the metallic rabbit, whom had caught his eye the second she enlisted in the Freedom Fighters. "Oui, but I wouldn't expect her be fond of zis genre of music. She does not listen to this...how you say...Heavy Metal" Suddenly he gets cautious, pointing an accusing finger at Amy. "You did tell her what kind of band zis is, yes?"

Sally takes Antoine's hand with her free one, removing it from his ear while giggling. "Just try and enjoy yourself, Ant." She yells to him over the crowds. "Who knows? You might actually like it!"

He dismisses the thought immediately, scowling towards the stage in annoyance. "If any fiber of my being enjoys this performance, then hell must have frozen over."

Mina steps up to the lead microphone with an electric guitar in hand, tuning it one final time. To her sides are Mighty, who controls sound effects, and Ash, who holds bass guitar along with an electric microphone. Vector is behind them, working the drums. The blond mongoose picks up the microphone and begins the performance.

"Goooood evening Mobotropolis! Are you ready to rock?" The crowd's uproar grows even more intense, their cries echoing through the TV speakers. The camera zooms onto her, showing a slight grin on Mina's face. She waves one of her hands to the band, signaling them to begin.

"I said are you ready to fucking rock!?" She begins to play the start of the melody, a guitar solo lasting for seven seconds before the rest comes in together. "How about we start this party off with a little Mobian favorite, shall we?" She yells again, before beginning the chorus. She sings In a peaceful, almost angelic tune, despite the lyrics being anything but.

"_No one can see me and I've lost all feeling, but I know I won't die alone."_ Ash adjusts his microphone, setting it to change his voice perfectly to fit the song. Then he sings, his voice becoming that of a demon sent from the depths of hell.

"**I'll stop you from breathing and all your deceiving, but this house IS NOT MY HOME! No!" **Mina's voice comes back in her same ominous tune.

"_More forgiveness."_

"**NO!"**

"_And the reason is, I know I won't die alone."_

"**I HAVE RETURNED!"**

The song continues to play for an additional two minutes, growing in intensity as it progresses. Antoine has allowed his body to move rhythmically to the music, tapping his foot to the beat.

Amy turns around to Sally, looking into the camera. Her head leans in out of the camera's field of vision, whispering to Sally. "Looks like someone likes metal." She says. The princess turns the camera to catch Antoine's face, a smug grin spread across his face.

"I can only imagine what Bunnie's reaction is going to be." She says, playfully.

Said rabbit smirks at the comment, leaning back into her seat. "Let's just say me an Ant are gonna have a little chat once I get home."

Sally zooms back into the band, just as they change tempo. The crowd begins to scream out the lyrics with the band.

"_I've lost all form and unity, where has my life gone?"_

Amy pats Sally on the shoulder, laughing hysterically. "Sal, are you even seeing this?" She manages in between laughs, pointing her thumb towards Antoine. Sally glances at her, before turning the camera to face him

"Oh my god..." revealing him with his eyes closed, singing along perfectly to the chorus.

_"I'll bring you doom that you can see, and bring you down to see you bleed."_

Amy pushes Antoine's shoulder slightly, getting him out of his trance. He looks back to her in shock, both women snickering at his sudden interest in Mina's music. "So I guess hell must be pretty cold right now, huh?" Amy mocks him.

He turns his back to her, blushing in embarrassment. "Quiet." He tells them blankly.

The bands stop playing suddenly, and the crowds turn to their backs. Screaming is heard from the back of the crowds, who back away from whatever the source of the sound could be. "What the hell is...Amy, hold this really fast."

Sally hands Amy the camera after saying this, taking out a pair of binoculars and peering into the crowds. She lets out a deep sighs and throws them onto the ground. "Damn it Miles." She mutters under her breath before running out into the crowds.

Then it comes back to me. At around the time the events of the footage transpired, I was farther back in the crowds with Knuckles. Only reason he was there was because Sonic asked him to come, and I was there because they couldn't find anyone to babysit me.

So now here I was, listening to a heavy metal concert with a guy who only leaves his floating island in the sky twice a year. Unsurprisingly, I began to get uncomfortable with the song almost the instant it started playing, as a song about mindlessly killing didn't really seem to entice me back then.

Ironically, I think this may be my ringtone.

I remember tugging on the back of one of Knuckles' dreadlocks, seeing him turn around annoyed by my actions.

"What?" He had asked, blankly. I looked back up to the stage, pondering on why Sally would want to attend such an event. Later I would find out that the whole thing was Amy's idea, as none of us have actually seen one of Mina's concerts live. Not that we would want to, anyway. But then again, she's a friend, so why not?

Me; that's why not.

"I don't like this song. Why are we here?" He sighed at my question and gazed back to the band, playing their guitars and smashing their drums relentlessly.

"Sonic brought us here to celebrate Sally's birthday or something." He said. "It's kind of shocking to think she would actually listen to this sh..." He cuts himself off mid sentence, remembering who it is that is standing next to him. "Stuff. That she would listen to this stuff."

I ignored his correction and focused more on the tune being played by the group on the stage. Every lyric filled me with a sense of dread, and Ash's voice changing microphone didn't seem to help with the problem. I started to shiver from fear as the song continued. In response, Knuckles put an arm around my shoulder to comfort me. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm not too fond of her music myself."

But I wasn't content. Still being the shit-for-brained bitch that I was, I didn't fully grasp the concept that my actions could fuck up other people's plans. My friends, along with the doctors, said that I 'had trouble handling negative situations' and 'tended to grow emotionally unsettled when introduced to those situations'. That's basically med-talk for saying that if I get irritated, I go batshit crazy.

The song continued its progression for another minute or so before I complained once more. "I don't want to listen to this, Knuckles. I want to go home." He looked back to me a second time, growing agitated by my further opposition.

"Look, it's Sally's birthday. We have to stay until the concert is over. Sorry."

_An entire concert?_ I thought to myself. _There's more than just this one song? _"No. I want to go home." I looked up to him with pleading eyes, being rejected as he stared further into the crowds. So, to get his attention, guess what my genius mind decided to do?

I started screaming.

Why did Amy even bring me to that concert? I read the flyer for it before we left. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. But does anyone listen to Miles Prower? No, they don't.

"I wanna go home, Knuckles!"

He turned back to me in alarm, trying to calm me down. "Tails, I really don't want to deal with one of your outbursts today. So shut up."

Because I'm less than them. As much as they refuse to admit it, I'm just a baby kitten on the side of the road. Do people adore me? Sure, they'll walk up to the kitten and pet it every once in a while, saying how 'cute' it is. But at the end of the day, that kitten is still on the road, starving and getting soaked by the car driving in the puddle nearby.

I feel myself wince in my chair as the rest of the memory floods my mind.

"No! I wanna go home!"

Natural selection. 'Cute' was never fit for survival, and that hasn't changed in the modern world. Being cute wouldn't get you a masters degree in advanced mechanics and Mobian/Human anatomy. Being cute can't earn you two billion rings after winning both the Nobel Prize AND the Millennium Technology Prize when you find a cure for NIDS. Did I accomplish that by being cute? No, I didn't.

I feel my hands clench tighter against the bottle in them. I grit down my canine teeth as my pathetic cries scream out in my mind.

"I wanna go home!"

But does anyone notice such achievements? The scientists and professors, yes. Them I praise, for the sole reason that they only see the part of me I've worked so hard to achieve. But my friends? No. To them, I'm still Miles Prower, the little autistic boy who wet his bed until he was nine years old. They still see the kitten inside of me, curling up in a corner defenselessly. Starving. Crying.

Helpless.

"I WANNA GO HOME!"

Then, pain. Something sharp slices my palms, making me instinctively yelp. The others turn to me in concern. I look down at my hands to see the remains of my beer, the liquid making a small puddle on the hardwood floor next to some shattered glass. I open my hands, seeing my palms crimson red with blood, glass still poking out of some of the cuts. Must have gotten so upset I crushed the bottle.

Without a word I raise from my seat and head to the bathroom, hearing Amy call for me as I walk away in shame. "Tails, are you alright?"

I wish I could answer that question, Amy. I really wish I could.

_**You're all still here? Well then, this must be better than I thought it would be.**_


	6. Her

_**I (clearly) don't own the Sonic universe or any characters or places associated with it. Alex however, is mine. Please enjoy.**_

The clouds hanging above have begun to fade, revealing the millions of stars shining in the night sky. Deep inside the city are roads soaked from the previous rains, causing the water to rise above the ground an inch. In between two office buildings is a dark alleyway with a green dumpster in the back of it. Inside this alleyway lies an unconscious brown furred Mobian squirrel, wearing a blue vest and black sweat pants.

She begins to stir, waking from her slumber. The woman faintly moans in pain, grasping her forehead with her right hand. "What...what happened? Where am I?" She asks to no one in particular.

The Mobian forces herself to her feet, looking down at herself. Her fur and clothes are drenched with water. Where was she before this? Did she really walk out into this weather with nothing but the clothes on her back? She leans against the brick wall of one of the buildings, trying to block out the throbbing pain in her head. Trying to remember how she ended up here.

"Alright. We were at Amy's, I think." She whispers to herself, trying to put together the day's events. "She was telling us about Robotnik. She told us about how he captured her and...what? What did he do to her again?"

The pain in her head intensifies, causing her to slide down the brick wall behind her into seated position. "Dammit! I can't think straight with this headache!"

The throbbing pain begins to subside, allowing her to think clearly again. She remembers now; the sick bastard raped Amy with her chained down to the floor. At least, that's what she's been told. Then she started having the headache. She ran into the bathroom to calm herself down, only to heave into her friend's toilet. Then what happened? She cleaned her mouth off, scolding herself while looking at her reflection.

Now she remembers the figure in the mirror. She remembers the thing commanding her, forcing her to speak against her will. She remembers it speaking of 'the light', and that what it would show her. She remembers their hands meeting against the mirror, the gateway between her realm and the figure's. She remembers the split-second of contact, how she could see the knowledge of the universe swirling around her, but anything after that is lost to her. Everything else is blank.

So what is this 'Light' it spoke of?

She raises herself from the wall and turns her gaze to the stars, her head now rid of its aching.

A full moon illuminates the ground below.

"Are you still there?" She calls out into the darkness, hoping the thing will speak to her once more, providing answers. But of course, she receives no reply. Nothing but the howling of the wind. She reaches into her pants pocket, pulling out a cell phone before dialing the number of her closest friend. After two rings from the speaker, her voice comes out through the speaker.

"Acorn residence; may I ask who is calling?" Asks the other line.

The princess sighs in relief, knowing that someone is home. "Nicole? It's me, Sally."

"Sally?" The lynx exclaims in alarm. "Where are you? You were supposed to be home over an hour ago! We were worried sick!" Sally scratches the back of her head, pondering on how to explain her situation to her beloved friend.

"I'm not entirely sure." She replies, shamefully. Fully aware of how protective the King and Queen can be. "I was hoping you could GPS search my location and send someone to pick me up. If that's alright."

Nicole chuckles through the other end. "No problem, Sally. Just give me a minute." After a slight pause, the lynx comes back on, sounding more surprised than before. "Wow, Sally. According to this, you're in the eastern portion of Mobotropolis."

This remark causes Sally's stomach turn, as the poor eastern district is the new home of the Suppression Squad, along with being riddled with countless other thieves, murderers, and scum of that nature. The fact that she is unarmed doesn't help her situation.

"Don't worry." Continues Nicole. "I'll have a car over there in five minutes. Just stay put, alright?"

The princess takes a deep breath before replying. "Alright. Just hurry down here. I'm not in the mood to get into a brawl today." She then hangs up the phone, sliding back down against the wall, waiting patiently for the car to arrive.

This whole time, she doesn't even notice the bloodied carcass of a dead priest five yards away from her, with his heart ripped out from his chest.

* * *

_Tails_

The cold water of the bathroom sink rushes through my palms, the bloody cuts within them stinging intensely. I grab a white towel from underneath the sink after the gashes are cleaned, drying off my hands.

Yes, I'll be one to admit that I _may_ tend to overreact when it comes to my past, but it isn't exactly something I would look at and laugh about. I just need to learn to relax. Suppose I could start by not crushing glass bottles with my bare hands or cutting my wrists.

I reach again to grab a roll of gauze after removing the bloody towel from my hands, beginning bandaging my wounds.

Now that I think about it, what do they expect? Do they expect me to laugh at the sight of seeing myself embarrass us all at one of the biggest concerts of the year? Would they still expect me to react that way if they went through what I have?

But unfortunately, the modern people don't see emotional battles as important as physical ones. Should you feel bad for the soldiers of the Mobian/Human war who sacrificed their lives to build Mobius into what it is today? Yes, you should. But should you also feel the same pity for the mentally challenged kid sitting in the corner of the classroom eating paste? Perhaps not as much, but some.

And every time I try and discuss the topic with them, it always comes back to 'you've changed' and 'You were normal'. Normal my ass. Maybe I would let it go if I wasn't reminded of it every time the topic changes to that goddamned forest.

Oh...and her. It can go back to her, real quick.

I let out a deep sigh before stepping out of the bathroom door, back into the living room where the others wait. The TV is paused while they silently sit in their seats, staring back at me in concern.

"Go on and take a seat, Tails." Bunnie says to me, her voice cautious. "We just want to talk."

She's decided to call me 'Tails' now. Finally got the message, I see?

Without a word I walk over to a seat in between Blaze and Alex, allowing myself fall into the cushion like a rag doll.

Now here comes the speech.

"First of all, I want to say I'm sorry for continuing the video." The rabbit continues, looking back to me in remorse. "I didn't realize you were offended is all, and it's been so long since Knothole...just wanted to revisit old memories, you know?"

Oh. So you mean, the exact thing that I've been trying to avoid for the past seven years? Glad to know you've finally caught on.

"But there's something we need to know." The voice comes from Sonic, who rests in a love-seat next to Amy with his arms crossed. "Nothing is going to change if you keep running away from it like this. You need to suck it up and tell us what you're problem is with Knothole." He lowers his voice to a softer tone, leaning forward in his seat. "You know you can talk to us about anything, little buddy."

Bullshit. Don't believe me? Just watch.

I look back to them after adjusting myself in my seat, their eyes pinned onto me like hawks. They're not going to let me leave this time; not before getting some kind of answer.

But there's something I need to hear before I can tell them.

"Before I say anything, tell me you won't resent me for the answer. I'm not going to lie to you. I want you to know the truth, even if it might hurt."

They nod their heads in acceptance. "Tails, you've done so much for us already." Says Amy. "No matter what you have to say, we won't resent you for it. We promise."

So with a deep breath I begin my confession, hoping this won't erupt into something it shouldn't be.

"I'll admit it. I don't just 'have a problem' with Knothole. I hate it. I despise it with every fiber of my being. The reason is because of..."

I pause and look down to the floor, looking for the right words.

"...my..._defect_. As much as you try to avoid it, the truth is that I wasn't normal back in Knothole. I was born with two tails, already making me an outcast, but autism just added fuel to the fire. I was awkward, I was unconfident, and I was weak.

"But you're right about one thing. I have changed. I'm smarter, I'm stronger, and I can talk to people without disturbing them. Whether you believe it or not, I've changed for the better. I'm not the scared little boy who'd flee in terror from Robotnik's robots, only to have someone rescue me. I'm not the creep who would go into detail about mechanics that no one really gives a shit about besides me and Rotor. I'm not the same Miles Prower I once was. I'm Tails, and Tails is different. And in case you haven't gotten the message yet, Tails doesn't like being reminded of Miles Prower."

They sit back in their seats, taking in the stern speech I've just delivered to them. For a while they just sit there, finally realizing my impression of Knothole. Amy and Blaze look back to me in shock, surprised that the cheerful little fox they once knew now has such a negative outlook on his childhood. Bunnie and Alex give me an understanding glare. They've gone through even more than I have; they understand what I feel, even if my pain is but a small fragment of what they've had to deal with.

I remember when Sonic saved Bunnie halfway in the process of Robotization, bringing her back to the village and reviving her. Though some were kind to her, others saw her as a threat and abused her for it. For some it was a mild insult. Others would break into hut and steal her possessions. The most unforgiving would beat her in the streets.

But out of everyone who trampled on her, all the hatred brought to her, Bunnie always had one person to defend her. Fiona. She and the vixen were like sisters, always sticking up for one another. If anyone dared lay a hand on Bunnie, Fiona would beat them twice as bad, and vice versa. That, of course, was before she was banished from Knothole by Sally. I wonder why she had to leave, anyway?

Oh wait, I remember now.

She shot me in the shoulder.

And Alex...no one could have had it as bad as him. Being born a 100% biological copy of Robotnik himself, created for the sole purpose of becoming the heir to the Eggman Empire. He told us about how he was fed propaganda day and night from the madman, watching old footage of the Mobian/Human war that was 600 years old, attempting to convince him that the Mobians were evil monsters who had to be exterminated.

But Alex got curious. He didn't believe that every member of a species could be evil. He told us how he left his permitted portion of the fortress, getting lost and finding a Roboticizer in the process of turning a brown hedgehog into a mindless robot. Horrified, he fled the fortress, wandering through the forest in search of answers. He said he'd been wandering for three days without food or water until he finally found a village to take shelter in. This village, of course, was Knothole.

Can't exactly say he got a warm welcoming; a human wearing an outfit looking exactly like Robotnik's, approaching the very place that same man swore to destroy.

I turn away from Alex to face Amy and Sonic, getting an expression from the cobalt hedgehog I was hoping I wouldn't get. He's scowling at me with his arms crossed, eyes burning into me like daggers.

I've talked to him in private on several occasions about the subject, hoping he would accept my opinion. Instead, being my father figure and having a planet sized ego, he was the one who would call me selfish for thinking that way. He would compare me to those starving in the streets, to those who are farther on the spectrum than I, to those who have seen their entire families slaughtered. He thinks I want pity, for a shoulder to cry on, when all I really want is to not be reminded. But lately, he's found another excuse to direct my anger to. Something that has given me even more sorrow, giving me another reason to have self-loathing.

Her.

Finally he speaks, as though knowing exactly what I want him to avoid just so he can exploit it. "That's not it, Tails. You weren't this depressed until recently. _Very _recently. There's something else bothering you, and we all know it. Go on and tell us, or I'll do it for you."

I return the scowl to the egotistical hedgehog and remain silent. He may be the my friend, but he isn't my father, as much wants to think he is. He shakes his head at my disobedience and sighs.

"Knothole may play a part In it, but that's not why you've been so distant from us. You _have_ changed, but not for the better. You've been a wreck ever since Cos-"

Without thinking, I quickly raise from my seat and walk towards him, my hands and teeth clenched as I cut him off mid-sentence. "Don't you dare say her name, Sonic. Don't you fucking dare."

He jumps from his seat as I approach him, making me stop as he gets closer, only inches away from me. Looks like my little comment bruised that oh so delicate ego of his. "Or what?" He asks, teeth clenched in annoyance.

I knew it. I try and tell them how I really feel, and it makes my best friend pick a fight with me. He knows I loved her, the precious Seedrian we met during our battle against the Metarex. She was beautiful; the emerald green leaves on her head resembling hair, the way they would glisten in the sunlight...her cobalt blue eyes, as deep as the oceans themselves...her silky smooth olive skin...and he dares disrespect the perfect angel she once was?

My eyes glare in rage towards his own, a certain power gleaming within them. A power he thinks is greater than mine. Than anyone's.

"Or I'll put you to the ground, that's what."

Amy stands after I let out my threatening remark, putting her hand on Sonic's shoulder, glaring towards the both of us. "Alright guys, that's enough. There's no need for anyone to get violent. Sonic, Tails, sit down."

Despite her order neither of us back away, waiting for the other to make the next move. His eyes peer threateningly into my own, and I return the favor. Amy stares cautiously back at Sonic, her stern tone softening in an instant, realizing that we may actually get into it.

"Sonic, sit down. Tails doesn't need this right now. Just back off a little." He ignores her pleas further, continuing his scowl towards me.

I don't care anymore. Sonic's always thought of himself as superior, whether he admits it or not. Saving a countless amount of people and being praised by every single one of them has certainty put a large ego on him. He thinks I need to learn a lesson? No, he's the one who brought her up. He's the one trying to use her against me. I don't care if I look like an asshole after today. I don't care if Sonic beats me into submission. All I care about now is defending her.

Finally he speaks, letting out her name in a slow, taunting way. "Cosmo."

This is it. This is the moment of truth. This is where I show everyone that I'm not a helpless little kitten anymore.

Time to let the lion out of his cage.

Acting solely on instinct, I shift my hips and send a right hook to his stomach, seeing the others back away from us in shock. He leans forward in surprise, not expecting me to actually throw a punch. He must have thought I'd cower off, scurrying back to my seat in shame and allow him to scold me. As he leans I throw a left hook towards his cheek, the blow landing and sending him to the floor. He shakes his head, quickly regaining his composure.

He suddenly fires a spindash into my stomach, catching me off guard. My back slams against the wall as he takes me by the throat, sending blow after blow into my muzzle with his free hand. The others cry out to him, screaming at him to stop. He ignores them, throwing me down to the floor when he thinks my nose is bloody enough.

My back bashes against the hardwood floor as I land, looking up to see the cobalt hedgehog once again. He positions himself on top of my stomach, still still pounding my skull into the ground. "You think you're tough, huh?" He yells, showing that fucking grin of his. That cocky as hell 'I'm better than you' grin, as if he enjoys beating me to a pulp.

Does he?

"You think just because you were a crybaby back at Knothole that you deserve more respect than us?" I can feel copper in my mouth, my vision growing blurry as I begin to slip into unconsciousness.

I can faintly hear Amy behind him, trying to pull him off of me. "Sonic, stop! You're hurting him!" She cries. "Just leave him alone!"

You're hurting him.

Leave him alone.

Leave.

Him.

Alone.

Identifying someone has greater power and is abusing it. This means he's stronger than me, more powerful. Farther up the food chain, Darwin would say. But this I refuse. I refuse to be the bottom of the totem pole. I refuse to allow anyone to overpower me. Never again will I be weak. Never again will I be the crybaby.

Using the final remnants of strength I have left, I catch the wrist of his throwing hand with my right, forcing his arm down to the floor. He takes his left hand off of my throat, hoping to use that as a weapon.

Falling right into my trap.

With as much speed as my still hazy mind will allow me, I grab his neck with both of my hands and force him along with all my weight to the left, causing him to topple over. I force myself on top of him before he can regain himself, the exact position he was in mere moments ago. Suddenly I feel a rush of energy, my consciousness returning and confidence overwhelming me.

Adrenaline.

I'm smiling now, seeing that cocky grin fade into a startled glare. I hold him by the quills and onto the floor, making certain his head will smash against the hardwood floor as I send my fist into his mouth. His teeth come out of place as I deliver blow after blow, allowing myself to unrelentlessly devastate that playboy look he's been trying so hard to achieve.

The yelling behind me becomes a mere whisper as I find myself consumed in the moment. The adrenaline pumps through my veins like pure energy, wiping away all forces of reason left in me. I know exactly what the adrenaline is doing now; sending me into a feral rage against my oppressor. I don't see my friend anymore. I don't see Sonic anymore.

All I see now is an egotist who needs to learn his lesson.

I stop punching and put both of my hands on his neck, choking him. "You think I would let you insult her?" I ask him, seeing him gasp for breath. My hand darts off his neck to send a fist to his mouth, crimson red surrounding it as I place my hand back to his neck the second the blow lands. "That I would let you tell me how selfish I am? How much of an asshole I've become?"

My voice is raising now, surpassing everyone in the room. I send another punch to his muzzle. "Then answer me this, you good for nothing but cock sucking PRICK; who was it who helped Alex get a hold of Robotnik's blueprints for the Death Egg? ME!"

Another punch. He's sputtering now, spitting blood onto himself, still gasping for air.

"Who was it that went all the fucking way to Soleanna(1) to help Blaze get the Sol Emeralds back from the fat bastard? ME!"

Another blow. He's fading into unconscious, same as I had before. The others are screaming at me, pleading me to show mercy.

I've proven my dominance.

I take my hands off of his neck and grasp his shirt, and watch as he pathetically gasps for breath like a fish brought onto a wooden deck. I bring his head closer, inches away from my muzzle, my canine teeth sticking out in fury.

"And answer me one last question, mister 'Hero of Mobius'; Who was it who found you drugged by Robotnik and brought you back to health? Who was it who found his base, planned the attack on him, and brought him back to Mobotropolis for execution? Who was it who's saved your sorry ass TIME after FUCKING TIME?"

He gazes back up to me, half conscious. Two of his teeth are missing, a cut is visible underneath his lip, and his right eye is black, closed shut. I pull on him tighter, seeing as he hasn't noticed I want a response. "I asked you a question. What is my name?" I seethe to him, spitting the words in that man whore face of his.

He coughs and begins to speak, barely talking.

"M...Mmm..." He leans his head back, slipping back into unconsciousness. Ungrateful bitch. He's lucky I haven't killed him. He sleeps when I say sleep and answers when I order him to.

I yank on his quills, providing me an amusing squeal from him as he wakes back up. "I CAN'T FUCKING HEAR YOU!" I scream at him. His eyes are wide now. The hero of Mobius is now terrified of the crybaby. Finally they've seen the lion out of his cage. They've seen him lunge at his prey, collecting his prize.

He starts again, speaking slightly louder than before. "Miles...P...Prower..."

Sorry, wrong answer.

"NO!" I yell as I take hold of his neck once more, sending him back to the floor. "Miles Prower is dead. His pathetic excuse of a body is burning in Knothole, and I dance on his fucking grave. Tails is all that's left, and I am him." He slumps back onto the floor, unconscious after my statement, but I'm unsatisfied. I want more. I want my gloves covered in his blood. I raise another fist to pound him further, smiling over my victory.

I'm suddenly yanked from behind, forced off of my cobalt enemy. Still acting on pure adrenaline, I turn around, slamming my attacker into a wall and rear my fist back, not realizing at first who it was who grabbed me.

Before I can throw, I hear a yell from behind me. "Tails, relax! Calm the fuck down!" I turn around to see Alex standing near me, with Amy and Blaze at his sides, petrified from my actions. My senses begin to return and adrenaline fades from my bloodstream, releasing me from the animalistic rage I was in mere moments ago. I look back in front of me to see Sonic's savior, staring at me wide eyed as my hand is wrapped around her throat.

Bunnie. Dear god, I was about to hit Bunnie.

The power and confidence I once felt is now replaced by guilt and fear. I glance back at Sonic, his face nearly unrecognizable. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice a bloody tooth next to his body. I look forwards to see Bunnie again, staring at my arm and trembling in fear. She lets out a whisper at the sight held before her, her voice shaking. "Oh my god, Tails..." Without my realization, my brawl with sonic has caused the sleeves on my jacket to roll up, exposing the scars on my wrists.

I snatch my arm away from her neck, rolling my sleeve back up. The other's back away from me, as though I'm some kind of monster. Who's to say I'm not? I've almost killed my best friend because of a name. A stupid, fucking name. Amy is crying now, being cradled by Blaze as the cat gives me a hateful glare. Alex is looking at me in pure shock, his eyes wide and jaw dropped. He too takes a step back.

What have I done? What the hell have I done?

I can hear myself breathing heavily, trying to hold back tears but failing as they glide down past my cheek and onto the floor. Moving as fast as I can, I dart for the door, bumping my stomach into the couch and causing the remote to fall from it's arm.

"I'm sorry!" I manage to choke out as I pull Amy's front door open, exposing the pitch black night sky. "I just wanted to be left alone! I just wanted you to understand! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

Amy kneels down by Sonic, still sobbing and trying to wake him up to no avail. Blaze is checking his pulse, sighing in relief, providing me a small amount in the process. Alex glares down at the beaten hedgehog, then looks up at me, disappointed.

I sprint for my car and enter, driving out into the darkness, drenching my leather seats with my own tears as I leave the apartment complex.

Crybaby.

* * *

_December 15, 3114, 11:30 P.M. Central Time_

Three cars drive in a single row down the pitch black dirt road. The crescent moon shines brightly in the night sky as the Freedom Fighters return from their friend's now ruined concert. In the front of the row drives a red pickup truck containing the likes of Sonic the Hedgehog, Bunnie Rabbot, Antoine D'Coolette, and Fiona Fox. Sonic sits behind the wheel beside a sleeping Antoine, with Bunnie and Fiona talking behind them.

"Ah mean, Miles is a good kid an' all, but he isn't exactly the kind to be brought to something like that." Says Bunnie as the conversation continues.

The red furred vixen beside her crosses her arms, looking towards the cyborg rabbit. "I mean really? Pardon my french, but who the fuck decided to bring him to a metal concert, anyway?" Fiona asks.

Simultaneously, everyone minus Antoine answers her question with a simple name. "Amy."

The fox chuckles darkly as the name is spoken. Amy means well, but she hasn't always proven to be the sharpest tool in the shed, so when she came up with the genius idea to bring the little innocent autistic boy to a heavy metal concert, Fiona wasn't exactly surprised. What surprised her is that everyone agreed with the pink hedgehog, considering they couldn't find anyone to watch over him while they were gone.

It didn't make sense to her. They had guards all over Knothole to defend it, should Robotnik launch a surprise attack; why couldn't one of them go off shift to do the babysitting? Then they wouldn't have been thrown out of the concert because of a screaming little boy.

The vixen simply shakes her head and turns her gaze to the night sky, the moon and stars illuminating the forest floor with a faint hue of light.

They can see the outline of the village, a number of small huts circling a campfire protected by wooden barricades surrounding it. The defense itself had been measly, as without anyone to protect it a single SWATbot could burn down their walls. But they made do with what they could.

It was designed to be a temporary base of operations when Robotnik's plans first began to unfold, but eventually became permanent. They found it seemingly impossible to reside within the safe-haven of Mobotropolis, as living in an isolated village wouldn't exactly get you the rings necessary to rent even the most basic of shelters in the main capital.

But something was different about the village today. Sonic is the first to notice, peering into the darkness as they drive closer to the huts. Multiple guards stand in the front of the entrance to the village with their weapons drawn, pointing them at some kind of figure. A figure the Cobalt hedgehog can't see yet.

His eyes open wide in shock as they inch closer, unable to believe the sight given before him. A human stands at the front gates with his hands up, wearing ebony pants and red overcoat with six golden buttons on the front.

Robotnik had come to their village, without any protection whatsoever.

Only three yards away from the group, the hedgehog slams down on the car brakes, growling in hatred towards the doctor. The rest come forward from the abrupt stop, yelping in surprise.

"Sacrebleu! What iz the meaning of zis?" Yells out Antoine, being forced from his slumber.

Without a word Sonic exits the vehicle and heads over to Robotnik, scowling at the sight of the defenseless man. The guards shout orders at the now terrified doctor, who confuses the rest with his fearful behavior. "Put your hands behind your head and get on the ground, now!"

Before the hedgehog has a chance reach his nemesis, the doctor speaks, making him stop in his tracks. "Okay, okay! Just don't shoot, alright?"

That voice. That isn't him. That isn't Robotnik.

Before the human can comply, Sonic grabs him by the shoulder and turns him around to face him, startling the already terrified human. Whoever this person may, he certainty carries some resemblance to the doctor. His jawline and facial structure matches that of Robotnik's perfectly. He appears to be considerably younger than the mad scientist however, around his early twenties. The black and red demon eyes of Robotnik are replaced by white eyes with brown irises. Unlike the doctor, he possesses a full head of hair, none of visible on his face. He also seems considerably more fit than the bloated madman, standing with a slim, slightly built stature.

One thing is obvious, though. Whoever this person is, he's related to Robotnik, immediately making him a threat.

Wanting answers, Sonic snatches the human by the collar and pulls him forward, shouting demands his way. "Who the fuck are you and are you doing in Knothole?"

The human sputters in his arms, terrified of the creature standing before him. "Look, I-I'll tell you, alright? Just p-please, don't kill me!"

The hedgehog tosses the man to the ground before crossing his arms, scowling at the lookalike. "Start talking."

The other two cars come to a halt before Sally and Amy step out of the second, while Rotor and Tails leave the third. Antoine, Bunnie and Fiona also leave their vehicles, getting a good look at the frightened human.

"Alright, listen. Before I say anything, I...I don't want any trouble." The man pleads to the Mobians surrounding him. "I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want answers."

Sally rushes beside Sonic, glaring down at the man at his feet. Allowing himself to relax slightly, the human speaks.

"My name is Alexander Robotnik. I was born and raised by my father, Ivo Robotnik, in the city of Robotropolis. Though I was allowed to traverse around the city as I pleased, he ordered me never to leave, and made sure I was under heavy guard at all times. He told me about you. He told me that you tortured us, killed us...exterminated us. I didn't believe him. I didn't want just words or old footage. I wanted to see written documents. I wandered around the fortress, looking for proof to my father's claims. Instead I found blueprints for war machines. For fatal chemicals. Weapons of mass destruction. Then I walked in on this machine, turning a creature like you-"

He motions to Sonic, pointing at him.

"-into some kind of...robot. I fled the castle in shock, and managed to escape his forces before finding this forest. And now, here I am."

Sally motions for the guards to lower their weapons, looking back to the now standing man. Trying to decide whether or not his words are true. He takes a sigh of relief after seeing the guards lower their rifles. "How do I know you aren't lying?" She asks. "That you're not some kind of spy? I want to believe you, but how are we supposed to believe the son of the man who's been trying to kill us for years isn't here to do the same?"

"Well...I..." Alex tries to think of a reason they should trust him, but comes up short, realizing that coming to the village his father has been trying to burn down for years doesn't give him many excuses. Just before he lowers his head in defeat, he remembers something. What he took from the fortress.

"I took some things from his lab." He says, his fearful demeanor fading away. "Something that might earn my trust." He reaches in his left pocket and pulls out a handful of crumpled up papers, which he hands over to Sally.

Her eyes widen in interest as she unfolds them, immediately recognizing them as battle plans and designs for new robots. Still unsure, she looks back up to him, wondering if there is anything else he has to offer. "Anything else?" She asks.

"Well, I found this thing." He says, reaching into his pocket. "Not exactly sure what it is though. Some kind of jewel or something." He pulls out said gem and presents it to the crowd, now staring towards it in shock. The object he holds appears to be a cobalt diamond, illuminating a small radius around it with it's own light. Sparks of electricity can be seen flowing inside the diamond, pulsing with energy.

Whoever Alexander is, he just stole a Chaos Emerald from Robotnik.

Rotor takes the emerald away from him and inspects it, making certain it isn't a fake. His eyes grow wide as he peers deep into the stone, seeing that his suspicions of Alexander were wrong. He looks back up to the human, now realizing the danger he has put himself in. "Alex, whoever you are," The walrus starts. "You can't go back to Robotnik. Not anymore."

The human chuckles. "Is there any reason I would ?"

Rotor looks back to the princess for instruction, her eyes locked onto the emerald. "I think it's best if we let him in." He starts. "What do you think, Sally?" She snaps out of her trance as the words are spoken, glaring at both Rotor and Alex. She eyes the human for a few seconds, pondering on her next decision.

On one hand they would have a new ally on their side; one with extensive knowledge of Robotnik's technology. Then again, the possibility still lies that he could be a spy, and this gift only serving as a distraction. But still, why would the doctor go as far as letting a Chaos Emerald out of his reach? She peers into his eyes for a second time; sapphire blue gazing towards mahogany brown. His eyes show no sign of treachery or hatred, but instead confusion and hope. A hope that he won't be gunned down by the weary villagers. It is clear to her he lacks training of any kind, as he carries himself in a way the average citizen would; nothing like an assassin ready to kill at any moment. Whoever this man may be, he is telling the truth.

After letting out a sigh she approaches the now fearless human, sticking her hand out to show her trust. "Consider us on good terms." She tells him. "You'll be safer inside the village. Come, let us show you inside."

With that, the princess motions him to follow, heading back into the gates of Knothole. He lets out a relieved smile before following, walking beside Sally and her future fiancé. Tails rushes up to the three, wanting to be introduced to their guest. Behind them, a red vixen stares at the four in disgust.

'Bullshit.' She thinks to herself. 'This is bullshit. This is the son of Robotnik we're talking about here, and what do we do? Let him waltz into our home, our sanctuary? What if he's another one of those androids(2), or some kind of assassin? I don't care if he gave us a puny little emerald, that doesn't change the fact that he's a Robotnik, and last time I checked, Robotniks were our enemies.'

She draws a .357 Magnum from it's sheath on her left leg, still glaring at the four walking away from her, foolishly accepting the saip into their home. She raises the pistol, aiming it directly at the human's head, her finger steady against the trigger.

The yellow fox beside them suddenly turns to call Rotor, only to see the hateful vixen glaring at them, revolver in hand.

She fires the instant he catches sight of her, just as the he screams at her not to shoot. Thinking only of Alex's safety, he quickly darts in front of him, protecting him from the shot.

The round pierces Tails' left shoulder, tearing into the bone and ligaments like tissue paper.

He cries out in agony, grasping his shoulder with his right and now only movable arm. Sonic, Sally and Alex jump back in surprise before looking up to see the assailant. Sonic kneels down by Tails after realizing what has happened. The fox lies on the floor holding back tears, wincing as he tries to cover the wound.

The hedgehog cries in despair towards his fallen friend, tears streaming down his face. "Oh my god, Tails! Are you alright?"

The fox slowly opens his eyes back to him, still grasping his shoulder. "Sonic...I can't...feel...my arm." Sonic glares back at Fiona with as the kitsune says this, a fire burning in his eyes. Fiona drops her firearm in fear and begins sprinting towards the injured fox, now seeing the grave mistake she has made. The vixen is grabbed by the collar before she can reach him, the princess that holds her glaring her way in rage.

"What the fuck was that, Fiona?" She shouts her way. "What the hell is wrong with you? You could have killed him!"

Without thinking, the vixen suddenly shoves her off and steps back in defensive position, returning a hateful comment. "This is coming from the shit-for-brains bitch who's walking our enemy right into our home? And you think I've lost my mind?"

Sonic glances up at Fiona in shock, as no one has ever spoken to Sally this way. Alex steps away from the two in confusion, unsure of what to expect.

"The hell did you just say to me?" Sally replies, both enraged and confused by Fiona's outburst.

"You heard me clearly, you nut-chewing slut. You think just because your daddy is the king, that instantly makes you our leader? I'm tired of you acting like you have power when you have none! You've left us to starve while you sit on a throne eating steamed calamari with a bottle of fucking champagne, and you still think you control us?"

The rest of the villagers surround the two, expecting the worst. They expect Sally to yell, to throw at the vixen, to do something in retaliation. Instead, she simply shakes her head in disappointment at the crimson fox, piercing her heart with a death glare.

"Let me tell you something about royalty, Fiona." She says calmly. "I may not have complete control like my father and mother, but I certainty have more power than you. Have you forgotten Knothole is on the outskirts of Mobius? Sure, it lies close to the border, but we're still in Mobius. We're still in my family's kingdom. Do you realize I could order a guard to kill you right this second, and he would do it without a second's hesitation? Before you were a citizen in this country. Before, I allowed you to live under my family's rule, safe from harm. But now that time is over."

The vixen steps back in confusion and fear from Sally's words, realizing the grave mistake she's made. "What are you talking about, Sally?" She asks, her voice devoid of the confidence it once possessed.

Ignoring her, the princess turns to face one of the guards by her side, still awaiting orders. "Private Johnson, do you have a watch on you?" He nods as an answer, raising arm to show said watch. She smirks and continues. "Good. Set its timer to fifteen minutes."

She glances back to Fiona, scowling at her. "I've put up with your insubordination long enough, Fiona. Your defiance of commands has caused one of our youngest to be injured. By your hand. Fifteen minutes is the time I'm giving you to run back to your hut and get whatever you can before the timer goes off. If you don't leave Mobius when the timer goes off, my guards will shoot you on sight. Do you understand?"

Now the vixen is the foolish one. She's forced herself from her own country because of what? Ignorance? Self-pride? Hatred? She turns around to face the others now, staring at her with the same hatred as Sally.

All except for one. One certain cyborg rabbit.

She can see tears in her eyes, a combination of sorrow and disappointment. Because of her own selfishness, she's abandoned her only friend in this wretched village. She's abandoned the one who needed her most to keep her safe. All because of an assumption. She couldn't stand to see a Robotnik enter the village freely, and because of that, she pays a price too great to bear.

Tears form in the vixen's eyes as she sprints into the village, gathering her belongings before it's too late. From the time she enters to the time she leaves, a single thought bangs throughout her mind, refusing to leave as it continues playing over and over.

'My life is over. No matter what happens after today, my life is over.'

_**(1) I turned the 'zones' into different countries. Why? Because traveling between borders is a hell of a lot easier than travelling between dimensions.**_

_**(2) Metal Sonic, Mecha Sally, ect.**_

_**Love hurts. So does hate. You decide which this is; I'm too lazy.**_


	7. Secrets

_****__**Note: (8/8/13) I am currently going through all my chapters and updating anything I deem to be unworthy. Or, in other words, sucks. If you notice a change in writing style, this is why. A second note will be posted once this is complete.**_

_**Sonic and all associated are property of SEGA and Archie Comics.**_

_Sally_

Silence fills the car as the chauffeur drives us further down the darkened streets of Mobotropolis. Trickles of rain begin to patter onto the windshield, leaving small pools of water on the glass. My gaze remains locked onto the asphalt below despite this; the day's events continuing to claw their way back into my mind, along with a countless number of questions.

How I ended up from comforting Amy to waking up in an abandoned alleyway is still a mystery, but I've been able to think up several possibilities. Sonic spiking my beer seems like a plausible cause to all of this, as I've witnessed firsthand what even a minuscule amount of cocaine can do to a person. But then again, Sonic isn't the kind of person to play a joke like that when something as serious as Amy being raped is being discussed. That would be too far, even for him. But would it? Maybe he did it in hopes of getting a good laugh out of Amy.

It is possible someone else could have done this, but who? Mogul? From what I've heard he has to 'mark' people before he can control them, and I'm safe as far as I know. Then again, I wouldn't exactly be aware I've been 'marked', so he's still a possibility. Finitevus? The old hermit hasn't been heard from for over four years now, and I doubt he has the materials necessary to pull something off like this.

Or does he?

My mind continues to race until we reach Castle Acorn, its golden walls towering high above that of any other building in Mobius. Completely finished not even a year ago, the seventy story castle began construction the day after the Mobian/Human war was won, as a symbol of glory and pride to the people of Mobius. Four towers stand on the corners of the castle's perimeter, with room for over fifty snipers each, should the capital be under heavy attack.

I exit the car, giving the chauffeur fifteen rings for his services. He thanks me and I walk myself towards the crimson, iron doors standing at the entrance, two guards standing at the opposite sides. The right one opens the door as I approach, greeting me as I continue into the castle.

Standing in the entrance to the main hall is my mother and father, Queen Alicia Acorn and King Maximillian Acorn, already waiting to greet me at the door. Mother comes towards me first, her eyes wet with a small amount of tears as she embraces me. "Thank God you're safe." She chokes out as I return the embrace. mother releases me after the quick hug, looking to me with a mixture of relief and disappointment.

"Nicole told us you were in an alleyway in the eastern part of the city. Don't tell me you were with those degenerate friends of yours again. I swear, every time you're with them something happens to you."

I can't help but chuckle at the way she describes my friends, one of them being my fiancé. Ever since last Christmas her opinion of them has been low, especially that of Knuckles for the simple reason he hosted the party that left me with a tattoo on my back of this weird laughing face thing. Tails told me it was called the 'troll face' or something like that? Never mind; I don't know, and I don't want to know.

"Relax, I'm fine." I reassure her. "And about my friends, you do realize Knuckles isn't the one who gave me the drugs, right?"

"He still hosted the event and allowed them to be brought over, so he still deserves some of the blame." The voice doesn't come from my mother, but my father, who stands behind her.

My father, standing. Something I thought I'd never see in my lifetime. Though he is an excellent political figure, he could never hope to physically help his country in any way, due to the fact he had the dreaded N.I.D.S. virus that left him crippled.

That is until Tails found a cure for the disease, making him the youngest billionaire in Mobius. Thanks to him, not only could father walk, but he could actually participate in family activities with us, from something as simple as walking in the park to helping me practice combat techniques. Although me and mother try to discourage him from doing the latter, as he is still slightly weak from being confined to a wheelchair for twenty years.

"Now to get back to the topic at hand, what were you doing out for so long?" Father continues, snapping me back to reality.

I turn to face him and begin to tell what I can remember. "Well, after Robotnik's execution and Amy's scene at the gallows, we took her home to talk about why she got so upset. She told us Robotnik took her hostage three months ago, and...raped her while she was captive."

Mother covers her mouth in shock and father looks away in anger at my words, knowing me and the hedgehog are good friends.

"Then, I got this really bad headache and..."

I stop, thinking whether or not I should tell them about the figure in the mirror. It may have been a bit...unnerving to see, but again, I know what even the smallest portion of cocaine can do to someone.

No thanks to my fiance, that is.

Besides, Robotnik is gone. After nearly thirty years of war plaguing our country, Robotnik is finally gone. The people are ecstatic, crowds are cheering in the streets and our officials reveling in triumph. Mobius is in celebration. Would I really want to ruin the our victory because of what, a childish prank? No; Sonic wanted to brighten Amy's spirits by watching me act delirious. That's all that happened.

"And then?" Father asks a second time, breaking me from my trance.

Tomorrow...I'll tell them tomorrow.

"...I'm not exactly sure what happened after that." I continue. "All I know is that I woke up in Eastern Mobotropolis. Other than that, I'm not sure."

Mother rolls her eyes, continuing to complain about my colleagues. Or Knuckles, more specifically. "I swear, if that damned echidna put something in your drink, I'm calling a lawyer. I've had enough of his recklessness."

I contemplate whether or not I should tell her that Knuckles wasn't at her house in the first place, but decide against it, knowing she'd just ignore me and continue on about him.

Father pats a hand on my shoulder, smiling at me. "Well you're safe, and that's all that really matters." He tells me. "If you want Nicole to know you're alright, she's in your room, typing away on your laptop." He chuckles at his own words, thinking them over. "Interesting, isn't it? A computer using a computer?"

Though it has been several years since her organic creation, many, including my father, still ponder on how a mechanical device could have been given a body to reside in. The brown furred lynx started out as a security system for Mobotropolis, with a hand-held computer that allowed me to control her even as far as hundreds of miles from Mobius' borders.

Built by Rotor to be a direct link between me and the capital back at Knothole, her design was perfect to say the least. Being able to generate a field of energy protecting the entire city, teleport to any location within its walls, and create just about anything with her nanite abilities, she proved to be a match against anyone, including Robotnik's forces.

But Nicole wanted more. She saw how the others and I could laugh, touch, interact with one another. She saw joy, anger, sorrow, the everyday emotions we take for granted.

About two years ago, Nicole requested a private talk with me in my chambers. she told me how, though she loathed admitting it, was envious of us. We could eat, sleep, feel the wind against our fur, and enjoy life with each other. But she could not, and it sent her into a deep depression. She wanted something more. She wanted a body. She wanted emotion.

She wanted life.

At first I was skeptical, as this decision would leave us without the city's primary method of defense. But after discussing the matter with Rotor and Tails, they devised a plan to separate her personality and memories from the network. According to them, what they needed to do was remove this data from the security system and implant the information into a Mobian brain. With their combined knowledge of Mobian anatomy and computer coding, the two claimed they could easily pull off the operation.

But something was missing. They needed a body, and no one was comfortable with giving her an existing one for...obvious reasons. There were some debates, but after long discussion we realized the only solution to Nicole's problem. Using research notes from Dr. Gerald Robotnik's 'Project Shadow', we were able to create an artificial body for her. It was aged around the same amount of years as I, and resembled her hologram form perfectly.

After it was completed, Tails inserted the data from her 'personality chip' as he called it, into organic material for her brain to process. Once this was done, she was complete. She had achieved her lifelong wish of becoming a true Mobian.

A hand playfully shaking my hair snaps me out of the trance, back into the castle's walls. "Have you been listening to a word I've just said?" Asks father, still grinning at me.

My eyes meet his own before I let out a loving smirk, responding back to him. "Sorry dad. I just zoned out, that's all."

"Don't fret on it, dear." He says, pulling me in for one final hug. "Just let Nicole know you're alright."

I give him one final kiss on the cheek before leaving for my quarters, heading to one of the elevators located against the wall. The steel doors open once I call it down, sending it back towards the 56th floor after I enter. Nearly a minute passes before I reach my desired destination; the royal chambers, including my bedroom.

I open the door to my quarters, revealing it's interior. Cherry oak wood covers the floor, being surrounded by purple walls covered with paintings and photographs of the kingdom's past rulers, along with white pillars in the corners of each wall. A king sized bed sits against one of the walls, with velvet red covers and white sheets, as clean as if shipped straight from the factory. To its right is a single window, overlooking a forest that resembles that of Knothole. Across from my bed is a door heading into a single bathroom. Beside that is a desk with a laptop resting on its surface, along with a certain brown furred lynx who still hasn't realized I've walked in yet.

This gives me a mischievous idea.

After locking the door behind me I slowly creep behind her, making sure not to step on any of the loose floorboards in the process. I glare at the computer in curiosity, getting a glance at what the lynx is browsing. 'Mobian Psychology: The Final Frontier of the Mobian Anatomy'.

Ever since Nicole has been given her new body, she's been curious as to what causes us to have our emotions and why we have them. So now every time I see her, she's either researching psychology online or reading books on the subject. I wonder how anyone could put up with that much study, let alone willingly decide to put in so much time. Then again, being a computer program for twenty seven years would probably get a person used to taking so much information.

My hands wrap around her eyes the instant I reach her, providing me with a yelp of surprise from the lynx. I lean into her ear before she can react; mistaking me for an intruder. "Guess who?" I whisper, faintly. She giggles from my actions and removes my hands, realizing who it had been behind her.

I'm caught off guard as she jumps from her seat, practically suffocating me with a hug. "Sally, you're alright!" She exclaims. "You had me worried sick!"

I catch my breath after freeing myself from her grasp, looking back up to the relieved lynx. "Nice to see you too, Nicole."

Her joyous look suddenly turns to that of shame as she steps away from me, her gaze falling to the ground in embarrassment. "I...I'm sorry, Sally. I didn't mean to...I was just worried; that's all."

Though Nicole may admire the luxury of a body to call her own, she also deals with the struggles that come along with it. Not her body itself so to speak, but more on a social level. Technically 'living' for only two years has made her see herself as awkward around others. She tends to easily confuse strong emotions with her own inexperience with the feeling, and worry for her closest friend as an unneeded outburst.

I try and get her to see otherwise, but...maybe she just needs more time. Time to adjust.

With a faint sigh I put a hand under her chin, tilting it up so she looks back at me. "It's alright, Nicole. That's pretty much how mother acted when I walked in the door." She allows herself to smile faintly from my words, widening my own.

"So what is it you were doing out so late?" She asks, leaning against the wall.

I think of telling her the same story given to my parents, but know I'd never be able to. I just can't resist the way she looks at me with those jade green eyes of hers, gleaming deep into my own ocean blue. I can't lie to her; she knows me too well, and I couldn't stand hiding the truth from someone so innocent, someone so beautiful...

With a deep sigh I seat myself down on the bed, motioning her to do the same. I tell her about the day's events, only including the figure in the mirror; how it claimed to be sent from 'The True God', how it spoke of 'The Light', and the images I saw before blacking out.

I expect her to be worried or, at the very least, act somewhat alarmed by the news. But she instead smiles and puts a hand on my shoulder, repeating my first assumption back to me. "So what did the 'blue blur' put in your drink this time, Sally?"

She expects me to chuckle at the joke, knowing Sonic is most likely the one behind this. But instead, I look to the window, along with the millions of stars glimmering in the sky. "I don't know, Nicole." I tell her, my gaze continuing towards the blackened sky. "It was just so vivid...it seemed so real."

This gets her worried, as her smile fades and her voice grows softer. "If you want we can take you to see a doctor in the morning."

"No, it's fine. I'll be alright." I reassure her.

It's probably nothing that bad, anyway. I haven't heard from that...thing since, and it's already been a couple hours. She's probably right; just Sonic trying to be an asshole as usual.

God, I wish I didn't have to marry that cocky prick...

She turns my head to face her as silence fills the room, her emerald eyes peering into my own sapphire blue. "Just know you can talk to me about anything." Says she, her voice nothing more than a faint whisper. Her right hand glides past my cheek, ebony brown fur brushing up against my own. Her smile has returned, along with a certain redness in her cheeks. She's blushing, and I can feel myself doing the same in her embrace.

My eyes dart cautiously to a corner on the top of the wall; a security camera positioned to track the room. This worries me, but she only chuckles at the sight, watching as I glare at the device. "Don't worry." She says. "I've set it on loop to play a video of me on the laptop and you reading a book. We should be fine."

A loving smile spreads across my lips, relieved from her foresight. My right hand caresses the back of her head, fingertips flowing through her onyx hair. "You just think of everything, don't you Nicole?" I ask, my gaze still locked onto her own.

"Defending a country's capital for twenty seven years would give you a sense of planning ahead, wouldn't it?" She asks, still grinning at me.

Our eyes close as we inch closer to one another, savoring the embrace.

"Sally, wait." She exclaims suddenly, backing her head away from mine. My eyes widen in surprise, shocked to see her stare back at me in shame. "Before we do this, there's something I need to know."

She takes my hand with both of hers, holding them in a death grip. "Promise me that we'll tell them soon. About us. I don't want to hide behind closed doors anymore."

My heart sinks as the subject is brought up. I've always meant to eventually tell mother and father, but what would they say? I'm the princess of Mobius; heir to the throne of the Royal House of Acorn. As a Queen, I would need a king by my side to govern the people. An almost eternal practice since the kingdom's birth. What would they do if I were to break the cycle?

What would they do if they found out their princess, their daughter, their future leader is secretly...gay?

My gaze turns from the ground and back onto her; jade irises staring back towards me with intent. I let out a faint sigh as my hand glides past her cheek, silky smooth fur brushing against my fingers. "I swear on all of Mobius, I'll tell them before the week is over. It does feel wrong hiding from them and I want them to know, but...I'm just..."

My voice trails off as I look down to the ground in shame, Nicole's eyes growing wide in concern. "Just what?" She asks, leaning closer.

I look back up to see her once more, tears beginning to glide past my cheeks. "Scared."

I can't help but chuckle as I say the lone word, realizing I've rarely ever felt the emotion. "Funny, isn't it?" I continue. "I've been held hostage at gunpoint, faced the Egg Legion's forces head on, have almost been roboticized by Robotnik, and this is the one time in my life I'm truly scared. Telling my family a small portion of my life."

She takes her hands off mine and lifts my head to face her again. "But don't be." She says. "You won't be alone. I'll be standing with you, by your side as we tell them, together."

I allow myself to smile as the words are spoken, relieved of the fear I once felt moments ago. We begin to lean back towards each other, her hands still holding mine as our lips inch closer to one another. The beauty in my arms lets out a light whisper the moment before we meet. "I love you, Sally."

We kiss, and I relish the feeling as our tongues dance together in a ballet of true love, flowing together in perfect harmony. The motions continue until we're forced to release for air, loathing the separation of our intimacy. I place a hand back onto her cheek, staring lustfully towards the beautiful seraph set before me.

My mouth utters five words before we touch once more, savoring them like the world's richest chocolates. "I love you too, Nicole."

We collapse onto the bed with our lips still locked, eyes closing in passion of the moment. We release and she lies down on the bed as I position myself above her. Our lips lock once more as I feel her removing my vest and tossing it to the floor, leaving only my white tank top to cover my chest. Our mouths part ways while I work on her dress, taking the fabric by the shoulders before slowly pulling down the straps, staring in awe at the precious angel below me.

But before the piece can be removed, an unholy wailing suddenly emits from the computer desk. We both glance to it in animosity, immediately recognizing the abrupt noise.

My phone.

Nicole rolls her eyes in frustration, scowling at the interruption. "Dammit." She mutters to herself, still breathing heavily from before.

A photo-ID is partially seen from my view still above her; a violet walrus sporting a yellow cap.

Rotor.

I look back to the lynx under me and give her a nervous smile. "It's Rotor. Should I answer it, or...?"

She nods, still partially disappointed. "Yeah, go ahead. It'll only take a second, anyway."

With a faint chuckle I raise from the bed and make my way to the phone, answering it. "Hello?"

"Sally! A-a-are you there? C-can you hear me?" He nearly yells into the phone back to me, his voice booming from the speakers with every word he stutters out.

"Yes Rotor, I can hear you. Is everything alright? You sound like you've seen a ghost."

He ignores me and continues to speak, his voice trembling further with every word. "Good, good. Now listen; I-I need you to come over here tomorrow! Not today, not the day after, but tomorrow exactly! Try to get here as early as p-possible."

I turn away from the bed as my heart begins to drop, knowing something is clearly wrong. While most of us have decided to live in the capital of Mobotropolis, he, along with several other villagers, still reside in the village of Knothole. Every few weeks or so he would send us status updates on the community, whether it be an actual report or just an excuse to reminisce our Freedom Fighter days.

Lately though, he's gone dark. In fact, this is the first we've heard of him in almost four months.

Could...something couldn't have possibly happened to Knothole. Robotnik is dead, the Suppression Squad disbanded and any other hostile forces haven't been heard of in years. There's no one left to fight against us.

And yet...

"Rotor, listen to me." I tell him, speaking softer than before. "Whatever the problem is, you can tell us. We're your friends. We want to he-!"

"No, you're not!" He screams into the speakers, causing me to wince away in shock. "You're trying to kill me! To lock me up! He told me! HE TOLD ME, YOU FUCKING BITCH! HE TOLD ME EVERYTHING!"

He begins to chuckle lightly before continuing to speak, talking quieter and in a sing-song like tone.

"I'm coming for you, princess. You'll be mine. Your souls will be mine. Then Mobius will see thaNO! STOP IT! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT **STOP IT! GET OUT! GET OUT!**" My jaw drops as he begins to cry through the speakers, mumbling incoherently to himself.

Dear God...what the fuck could have happened?

"Rotor? Rotor!" I too start to yell into the phone, trying to get the insane walrus' attention. "What's going on? For the love of God, answer me!"

Nicole stares back at me wide eyed on the bed, unaware of Rotor's sudden outburst. 'Is he all right?' She mouths back to me.

I ignore her and focus on the weeping walrus on the other line, unsure how to respond.

The crying dies down to a muffled whimper, fading into silence. The only sound heard on the other side being the faint buzzing of my phone itself.

Just before I take the phone away, he whispers something faintly on the other line. Both my hands wrap around the device in a death grip, pressing it back against my ear. "Rotor, are you there?" I ask once more, practically screaming into the device.

"I'm...sorry you had to hear that, Sally." He says blankly, devoid of any emotion. Almost as if in some kind of...trance.

My voice lowers to a faint whisper, letting out my words slowly as to not send him into a rage again. "It's alright, but what's going on over there?"

Again, he ignores my questions and continues speaking, still trance-like. "Listen to me carefully, Sally. It does not matter if you come, someone else does, or if you bring anyone with you. Someone needs to be over here tomorrow, though. Not today, not in two days, but tomorrow exactly. Do you understand?"

Hesitantly, I answer him, my own voice trembling in fear as to where Rotor is going with this. "Yes, I understand."

"Good." He continues. "Now, there is one last thing you need to know." His voice begins to tremble a second time, returning to a slower, somewhat calmer version of the tone he first answered with. "Whatever you do, don't. Listen. To Abracadavre. He'll tear your soul from your body without you even knowing. He'll take every last remnant of your sanity and slowly devour it. He will make you a mindless husk of your former self."

Abracadavre? Who...Oh my God.

The mirror.

"And Sally?" He asks, his voice still trembling.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

The phone disconnects.

The things he said...the things he heard...oh God. Please almighty God, don't let this be the same voice in the mirror. No...it can't be. Sonic spiked my beer. That's all it is, Sally. Nothing is wrong with you. Sonic just spiked your beer. You're not going to end up like Rotor. Just stay calm. Just stay calm. Sitting around shitting yourself isn't going to get you anywhere. Just...look for something to take your mind off of things, for a while.

"Sally, pardon my language, but what the hell was that?" Nicole's exclamation snaps me back to reality, standing in front of the bed in shock.

"Rotor...he...he didn't sound good." I tell her, trying to speak without stuttering. "He was really upset about something and he said we needed to visit him tomorrow."

She rises from the bed in concern, reaching for her shoes beside the lampstand. "We should go check on him. From how you looked on the phone, I'm guessing he was saying some pretty disturbing things."

I start making my way to my vest on the floor, but stop in my tracks after taking a single step. Remembering Rotor's warning.

'Not today. Not in two days, but tomorrow exactly'.

As much as I hate to say it, something gives me the feeling we should listen to him.

"Nicole, wait." She glares back at me from the bed, black shoes still in her hands. "He warned us not to visit him today. He wouldn't say why, but he said it had to be tomorrow, and I get the feeling we should listen to him. I know he's our friend and we want to help him, but disobeying his order will only add to his rage. We should listen to him."

She narrows her eyes down in confusion, wondering why he would choose a specific time.

In all honesty, her guess is just as good as mine.

"So what, we're just supposed to sit around and do nothing?" She asks in frustration.

"What other choice do we have?"

She glances back to the phone before letting out a deep sigh, lying back down on the bed. Her gaze fixed on the rotating fan above.

Then, a thought. Rotor said he didn't want us to visit him until tomorrow, and he did interrupt our...intimate moment. And now that I think of it, I really need something to keep my mind off of...whatever that was, earlier. Just something, anything to keep myself sane.

Maybe Nicole is still in the mood? I mean, she did seem to be enjoying herself, and it was only a few minutes ago. Should I?

Good God, I sound like a whore.

I glance back down to the lynx still lying on the bed, trying to balance the rights over wrongs. She glances over to me after a few seconds, realizing I've been looking at her for nearly a minute. Taking a deep breath and swallowing my pride, I open my mouth to ask her the only question that's, sadly, been on my mind the entire time since she lied down on the bed.

"So do you want to continue?"

I take a step back in shock, surprised to see Nicole be the one to ask this instead of I. She sits up on the bed in sudden embarrassment, frantically trying to explain herself.

"I mean, Rotor is our friend and all and I do care about him, but if he's sure he doesn't want us visiting him until tomorrow, then I was wondering if...I mean, I don't want to sound sultry anything, but I was just...um..."

My arms cross as I look back to her playfully, amazed she had been brave enough to ask the question before I. With her gaze falling to the floor, she hangs her head in shame. Scolding herself audibly without looking back.

Completely unaware I've already begun to undo my top and sweat pants.

"I don't know. I just really like you, Sally. Ever since I've had this body, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are. I mean, we love each other, don't we? Isn't this what people who love each other are supposed to do?"

She glances up when I don't provide her with an answer...

"Sal-!"

...getting a perfect view of me standing in front of the bed, wearing nothing but the fur on my back.

Her usually brown cheeks flush into a deep red, lustfully examining the sight given before her.

"You were saying?" I ask, smirking her way.

I move over to her without waiting for an answer, lying her down on the bed before kissing her gently, removing her dress as we begin our sexual waltz together.

* * *

_Sonic_

A throbbing pain bangs against my skull as I begin to wake up, my sight hazily returning. I can faintly make out Amy's bedroom; pink walls with a small TV in front of the bed I lay on, and a dresser on its left side.

I glance down at my torso and see my jacket and shoes are gone, providing me with a perfect view of the bruises covering my stomach.

What happened again? How did I end up here? Something...something happened with Tails, but...I try to remember, but am instead presented with a piercing headache. My hand flies to my forehead in an instant, eyes snapping shut in agony.

"Agh! My head! What the hell did I-?"

Faint talk from the living room seeps through Amy's shut door, my ears perking up in curiosity.

"Look, I know he beat him pretty badly, but Sonic got himself into this mess. He shouldn't have brought her up in the first place." I recognize the voice as Alex, our only ally on Robotnik's side.

"And that justifies Tails' actions? Not only did he fuck up Sonic, but he almost took a swing at Bunnie!" Blaze is the one to respond to Alex's comment, her voice booming in rage.

The memory comes back to me the instant I hear her.

I won the 'asshole of the year' award.

What the hell was that, Sonic? I mean seriously, the kid's girlfriend died what, like three years ago? Four? And you're enough of a prick to bring her up when he's trying to confide in you? How much of an ignorant bastard can you be?

I just wanted to show him he doesn't need her anymore, that he can still live in peace without her here. Then he got up and walked towards me; and being the stupid piece of shit that I am, I got up and challenged him.

Why? Why do I have to be so arrogant? So self minded?

So...egotistical?

Hero of Mobius...I'm no hero. I'm just a guy who knows how to fuck things up. Like relationships.

"You saw how badly that fox hurt him!" The violet cat continues. "Sonic could be in a coma for all we know!"

A coma? Exactly how bad did Tails beat me? You know what; good. I've deserved every punch he's given me and more.

But as much as my body wants to stay in the bed, I can't just sit here and let my friends think I'm dying or something. With my head still pounding I force myself off the bed, walk out into the hallway while Blaze and Alex continue their argument.

"First of all, he didn't beat him _that _bad." Says Alex, growing just as angry as the violet Queen. "Sure he's banged up, but nowhere near a coma. Second of all, how would you react if Amy died? And of all the things, if you had to kill her? You're telling me you wouldn't lash out if someone used her against you?"

Amy and Bunnie wordlessly glare at me as I step into the living room, sitting on a love-seat to my left. Alex and Blaze still haven't noticed me yet.

The pyrokinetic lowers her head in defeat, understanding a fragment of Tails' pain. Something I should have done in the first place.

Tails. Wait a minute, Just before I fully blacked out, he ran out of the house in tears. I could make out something on his wrists, but I'm not entirely sure what. My vision was still hazy from swollen eyes.

Something...on his wrists...

He...he isn't...no. No, he can't be. Probably just his sleeve or something. He wouldn't...never.

"Where...where's Tails?" I manage to choke out, a hand still holding my head.

Blaze looks to me in shock the second I do, leaving the bed on my own. Alex glares my way with a smirk, looking back to Blaze.

"See? I told you he'd be fine." He says, walking over to me. Without a word he puts an arm around my shoulder, escorting me to the couch. I sit myself down beside Alex, Blaze moving beside Amy on a love-seat.

My eyes dart to one of the walls, a small bloodstain visible on the wallpaper. The same place I beat my best friend's muzzle a few hours ago.

Fuck me...

"Are you alright, Sonic?" Bunnie asks from the love-seat to my left.

I nod and take my hand away from my head, placing it on the couch's arm. "Don't worry about me." I tell her. "Tails is the one we should be worried about. I...think I may have hurt him pretty badly."

Blaze lets out a dark chuckle from my words. "You're kidding me, right?" She asks, venomously. "Please tell me you're joking." The others, along with I remain silent, saying otherwise.

She sighs.

"So let me get this straight; you're worried about the guy who beat you down to a pulp, and almost took a swing at the defenseless rabbit sitting beside you?"

I nod at the question, eyes narrowing down to her own. "If you want to put it that way, then yes."

She shakes her head in disbelief, leaning back in her seat.

Amy puts a hand over Blaze's on the arm rest, which the violet cat glances down to. "Look, I know you're upset at Tails, but two wrongs don't make a right." She says. "They're both at fault here, and they both deserve equal attention for what they've done."

Blaze looks back to her with a sigh, rethinking the situation. "I know. It's just...you know how I get when guys lay their hands on women. Men like that are scum, and it disgusted me that Tails would even consider hurting her."

Amy's stern look suddenly becomes one of pity. She puts an arm around Blaze's shoulder, who seems to wince at the touch.

As though recalling a painful memory.

Alex leans forward in his seat. "Are you...alright, Blaze?"

"I'm fine, Alex." She says, turning back to me. Changing the subject. "He...didn't say where he was headed. He just ran out of the house, begging us to forgive him."

Knowing him, there aren't many places he would go to. He's never a heavy drinker, so I doubt we'd find him in a bar. There aren't many places he took Cosmo before she died, and she, unfortunately, was never given a proper burial. No tombstone for him to try and find. The only place I can think he would be home, and I'm not exactly sure if I should visit him or give him some space.

"There's...something y'all need to know." Bunnie chokes out from my left, glaring at us anxiously. "When he pushed me against the wall, his sleeves had rolled up where ah could see his wrists. There were at least three scars on them both."

She begins to sniffle in her seat, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Poor boy's been hurting himself. A kind soul like him, and he's been..."

The light sniffles grow into wailing cries of despair, devastated by the very news she just had to tell us.

Jesus Christ...

He's never told me about anything like...this. Hurting himself to release his own misery. Probably avoided me out of fear that I'd scold him, rather than try and help. And who could blame him? That's what would have happened, anyway.

Me, being an asshole as usual.

The poor kitsune had been like a son to me, looking up to me no matter how wrong I had ever been...until recently, that is. After Cosmo's death, he secluded himself inside his workshop; isolated from anyone. Including me.

Tails...what the fuck was I thinking?

I lift myself from the couch in silence, heading to the coat rack beside the front door. My jacket is snatched from the hanger before I slip it on, putting a hand on the doorknob.

Amy rises from her seat, staring back at me with a concerned glare. "Sonic, where are you going?"

With a faint sigh I open the door, revealing a full moon in the night sky. I glance down to the watch on my wrist; 1:36. Three and a half hours since the fight.

God, I hope he isn't thinking of doing anything stupid.

"To see Tails." I answer her. "I need to tell him that I'm sorry. That I was wrong...before he does something he'll regret."

Amy stops me before I step onto the walkway, her eyes beginning to water. "Sonic...you don't think he's going to..."

A tear trickles down her cheek as I give her a somber glare, silently answering her.

With all the energy left in me I dart for Mystic Ruins...praying I'm not too late.

* * *

_Maria_

My feet trudge against the concrete below with every step I take. My arms are kept to my sides as a cold, invisible force blows across my face. Wind. I've read about it back in Grandfather's study, but have never actually felt it.

Not until today, at least.

Around me are structures made of brick and other materials, with glass windows set in rows. Buildings, meant to be used as stores, homes, and storage centers for people all across the city. These structures were never seen on the ARK. They were unneeded with the space station's great size, with different stores and other areas already built into its structure.

My gaze finds its way to the skies, gazing upon a beauty only seen in my dreams. A glowing rock hanging in the sky, with a seemingly endless amount of dots surrounding it.

The moon. The ARK is in between Earth and the moon, I've been told. So, like the wind, I've never seen it with my own eyes. It looks so wondrous from down here, illuminating the buildings and ground with a faint hue of light.

Still, I can't help but wonder exactly how I ended up here. Shadow was the only survivor when...that day came. When GUN soldiers raided the ARK. Tried to kill him, along with anyone involved with his creation.

Including me.

But...they did kill me. Didn't they? I remember what happened, what they did to me. To everyone.

Running through steel corridors with the hedgehog by the hand.

Searching for grandfather, vainly hoping they hadn't found him.

Reaching his study, finding the scientist surrounded by soldiers.

The gunshot...

His body falling limply to the floor...

My eyes shut as the horrific memory claws its way into my mind, my pace increasing.

Shadow screaming in rage, attacking his father's killers.

Picking up a dropped pistol, finishing them off.

Fleeing grandfather's corpse as more soldiers approached.

Running. Hiding. Shooting. Staying safe.

Staying alive.

I turn at a corner, freezing air continuing to blow past my face.

Finding the escape pods, all but one destroyed.

Working at the controls, ordering the hedgehog to enter.

Refusing my demand. He knew no better, he was only twelve.

My patience growing thin, shouting for him to comply.

His terrified face, backing slowly into the pod.

I stop, leaning against the edge of a street light. Breathing faintly; trying to stay calm.

Footsteps from a nearby hallway. Stay focused. Almost finished.

One more switch.

A second gunshot, blood staining my dress.

Shadow crying out in agony. Pulling the lever.

Watching him fly away. Watching darkness consume me.

Watching my life ebb away.

I died.

Yet here I stand, alive.

Not only alive, but I feel...stronger for some reason. The fatigue that usually comes over me is gone, despite how long I've been walking. The NIDS virus had always kept my body weak, limiting me to only the most basic of physical activities. But today, It's as though I've been...cured, somehow. As if someone had brought me back.

Resurrected me.

With a shivering sigh I continue down the sidewalk, the force of the wind growing unrelenting. Three figures group together farther ahead, a darkened alleyway to the right of them.

But something is...different about them. Feathers and fur cover their bodies, replacing the skin humans possess. Their jaws are enlarged into either snouts or beaks, both of which genetically altered to allow comprehensible speech. Tails stick out from their backsides, brushing against the sidewalk below.

Mobians; the beings Grandfather had told me about in his study.

He told me how industrialized Earth had become in his youth. Cities and factories spreading across the surface like a cancer. Nearly all of the planet's ecosystems had been damaged beyond repair, leaving most animal species either extinct or alarmingly endangered. Scientists from all across the globe worked tirelessly to achieve two goals: restore the balance of Earth's natural life, and to save as many animal populations as possible.

One man would eventually devise a solution to both problems. An Israeli scientist by the name of Ezekiel Amir.

By genetically altering animal DNA with the human genome, Amir believed he could enhance their physiology to a more anthropological state. But of course, he couldn't just take an existing animal and transform it into the creature he envisioned. He would need to start at the first stages of development.

The embryo.

Amir saw only one answer to successfully creating this new species, no matter how unorthodox it may have been. Implanting human DNA into the embryos of other organisms. But of course, it wasn't as simple as taking a needle and injecting our genome into an egg. The DNA had to be manipulated first, fixed to combine with their own without harming or defecting the organism.

To say this was no easy task would be an understatement.

Countless nights would be spent in his laboratory, struggling to determine how our genome could ever correspond with their own. Hundreds, possibly thousands of attempts were made in this endeavor, showing results that would only cripple his hope. Some had died during the process, others mutated into freaks of nature. Years turned into decades as his studies progressed, an overwhelming number of his experiments ending in failure.

All but one, that is.

Born from a human surrogate mother, Scarlet would be world renowned as the world's first official 'Mobian'. The white furred bat had been raised by Doctor Amir himself, taught the basic skills needed to properly behave in normal society. Culture, language, history, everything a loving father would make certain his daughter knew.

He began to note her attributes while caring for her.

While a majority of Scarlet's body systems perfectly mirrored that of a human, others had been altered to match her original species. Her hearing proved to be far more acute than he had intended. Doctor Amir noted reading an audio book while studying images of her skeletal system. She had picked up this sound from several rooms away, listening in to the novel without his knowing. He would hear about this a week later, when she tried and discuss the book's plot.

Another thing he noted was her bone structure. Again, while most of her physique was equal to that of a human, her skeleton stretched out of her back for wings. Doctor Amir suspected a trait like this would make itself present, but barely thought it would prove to be useful. After all, the human body is as aerodynamic as a television. He never could have imagined her wings being strong enough to lift her from the ground, much less allow flight.

So imagine his shock when he walked into his laboratory, finding Scarlet gliding across the ceiling like...well...an actual bat.

These stories and more quickly spread throughout the scientific community, along with different possibilities for the future species. With the combined abilities of flight and advanced hearing, militants called her the perfect recruit for government espionage. Others suggested a career in mining; a familiarity with tunnel navigation built into her very instincts. But despite the hopes either side may have had, these were all still rumors.

They needed proof to these claims.

After little over thirteen years of preparation, she was presented to the scientific community. Other researchers had accounted the event, along with Amir's personal thoughts and worries. A part of him feared his colleagues would be unimpressed, calling her creation a waste of valuable time and resources. Another concern would be the more traditional members of the board, appalled by a creature some would call an abomination.

The reaction he was given however, shocked him to no end.

Scarlet was praised by researchers from all across the globe, and Amir dubbed as one of the greatest scientists of his time. They were amazed by her vast knowledge of the Arabic language, along with how fluently she could speak. What stunned them the most however was how remarkably she resembled a human of her age group. Her bone structure, internal makeup and outside appearance; all designed to match our own.

Like all Mobians, she did retain some parts of her former ancestry; such as wings, batlike ears and, of course, fur. These minor differences aside though, she functioned and behaved much like a human.

Needless to say, Dr. Amir was given great respect from fellow researchers. He, along with a specially trained team of scientists, began to create more Mobians. By the time they would be finished, a Mobian counterpart had been created for every endangered species that existed.

Then, something happened. The government ordered Amir's team to create artificial habitats for the Mobians. They believed this new species needed to be studied before being released into the general public. Grandfather wouldn't tell me exactly what happened, but eventually the Mobians rebelled against us. The Mobians broke from their confinement, banded together and raged war against humanity. Shadow, as the Ultimate Lifeform, was created to be a weapon to use against them.

But why would something like this happen? Doctor Amir had always seen his creations as equal, and would only treat them with the highest of respect. So what could have sparked this sudden conflict? Did his superiors do something wrong?

Did we try to hurt them?

No Maria; you need to stay focused. What happened between our government and theirs doesn't matter right now. All that matters is finding shelter.

That, and finding out exactly where you are.

Without a word I continue down the rain drenched sidewalk, inching closer to the group farther ahead. One of them glances to me and smirks. A white furred echidna looking to be in his early twenties. He leans against the light post with his arms crossed, letting out a mocking whistle as I approach. The others, being a gray feathered hawk and an auburn fox, follow suit. I turn away from them as I pass by, their amused chuckles only deepening.

This is Mobian territory. Wherever I've been taken, I've been taken into Mobian territory. And the war between us...

I need to get out of here.

"S'up, sweet thang?" The echidna calls out. "You need someone to walk home with ya? There sure are some **bad** people out there, if you catch my drift!"

Keeping my gaze locked to the ground I walk past them, avoiding eye contact. "I can take care of myself, thank you." With my arms to my sides I slither past the group, hoping to leave this city as quickly as possible.

A hand snatching my hair pulls me back into them. They snicker like jackals as I cry out in pain, feeling the hands move from my hair and to my shoulders. My back slams against a wall inside the alleyway, the other two beginning to surround me. The hawk stares back towards me with a heartless glare, a wicked grin spread across his beak.

"No, please." He says, keeping me held against the wall. "I insist."

My eyes widen in shock as he forces his beak onto my lips. The two behind him begin howling like dogs at the sight, trying to circle me. Raising my arms into his own I push the vile thing away, backing farther into the alleyway. The hawk's grin widens as he sees my face for the first time. Realizing I'm human.

Realizing what he can do to me.

"Boy oh boy! Now what's a Saip like you doing out in these parts, honey?"

Their laughter deepens from the hawk's words, making the connections. Sweat drips down my face as they inch closer, eyes pinned onto their own. I glance down to my sides, searching for a crowbar, a loose pipe, some kind of weapon to defend myself.

But there is none. Nothing but them, the concrete floor, and the brick walls surrounding me. I'm cornered, and they know it. They know there's nothing I can do to stop them.

Or...is there...

With my heart racing I reach for my pockets, praying for something to be there. A knife, a gun, anything. Anything that can save me from these savage beasts.

Metal. Something metal rests in my left pocket.

Without a second's hesitation I pull out, stunned to see a silver pistol emerge. How did I...no; it doesn't matter. It's a weapon; worry about where you got it later.

My hands tremble as I raise it to the three, shouting towards them. "Stay back! I'm warning you! I...I'll shoot!"

They pay my warning no mind; their pace remaining constant.

The fox chuckles, looking over my figure lustfully. Already imagining the demented things he and his group will do to me. "Relax doll, relax!" He says, still laughing like the others. "We're just trying to be friendly is all. But if you aren't fond of friendly folk, then that's alright..."

With a deep breath I cock the hammer, hoping I'll only need to take one of them down.

Two pairs of arms suddenly grab my own from behind, pulling me back to the wall. One of the figures pushes my hand against its surface, taking my firearm before throwing it to the ground. Their grips tighten as I struggle against them, trying to fight back. The two beside the fox join in, forcing me to the ground with my arms held to the pavement.

Fox approaches with a wicked grin spread across his face, kneeling down to meet my frightened gaze.

"...We can get mean real quick."

They begin tearing away the fabric of my dress in an animalistic frenzy, like a child opening a present on Christmas morning. I try and free myself from their grasp, but find it futile. The hawk's hands locked onto my wrists like shackles. Tears spill down my cheeks as their actions continue, realizing that I could die a second time just as easily as I've returned.

With all the energy left in me I scream towards the heavens, instincts taking over my panicked mind.

"Chaos blast!"

And as if God himself had heard my pleas, my captors suddenly freeze in their tracks. Staring back towards me in shock. They step away as I look down at myself, eyes widening. A crimson aura has begun pulsating from my very form, expanding in and out in short intervals.

The Mobians barely have time to flinch as it bursts forward, causing a massive shockwave that pushes them yards away. The walls around me collapse onto the ground, leaving behind a smoking cloud of dust in the air.

Time seems to freeze as I stare back towards my own wake of destruction. Cars far ahead toppled over, their sirens blaring. Bricks and other debris scattered across the floor. Blood splattered on what remains of the buildings beside me.

But mostly...those men. All of them. All five of them dead, lying motionless in the asphalt road ahead.

What have I done? What is it exactly that I _have _done? How have I killed them all with nothing more than...words? I know of chaos energy; I know what Chaos Blast is. But the only one able to perform such a feat is...

Shadow.

Have I...have I been brought back to be some kind of weapon? And if so, by who? How? Why?

Why do I still exist?

With these questions still swirling in my mind I flee the ruined alleyway in tears. Searching for answers as to what world it is I've wandered across.

_**Alright; it's official. No one gives a shit about Rotor.**_

_**Now **__**before I get armies of fanbrats screaming in my face, there are only two Yuri couples in this fic. The rest are straight, so please don't flame for that reason alone.**_

_**Again; thanks for reading, reviewing, following, all that good jazz. I hope you continue to enjoy yourselves.**_


	8. Sweet Dreams

_**Well, glad to know many of you liked the last chapter. If you think it's interesting now, just wait and see what I have in store for you. Sonic and anything associated with him is property of Sega and Sonic Team. Please enjoy. Also, use 'Latin' in the Google translate search. Warning: This specific chapter is very gruesome, and is not for those with a weak stomach.**_

_Date: November 10th, 3124_

_Mystic Ruins: Tails_

A white, blinding light forces itself from a window to my left, causing me to awaken from my slumber. The light green walls that surround me shine in the sunlight, adding to the brightness of the room. To my left is a lamp stand, with a picture standing proudly beside the lamp, encased within a golden frame. An image of me and Cosmo at the beach, laying peacefully on the sand as Sonic and Amy swim in the water together. Despite being a plant-like organism, Cosmo has told me on several occasions that she can't be fully submerged in water or the stomata in her skin would drown her, even if her head was fully above the surface. So in response, I decided to sunbathe with her while Sonic and Amy had their fun. I smile as I remember the moment, how me and her talked about a different assortment of topics, ranging from life on her home planet to how crazy it was Amy actually convinced Sonic to swim. Sonic was with Amy at the time, so he did it with no hesitation.

A hand scratching my ear snaps me out of my trance as it twitches instinctively, providing me with a giggle coming from my right. I turn around to face Cosmo, lying underneath the covers with me as she continues to stroke my head with her olive fingers while grinning at me lovingly. I'm fully aware of what's happening right now, as she's managed to constantly worm her way into my dreams, providing me with a false hope that I can never truly wish to achieve once again. Despite this, I smile and run my hand through the leaves on her head, as I've found that ignorance is bliss when it comes to these visions. Real or not, she is still a beauty to behold.

"Good morning." Her voice continues to echo in my mind as the words escape her lips. Oh, her angelic voice, how I've longed to hear it once again. I stretch out a hand to touch her face and glide it gently across the silky smooth skin of her cheek. She giggles at the touch, causing my smile to widen even further. Her smile, her eyes, all but a dream to me now. But, in dreams lies a small perception of reality, and as long as there is even a microscopic fragment of reality found in these visions, it provides me with enough comfort to imagine it as real.

I lean in to kiss her, wanting our embrace to last an eternity. However, she responds in a way I didn't expect. Rather than returning the affection, she leans away, causing me to open my eyes and see her glare at me in disappointment. "What's wrong?" I ask her, concerned as to why she's responded this way. She sighs and shakes her head, continuing her disheartened glare towards me.

"You need to stop this, Tails." She says to me, her sweet voice now showing frustration. Confused, I back my head away from her, trying to determine what is wrong with my perfect seedrian. "What...what do you mean?" She smiles lightly as I stammer out the words before placing a hand on my cheek, brushing it against my muzzle. "Let go, Miles." She continues. "Carry on." Now realizing the meaning behind her words, I take her hand and remove it from my face as I stare back at her, distressed from her request.

"But...but how could I? I love you, Cosmo. I would never want to betray you." She shakes her head at my words, as though being nonsense before glaring back at me sternly. I glare down at her hand as it rests on a pillow, noticing her fingers are slightly transparent. "Do you really believe I wish for you to mourn over me endlessly, never again experiencing true love?" She continues. Her hands have begun to blend in with the fabric as well, and her fingers are nearly invisible. I can feel tears falling from my face as I put a hand on her shoulder, realizing what is happening. She's leaving me. I'm waking up.

I look back up to face her, noticing tears beginning to swell in her eyes as well as she continues her speech. "There are thousands of constellations in the night sky, Miles. Turn your attention away from the lone star, and examine other beauties." Her arms and legs have faded now, her face also beginning to disappear. I can hear a faint banging in the background, something back from my unfortunate reality. My reality without her. "Find another, Miles, and end your sorrow." Before her body disappears completely, I pull her in for a final embrace as tears rain down from my eyes. "Tails, are you there? Open up!" Sonic. He's come here, either to scold me or apologize to me. I pray for both our sake the latter. Finally, she disappears from my view and leaves my grasp, leaving me alone on the imaginary bed, drenching it with my own tears.

My eyes then open to my pitch black room as I continue to hear Sonic bang on my door, calling for me to answer. With a deep sigh, I get off the bed and quickly put on my jeans and shirt before heading downstairs to answer the door. I open it to see him sweating and out of breath, as though he ran all the way from Amy's to get here. I glare at him blankly for a couple of seconds, trying to determine if he's here to insult me or make amends. After catching his breath, he regains his composure and looks back at me sorrowfully. "Tails, I know I'm probably the last guy you want to talk to right now, but can I please come in, for just one second?" He doesn't look angry at me like I expected. Instead he actually looks...remorseful. As though he feels guilty for using Cosmo against me. Hoping this is the case, I stand away from the door, allowing him to enter.

He walks in, taking his first look at my living room in...a year? Two? I've lost track; the days have just seemed to come and pass as quickly as the blue blur himself. There sits a torn up leather couch to the left of the front door, facing a 42'' television set. Beside the couch are two chairs, also positioned to face the TV. To the right is an open kitchen; most of the dishes crammed together into sink, still waiting to be washed. In front of the door are the stairs leading up to the second story. Multiple food stains are easily visible on the brown carpet of the living room, adding even more to the never ending list of filth in my house. He looks around the disgusting appearance of the room in shock before heading over to the couch.

"Can I sit down?" He asks meekly. After closing the door I nod at him, and he takes a seat in response. I look over to the seat he sits in to see him too looking back at me. I notice that his eyes are wet, despite the rain ending hours ago. Has he been...crying? I've known Sonic since I was six, and the only times I've seen him cry is when Sally was captured by Robotnik and...well...now. He looks down to the ground and sighs as I remain standing by the door. I decide to break the silence when he only continues to sit there. "Why did you come over here?" He looks back up to me, sorrow gleaming in his eyes.

"Tails...I..." He drifts off, as though searching for how to word his statement. I walk over to one of the chairs and sit myself down, knowing already what he is trying to say. "I'm sorry." He finally says, still looking back at me. "It was wrong of me to use Co...her...against you like that. I should have known the second you broke that beer bottle something was up. I mean, you're like a brother to me, Tails. And when you need me the most, I go ahead and treat you like shit." He looks back down to the ground as he lets out a light chuckle. "You know what the truth is, Tails? I'm a lie. My entire being is nothing more than a lie. The people...they love me, they praise me, they cheer out my name when I walk by, calling me the 'Hero of Mobius'." He shakes his head, his faint smile fading away as he does. "I'm no hero. I'm an asshole, that's what I am. 'Sonic the Hedgehog: Fastest dick on two feet'. That's what I should be called. It's what I deserve, anyway." He continues his melancholy stare towards the ground as he finishes, leaving me to think about my own wrongs as he does.

"No, Sonic. You're wrong." His gaze turns back up to me as I say this, not expecting me to respond. "You are a hero. If it weren't for you, Robotnik would have taken over all of Mobius. You've saved thousands of people and expected nothing in return. You've taken down Robotnik's plans time and time again; and you didn't do these things for money, for fame, for glory. You did it to keep people safe." I lean forward in my chair now, speaking more sternly than before. "Don't you dare say you aren't a hero." He looks at me confused for a moment, but I ignore him and continue.

"But don't act like I haven't done anything either. Ever since our fight against the Metarex, I've been nothing but an empty shell of my former self. I've neglected you, wallowing in my own self-loathing for over four years now. For four years I've been cold, shallow, and full of useless self-pity. I'll agree with you on one thing, though. You shouldn't have stood up from your seat back at Amy's and tried to fight me. If you didn't, then perhaps I would have told you then what I'm about to tell you now."

He looks at me confused as to where I'm headed with this, but I don't care. He's my friend. Despite what has happened today, we're still friends, and I want to show him that I've learned. Cosmo is right. Tonight wasn't just another dream of selfish wants and desires. She doesn't want this to be me. She wants Tails back. The real Tails. The one that's bright, cheerful, and full of hope. Not this...thing I've become.

"I need to move on. Weeping over Cosmo isn't helping me, and it certainty isn't helping you guys. She wouldn't want me like this. She would want me happy, to find another." I look away from Sonic and to the floor as I begin to feel tears forming in my eyes. He notices this and gets up from his seat, walking over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder. "But...but how?" I ask him. "I loved her, Sonic. I want to move on, to be happy, but how can I abandon the one person who's ever loved me back?" I can hear myself crying now, as he pulls me in for a hug while standing beside my chair. My tears are soaking the fur of his arm, but he ignores it and continues to cradle me.

He pulls me away and looks at me while I wipe a stray tear away from my eye. "Tails, listen to me." He starts, talking in a gentle tone. "You're right. You do need to move on; you need to find someone else. You're the smartest guy I know aside from Robotdick, you know how to make a girl laugh, and I know I'm going to sound like a faggot here, but you're pretty damn cute...no homo, by the way." Sonic's joke causes me to laugh a little, especially with the awkward phrasing of the last sentence. His smug grin fades into a serious glare as he finishes. "I promise you that you'll find someone. You just need to look for her." He pulls me in for one last hug before standing back up and heading for the door.

I look back up to him as I watch him leave, forgiving me for what I've done a few hours ago so quickly. "Sonic?" He turns around when I call or him and faces me again. "Thank you." And with that, he smirks back at me opens the front door, leaving behind a blue haze as he runs off into the distance. I lean back in my couch, smiling and staring back at the tan ceiling as I make my final decision. "Cosmo, wherever you are, I swear to you that I'll change. No more will I drown myself in my own tears. No more will I disappoint you. I will find love, and I will be happy again." My eyes begin to feel heavy as I close them shut, silently thanking her for freeing me

* * *

_Frosty Meadows Apartment Complex: Amy_

My surroundings are nothing more than a haze as I sit there on the metal floor, awakening from the deep slumber Robotnik's nerve gas put me in. I can hear talking in front of me, the voice immediately recognizable despite being muffled slightly. Robotnik. "Snively! Was the operation successful?" I can make out my containment chamber as my sight regains itself, along with Robotnik looking up to a clear glass panel on the wall above him with his back facing me, his midget nephew visible through the window. "Yes, uncle. The operation went almost perfectly, and the device is ready for use." Surprisingly, the red suited fatass doesn't have me restrained at all; not even a pair of handcuffs keeping me bound together. I'm sitting in a glass room with a metal floor, with a door in front of me leading out into a walkway where Robotnik stands. I look down at myself to see if he's put me in one of his stupid little outfits, but instead find myself wearing the exact same dress I had one when I left home. Odd. Usually, Eggman likes to taunt his captors in some way. This puts me on guard...

He turns around to face me now, smiling that devilish grin always present whenever he comes up with some kind of stupid plan. Honestly, I don't understand why he doesn't just give up. We've already taken out nearly all of his factories and have regained all of his cities. The only thing he has left is Robotropolis, which I assume he's taken me to. "Good Snively, good..." He says the words quietly to himself as he begins to walk towards my glass cell, glaring at me with his silver goggles covering his eyes. I've regained my composure and am standing now, preparing myself for him to send in robots, hallucinogenics, or anything else that would make this cell even more unpleasant. Instead, what he does surprises me immensely, causing a smug grin to form across my face.

He's entering a code on a keypad next to the door, unlocking it so he can enter.

Just as I suspected, the door opens, revealing the madman wearing his usual attire; A red lab coat with golden buttons near the middle, black pants with even darker boots, white gloves, and the orange rat on his face he likes to call a mustache. He walks in, his eyes still hidden behind his goggles as he grins towards me. Adding even more to my confusion and joy, he turns his head to the right, glaring over his shoulder as he orders his nephew once more. "Shut the door, Snively. Lock it." A mere second later, the door slams shut, leaving me alone with the maniacal doctor.

Does he have a death wish or something? I may not have my hammer on me, but I'm certain I can beat him senseless if I wanted, with all the years of combat training Sally's given me.

"Wait, so let me get this straight?" I ask the madman, still smirking at him as I talk with my arms crossed. "You're coming into a room with a pissed off hedgehog with no robots, no weapons, and no defense whatsoever. I just want to make sure, is that what's happening here?" He nods as a response, still smiling towards me. I shake my head and chuckle as he does this, only beginning to imagine how badly I can devastate his face for kidnapping me right after I bought groceries. "For a guy with an IQ of over 300, you sure are a dumbass, you know that?" Strangely, his grin only intensifies as I say this, as though he's planned something for me.

"We'll see about that, Miss Rose." Miss Rose? What's up with the formalities all of the sudden? Ignoring his odd choice of words, I roll the sleeve of my right arm up as I begin to walk quickly towards him, preparing to send a blow into that oversized nose of his. He's still grinning at me, even as I'm about to pound him into submission. This worries me slightly, as he only shows this amount of confidence when he has something up his sleeve. Before I can reach him, he turns back around, looking over his shoulder once more. "Now Snively! Activate the device!" Not wanting to find out what this 'device' is exactly, I increase my speed, rushing towards the doctor with my fists ready.

Suddenly, something stops me. There aren't any bindings around me, no robots to keep me in place, and Robotnik hasn't laid a finger on me. Yet here I stand, completely motionless as the madman smiles a toothy grin towards me from a few feet away. It's as though there's some kind of force around me, preventing me from moving even when I command my muscles to do so. No matter how much I try, my figure remains dormant in the center of the room.

"It appears to be working perfectly, doctor." Says Snively from the window above us, causing Robotnik to chuckle in amusement. My heart sinks as this is said, knowing that whatever 'device' they were talking about is doing this to me. I try to scream at them, order them to let me go. But I am instead presented with silence, being unable to do something as simple as speak. Robotnik takes two steps towards me before stopping once more, examining me like a new SWATbot design. He speaks now, asking me simple questions, testing whatever the hell this 'device' is.

"Can you hear me, Miss Rose?" Yeah, you're standing right in front of me, asshole. How the fuck can't I hear you? To my surprise, my mouth begins to open, as I quickly try to let out the insult I've just thought to myself. Instead, I only manage two words out of my mouth, continuing to follow his orders without question. "Yes, doctor." He continues to chuckle at the formality and blankness of the answer I've unwillingly presented him, causing my heart to sink further due to the lack of control of my own body. He continues to ask these pointless questions, getting a similar response to each.

"Who am I?" Eggdick, the biggest fucking faggot in the whole goddamn planet. "Professor Ivo Robotnik; a human caucasian male aged 52 years, current leader of the Eggman Empire."

"Do you know where you are?" Um...let's see here...I'm trying to put my finger on it, um...I'd guess we're in one of your GAY ASS bases in Robotropolis. Again, that's just a guess..."A cube shaped containment chamber, located somewhere within the city of Robotropolis."

"Do you know who you are?" Amy fucking Rose, the chick who's going to beat you senseless with a FUCKING SLEDGEHAMMER as soon as I get out of whatever the hell this is. "Amy Rose; a 27 year old female Mobian hedgehog with pink fur, currently residing within the city of Mobotropolis."

After this pointless rambling finally comes to an end, he puts a hand up to his chin, as though pondering on something. He turns back around to Snively as I continue to stand there, motionless and expressionless. "Snively; set the machine to LONA-ALPHA 4, frequency 78." His nephew comes on speaking in a confused tone, as though he doesn't understand his uncle's order. I sure as hell don't, they might as well be speaking in Japanese. "LONA-ALPHA 4? Uncle, isn't that the code for..." The tone in his voice suddenly changes to a shocked stammer, alarmed for some reason. "U-uncle...you aren't seriously thinking of-"

He is cut off mid-sentence by the red vested madman in the room with me, now walking closer to my motionless body. "Yes Snively, I am. You see, Miss Rose is a cunning specimen. She knows how to lie, to deceive, to save herself from any given predicament." I'm caught off guard as he gently brushes a hand against my cheek, leaving me internally petrified as I begin to put the pieces together. "I want to make certain this is the work of the device, and not another one of her games; and the only way to do that, is to have her do something she would never think of doing with her sanity still intact." He removes his hand from my face, backing up slightly before crossing his arms. "Uncle...please tell me I don't have to watch this..." Pleads the green vested professor from above. "Don't worry Snively, I'm not that cruel." States Robotnik, still gazing towards me. "Set the code and you are free to leave. I'll call you once it's complete."

"Yes...uncle." The madman begins to circle me with his arms behind his back as Snively says this, gazing towards me like a hawk looking down on it's prey. Suddenly he speaks, filling me with dread as the words are spoken. "Your clothes. Remove them; all of them." My heart continues to sink in horror as I mindlessly obey his command, starting with my boots and gloves before removing my dress and underwear, leaving me completely naked in front of the perverted psychopath in front of me. He stops walking now, looking my body up and down like the disgusting animal that he is. "Good. Now come here."

Without hesitation, I walk over to him, stopping only when we are mere inches away from each other. His hands move over his eyes, removing his goggles to reveal his red pupils. He tilts his head as his gaze continues towards me, cutting into my soul with a demonic glare. "Now listen to me carefully, Miss Rose. This is what I want you to do." He puts a hand up to my face once more, brushing against my cheek as he continues his sick command. "I want you to fuck me, and I want you to enjoy it. I want the cries of my name to echo throughout this chamber." He lets out his next sentence slowly, dragging it out in a mockingly way. "Do you understand?"

I try to push a way from him, to run, to scream, to fight back in any way possible. But instead, my body begins to do something that fills me with terror, as I now realize what this machine is doing to me. I begin to feel warm all across my body, now beginning to breathe heavily as his hand is still placed on my cheek. My heart begins to race as I gaze back into his crimson eyes, and I begin to feel a dampness in between my legs, adding even more to my inner horror.

"Yes...doctor." Almost instinctively, my hands wrap around the back of his head as I say this, pulling him in strongly for a deep kiss. He's surprised at first, not expecting me to make the first move. He begins to kiss back now, as I internally scream at him to stop. We release, and the sick demon holding me glares back at me lustfully, examining my figure with his dark, soulless eyes. I am forced to return a similar gaze back to the madman, knowing that trying to control my own body is futile now. I begin to speak again, our eyes still locked onto each others as we do.

"Robotnik..." The word comes out as a lustful moan to the doctor, as my hand runs a path against his chest.

"Miss Rose..." He's smiling at me, fully aware I have no control over my own actions. I know what this is; nothing more than a test. A test to see if that damned machine of his works properly or not. And unfortunately for me, it does.

"Make me yours." My gaze turns from his twisted eyes to the red vest he wears, picking at the golden buttons to remove them. This can't be happening. This is a nightmare. It has to be. The jacket is tossed to the floor, revealing his grotesque body as I mindlessly pull him in for another kiss, working on his pants after we release.

This isn't happening! It can't be! Let me go, you fucking pervert! Let me go! Let me go!

"LET ME GO!" I scream out the words as I sit up from my bed, causing Blaze to wake up beside me, getting into a fighting stance from her rested position next to me. "Amy! What's going on? Are you alright?" I ignore her questions, glancing around my surroundings to make certain I'm not in that hellhole Robotnik put me in. Surely enough, I find myself back in my room; the pink walls surrounding the both of us with my dresser to the left, where Blaze was resting before. I lower my head in shame from my outburst, beginning to feel tears make their way past my cheek.

The violet cat lowers her fists, now realizing why I screamed. She sits down on the bed next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder lovingly, looking towards me sorrowfully. "Did you have that dream again?" She asks softly. I remain silent as I sit on the bed, remembering the horrific memory. That day...it wasn't a dream. It was real; as real as the air I breathe. He did something to me...something sick, demented. I couldn't control myself. Whatever trance he had me in, it had me throw myself on top of him like a whore. Robotnik...dear god, I slept with Robotnik. The worst thing is, it was as though I enjoyed it. Whatever that godforsaken machine was, it didn't just give me commands, but it gave me an urge to complete the task given to me. The cries of my inner torment went unheard, replaced by moans of pleasure as he...

My crying intensifies as the day claws it's way back into my mind, refusing to give me any signs of respite, any sense of peace from the hellish nightmare that continues to relive itself night after night. Blaze pulls me closer to her, embracing me as I soak her fur with my tears, trying desperately to forget what that sick bastard did to me. "It's all right Amy, it's all right." She says, pulling me in tighter, trying to comfort me. "He's gone now. He won't be able to hurt you any more. Nothing will ever happen to you again. I swear my life on it."

My weeping continues as the violet princess holds me in her arms, trying to rid me of the memories the demon haunts me with.

* * *

_Location Unknown: Shadow_

The cries of terror from the ARK's scientists fills the air, being silenced only the bullets of the invading G.U.N. forces. She runs down the corridors, holding my arm with her left hand and grasping a pistol in the other, searching for the escape pods that will take us to Earth. We approach a corner, the shouting of the soldiers audible as we hide behind it. "Remember; our main priority is to neutralize the lifeform. We haven't been given a clear description of it's appearance, so basically shoot anything not wearing a G.U.N. uniform." Maria turns back to me, still pressed up against the wall. Even in the face of such destruction, such evil, her beautiful, ocean blue eyes still gleam with hope.

"Shadow, do you remember that spin move you showed me?" I nod at her question, immediately recalling the trick I displayed to her a week ago. It consisted of rolling myself up into a ball and using my great speed to spin in place before launching myself to a reachable area. It impressed her at the time, but I don't see why it would matter at a time like this. "Alright...this is going to sound drastic, but I want you to do it towards one of the soldiers. I'll take them out while they're distracted." The suggestion scares me slightly, as I've seen what the soldier's weapons are capable of. But Maria...the way she looks at me, her ocean blue eyes glaring back into my own crimson red. She has faith in me; she knows the power that I hold. Maria has told me about my creation, how father made me to become the 'Ultimate Lifeform'. I'm uncertain as to what he meant by that, but the information is redundant now. All that matters is getting Maria to the escape pods.

I step out from the corner, facing three G.U.N. soldiers as they traverse down the corridor. One of them notices me and raises his weapon to fire. Acting quickly, I curl myself into a ball and begin to spin in place on the floor. The soldier falls to the ground unconscious as I fire myself towards his chest. The others turn to me, aiming their weapons at me to fire, only to fall to the ground like the first as my blue dressed ally fires two rounds into their skulls. She walks over to me, grabbing my hand once more before complimenting me on my work. "Thank you Shadow. You did good."

We continue down the now darkened hallways, evading the G.U.N. soldiers as best as we can. The bodies of the scientists only increases with every corridor we traverse, every turn we take. Why would they do this? Why do they want me dead? Have I done something wrong? Father must have done something to make them angry, as I've seen what they've done to him in his study. The poor man...he didn't deserve to die in such a way, taking a bullet to the forehead.

Maria still believes me to be innocent, to hear and see no evil. She thinks I know not of death, of sin. I've read about the past of the humans in Father's study. I've seen both the blessings and atrocities the humans bring to earth. I've read of the man known as Abraham Lincoln, who sought out to end slavery in his ancient country, known at that time as the United States of America. I've learned of the heartless tyrant called Adolf Hitler, who lead the elderly country of Germany against the world; seeking out the destruction of the non-Aryan races and causing the deaths of over 6 million people in his endeavor. I know of death. I know of evil.

And I've obviously seen it first hand, starting with the raiding of the ARK.

We approach a second corner, a sign with an arrow pointing into the next corridor, labeled 'Emergency Escape Route'. The path to the escape pods. We press against the wall once again as Maria glances over the corner, sighing in frustration. Curious, I peek my head past the corner, seeing the reason for her irritation. A group of G.U.N. soldiers positioned to guard the entrance to the escape pods, at least twenty of them. To their feet are the bodies of the ARK's workers who failed to escape. But why wouldn't they let them pass? I'm the one they want, they want me dead. Why can they not spare the scientists and passengers? They've done nothing wrong.

Maria ejects the clip from her gun, checking her ammo count. She mouths a word I'm unfamiliar with as she looks into the clip, growing increasingly worried. Innocently, I tug on her dress as we hide behind the corner, letting my curiosity get the better of me. "Maria...what does that word mean?" She looks down to her right to face me, slightly confused by my question. "I...I'm sorry, Shadow; what word?" She asks, glancing back to the corner to make certain our presence is still unknown. I try and figure out a way to verbally speak the word I saw her silently say, not entirely sure how to pronounce it.

"Fuck. What does fuck mean?" Maria turns back around as I say this, giving me a startled look for some reason. She begins to stutter, as though pondering on how to answer my question. "It...it means...um..." I don't see why she should be so worried about my question; after all, it's only a word. What's the worst it could possibly mean?

She finally looks down to the ground and sighs before glancing over the corner once again. "It means I'm angry, Shadow. Very angry." Suddenly, she looks over to me a second time after saying this, beginning to formulate a plan in her head. But there's something else about the look she's giving me, as though it worries her for some reason. "Shadow...I'm going to need you to get angry for me." She says the words slowly, still cautious about whatever her plan is. The question confuses me at first, as I don't understand how a simple emotion could remove the G.U.N. soldiers from their posts. Suddenly it comes back to me, filling me with dread as I realize what Maria wants me to do. Something I've done only one time on board the ARK, injuring about 6 scientists.

"Maria, please. There has to be some other way." I plead to her, trying desperately to change her mind. She kneels down to me now, putting a hand on my shoulder as the gazes back to me with her beautiful sapphire eyes. "Listen to me, Shadow." She begins. "I know the first time you did it you were scared. I know you feel bad about hurting those scientists; but this is our only way out. I need you to do it one last time...please..." I glance back over to the entrance to the escape pods, recalling the amount of G.U.N. soldiers I saw. As much as it pains me to do so, this is the only way we'll escape. But the last time I did it, Maria looked at me as though I was a monster, petrified by the horrific action I had committed that day. What if she thinks of me the same way? What if she's horrified of my actions once more and refuses to speak to me once we arrive on Earth? She suddenly pulls my head closer to hers, planting a small kiss on the side of my cheek before returning her gaze towards my crimson eyes. "...for me."

The decision becomes clear as she says this, speaking to me in her sweet, angelic voice. Those soldiers...they want to kill me. They want to kill Maria. My Maria. She's done nothing to these people; yet here they stand, positioned to fire at anything in their path. Orders or no orders, they're murderers, every last one of them. Without another word, I walk past the blue dressed woman in front of me, out into the open for the soldiers to see. They look up in alarm, raising their weapons to me. "It's him! Fire!" Do they have any idea who I am? They've never seen me, have never met me. Despite this, they still stand here, trying to kill me and everyone I've ever known. I can sense an aura of energy around me as the soldiers begin to fire, shocked to see their bullets do nothing but bounce off of my skin.

I begin to walk closer to them now, taking in their horrified expressions as they realize who they've tried to kill. Father created me to be perfect. He created me to be all powerful. He truly created me to become the Ultimate Lifeform, and he has succeed. My palms are open, facing them as the aura around me turns into a dark red, surrounding my entire being. Their bullets are useless against me, like trying to use a pellet gun against a wild bear. My teeth begin to clench as I inch closer to the asinine fools who stand before me, absurd to even think they could challenge me. Feeling my power rising and my rage boiling, I sprint to them now as they hopelessly continue to fire. "Chaos..." I yell out the lone word, preparing myself for what will come next. They scream in terror as I jump towards them, unleashing a shockwave of pure energy in front of them, tearing the flesh from their bone underneath their petty uniforms."...Blast!"

I fall to the ground as I finish the attack, kneeling on the floor and now drained of the energy that possessed me mere moments ago. I can feel Maria's hand rub against my quills, lifting me back up. She thinks I'm unconscious, trying to carry me to the escape pods. Quickly, I stand back up away from her, wanting to avoid such an embarrassing occurrence. "I'm fine! I...let's just...get out of here, alright?" She smiles faintly to me as I get myself back to my feet, now heading over to a DNA scanner beside the door. She places her palm flat onto it as it scans her DNA, which was marked into the ARK's database upon her birth. The door opens after a few seconds, with an automated voice confirming her access. "Access granted. Greetings, Maria Robotnik." We both walk into the room, looking in fear at the sight presented before us.

The escape pods...they're gone. The G.U.N. soldiers destroyed them when they arrived.

Maria glances to the right, seeing a small glimmer of hope. A lone escape pod, built only for one person. Though it was designed for a lone passenger, it's interior looks large enough for us both to fit in. We rush over to it, still sealed shut with a control panel built into a wall beside it. Without a word she heads over to the controls, opening the bulletproof glass door into the escape pod. "Get into the escape pod, Shadow. I still need to prepare the escape pod for launch." Her command fills me with slight fear, as this would leave her trapped in the ARK should it suddenly close shut on her. I look back to the escape pod, then to her, thinking whether or not I should follow her order. She looks back at me as she realizes I haven't entered the escape pod. "I'll get in with you in a second; I still need to set up the controls first."

Despite her words, I continue to stand there, fearing that something will go wrong, that she'll be stranded here on the ARK, that I'll be on Earth alone. We dart our heads back to the door, as rushing footsteps are now audible, along with the yelling of the G.U.N. soldiers. "The explosion came from this direction! That girl is trying to escape with the lifeform; shoot either of them on sight!" She glares back over to me, staring back at me in fear and agitation. Her worried look now turns into an angry scowl towards me, shouting her command towards me once more. "We don't have time for this, Shadow! Get in the goddamn escape pod!"

Shocked by her sudden rage towards me, I follow her order, entering the escape pod as she continues to work at the controls. The footsteps become louder now, the yelling now louder as they sprint towards us. "The doors are open! They're trying to escape!" Maria glances over her shoulder to the door behind her, drawing her pistol in her right hand as her left continues at the controls. I watch in horror as the G.U.N. soldiers rush into the room, catching sight of my dear Maria, raising their weapons to her. She notices and raises her pistol to defend herself. They fire towards her, piercing her torso with three rounds before she has a chance to shoot back.

"Maria!" Enraged, I begin to spin in place once again, preparing to send a spindash to one of the soldiers. As I launch, I'm shocked to hit nothing but glass in front of me, catching sight of what has happened as I regain myself. I'm enclosed in the escape pod, with three soldiers firing towards the glass with Maria laying on the ground behind them, with her left hand on a lever to the glass doors.

She's locked me in here, trying to defend me from the oncoming soldiers. She isn't coming with me. She's gone.

Those damned G.U.N. soldiers killed her.

I too begin to begin to bang on the glass, begging for it to shatter under the combined force of my strength and the soldier's bullets, unknowingly signing their own death warrants. The glass however, refuses to give way, not even doing so much as cracking from the pressure. Suddenly, I'm shocked to see them fall before me, small splatters of blood coming onto the glass. I glance behind their bodies to see a miracle. Maria, lying on the floor with her pistol raised to the now fallen soldiers. She isn't dead yet. There's still a chance for her to make it.

I allow myself to smile in joy at the sight, expecting her to reopen the door and enter along with me. Instead, she slowly begins to crawl towards the glass, trying to hold back tears of sorrow and pain. My heart drops as I realize what she is doing, now up against the glass with me. She looks up to face me one last time. "Shadow..." She says my name as softly as a whisper as I gaze back into her eyes, knowing this will be the last time I'll ever look upon their beauty. " I'm...sorry, Shadow, but it looks like...you're going to have to visit earth without me."

The sentence fills me with a sudden rage, greater than any I've ever felt before. Hatred. G.U.N. sent these soldiers after me, they killed my beloved Maria. They dared to kill the one person I've ever truly loved. I don't want her to be alone. If she's going to die, I want it to be in my arms, gazing upon a loving glance instead of the horrendous remains of the ARK. I begin to bang on the glass once more, trying to break down the infernal barrier that separates me from my love. It refuses to show any signs of damage, causing me to scream in fury towards the glass. "G.U.N. you fucking sons of bitches! I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you! I won't stop until every one last of you fall by my hand!"

Maria's sweet voice returns to me from behind the glass, snapping me out of my rage as she leans against the glass, trying to keep her consciousness. "There...there's something you need to...tell me, though." I don't dare make a sound as she continues, knowing that these words will be her final will and testimony. "These soldiers...not all humans are like them. There is...a balance in humanity. Just as there is evil, there is also good." She begins to slide down the glass now, losing her energy from the constant running and the bullet wounds in her stomach. Her sapphire eyes gaze back into my own garnet, continuing to speak despite her rapid loss of energy. "Promise me, that you'll never hurt the good. Fight...against what is wrong. Never allow...this...to happen again."

Wait...she doesn't mean...how could she? How could she be so forgiving as to want me to allow G.U.N. to exist? They've murdered her, along with everyone she's ever known and loved. Within a day they've ruined her life, taking it away from me heartlessly, and she gives them mercy? I stare at her in disbelief of her words, baffled by how someone could be as merciful as she. She puts her hand against the glass, tears beginning to rain down her snow white cheeks. "Promise me." Her voice trembles as the words are spoken, her life slipping away by the second.

Maria...she is...was...perfect. Even in the face of such evil she keeps herself pure, like a lone star shining bright in the night sky, surrounded by darkness. She truly is an angel, sitting high above the constellations, refusing to be consumed by the darkness that surrounds her lone star. She is my guide, my path, my reason for being. I will follow in her footsteps, never allowing myself to become plagued by the evils of the world. I press my hand against the glass, covering her own as the pod's engines begin to flare.

"I promise." The pod ejects itself from the station mere seconds after I say this, pushing itself away from the ARK until it is nothing more but a star in the sky.

My eyes open as I awaken from my dream, escaping the heart wrenching memory. The night sky is visible to me as I lie here on the thick branch of a redwood tree. The forest around me seems to continue on endlessly, resting peacefully away from the noise of the nearby city of Mobotropolis. As I gaze into the blackened sky, I make out a distinct object. A small dot, appearing to be a star; but instead of remaining there, it is blinking, like a malfunctioning light bulb. The ARK.

I sigh deep as I remember that night, along with my promise to my sweet Maria. Though some fear the great power I possess, I've kept my promise, not daring to take the life of a single soul since that day. If only she were here with me...we could travel the planet together, taking in the wonders it has to offer.

"Maria, if you can hear me, I swear to you I will never break my promise. I swear I will never forget you." I turn back over on my side, falling back into my slumber as I let out the final sentence. "I will always love you."

* * *

_Castle Acorn, Royal Chambers  
_

A faint hue of moonlight beams through a window beside the bed, shining down on the floor and illuminating the pile of clothes slightly. Next to this heap of fabric consisting of an assortment of different clothes, ranging from a full violet dress to a small azure vest, lies a scarlet bed, with two lovers resting within it's sheets. They sleep peacefully beside one another as they dream. Thoughts of the future travel through the mind of the lynx, the Royal Family accepting her love with open arms in her head. A marriage. Children (with the help of a certain dual tailed fox). A loving future with the princess is what the Mobian lynx dreams of.

The princess' dreams however, are anything but.

She's returned to the alley as rain continues to pour onto her fur from the blackened clouds above. Pressed against the brick wall in front of her is a male brown furred echidna wearing a black cassock, staring back in fear at the princess as she holds him by both of his shoulders. Or rather, he stares at what it is she has in one of her free, gloved hands. A knife. A military grade combat knife to be exact. There is something wrong about her, he knows this. She is Princess Sally Acorn, original leader of the Freedom Fighter resistance created to stand against the horrible Dr. Robotnik, who was executed a few hours ago.

She stares back at him trance-like, smiling a eerie grin back at him. She knows not how she came here, nor does she care. All she knows is that it told her to come here, to find him, and to kill him. "P-p-princess S-sally?" He stammers in her arms, still eying the knife in her hand. He's scared, and she knows it. "Yes?" She says the lone word calmly in a singsong like tone, adding to the fear of the priest. "W-why are you d-doing this?" Her grin turns into a faint smile as she tilts her head and lets out a light sigh, almost lovingly.

Her left hand suddenly glides from his shoulder to his neck, the blade of the knife pressing up against his throat. Not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to cause a whimper of fear. She thinks it sounds cute, and she giggles at him. "My sweet child, do you not understand?" His confusion intensifies as she says this, her eerie grin never leaving. She continues to speak. "Before I was blind, wandering the earth like an infant separated from it's mother." She presses the knife firmer against his neck, causing an indention to be left on his skin. "But he has shown me the light. I have seen the path to enlightenment and I now walk it, inching closer to his holy aurora with each step I take."

He thinks he now realizes what is wrong with her, as the biblical texts warn of this behavior. He begins to calm down, knowing he is on the side of righteousness against this evil. "I know full well who you are, Satan." He says with a slight rise of confidence in his voice. "You can't hurt me, for I fight on the side of Jesus Christ, the true king of kings. Your petty threats against me are fut-!"

He is cut short as she removes the blade from his throat before plunging it into his torso, causing him to gasp and lean forward in pain as it punctures his stomach. Using her right hand, she takes him by the neck and pushes him against the wall to face her, chucking at his pain and confusion. "Do you really believe that fool controls me?" He looks back up towards her in shock, quickly losing his breath as the knife hangs from his now bloodstained cassock. "I am not a puppet, sweet child. He only guides me. He shows me the path. I simply follow it, like a sheep trudging behind the shepherd, as you would say."

Sally grabs the knife once more, pulling it out of his torso and providing her with an amusing cry of pain. Her right hand brushes gently against his cheek as the motherly smile continues towards the dying priest. "There are three realms of life in this universe, my sweet." He begins to grow weak, losing his consciousness as the sadistic princess continues her demented preaching. "There is heaven, in which the tyrant sits upon his golden throne as he watches the mortals from above. There is hell, in which the fool burns for his arrogance, along with those who follow him. Then there is the third..."

Her loving smile suddenly changes to a scowl of anger as she throws him to the ground, mounting him with the knife still in hand. The deranged princess slices his cheek with the blade before he has a chance to react, causing a small yelp of pain from the already mortally wounded man. The voice returns to her as blood begins to seep from the wound, her twisted grin returning as it orders her further. _Turn your gaze upon the blade, my sweet, and watch as life flows through it. _Her gaze turns to the bloodstained knife she wields, lip trembling in awe at the sight. As though some kind of holy idol. _Soon, __the life of all shall be yours, as you rule this mortal world beside me. _She raises the blade only inches from her face, her heart racing, breathing softening. Mouth watering. The priest begins weakening as he watches the horrific sight, eyes growing heavy. _Accept your prize, my princess, and taste the life __that you shall soon rule._

She closes her eyes in ecstasy as she runs the blade against her lips, soaking away every drop of the crimson liquid, savoring the taste. She licks her lips as she looks back towards the fallen priest, her grin returning.

"The third is the realm we call our own, claiming territory and foolishly believing it to be our property." The priest's eyes begin to shut as fatigue comes over him, the demented woman above continuing her speech. "The third is the middlegound; a gateway between the previous two. The third is the realm of my master, who's followers must rid his land of the Vermin Martyr, worshipers of the other realms." He manages to make out her final sentence before falling into unconsciousness; his final, eternal slumber. "The third is Earth, and it's ruler is Abracadavre, true heir of the universe."

Sally gazes upon the body lovingly as he lies in the soaked asphalt, like a mother watching her child run through the playground. _Yes my precious, yes. __Very good. But there is still one last thing I require. _She takes the dagger in hand once more, running a finger across it's blade as the wicked voice continues his final order. _I have set __before you a chest built of flesh and bone. Inside __this chest is their gem, their factory of life. _The blade traces itself across the left side of his torso, tracking an area to cut. Her breathing deepens. _You have the key, my sweet. __Unlock the chest, and claim your prize._

The princess thrusts the blade into the left side of the body's chest, mindlessly obeying his command. Slowly she pulls it down, tearing through the flesh to create an opening. The knife is dropped as she reaches into it, a malestorm of emotions coming over her the deeper her hands reach. Love. Her hands reach the organ, wrapping around it. Passion. She pulls out, revealing his still beating heart in her palms. Ecstasy. Her breathing grows rapid as she gazes towards the muscle, her glazed eyes watering at the sight of it's beauty. As though an artist's masterpiece. _This is their core, princess. This organ gives them life. It dares to allow the Vermin Martyr to live. To prosper._ But this beauty is but a lie, she realizes. It is not of her master's hand. It brings life and prosperity to her enemies. To the nonbelievers; the Vermin Martyr. Her teeth clench in rage as she glares hatefully towards the heart, now realizing her master's wish. _It must be destroyed._

The blade remains ignored as it lies in the soaked asphalt, her psychopathic rage too great to notice the tool. She instead kneels down to the ground and forces the organ to the pavement, ripping it apart with her bare hands. Her hatred and rage suddenly become joy and overwhelming ecstasy, almost too much to contain. She begins to chuckle madly at the sight, continuing to ravage the now unrecognizable organ. Her movements grow almost as rapid as her breathing, tearing the organ to shreds in an insane frenzy, like a shark in an ocean of blood. The silent chuckles grow into maniacal laughter as her master's wish is fulfilled. Her voice echoes throughout the walls as she screams towards his mauled heart, unable to hold her desire any longer. "DIE! DIE! YOU ARE DIRTY YOU MUST DIE! **HAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

Enlightenment.

The princess flutters her eyes open as she returns to her bedroom, grinning. The lynx has awoken now and has begun to redress herself from the previous night, still not noticing her lover has also arisen from her slumber. The princess glances up to a clock sitting on her dresser, reading 6:52 AM. "Good morning." Nicole turns around as Sally says this, surprised the princess woke up as quickly as she. The lynx smiles faintly as she turns away in slight embarrassment, continuing to put on her undergarments. "So, did you sleep well?" Says Sally, still lying underneath the sheets. The lynx answers without looking toward her as she slips into her violet dress. "Yes, actually. I drempt again." Sally sits up in curiosity, knowing that with being a Mobian for only two years has left Nicole still unsure on what exactly dreams are. "About what?"

The lynx blushes as she is asked this, still looking away from the princess as she recalls the memory. "I...I don't want to sound weird or anything, but..." Sally tilts her head, pondering on why her lover is holding back. "Come on, just tell me." She says, still grinning at Nicole. "I won't laugh. I promise." With a deep sigh, the lynx turns around to face the princess, hoping she'll keep her word. "I was...dreaming about us." Not being able to resist, Sally lets out a light chuckle before looking back playfully at the lynx. "Was I really that good?"

Nicole takes a second to figure out what the princess means, but quickly does, as she throws the blue vest back at her lover's face, beginning to laugh herself at how perverse Sally can be. "It wasn't _that_ kind of dream, you pervert!" Sally can't help but laugh at the lynx's response to this as she catches the vest being tossed at her. "It was about...the future, you know?" Continues Nicole. "Your parents, they knew about us and they were fine with it. We still lived in the castle, but you had to give up this room for one of our kids."

Sally looks back at Nicole in both shock and fear as she grabs a white bra from her dresser to cover herself, hoping she won't have to give her 'the talk'. "Nicole, I don't mean to ruin your dream, but you do realize that's physically impossible." Starts the princess. "Y-you mean orphans, right? Adopted kids? Please tell me you already know about...reproduction..." The lynx takes a deep breath as Sally says this, looking down to the floor in embarrassment of her dream. "Don't worry, I know about it. It's just...I was thinking that maybe Tails could figure something out. I mean, he made a fully functioning body for me from scratch. If he can do that, then...I was thinking maybe he could..."

Sally smiles at the hopeful lynx as she approaches her, putting a loving hand on her shoulder as her blue eyes peer into her lover's. "Don't get down on yourself, Nicole." She looks back up towards the princess as the future monarch continues speaking. "After all, you're right. Like you said, he gave you a body from virtually nothing. He found a cure of a disease that's been baffling teams of scientists all by himself. I'm certain he can find a way for it to work out." Sally moves away from her now, slipping back into her blue vest. "But we'll worry about that later on. For now, we still have to figure out when we want to let my family know."

The two continue to dress after this is said, as silence fills the room for a few moments. Once all of their clothing is put back on, along with shoes for their venture back into knothole, the lynx looks back to Sally, who sits on the bed checking her phone for any missed calls from Rotor. "What about you?" The princess looks back up to the lynx in slight confusion, not understanding what it is she's asking exactly. "What about me?" Nicole sits down on the bed beside her lover, curious as to what goes on in Sally's head as she sleeps. "Did you dream about anything last night?"

The princess searches her mind for the answer, trying to recall whatever she drempt of that put her in a good mood. But she comes up short, finding only nothingness in her endeavor. All she can remember is pleasure. No, pleasure doesn't come close to describing the bliss she felt after awakening. Ecstasy. That can describe it. Though she knows not what brought it to her, all she remembers from her dream is an intense, lustful ecstasy, almost an uncontrollable amount.

"I think I did, but I can't remember it." She replies back to the lynx. "But I'll tell you what; it must have been pretty damn good, because I slept like a baby."

* * *

_6 hours later: Antoine_

Dust kicks into the air with every second we drive down the dirt road, heading towards the village known as Knothole. An ebony sheen coats the armored truck I, along with my accomplices, find ourselves in. According to Princess Sally, she had received some kind of distress call from Rotor, one of my old acquaintances from the past, requesting assistance. Beside me sits Rouge, one of the King's most skilled agents aside from myself, speaking to our commander via mobile phone, informing him of our current status.

"Khan, this is Rogue. Antoine, Sally and I are on route to Knothole as we speak; ETA five minutes to location." The bat grows silent as she waits for a response, listening to his words intently. She turns around to face the princess sitting in the back seat when provided with her answer. "He wants to know exactly what it was Rotor said." She asks. "Do you remember?" Sally looks back towards at her and begins to restate what she was told on the phone. "Yeah, he kept saying someone named 'Abracadavre' told him...something, and that he was going to search for me. He never gave me an exact description, but I think this 'Abracadavre' figure is responsible for his strange behavior."

The bat turns back around to the front, repeating the princess' statement back to our commander. My attention turns from her and onto the roads ahead, along with the trees surrounding it. I can't help but gaze towards the lush forestry as we pass by, as the memories of the village are etched in the very bark of the trees. Knothole, the original base of a small resistance group known as the 'Freedom Fighters', who I am proud to say I once was. The village where I first learned of the ancient skill of swordsmanship which, ironically, has saved my own life on more than one occasion against Robotnik's advanced machines.

But the memory most dominantly displayed in my mind make these honorable feats appear to be trivial at best. This memory is not an act or accomplishment, but instead a woman. A woman built from both flesh and steel, whose metallic limbs glisten in the sunlight almost as perfectly as her glorious, emerald eyes. A woman who I am honored to call my wife, and my love.

Bunnie Rabbot.

The day is still as fresh in my mind as if it were yesterday. Sent on a reconnaissance mission from princess Sally, the leader of the Freedom Fighters at the time, I along with Sonic stumbled across one of the doctor's dreaded Roboticizers, still in the process of turning a yellow furred rabbit into a mindless machine. This rabbit, was my future wife. Luckily, we managed to destroy it before the process was complete, and took her back to the village for medical treatment. She survived, and became one of our strongest, most intelligent members; aside from the fox, that is.

I glance over to the bat sitting on my right as we travel closer to the village, knowing we haven't heard from them since Rotor's distress call. "Rogue, try to patch through to Knothole; ask them if anything suspicious has happened as of now." After my instruction, she begins to turn the knobs on the car's on-command communications system in an attempt to reach the village. After punching in the coordinates, she leans forward towards the microphone to speak. "Knothole officials, this is the Royal guard of the House of Acorn; we are approaching your location as we speak. What is your status?" No reply is heard as my associate finishes, causing Sally to glance at the radio in worry. The bat leans forward once again in a second attempt to contact the village. "I repeat, we have been sent a distress call from this area requesting assistance. What is your status?" Again, the speakers remain silent, filling the three of us with slight concern.

Finally, the edge of Knothole is visible as we venture towards it. Inching closer, I notice that there's something...odd about the village. A group of ten guards are usually positioned around it's wooden gates, but there are none that I see. It is forbidden from all guards to leave their posts at once, so this puts us all on defense as we approach the town. I notice the bat reach into her pocket, grasping her pistol cautiously.

We all exit the car as we reach the gates, approaching the wooden doors slowly. Another thing we both notice is that the doors are unlocked and open slightly, making a small crack visible. Me and Rogue take opposite sides of the gate with our pistols drawn, ready to fire at anyone threatening the village. "Ready?" The bat nods to me after I ask this, giving me the signal. We both slide through the gates with our firearms ready, expecting to find hostiles of some sort. Instead, what we find leaves both me and the bat staring back in shock at the gruesome sight laid before us.

A fire pit has been made in the center of the village, with a ring of stones set around it. The flames are fueled by the dismembered carcasses of the villagers, filling the air with the wretched stench of rotting carrion. Blood is scattered across the ground, a seemingly endless pattern of red across the floor. A single phrase is written constantly within the ground, reappearing across the village as far as the eye can see. 'Laus Abracadavre, vera rex regum'.

"Mon Dieu." The words come out as nothing more than a whisper as the scene burns itself into my mind. My firearm falls to the ground as it escapes my grasp, while I continue to stare in disbelief at the horrendous sight. I know who Rotor is. We've talked on several occasions, discussing new plans against Robotnik and, occasionally, personal matters. I may not have known him well, but I do know this; he would never think of committing such vile acts. He couldn't of. Rogue quickly takes out her phone to contact command, alerting them of the situation. "Khan, do you read me? We have an emergency over here. We have casualties, I count at least twenty. No survivors have been spotted as of yet. Whoever did this, they wiped out the whole goddamn village."

As the bat continues to speak to the commander, I turn my attention to Sally, standing behind me as she gazes towards the massacred village. The very same village she led in glory against Robotnik's forces is now gone. Her face is void of any emotion, staring blankly into the bloody flames. "Sally? Can you hear me?" She ignores my cry as her expressionless stare continues into the fire, as if taking in every detail of the horrendous sight. She's in shock, I'd assume. Seeing how someone as peaceful as Rotor could do something so...monstrous...

* * *

_Sally_

Laus Abracadavre, vera rex regum

The foreign phrase continues to circle itself around my mind, refusing to free me from it's grasp as my gaze continues towards the flames. The smoke of the fire fills the air with the intoxicating scent of burning flesh; my eyes closing in bliss as I am lost in the moment, it's sweet, overwhelming aroma. This feeling...I know it from somewhere. I've felt it before, though I can't remember when. My eyes open once again, gazing towards the scorching bodies of those not worthy. These people...they deserve no pity, no mercy, no respect. They are all the same, regardless of who they are. Gender, age, species, it is all but a blur in his eyes. They are all the same; therefore they all deserve the same fate.

To burn in the flames of the damned.

"Sally! Snap out of it!" I am ripped from my trance as Antoine, one of my father's personal guards, shouts over to me, bringing me back to reality. "I know what's happened here is horrible, but we need to move. Come, we should head to Rotor's hut." I nod slightly at him, not fully paying attention to what he's just said. He accepts this and continues on without me. My eyes glance over to the bloody flames once again, pondering on my own sadistic thoughts. What...just happened? Seriously, what the fuck just happened? Those thoughts...they weren't my own, but at the same time, they were. I thought them; formulated them, but...I would never want...at least, I don't think I would. Would I? The blood...the bodies...all so alluring; precious, but...but NO! What am I thinking? Why am I thinking this way? This 'Abracadavre' guy...am I hearing him too? These questions continue to race through my mind as I proceed to Rotor's hut, a small wooden cabin with one large bedroom, a workroom, bathroom, and basement. The front door is open as I can see Antoine and Rogue inside while I just now walk in. After catching a glimpse at it's interior, I begin to wish I had stayed behind.

Blood covers the surface of Rotor's bed, coating it like a third blanket. The sheets appear to have been burned, small piles of ash visible on it's surface. On top of the bed is a male black furred Mobian bat, completely naked and tied down to the bed. From the look of his body, he appears to have been burned alive. Deep cuts surround him, his face now mutilated and unrecognizable. One gash stands out from the rest of them; a large, deep cut on the left portion of his chest. It looks familiar for some reason, but I can't seem remember why. Above the bed is the same phrase seen across the ground outside, written in blood against the wall.

How could Rotor have done these things? How could Rotor, of all people just...massacre the entire village? Men, women, children, seemingly none had been spared by his hand, all burning in those unholy flames. All of these people, dead by his hand...all so vicious...demented. Beautiful. No! Stop it Sally, listen to yourself think. This is a living being we're talking about! This isn't who you are...you aren't going to end up like Rotor...just stay calm...just stay calm, and control yourself...

The two beside me continue into the room, looking in horror at the twisted sight given before them. Rogue speaks into her phone once more, signaling their commander as she turns away from the body is disgust. "Khan, we have a status update. We're inside of Rotor's hut, and we've found another causality. He appears to have been burned to death and used in some kind of...satanic rite. Yes Khan, you heard me correctly. There's a phrase written above the bed, in what appears to be blood. It's in a language neither me or Antoine have seen before. Proceeding towards the basement now." Against a wall in front of the bed is a staircase, heading downwards into the basement. Rogue and Antonie begin to walk slowly down the steps with their pistols drawn, aiming at the wooden door at the bottom as they do. I however, stay behind; my eyes still gazing towards the burnt Mobian on the bed.

I'm transfixed on his corpse; there's just...something about it, locking my gaze towards it. My mouth begins to water at the sight, my heart skipping several beats. Scarlet silk streaming down his wrists, like a divine waterfall. He's already dead, I wouldn't be harming him in any way...would it really be so much? Would it really hurt if I just...had a taste? The throbbing in my head returns suddenly, causing me to wince in pain as I grab my skull with my hands. Two words begin to swirl endlessly through my mind as I stand there, now leaning against a wall as I try and make sense of what is happening to me. _Vermin. Martyr. Vermin. Martyr. Vermin. Martyr. Vermin. Martyr. _The clouds shrouding my mind begin to clear, as I start to realize their meaning. Their holy, unwritten meaning. _Soon, the life of all shall be __yours, as you rule this mortal world beside me._ The words...the voices...they all make sense now. How couldn't I have seen it before? My eyes gaze to the body once more, positioned gracefully across the bed, bathed in life. Sweet, precious, velvet life. _Accept __your prize, my princess, and taste the life that you __shall soon rule. _This life...he wants me to have it. It calls out to me, mocking me as I stare towards it lustfully. He has deemed me worthy of such a prize, and wishes for me to accept. I want it. I need it. And it needs me.

Laus Abracadavre, vera rex regum

* * *

_Antoine_

The bat kicks down the door in one fluid motion, quickly rearming herself as we proceed the room. Darkness surrounds the basement, making visibility near impossible. Simultaneously, we both reach into our pockets and pull out two miniature flashlights, turning them on and running a faint cone of light across the walls. Rogue spots a light switch across the room and walks cautiously towards it, still unsure as to whether or not we are alone. She flips it and the room becomes illuminated from a ceiling light, revealing it's interior fully. The entire basement is bland, nothing but the ceiling fan and a table leaning against a wall to my right found within. The bat gasps in horror the instant the light turns on, her frightened gaze turning to the room's center. My eyes follow her own in curiosity, only to open them wide in shock at the man mere inches from my left. Rotor.

Dead, hanging from a noose with a chair toppled over underneath him.

The bat snatches her phone back out in frustration, dialing Khan's number once more. "Command, this is Rogue. Rotor is dead, it looks like he hanged himself. No, we haven't found any survivors in the village as of yet. I'm requesting a forensics team to be sent over here ASAP. I'm not buying that Rotor could do all of this on his own." She hangs up the phone, sliding it into her back pocket as she scowls towards the limp body in anger. "Well shit. Looks like our only lead to this 'Abracadavre' thing is gone." She glances over to the table leaning against a wall after saying this, with a notebook and an audio recorder sitting on top of it. "I'll look through Rotor's notes." She continues. "You go ahead and take Sally home; I think she's seen enough. After that, head back here and search the other huts for anything that looks relevant."

As instructed, I make my way back up the stairway after getting one final glance at my old friend, now nothing more but a lifeless corpse on a string. The exact same as Robotnik... "Princess Sally, I've been instructed to take you..." My words drift off as I reach the top, catching sight of the princess once more. She stands on the right side of the bed, looking down at the scorched bat with the same expressionless face she had when we first arrived. I glare over to her right hand, my eyes narrowing down as two of her fingers slide across an open wound on the corpse's chest, covering the tips of them both with the crimson liquid. "...home. Your highness...what are you doing?" She ignores my startled questioning, staring blankly at her bloodstained fingers as she lifts them up from the body, gazing towards them. Her head tilts to the side as her eyes suddenly begin to enlarge. Dilating, like an animal entering it's primal instincts. "Sally...?" I can hear Rogue coming up the stairs behind me, my eyes widening in shock and confusion. The Princess suddenly does the unthinkable; making me wince away in disgust.

She raises her bloodstained hand to her mouth, closing her eyes in ecstasy as she sucks the dark liquid clean from her fingers, as though savoring the taste.

Rogue rushes up to her from behind me, just now catching her in the act. "Sally?! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The princess doesn't snap out of her trance until the bat grabs her by the shoulder, forcing her back to reality. Sally looks back up to Rogue wide eyed in surprise, as though being abruptly awakened from a deep slumber. Sally stammers while the bat continues her stern glare, trying to find an explanation for her own, sadistic behavior. "I...he...I..." Her confused gaze suddenly changes to a serious, focused glare towards the bat before glancing back down towards the body, her voice clearer and more confident than before. "His blood didn't have much of a metallic taste to it, so I'd say he was killed about six or seven hours ago. We should probably get a forensics team in here." The bat steps away in ever growing confusion, obviously baffled by Sally's actions. "I'm sorry princess...but what the hell are you talking about?"

Sally sighs in disappointment from her words, placing her hands on her hips as she continues to speak towards the shocked woman in front of her. "Do you remember when father had me take those military classes during the war with Robotnik?" Rogue nods in response, still wanting a clear answer. "One of the things we were taught was how to determine how long a person had been dead by the taste of their blood. The more metallic the taste, the older the body." The still shocked bat glances towards the body, then back to Sally, still pondering on whether she could be lying or not. she looks down to the ground, shaking her head and letting out a dark chuckle, deciding the princess would have no reason to be dishonest. "Those 'classes' of yours are fucked up, you know that?"

Though Rogue seems to be accepting Sally's words as truth, I'm not entirely certain. When I first saw her when coming up the stairs...she appeared to be in some kind of...trance; oblivious that I was even in the room to begin with. Nicole had spoke to me in private about the princess just before we left, telling me about the incident in the mirror at her friend's apartment. These voices, speaking to both Sally and Rotor...they are connected somehow. Something has happened to Sally, though I'm not sure what. Every fiber of my being wishes to inform command of this, but the lynx has sworn me to secrecy; and being the nobleman than I am, I cannot go back on my word.

"I've been informed take you home, princess." I tell her once again. She looks back over to me from next to the bed, trying to keep a straight face as she walks towards me. She turns to the bat once more, giving her one final order. "Rogue, you stay here and try to find anything useful. I'll send a team to help you in your search." The bat nods towards the princess in response, heading back towards the basement as me and Sally make our way to the car in silence.

_**Okay...call me crazy, but I think there MIGHT be something wrong with Sally. Again, just a thought, but I'm not entirely sure...**_

_**Phew! Finally got the truth of Robotnik and Amy out of the way. What is this device exactly? Could it have something to do with Sally's strange behavior and if so, who is controlling it?**_

_**And now Shadow is introduced into the story and Awww he has a crush on Maria. Will he reunite with his beloved human, or are there other twists and turns in store here...**_

_**Thank you all for reading this, and please feel free to review however you wish (except for flaming). Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. **_

_**Buckle your seat-belts Ladies and Gentlemen; you're in for a wild ride.**_


	9. Twisted Fates

_**Well, last chapter certainty was exciting, wasn't it? Good to see everyone is still on board for the ride, and I hope you all are fond of the story so far. Sonic the Hedgehog and anyone associated him are property of Sega and Sonic Team. Note: If you don't know what the jungle is (you'll know what I'm talking about in a minute) then google it; you'll understand much more if you have some background knowledge on it. Please enjoy!**_

_Fiona_

"Now babe, don't freak out, all right? I know it looks bad, but I can explain everything, I swear!" The smoke of cigarettes, weed, and other kinds of drugs fill the room as the green hedgehog in front of me tries to pitifully to explain his actions. He stands in front of the tattered mattress on the floor facing me, wearing nothing but his trademark black leather jacket with his eyes wide in fear as he begs forgiveness to me. I look over to the two opposite sides of the bed, getting a glance at the whores-yes, 'whores', as in plural-that he's wasted our hard earned money on this time. A female red furred echidna and, ironically, a yellow furred vixen. They begin to redress themselves, trying frantically to justify their reasons for fucking my pathetic excuse of a boyfriend.

Under normal circumstances, I would beat the living shit out of all three of them, especially that man-whore Scourge. I probably should; sure as hell would get some pent up frustration out of my system, with him and the remaining members of the now fallen 'Suppression Squad' treating the house like a bachelor pad. But this has been the fourth time this month I've caught him sleeping with random women, either from his supposed 'charm' or the rings he earns on a daily basis from selling crack in the alleyways. This would be the forth time we repeat the useless cycle of him getting caught, trying to apologize as I scream my lungs out to him in fury, eventually forgiving him after a few hours, make up sex, repeat the process until who fucking knows how long.

But this time it's different. As I glare back towards the three, each with their own unique excuse of creating an even bigger mess for me to clean up, I feel no sorrow, no anger, and no pain. The only thing I feel as I look back to the three harlots before me is a sudden realization, something I should have seen the first time the green asshole cheated on me. Scourge will never change. No matter how hard I've tried to convince myself I could make him good, kind, or at least decent, he's always going to be the heartless player he's always been. I met him not even a week after I was banished from Knothole, after wandering through a seemingly endless amount of forest. He saw that I was hurt, that I was broken, and he exploited it like the piece of shit he truly is. He took me to Robotropolis, claiming him and his group of 'vigilantes' could protect me. Knowing I was still pissed off at Sally for forcing me out of Mobius, he convinced me to join his group he liked to call the 'Suppression Squad' to get revenge on the princess. If only I knew what that decision would bring me, I would have ran my ass all the way back to Mobius, begging Sally to take me back.

Scourge and Miles like to think we still have a chance, that we can still take down Mobius, despite them taking out over half of our team. Boomer, Patch, and Buns are all dead, gunned down by snipers a year back after trying to steal the chaos emeralds from Castle Acorn. Rosy's been taken into custody four months ago, and last we've heard she's in a padded room somewhere in Station Square. And now, thanks to Miles' never ending wisdom, here we are, living in the capital of the very country that wants us dead making barely enough rings to get us by. The only ones left of our pathetic group are Scourge, Miles, and me; and I've considered getting myself away from this bullshit for a while now.

"Look, I was at the club, alright? I was drinking and minding my own business when these bitches over here come out of nowhe-." Scourge is silenced as grab his mouth with my right hand, closing it shut as I scowl hatefully towards him. "Shut. It. Now." I seethe out the words to him, gritting my teeth as his cold blue eyes stare into my own. "Do I look like I give a shit?" My left hand snatches him by the jacket as I continue speaking. "I can't even remember the first time you've pulled something like this. The first few times I was heartbroken; I couldn't understand why you would even think of doing something so animalistic. But now it's just gotten old, it's gotten to the point where I flat out don't give a fuck anymore." He yelps in surprise as I throw him down to the ground in anger, landing on the shit stained mattress as I continue my scowl towards him, yelling towards him now. "So go ahead; waste your rings on a bitch or two, because quite frankly, I don't give a flying fuck about what you do anymore."

He looks back up to me puzzled at first as he lies on the bed, the two whores beside him beginning to make their way out of the room. Suddenly, he looks back to the two of them, smirking. "Hey Eva, Ronnie, wait up a sec." They turn back to him in surprise from behind the doorway as he turns his attention to me, making me question what his perverted mind could possibly be formulating. "Well, if you really don't give a fuck about what I do, then maybe me and the girls here can help you get some 'stress relief', if you catch my drift." He winks his left eye towards me playfully as I stare back in disbelief at the asinine hedgehog, trying to determine whether he's too stupid or too high to take a hint. Maybe this will do the trick...

I tilt my head towards him now, returning the playful glance as I put my hands behind my back, walking seductively towards the green hedgehog. "Now when you put it that way, there is one thing you could do for me..." Scourge chuckles slightly in disbelief as I say this, thinking his perverted plan actually worked. He crawls onto the middle of the bed now, spreading his legs out in front of me as his grin continues across his man-whore face. "And that would be?" He asks in a seductive tone.

The room fills with his screams of agony as I slam the bottom of my boot onto his crotch, causing him to roll over on the bed in fetal position as tears swell up in his eyes.

"To go burn in fucking hell, motherfucker!" The two prostitutes standing at the doorway back away from me in fear and confusion as I storm away from the injured hedgehog, heading back into the forest of filth Scourge and Miles actually call a living room. A combination of clothes, food wrappers, and empty pizza boxes scatter the floor, forcing me to maneuver around the garbage like a dense jungle. There sits a dark brown couch leaning against a wall, it's arms and seats scratched and worn almost as badly as my now EX-boyfriend's mattress. A 26 inch TV sits on the wall opposite that of the couch, with a small crack visible on the bottom left corner of the screen. It's set to the Mobian News Network, showing some story about why kids shouldn't do drugs or some shit. To the left of this horrific sight is an open kitchen left even more disastrous than the living room. Garbage is scattered across the corners of the already limited amount of space, setting it's way around the small dining table standing in the center of the room. Miles is sitting in a chair to the left of me, wearing dark blue jeans and an open red leather jacket with a black T-shirt underneath, drinking a shot of vodka as he looks sullenly through his research notes, filled with obviously flawed designs of gadgets and weaponry we couldn't afford to build anyway.

Ever since his rival Tails found a cure for the NIDS virus, he's been hopelessly searching through his notes for anything that could top the autistic fox's feat of success. Needless to say, everything he's ever come up with in the past has been nothing but weapons and equipment to use against the now disbanded 'Freedom Fighters', which Mobius' government really wouldn't have any interest in buying, considering he's a convict. Not only that, but every device he's ever come up with has been flawed in some way or another. The 'Anarchy Rifle', a weapon designed to turn the energy of the Anarchy Beryl into bursts energy that would, in theory, devastate it's targets? All that did was power our enemies up, making them twice as powerful as before. Sure, they would collapse once the effects wore off, but that would only help us provided our asses haven't been kicked yet. His other inventions were as, if not more, useless than this; ranging from a sniper rifle with explosive rounds (Jeffrey(2) fired it during a scouting mission, bullet got stuck in the chamber, and he's dead now; don't think I need to say how) to a full body cloaking device (malfunctioned on Rosy while sneaking through Castle Acorn, getting her into her current situation). Miles is the second most intelligent person I know aside from Tails, so it makes me wonder why he doesn't just give up already.

He glances up to me for a second before returning to his notes, ignoring me as I head towards the fridge leaning against the wall to his left. After eying through the fridge and it's limited items, I pull out a beer before sitting into one of the empty chairs at the table, turning my attention to the window standing in front of Miles, placing a hand on my head to keep it up. The morning sun shines brightly through the glass, slightly illuminating the room despite the blinds being shut. Outside I can hear the cars moving throughout the city, as people make their way to their jobs, earning a decent living before returning home to their families, hoping they will follow in their footsteps. Family. Strange to realize now of all times that that's all I've ever wanted; a family that truly loves me for who I am, that I could have brought into this world to uphold my beliefs and ideals. I certainty never intended for my partner to be someone as loathsome as Scourge, flocking to bars and clubs as though it's his religion, fucking every girl with a C cup size or greater.

I've never wanted this life, but I sure as hell asked for it. I might as well have bent down on my knees with my arms outstretched to the skies, screaming out to the heavens above, yelling "Please almighty God, fuck up my life!" Because of this, I now have to wake up every morning and look at myself in the mirror knowing that everything I've been given, all of the shit I've had thrown to me, was all my fault. All because of one decision. One. Stupid. Fucking. Decision.

The gunshot.

Why in all of God's earth did I have to be so thoughtless? So idiotic? So cruel? If only I would have kept my damn gun in it's holster, talking to Sally about my suspicions instead of shooting a little boy in the shoulder, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be waking up every day, scolding my own reflection at how big of a piece of shit I've become. Because of one decision, everyone who cared about me, everyone I once called friends would be cheering out in joy if I was put on the gallows like Robotnik, as crows would swarm my lifeless corpse and pick at the meal on a stick given to them. Would it really be all that bad should this be my fate? I've turned on everyone who's called me family, like a dog suddenly gone rabid after feeding and sheltering it for years. Like the dog, I've been tossed out onto the street, searching for a home only to wind up with the most fucked up group possible. Scourge and his damned 'Suppression Squad'...they've ruined me. They've changed me. They've turned me from the brave Freedom Fighter I once was to a stone cold bitch who can't be trusted.

I deserve a humiliating death such as this, given everything I've done. 'Settle down'? 'Have a family'? Listen to yourself, Fiona. You're talking out of your ass, feeding yourself bullshit that will never happen.

The moaning of the prostitutes through the walls snap me out of my trance, confirming my suspicions that no matter what I do, Scourge will always be a self indulged prick, caring only about his own selfish desires. Asshole's got balls, I'll give him that, still having the nerve to finish with those harlots despite having his nuts crushed by my steel-toed boots. I notice Miles take a second sip of vodka before returning to his useless endeavor of finding way to make himself better than Tails. After taking a deep sigh, I look over to him, asking him the same question that's been clawing into my mind for the past six months. "Why are we here, Miles?" He answers me without looking up from his 'work', speaking in an uncaring tone. "What do you mean?"

I take a swig of my beer as he asks this, filling my mouth with it's bitter taste as I reply back to him. "Why are we wasting our time here? Mobius is an empire now, stretching all across the globe. They have millions of soldiers trained in every kind of firearm imaginable. We don't even have as much an assault rifle to keep ourselves protected, let alone try and attack them." He looks up from his work to face me now, his eyes bloodshot from his constant, seemingly endless studies. "You're a smart man, Miles. Surely you've realized we don't stand a chance against them."

He stares blankly at me for a few seconds before looking back to his notes, reading them once more as he begins to speak. "Believe it or not Fiona, I actually have one last trick up my sleeve. You see, a certain 'friend' of ours has promised me a hefty set of rings, enough that would take us to the finest luxuries in Solania. All I have to do is come up with plans for an incredibly powerful power generator. He wouldn't say what he needed it for, but who am I to intrude on such minutiae details?" He turns his notebook to me, showing me yet another one of his useless designs, making me prepare myself for the endless ramble of it's function he will soon give me. "I've come up the basic idea for the device, which I like to call the Electromagnetic Quantum Generator, or the EMQG for short. You see, in normal physics, an electromagnetic pulse disables electronics, rendering them useless. However, when the polarity of the opposing forces is reversed, then being infused with quantum mechanics, it can create a..." His voice trails off as I ignore him, turning my attention to the statical TV from across the room.

"Breaking news from...tragedy has struck...once peaceful village of Knot..." The final word makes me stand from my seat, walking towards the TV as Miles continues rambling on to himself. Surely to my curiosity, a helicopter's view of Knothole is visible, looking down on the village. I can see something burning in the middle of the ground, but the static makes it almost impossible to see. The reporter continues talking, cutting in and out of the speakers as I listen curiously. "Only suspect has...Rotor, a former...all residents have been...no survivors as of now." Wait, what? No survivors? Exactly what the fuck happened to Sally's old base of operations? Frustrated, I slam my fist onto the top of the TV, surprised to see the video and audio quality becoming clear from this. However, I soon begin to ponder on whether I should have left it how it was, as the following news broadcast fills me with dread.

MPD officers are walking all across the old village, with filled body-bags lined up in front of them, some still being dragged into the line. A large fire pit is burning behind them, blotting out the sun as it's smoke rises high into the air. A sentence in some weird language is visible across the ground below their feet, written in what looks like blood. 'Laus Abracadavre, vera rex regum'. The reporter continues speaking, explaining the horrific sight laid before me. "According to officials, a former Freedom Fighter known as 'Rotor' has massacred the entire population, as his DNA was found on each of the bodies. He was found dead in his residence, and his body is being searched for any kind of illegal drugs that would cause him to behave this way. One of his former allies, Antoine D'coolette, another former Freedom Fighter and one of King Maximillian's personal guards, shares his thoughts on the situation." The camera fades from the slaughtered village to the coyote previously mentioned, looking down at the camera as he stands at the doorstep to his house. He speaks quickly, as though rushing the reporters that have their microphones out to him. "I've known Rotor for years, since Robotnik first began to terrorize our fair people. Despite what he has done, I believe he would never do something as horrendous as this with his own free will. His personal notes told us of a man known as 'Abracadavre', whom he claims forced him to commit a crime as great as this. This man's identity is still unknown, and it is currently being searched into. That is all I know for now, I am sorry." The crowds or reporters fire questions at him as he turns around and enters his house, ignoring their questioning.

The reporter, a female violet swallow wearing a business suit, closes out the story as the program switches to another topic, leaving me to stare in shock at what I've just seen. I may have left the Freedom Fighters, but I haven't forgotten who Rotor is. The purple walrus was one of the smartest engineers during the early days of Knothole, working with Tails on his inventions and gadgets to make certain they would function properly. He was one of the kindest people I've ever met, still treating me with dignity and respect despite the fact I've betrayed him. I remember when I had been captured by the Freedom Fighters three years back, tied down to a chair in a Mobotropolis prison. They were trying to extract information from me, Sonic playing 'bad cop', going as far as waterboarding me to get answers (to no avail), and Rotor being the supposed 'good cop' in the situation. There was something about Rotor however; he seemed to avoid any questions to do with base locations, plans, or anything else of that nature. Instead, he asked why I left the Freedom Fighters, only to join Scourge and his pathetic little gang.

Being the self-conceited bitch that I am, I practically spat in his face; ignoring his question as I hurled insults his way, ranging from Sally's 'poor' leadership to more sensitive topics, such as Rotor's weight. I was unrelenting with my taunts, hitting him with everything I possibly could from the tiny chair I was tied to. But as I did, I began to notice his expression. He showed no anger, sadness, self-pity or any other response to my verbal abuse. Instead, he stared at me blankly the whole time, seemingly unaffected as his questions went unanswered. Finally giving up, he began to leave the room, causing me to smirk in victory as he opened the door to leave. Then he turned around to face me, giving me a look of sympathy as he began to speak once more.

"You can mock me all you wish Fiona, but I know the truth." I chuckled as he said this, still pitifully trying to 'help me', as he thought. "And what would that be, exactly?" The walrus turned from the door to fully face me with his same sullen look, still keeping it open as he stood in it's way.

"This is a mask, Fiona. Since the day you've left us, you've been doing nothing but wearing a mask, set up to fool yourself from reality. Every day, you wear this mask, trying to convince yourself that you want this, that nothing would make you happier than to see us all fall by your team's hands. In reality, you hate yourself for this. You hate what you've allowed yourself to become, staring into the mirror in hatred towards your own reflection; without wearing your mask. Someday you're going to look back on this moment, removing your mask once more, finally acknowledging it's existence. You'll stare at it in agony, realizing that all it's ever brought you is pain and suffering."

He turns back around as he finishes, beginning to exit as I sit there in the chair, stunned by what he's just said. He stops once more, just before the door shuts, leaving only a small crack open. He speaks once more, facing away from me still.

"I know you heard me, Fiona. I was talking to you; not your mask." He then left, leaving me still shocked by his words. Now, three years later I finally realize.

He was right.

Miles begins to chuckle from behind me, catching a glimpse of the ruined village and it's now dead inhabitants. "Good riddance." He turns away from the TV after saying this, returning to his notes as he does, not giving a care in the world for the poor souls who have just died today. Scourge and Miles...they're one and the same. They have no pity for anyone but themselves, willing to use any means necessary to get what they want. I don't belong here in this wretched house. I don't belong with them and their animalistic ways. Despite the consequences it may bring, I know now what I need to do.

I need to leave. Now.

* * *

_Vanilla_

Fluorescent lights hang from the ceiling above me, barely lighting the wide corridor I walk through. Blank concrete walls surround me, with rows of barred cells to both of my sides. My eyes glance to the balconies above me; at least six stories of nothing but continuous rows of cells, holding in hundreds of thousands of prisoners. The inmates within them glance hatefully towards me, wearing the same orange jumpsuit as I, knowing full well where the two guards to my sides are escorting me to. I begin to smirk from their envious glares, knowing half of them will never set foot outside this place, should security continue to run smoothly. The blue vested officers to my sides, being a black furred hedgehog and a white furred vixen, carry a look of concern as we begin to make a right around a corner, heading towards the exit of this fortress that is Mobotropolis' 1st National Female penitentiary.

Two metal gates stand against the wall ahead of us, with two more guards beside each door. We approach them as one of the guards takes out a set of keys, inserting a different one into each of the five locks that keep the iron doors shut. The doors begin to open, causing the guards to my sides to tighten their grip on my already shackled arms. Sunlight begins to make it's way into the room, shining brightly against the gray floor as the door is opened wider, increasing the size of the light. We move forward now, causing my eyes to squint as we move through the blinding light, into an outside hallway.

We walk along a sidewalk, completely blocked off by metal fencing from both sides to prevent any attempts of escape. To my left is the courtyard, with more inmates visible from my perspective. At first they don't recognize me, continuing to pointlessly shoot through the two basketball hoops standing opposite of each other. One of them then catches sight of me, giving me the same glare I've received not too long ago. I recognize her immediately; a slightly built gray feathered hawk, standing 6 and a half feet tall, narrowing her eyes spitefully towards me as I walk by. The roommate of my previous cell, and the cause of most of the torment this place has put me through in the short 6 months I've been here. The days and nights of residing here flash back into my mind, along with her countless assaults towards me; ranging from a simple smack on the back of the head to a full beating during the middle of the night, when the guards were asleep.

Her strength was pitiful to say the least, each blow she dealt to me barely causing a fragment of pain; but I had to keep my 'Innocent' and 'Helpless' act to prevent suspicion from the guards.

To my right is a small brick building with the same metal doors from before, two guards standing at each of the door's sides as usual. No windows are visible anywhere on this building, giving it a remarkably dull appearance. Then again, who am I to complain, it's a prison for God's sake; it's meant to be dark and lifeless. One of the guards begins working at the door, inserting a memorized assortment of five keys into each of it's slots. Once the door opens, I'm escorted through a small hallway of the usual gray flooring and white walls surrounding me. We make a left at a corner, heading towards a small wooden door, with a dresser, metal bed, and a bathroom inside. Normally this room would be used to keep in 'abused' inmates at they were called; or to put it simply, the inmates who were beat and picked on too badly by the other inmates, having to be separated from the others. The hedgehog to my left opens the door as the vixen shoves me inside the room, causing me to stumble. Despite their rude actions, the sight laid before me on the bed fills me with delight, remembering why I had been taken here in the first place.

A lavender dress is spread out across the bed, along with a red vest to go around my torso, and two scarlet high-heel shoes. My usual attire.

I turn around to face the guard, now holding my arms out as she unlocks the shackles locking my hands in place. Luckily, the shackles only require a single key to unlock, rather than the overkill of needing five keys for the doors. She takes the metal cuffs away from me, standing back and leaning against a wall with her arms folded across her chest. The hedgehog from outside shuts the door on the both of us as the vixen gives me a command, a hint of anger audible in her voice. "Get dressed." As instructed, I begin to slip out of the orange jumpsuit and into the clothes laid out on the bed. I don't need to ask how they got here, I already know who brought them; the one person whose given me the strength to keep me sane in this wretched place.

Once my normal clothing has been put on, the vixen reattaches the shackles, keeping my arms bound once again. Honestly it's pointless, trying to ensure that a convict...excuse me, ex-convict, doesn't escape when they're about to be released regardless. But alas, the MPD has their rules and regulations, and as brainless and trivial as it is, this is one of their rules. I'm escorted out of the room now and back onto the sidewalk, continuing to walk down it's path. Ahead of us I can see a final brick building, with another metal door set against it. Four guards stand at attention to it's sides instead of the usual two, making me grin slightly. Due to the extra security for this particular door, I can already tell what lies behind it; the exit to the prison. Two guards turn to work at the large door in front of me, needing ten keys instead of the already overdone five. I've noticed the security at this institution is already stretched out as it is, but I assume when housing hundreds of thousands of Mobius' most wanted criminals, any and all precautions are necessary.

The door opens to reveal four desks to my right, a number workers stationed at each to handle the endless paperwork each of the inmates brings along with them. Two walls stand to my left, separated by a hallway leading into the prison's parking lot. Two wooden benches lean against each of the walls, with two figures sitting on the bench closest to me, staring intently at the door I walk through. There sits a male gray furred wolf, looking around his mid 50's, early 60's. He wears a black business suit, dark dress shoes and a pair of glasses covering his jade eyes. Warden Braddock, the current head of this institution. He glares at me blankly, obviously unhappy with the decision made by the courts to release me. The woman next to him however, seems ecstatic to see me. She wears her normal outfit; an orange dress with a light blue tie dangling from the neck, along with shoes that match her dress. Her brown eyes instantly beam once she catches sight of me, the blue chao she's had since childhood returning the same loving glance to me. My daughter, Cream.

"Mom!" She darts from her seat towards me, wrapping her arms around me in a loving embrace. The guards to my sides begin to push her away, but are stopped when the warden signals them to let us be. My eyes begin to water as she holds me in her arms, feeling her doing the same as her tears moisten the fur on my shoulders. She releases me, her chocolate brown eyes staring back into my own as she does. Cream...how much she's grown in the short amount of time I've been away from her. She now stands at an equal height to me; 6 feet from the opposed 5 and a half feet the last time I saw her. Her stocky stature is gone, replaced by a more slender build. Despite the drastic changes in her body, she's still the same little rabbit I've proudly raised to become what she is today. I would have been able to see her longer if it wasn't for...him...

The warden clears his throat, looking back at Cream for her to move away from me. She backs away, causing the guards to begin removing the handcuffs binding my arms together. He speaks formally to the both of us as they do this, telling us both why I've been released. Both me and my daughter have been told this already, but it's another one of their regulations, so we don't complain. "Ms. Vanilla Rice, due to lack of evidence covering the murder of your husband, Jackson Rice, you are once again a free citizen of Mobius." The guards walk away from me once the shackles are removed, leaving through the door we came in through. "You may leave whenever you wish."

A small portion of me is urged to once again demand why I had been locked up for something they couldn't even prove I had done, forcing me away from my only still living relative. My husband had been murdered in the middle of the night six months ago exactly, being found in the morning with multiple stab wounds in his chest, neck, and middle torso. The windows downstairs had been shattered and the door had been kicked in, showing clear signs of a break-in. However, no DNA was found at the crime scene, leaving the detectives baffled. Due to my supposed 'lack of interest' about his death, I had instantly become a prime suspect to them. His family was unrelenting with their accusations against me, hiring as many lawyers as their minuscule pockets could afford. Needless to say, with the combined force of lack of evidence and an army of lawyers against me, I had lost the case, ending up in the very prison I am now about to leave. Finally, they had realized they never actually found enough evidence to keep me imprisoned lawfully, so my 'life sentence' had suddenly been shortened to 6 months, ending today.

Instead of releasing my frustration to the elderly wolf in front of me, I thank him for letting me go before leaving, walking out of the wooden doors leading into the city, towards Cream's orange corvette. The very thought of my husbands absence from my home causes me to grin, finally being rid of the main cause of the pain and suffering I've had to endure for four years. I let out a light chuckle as we approach the car, following Cream as she holds onto my hand in a death grip, as though I'd leave her again. The irony of it all...they've put me through this hell for a crime they couldn't even prove I had committed, only to release me 6 months later for lack of evidence. But that wasn't what made it so hilarious in my eyes, no. Instead, it's a fact; a single fact that they held onto with a death grip, not even realizing it was there before letting it go right before their eyes. They were right all along.

I killed Jackson Rice. I killed him quickly, painfully, and silently.

And I loved every fucking second of it.

* * *

_Sally_

Nothing had been said between me and Antoine as we drove through the sunlit city of Mobotropolis, heading towards Castle Acorn. The entire trip was nothing but a blur to me, as my mind wandered off into more important matters...such as this damned voice I kept hearing back at Knothole. I'm certain now that this voice has something to do with this 'Abracadavre' character, along with whatever the hell it is it wants with me. I remember staring back into the burning bodies of the poor villagers of Knothole, as though the flames were some kind of holy idol. I should have felt pity, sorrow, pain, anything except for the vile thoughts that plagued my mind. The way I saw them...it was as though they were less than Mobian to me; as if they were one of the ancients(1), lower than that even. The very sight of how Rotor decimated those poor souls filled me some sick, demented kind of pleasure. I found myself lost in bliss as the wretched stench of burning flesh filled the air, allowing myself to become consumed by this twisted spirit. I didn't just enjoy it, I loved it. It was greater than anything I had ever felt before; the combination of all the happiness in my life, every sense of glory, pride and joy I had ever felt couldn't even compare to the ecstasy I found gazing back towards those people.

But that wasn't enough. He wanted more. He needed more. Whatever sick and twisted force is behind 'Abracadavre', it made me do one of the most unspeakable things I could ever think of.

It made me drink that poor bat's blood.

It's voice...I could hear it, same one from the mirror back at Amy's. There must have been something I've done to get this thing stuck in my head; things like this don't just come out of thin air. This has gone on long enough, father and mother need to know about this. From my side, I notice Antoine glare at me for a moment with a worried look on his face, no doubt itching with curiosity for my own sadistic actions back at Knothole.

We approach the castle, leaving the car once we find an area to park. As usual, the two guards beside the door greet me politely before opening them, leading me into the main hall. I walk over to the rows of elevators ahead of me, entering one of them before setting it to the 23rd floor, the recreational center. The doors open once I reach my desired floor, revealing a narrow hallway with glass walls to both of my sides, making the interior of each room visible to me. To my right is the indoor pool, set into a square shape and stretching 20 feet long on each side. A number of reclining chairs are set around it, each striped in green and red colors, the national colors of Mobius. The gym is to my left, with a different assortment of dumbbells, treadmills, punching bags and other accessories needed to make a proper gym. I finally spot mother and father, sitting on a brown leather couch as they watch television in the electronics room. There sits a 47 inch HD television set sitting on a mahogany stand, set to the Mobian news network. Unlike the other two rooms which had solid concrete as flooring, a red carpet is stretched across the floor, matching with the scarlet walls around us. I approach the both of them, beginning to tell them the disturbing news.

"Father, mother, there's something I need to tell you." They look up to me in surprise, not yet knowing I had been in the room with them. Mother slides over to the far end of the couch, giving me a place to sit in between them. I accept, moving in between them as they glance at me in curiosity. "Is everything all right?" Asks mother, sitting to my left. Knowing what their reaction will be, I take a deep sigh, preparing myself to tell them the horrific news. "No, mother. You see...I've been having..." My voice trails off, searching for a way to finish. Before I can though, the news switches to a story that fills my heart with dread.

The reporter, a violet swallow who I remember seeing from the Grand Prix 5 years back, comes on the screen, speaking to the viewers. "Breaking news from Eastern Mobotropolis; Father Jacob, one of the main priests at Saint John's Church of the Saints, has been found dead this morning, brutally murdered in an alleyway in between the church and an abandoned warehouse. According to officials, he was stabbed to death just yesterday, as his body shows almost no signs of decomposition. Strangely, he was found with only two stab wounds; one in his middle torso, piercing his stomach, and a large gash in his chest, as though dragged down to create an opening." The camera switches to said alleyway, showing it's dark interior, along with a chalk outline of the priest, blood scattered across the floor. "The remains of his heart were found beside his body, torn to pieces by what appears to be some kind of wild animal. Officials are on the lookout for whoever could be responsible this terrible act, and are looking into it as we speak. Wave signing off."

My heart sinks after witnessing this horrible revelation, pumping ice cold blood through my veins. That alley was the same I had woke up in, knowing not how I came to be there. A small flash passed through my mind as I saw the alley once more, giving me a glimpse of the dream I had awoken from this morning. A horrified face, knife pressed against his throat. A bloodied dagger, inching closer to my lips. An organ, being torn apart on the asphalt floor.

I killed him. Dear God, of all people I've killed a priest.

"You were saying, Sally?" My father's question brings me back to the room, still petrified from the sight given before me. What would happen to me if I were to tell them now? Even though I'm a princess, I am still accountable for my own actions with the law. The police would figure it out, make the connections. They would take me away in an armored car to become imprisoned in the very place I've sent so many away to myself. I am hated by every single convict in that godforsaken place; I can only imagine the torture they would put me through. First they would beat me, forcing me to the ground as they piled on top of me, like piranhas during a feeding frenzy. When I had been bloodied enough, they'd rape me, giving my body as much respect as an oversized cockroach. Then the process would repeat itself until I became nothing more than lifeless heap of flesh on the ground.

_You can't tell them. You can't tell anyone. They'd imprison you without a second thought._

I can't tell them. I can't tell anyone. They'd imprison me without a second thought.

_You won't tell them. Keep it to yourself. You'll make it through._

I won't tell them. Keep it to myself. I'll make it through.

"Headaches. I...I've been having headaches." Father and Mother look back towards me confused from my answer, expecting something more from the stressed phrasing I began with. Father tilts his head to me, knowing this isn't the true reason I came to them. "Headaches, Sally? Is that all?" I'm caught off guard from his question, standing up from my seat as I begin to stutter in fear. "I..y-yeah. Headaches, and um, I-I forgot where the aspirins are, so..." Their confusion only intensifies from my startled behavior, growing increasingly concerned as I struggle to keep up my act together.

"They're...in the medical center...first cabinet on the left." Says mother, looking towards me with just as much caution as Father does. They're not buying it. What am I doing? What the fuck am I doing? I'm standing here acting like a goddamn retard, that's what I'm doing. Father speaks to me now, my head darting from mother to him as he cautiously lets out his words. "Sally, we're your family. We love you. If anything is wrong, you know you can come to us about it. There's nothing you can say that would change that." Really dad? Are you sure about that? Are you sure you won't go apeshit after being told that I'm hearing fucking voices in my head? This agitation isn't helping me, I need to just calm down, deter suspicion away from myself. Just relax, Sally. Just calm down, and relax...

"Yeah, I...I'm fine. My head just hurts, is all." I leave after I speak my final sentence, still feeling their eyes pinned onto me as I rush towards the elevator once more. The news broadcast...it's just a coincidence, Sally. You're not a murderer. You've never killed anyone, and you never will. But...the dream. The horrific images begin to flash inside my mind as I recall the sadistic memory; the priest's eyes wide in fear as I pressed him against the wall, cutting off his plea of mercy as I thrust the blade into this stomach, howling like a mad dog as I tore his heart apart piece by piece...

The elevator finally opens as the memory ends, giving me relief from the gruesome thought. I enter, pressing the button for the 56th floor, heading towards my chambers. Sights and images from that night continue to wedge their way into my mind as the elevator rises. The feeling of his body slowly losing life as I preached dementedly towards him, the voice speaking to me in it's angelic tune, the moment he died, leaving his body as nothing more than a lifeless corpse. The door opens once more, breaking me away from the memory as it continues to claw it's way into my mind. I walk into my room, noticing Nicole lying down on my bed, reading another book on psychiatry. She lowers her book as I enter, carrying a sullen look on her face as she does. She's upset I didn't bring her with us to Knothole, as she obviously expressed that before I left. Despite this, I'm glad I didn't bring her. She may be physically my age, but she's as innocent as a newborn. I would rather die than see her innocence poisoned by the things I've seen at Knothole.

"Was it really that bad, Sally?" I look back to her as she asks this, already expecting some kind of response upon my return. Knowing what will already come next, I simply nod to her, quietly giving her my answer. "Yes, Nicole. It was bad." Instead of rebutting against me, she simply returns to her book, still keeping her disappointed expression. It's not just about today, I've seen this behavior far to often to think that. Due to being technically 2 years old, most of the people within the castle, ranging from my parents to the guards who patrol the perimeter, have tended to treat her as a child, not being able to comprehend adult matters. Though I try and keep away from these actions, she believes that I also tend to see her this way, keeping her away from any missions against Robotnik I possibly could, and now this. In reality, she's one of the most mature women I've seen in my life, being able to take any given situation well. I just want to keep her safe. I don't know how I'd live with myself should anything happen to her.

With a deep sigh I sit myself next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as I gaze into her emerald eyes. She turns her attention from the book and towards me as I do this, continuing her glare towards me. "You know I don't see you as a child; you're one of the strongest women I've ever met. It's just..." Her angered expression changes into a calmer one, looking back towards me lovingly as I search for a way to word my answer. "It's just...?" She starts, wanting me to continue. I speak once more, looking away from her in slight embarrassment as I do. "You're the most loving person I've ever met, Nicole. You're everything I've ever wanted in a woman and more. I just...I don't know what I'd do with myself if anything were to happen to you." My eyes turn away from her as I finish, beginning to tear up. She sees this, wiping a stray tear from my cheek in response. Nicole takes my chin gently with one of her hands, tilting my head back up to gaze back towards her. She begins to speak towards me as our gaze continues, making me lock onto every word of her angelic voice. "I know you care about me Sally, but I'm not defenseless. I'm not an infant who needs to be watched constantly. I know about Robotnik's weaponry. I know about his allies, and I know their weaknesses. I may not be as strong as you or Sonic, but I can stand my ground."

My eyes glance away from her, contemplating whether or not I should tell her what I saw back at Knothole. She may be strong, but how would she react to something as heart-wrenching as Rotor's suicide? Or, even worse, what he did to the villagers? I glance back to her once more, watching her eye me in curiosity. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." After hearing her say this, I take in a deep breath before looking to her again, beginning my explanation of Knothole's events. "Alright; before I tell you, you have to promise me you won't freak out. I'm going to warn you though, it's pretty bad." She nods as a response, looking towards me sternly, preparing herself for anything I might throw at her. "First of all, Rotor is...dead." She leans back in shock from this news, but keeps her composure. I continue, revealing more of the tragic events I've witnessed. "He massacred the entire village, writing some Latin phrase on the ground with their blood. He hanged himself after this, leaving me, Rouge and Antoine to pick up the pieces." She covers her mouth with both of her hands, beginning to tear up herself from the news. I must say, Nicole is handling this better than I expected she would. I was worried she would begin to bawl after hearing Rotor, who had basically been her father, killing himself, along with everyone he lived with.

But this isn't all of it, of course. There's still that voice that spoke to me for a second time, turning me into an immoral sadist as I saw the entire village destroyed. I look down to the ground in shame on what I need to tell her next, knowing her reaction won't be well at all. "There's...one last thing, Nicole." She looks back up to me, wiping the tears away from her eyes as I say this. "You need to promise me something, though. I'll get all the help I need, but you cannot tell mother and father about this. Alright?" She nods lightly once more, clearing her face of her tears as she does. Swallowing my pride, I begin to speak once more, hoping she'll keep her promise. "While I was there, I started to-!"

My headache returns to me suddenly, causing me to grab my scalp in pain, wincing away from Nicole as she looks at me in surprise. "Sally! Are you alright? Should I get someone?" I ignore her questions as I get up from the bed as my stomach begins to turn. Not wanting to ruin my own bed, along with Nicole's dress, I dart for the bathroom door, slamming it shut and locking it as I enter. To the left of me is the toilet, which I pull open before kneeling down towards the bowl, spilling my insides into it as I do. My breathing is rapid once it finishes, still trying to grasp what is happening to me. "Can you here me in there? Sally!" Nicole's cries are audible through the door, making me turn around to face it in an attempt to answer her. "I'm fine, Nicole. Just...just give me a second, alright?" She doesn't answer as I ask this, leaving me to stay on my knees, expecting another hurl of my own stomach acids. It doesn't come however, leaving me slightly relieved as I stand up, flushing the toilet as I turn around to face the sink, along with the mirror standing behind it. My worried expression turns into a scowl as I do, seeing someone I prayed I wouldn't meet again.

My reflection, standing with her arms crossed, smiling wide from ear to ear towards me.

Abracadavre.

"Did you see it?" She asks, keeping her smug grin as she does. "Did you see the beauty which I can create?" I ignore her taunts, walking towards the counter with my teeth and fists clenched in anger, refusing to show any sign of fear with this demon.

"What do you want from me?" It chuckles as I seethe out the words, staring back in hatred towards the demented figure in the mirror who WON'T STOP FUCKING SMILING. She begins to speak once more, taunting me as she misuses my own body. "A number of things, you could say. Your love, your hatred, your synapses. But in the long run, they all combine for once simple desire." Her arms fall from her chest as she places her elbows on the counter, resting her head on her palms as she gazes lovingly towards me, almost motherly. "Your soul."

The thing tilts it's head to the side, as though trying to act cute in front of me. Her infernal smile towards me never leaves her face, refusing to give way no matter how much fury burns in my eyes as I glare back towards her. I speak once more, gritting my teeth as I slowly seethe out my demand to the vile beast before me. "Get the hell out of my body. Now." It shakes it's head, chuckling once more at my actions, as though she has something further up her sleeve. She looks up to me now, her azure eyes lazily half open as her god damned smile continues towards me. Why is she smiling? Why the fuck won't she stop smiling? "As you wish, princess." I blink the second after she says this, looking in both terror and rage as I look back towards her. She's still in the same position she was in a moment before, continuing to gaze towards me as she leans across the counter. Only, she isn't in my body anymore. Instead, she's taken on the body of someone close to me, defiling her perfect form with it's twisted smile towards me.

Nicole.

"Does this form suit you better, my sweet?" The speech of my love echoes throughout the room as the demon says this, poisoning her angelic voice with her demented will. Enraged from this, I rush towards the mirror, slamming my fists onto the tile counter in front of me as I scream towards it. "Leave her out of this, you sadistic piece of shit; or I swear, when I find you I'll make your life a living hell!" My cries of anger leave her unaffected, continuing her careless gaze towards me as she WON'T STOP SMILING WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER WHY THE HELL WON'T SHE STOP SMILING? The muffled voice of the real Nicole can be heard from behind the door of the bathroom, yelling towards us in fear. "Sally, are you sure you don't need my help? Is there someone in there with you?" I open my mouth to speak but the figure beats me to it, calling out to Nicole as her eyes glance to the door. "Don't worry baby, I'm fine. Just practicing for a speech is all." Why is it even talking to her? Isn't this thing only supposed to talk to me? Suddenly Nicole replies through the door, sounding still somewhat alarmed. "O...okay, Sally. If you're sure you don't need any help..." Don't need any help Im tAlKiNg T0 mY oWn FuCkInG ReFlECtIoN Of CoUrSe I nEeD fUcKiNg HeLp! How could Nicole even hear her? She's only supposed to talk to...oh dear god.

Abracadavre...it's talking through me. I'm speaking both sides of this conversation.

It stands away from the counter, folding her arms the same as before. She lets out a smirk my way, sensing my building rage; Nicole's beautiful jade eyes locked onto mine in a wicked gaze. "Beautiful." It suddenly says, reading my damned thoughts all over again. "Quite a choice of words, Sally. You think I am evil, wanting nothing more than to cause meaningless destruction across Mobius. You think I am mad, using my own will to slowly crawl inside your brain and watch as you slowly go insane. Heh. I just rhymed." This thing can't control me. It can't let it. I won't let it. She shakes her head to the sides once again in disappointment, continuing her GoDdAmNeD dEmEnTeD sMiLe WhY tHe FuCk DoEs ShE kEeP sMiLiNg? "When are you going to realize the truth, Sally? Resisting will only weaken yourself as you fight against me, only creating a stronger loyalty to me once you break." It's smile widens as the final word is said, sending me into a blind rage against this unholy spirit. Acting on impulse, I send a punch towards the glass, causing it to shatter against my now bloodied fist. It begins to laugh now, reveling in my pain as I drop down to my knees helplessly, beginning to cry once more as it continues speaking. "My dearest Sally, I simply want to make this planet beautiful again; such as the beauty you saw at the village of Knothole." I manage to let out a single sentence as I lower my head to the tile sink, begging for it to go away. "I...don't...care...you...can't...take...me."

"Yes, my dear. Yes I can."

My headache intensifies as I finish, growing to such a point that I fall to the ground, grasping my skull. My eyes lock shut as I fall, my body curling into fetal position. The howling laughter of Abracadavre echoes throughout the room, forever repeating inside my mind as I beg it to please just go away just go away just go away just go away go away go away go away go away go away go away go away.

The laughing finally stops, along with the throbbing in my head. Slowly, I remove my hands from my head, opening my eyes and expecting to return to my bathroom. Instead, what I see makes me jump up from the ground in shock, looking around all my sides to get a clear picture. I'm standing in the middle of some kind of ancient shrine, with lush tropical forestry all around me. The shrine I stand in is slightly decayed, being no larger than 2 yards in diameter. a golden cylinder with all of the walls, along with the ceiling, seemingly blown out to give me a clear view as I stand in the middle. Ahead of me is a large golden pyramid with steps leading up into it's interior. Hieroglyphics are visible all around it's perimeter, in an ancient language not used for thousands of years.

_Do you see it now, my sweet? _It speaks not in words to me, but instead in my own mind, my teeth gritting down in annoyance. Angrily, I look up to the skies, searching for this infernal demon as I shout towards him, knowing he can hear me. "I don't care what you show me; you're not taking control of me again! I won't let you!" _I'm sorry, princess, but you don't exactly have a say in the matter._ It begins to chuckle inside my head before I have a chance to respond, as though I've made some kind of joke. I suddenly begin to chuckle with it, matching it's vocal tune perfectly. I try and stop but find it impossible, forcing my jaw doWn bUt I wonT sToP wHy Am I lAuGhInG tHiS iSn'T fUnNy GeT oUt Of My HeAd WhY aRe YoU dOiNg ThIs GeT oUt Of My HeAd WhO tHe FuCk ArE yOu GeT oUt GeT oUt GET OUT!

It chuckling finally ceases as I look up to the temple, beginning to feel light-headed. I need to figure out what's going on here; for the little time my free will still be intact. _Yes Sally, of course you have free will. You're just standing in the middle of a jungle with no idea how I brought you here, but besides that, you have free will. Good for you. _The taunting comment should anger me, but instead it feels almost...soothing. Just hearing the luscious tune of his voice...why am I not worried? This thing...it's controlling me; I know it, but why am I not worried? Why do I only feel peace? Joy? Happiness?

_Because of where I have brought you to, my dear. Hatred exists not in this land. _I close my eyes in ecstasy as I inhale the sweet aroma of the lush flora around me, speaking once more in a calm, happy tune. "Where would that be?" I begin to walk towards the pyramid now, slowly dragging my feet to it's golden steps. A small fraction of me is worried, trying to tell myself that this is another one of it's games. That voice is muffled however by the combination of the intoxicating scent of the trees, the soothing voice of Abracadavre, and my own inner pleasure. _Do you feel the sweet mixture of your inner desires coming together? Only this labyrinth of temples and forest can provide it. This is a place of legend. This is but a myth, brought to life by me and all of my glory._ I gaze towards the golden pyramid, the ancient language sprawled all across it's perimeter. The symbols carved along the walls...all in honor of his almighty power. _You know the name, my sweet. Go on; speak it. Reveal the secret to yourself._ My eyes close once again, taking in one final breath as I let out it's holy name in awe.

"Shangri-La."

_**(1) Jeffrey Croix...original Suppression Squad leader...anyone remember that guy? No, didn't think so...**_

_**(2) In this universe, along with Mobian animals which are human-like, there are still the animals which we have today, such as modern day dogs, foxes and hedgehogs. These animals are called the 'ancients' due to the fact each Mobian is related to them in some way, depending on what species they are.**_

_**Well, looks like the voice is become more aggressive against our dear Sally. What is it this 'Abracadavre' figure wants? Will Sally prevail against it, or will she fall subject to it's bidding? And what is this device Miles is working on?**_

_**I hope you all liked this chapter, and I look forward to posting more soon!**_


	10. Warning Signs

_**Okay, sorry if this chapter didn't get posted up in my once a week posting window. I've just been seeming to have a stroke of writer's block for a few days. Like I said, I have this story thought out, but there are some things I have to have time to phrase correctly. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as I've put some extra effort into this one in particular!**_

_Nicole_

Sally remains locked away behind the bathroom door as I sit on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to come out. A second ago she had been screaming towards the mirror, audibly shattering it's glass with something from the bathroom. Now she seems to be lying on the floor and mumbling incoherently to herself, giggling occasionally as she does. She's been leading a two-way conversation with herself, speaking both sides of some twisted argument while I continue to sit on the bed. Could this be what happened at Amy's house yesterday? Is this what happened behind the mirror? When she first told me I was obviously worried, but I had no idea it would be as extreme as this. Tired of her terrifying actions, I rise up from the bed, pounding on the door for her to unlock it as her mumbling continues, adding to my worry. "Sally, if you can hear me, please open the door. Just come on out so we can talk."

Despite my words, she continues whispering to herself, speaking insensible nonsense while giggling eerily once every few seconds. This is getting me nowhere; and keeping her stuck in there isn't helping her anymore than it is me. Conjuring all the courage I have, I begin to pound on the door as hard as I can, yelling towards it as I do. "Get a hold of yourself, Sally! You need to get out of there so we can talk. Fight against whatever this...thing...is telling you. Come on out!" Her mumbling ceases once I say this, filling the room with silence. I wait a few seconds, pressing my head against the door in an attempt to detect any sounds coming from the room. Finally, I can hear her shuffling from behind the door, beginning to make her way towards it. I back away as It opens, Sally's appearance only adding to my fear.

She stands in front of the doorway, with dark shadows visible underneath her eyelids. Her eyes are wide open in sorrow and fear, a faint red surrounding the whites around her irises with tears still visible streaming down them. Her usually straight ruby red hair is now a twisted mop on her head, tangled and undone from what appears to be constant pulling. Strangely though, while the rest of her face displays a distressed appearance, her mouth is curved into a twisted grin, smiling lovingly towards me as I remain seated on the scarlet bed. Besides her disturbing expression, I notice her right palm bleeding. My eyes glare up to the room behind her, getting a glimpse of the shattered mirror, with a fist sized hole in the center. I move across to the left side of the bed, giving her an area to sit next to me, hoping she'll accept it. Adding more to my confusion however, she ignores me completely, turning her gaze to the door leading into the hallway as she begins to walk towards it. Quickly, I step in between her and the door, glaring towards her cautiously as I shout towards her. "Sit down, Sally. There's something wrong with you, and we need to ta-!"

I'm cut off as she pushes me against the wall beside the door, keeping her left hand pressed against my collarbone as her right strokes my cheek, continuing her twisted gaze towards me as I stare back towards her wide-eyed in shock and fear. She giggles once more as I do this, as though finding amusement from my confusion. "My precious lynx, do you not yet understand?" She speaks to me in a eerily calm, sing-song like tone, leaving me petrified as she continues her twisted speech, pressing me further against the wall. "Nothing is wrong with me. Everything is normal. Everything is perfect now." She leans in towards my ear as she whispers her final sentence, changing her tone to a quiet, seductive one. "For I have seen the light." She releases me once her disturbing message is spoken, walking out of the room and into the hallway as I remain there slumped against the wall, both confused and horrified by her actions.

What...the fuck...was that?

Whatever this voice...thing...is, it isn't something I can handle on my own; as this was proved mere seconds ago. What if it tells her to do something to me? Something bad? She forced me against the wall with no hesitation, staring coldly towards me with the eyes that I know can be so loving. What could be causing this in the first place, anyway? There is only one person besides me who knows about this, and may be able to help me in the situation. Antoine. He's one of the King's personal guards, having experience in combat and psychology, as a result of helping his comrades with post-war mental trauma. He may know what to do.

Still shivering from the...previous events...I walk over to the computer desk, snatching a small cobalt flip-phone from it's surface as I begin to dial Antoine's number. The phone begins to ring in short intervals, patching through to his phone. After what seems like an eternity, he comes on. "Hello? Nicole, is this you?" I sigh in relief as he answers, talking frantically into the phone. "Antoine! Do you have any information on Rotor's journals? Sally is starting to act stranger than usual, and I think they may be connected in some way." He chuckles as I finish, leaving me confused for a second before he comes back on. "So it seems I'm not the only one with this possibility in mind. The other guards and I have already looked through them. They are stored at my home, where me and Bunnie currently are. You may head down here to see them if you wish." I begin to calm down now, speaking slower and calmer as he says this. "Alright. I'll fill you in on the details once I get there." Before I can hang up, he suddenly chimes in once more, speaking slowly and cautiously towards me. "I'm going to warn you, lynx...you will not like what you see." I nod to myself as he says this, hanging up the phone and carrying it with me, stepping out into the hallway.

Both sides of the hallway show no signs of Sally, causing me to worry slightly more about where she may be off to. Where could she be headed, anyway? What is it this thing wants with her exactly? I continue to the elevator doors, pressing the button sitting beside it to call it up as I continue to ponder on the subject. I wonder what the Latin phrase is Sally was talking about. Now that I think about it, how did Rotor even know Latin anyway? The language is dead; a majority of it's information had died off along with the human race during the great war. In fact, the only people who have any knowledge of it anymore are the Vatican, and even their understanding of it is limited. Is is possible Rotor's homicide could have something to do with this voice Sally is hearing? Though I hope this isn't the case, I can't say I'd be surprised if it was.

The elevator comes back from a higher floor, opening up to reveal Maximilian and Alicia Acorn; Mobius' current leaders.

Immediately I kneel down on one knee, lowering my head in respect to the both of them. As I assumed they would however, they chuckle at my actions, the King sticking out a hand to get me back up on my feet. "Nicole, you do realize defending our country has granted you nobility?" He asks, surprised from my formality. "Though we are flattered, there's no need for such actions." He pulls me up as I grab his hand, causing me to move back an appropriate distance before speaking to him once more. "This is true, Sire. But I am still but a citizen of your kingdom; therefore I give you my deepest respects." Queen Alicia puts a hand on my shoulder as I say this, grinning towards me as she does. "You certainty are a humble woman, aren't you Nicole?" I simply nod to her in response, moving against the wall to let them pass. However, they remain standing in front of me, as King Maximilian speaks to me once more.

"Speaking of royalty, have you happened to see Sally by any chance?" My heart sinks as the question is asked, now seeing their reason for coming to this floor in the first place. They can't find her; not in her current state. Who knows what that demented voice would tell her to do to them if they found her. "She...went in her room to get something, but left afterwards. Why?" I ask them, trying to avoid anything to do with the reasoning behind her actions. "Max and I were watching the news upstairs when she suddenly came in, agitated for some reason." Begins Alicia, now carrying a look of concern on her face. "She said she wanted to talk to us about some kind of problem, but suddenly became quiet, putting her focus on one of the news stories. A sad thing too, a poor old priest being found dead in an alleyway in the eastern portion of the city." I nearly choke after the last sentence is said, recalling where Sally had been found when this all started. Is it possible she could have...no! That's ridiculous! Sally may be many things, but she isn't a murderer. But then again...how powerful is this voice? How tight of a grip does it have on her? Alicia continues to speak towards me as I ponder on the subject, trying to pay an equal amount of attention to her and my own thoughts. "She seemed to get even more upset once it ended, claiming she had a headache before leaving. Are you certain you don't know where she went off to?"

I shake my head to the sides as an answer, earning a sigh of disappointment from King Max as Alicia glances down to the floor in continuous worry. I wish I could tell them; as it would provide me with more assistance in finding the cause of all this. But what would become of Sally? I doubt they would allow her to remain in Castle Acorn, leaving me and them vulnerable should it make her to do something to us. The only place I can see her ending up is in a mental institution, being sedated as the doctors seal her away inside a padded room. The very thought of seeing her in such a wretched place...I'll be damned if I allow her to fall subject to this fate. I bow to both King Max and Queen Alicia one final time, saying my farewells to them as I do. "Well, I must be on my way. Your highness, your majesty."

They walk past me as I say this, heading further down the hallway in their search for their daughter. I make my way into the elevator once they do, sending it downwards and into the main hall, leading towards the castle gates. As the elevator begins it's descent, I cross my fingers and hope that Max and Alicia won't find her. Not before I do, at least. Only God knows what Sally would do in her current state.

* * *

_Antoine_

"Officials are on the lookout for whoever could be responsible this terrible act, and are looking into it as we speak. Wave signing off." My hands reach towards the small table in front of me as the reporter finishes, using a silver remote to shut off the television. Leaning back into the velvet couch, I wrap an arm around the gold rabbit to my right who now buries her weeping face into my chest, soaking my azure uniform with her tears. She didn't believe it when I told her about Knothole's unfortunate fate, Rotor being the cause of it all. In denial, she claimed I was playing some sick joke on her, letting my humor get the best of me. To both her and my own misfortune however, my words were valid, being confirmed by the recorded news broadcast on the television. Much to my shock however, this didn't seem to be the end. The day before Knothole's demise, the head priest of an eastern Mobotropolis church had been murdered. The police are still running tests, making sure they hadn't made some kind of mistake. Some claimed it had been a clone created by Robotnik, much like an organic 'Metal Sonic'. Others said it was a highly trained killer, such as the infamous marksman known as 'Fang'(1), using her hair to mislead us. No matter what they claimed however, the fact still stood on whose DNA had been found at the crime scene.

Princess Sally.

It appears my suspicions were correct, as the same message seen at Knothole had been found written across the walls of a nearby building. The police refuse to give this information to the public, knowing it would only cause widespread panic. Not only this, but the DNA sample is so minuscule that no matter who committed this crime, they would be unable to prosecute them. One hair. A single hair. No fingerprints, no body fluids, no footage. The only lead we had was a single hair, and it traced back to our future queen. It is clear to me that some greater force is behind this, as Sally would never imagine of doing something so vile. No matter what others would think in this certain situation, I wouldn't claim this to be a supernatural force however, as I've never called myself a religious man. Someone has to be behind this; someone with extensive reaches throughout Mobius.

My first guess would be Mammoth Mogul, as along with the ability to manipulate the will of others, he leads crime chain that stretches to the deepest corners of the country. The next person I could name would be Shadow, with his gift of twisting the powers of the chaos emeralds for his own personal use. But why would he do such a thing? He has never done anything outside his lawful boundaries, he had helped Sonic bring down the alien race known as the Black Arms, and most importantly, he has supposedly never taken a life, due to a promise he made to an ancient human known as Maria. Why would he suddenly turn rogue on us?

The tightening of Bunnie's grip on my uniform snaps me out of my trance, as I look down to see her continuing to sob into my chest. She suddenly stops, lifting her head up to look into my azure eyes. "W...why, Ant?" She whispers the words to me, trying to hold back further tears as her emerald irises continue their gaze towards me. "Why must a man...raise up arms against another man? Why do people lie...steal...kill one another? Why?" I take a deep sigh as she asks this, trying to decide how to answer her. It is something I've never understood myself; the desire to do wrong, regardless of how vile the act may be.

Since the dawn of time people across the globe have been plotting against one another, may it be a simple lie to a complete genocide against an entire race. The Crusades, in which the Christian and Muslim populations of the far southwestern portion of modern Soleanna raged war against each other for what? A disagreement in philosophy? I could compare the scenario to two children arguing over the color of the skies, whether it be a 'light blue' or 'dark blue'. The Holocaust, where the tyrannous leader of ancient Germany, Adolf Hitler, used lies and corruption to plot against the entire globe. I am certain Robotnik and the German would have been fond of one another, as the only difference between the two seems to be language and nationality. They both had the same goal in mind; world domination, and they both paid for it with their lives. Another similarity between the two. But why these people arise is a mystery to me, along with every other being on the planet. My mind continues to ponder on this as I stare blankly at the white ceiling above me, the walls around us painted the same as it.

Finally, I move up from the couch and walk into the kitchen to my left, causing Bunnie to sit up from me. I begin to answer her question as I open the refrigerator, reaching in for a bottle of wine, turning back around to face her. "I...don't know, dear. I simply don't know." The cork of the bottle becomes unscrewed as I pry it off, pulling out two glasses for the both of us. "Envy? Greed? Lust? No matter what excuse we come up with my dear, it will always turn to the same answer." The peach colored wine flows into both of the glasses as I pour the bottle's contents into them, replacing the cork onto the bottle once they are filled. "Human arrogance." She seems puzzled as I carry the two glasses back to the living room, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "But Ant...we ain't human." I chuckle as she asks this, knowing her to be uneducated on the subject it is I reference. I sit down beside her once again, handing one of the glasses to her before taking a sip of my own. Peaches; her personal favorite. "Not entirely, but somewhat human nonetheless." She continues her confused gaze towards me as I explain further, enlightening her on my logic.

"A long time ago, 600 years to be exact, a human scientist known as Doctor Ezekiel Amir sought out to end the hunting and endangerment of the primary animal populations of the world. He envisioned a kind of...nirvana between the species of the earth, genetically altering animal populations to have the physique and intelligence of an average human, yet still retaining parts of their former ancestry, such as fur or wings. He wished for these creatures to be able to act similar to that of humans, being able to carry out different kinds of employment, drive and maintain a vehicle, and to comprehend extremely complex logic. In short, he wanted these creatures to become as internally human as possible. He would later name these creatures 'Mobians', after German astronomer August Ferdinand Mobius.

"After countless research and experiments, he was able to create the first Mobian by infusing a developing bat fetus with 70 percent of the human genome, then implanting this fetus into a human surrogate mother. Both survived, and were able to continue their lives with no defects whatsoever. Until every species had a female Mobian to match, this process continued, using a different surrogate for each. This is why I claim 'human arrogance' is the cause of the world's evils. Their blood flows through our veins. Their mind is the same as ours. On the outside we may appear different, having fur, scales, tails and wings. But on the inside, we are all one and the same; therefore we express the same wills, emotions, and desires. The humans intended for us to be exactly like them, and unfortunately for us, they succeeded."

Bunnie stares back to me in shock from my long explanation, grasping all the information I've just given her. Surely I would be surprised, being given a history lesson after asking about a single comment. Suddenly she narrows her eyes down to me, as if attempting to read me. Her confused expression turns into that of worry, as she asks a question I expected after giving this kind of speech. "Ant, you're not...I mean...you don't think that way about all humans. Do you?" I take a second sip of my wine as she asks this, preparing myself to answer her. Though a majority of these beings were vile and selfish, obviously expressing their evil throughout the course of history, a small portion of them were able to resist these allurements. One of them being the man known as Mahatma Gandhi, who lead the ancient people of India out of British rule using nonviolent protests. Most hate to acknowledge it, but the argument of human morality is simply black and white; as some humans were sinister, the same amount were also righteous.

"Yes and no." I say, placing my wine on the glass table in front of me, her confused gaze remaining constant. "Though many humans have sought out to manipulate those around them, such as the late Doctor Robotnik, there are also those who are noble, wishing to aid their fellow man. One I distinctly remember from..." My voice trails off for a minute, trying to avoid the word 'Knothole' for obvious reasons. "...before. He claimed to be the Doctor's son. What was his name again? Alexander?" She nods in response to my question, allowing herself to smile faintly at the mention of our old friend. "However, there is, nor has there ever been a man devoid of any wrongdoing. Sin is just as natural to man as breathing, and we have inherited their curse with our creation. So no, though I believe sin is human nature, I wouldn't call them 'evil', as so many arrogant Mobians wish to."

An awkward silence fills the room for a number of seconds, as my wife's grin strangely seems to widen as I finish. Finally, she covers her mouth as she begins laughing, my cheeks deepening into a bright red as she she leaps towards me, wrapping her arms around my torso in a loving embrace. "Ah love it how you explain things so much, Ant. Makes you look even cuter." She buries her face into my chest once more, warming my heart to see it out of love instead of the sorrow she previously showed for Rotor's death. My left hand strokes the back of her head as we sit there in peace, hearing nothing but the tranquil rustling of the trees, occasionally followed by the chirping of birds. I make out two sitting on a branch outside the window to my right. Doves. Funny, now that I think about it. In what reality could a coyote find, of all the things a rabbit, to become his wife? Though I have never met the man, I thank Dr. Amir for his work, allowing love to blossom in even the strangest of circumstances.

We both dart our heads up as knocking is heard from the door to my left, standing on the wall in front of me. Bunnie moves away from me as I stand up to answer, letting out a deep sigh, knowing full well who has arrived. A brown furred female Mobian lynx stands at my doorstep, wearing her usual violet and black-striped dress as her jade eyes peer into my own.

Nicole.

"May I come in?" She asks blankly, knowing the information that will soon be displayed to her will be anything but joyous. Silently I back away from the door, allowing her to step onto the brown carpet floors of our living room. Bunnie catches sight of the lynx, rising from the couch as she places out a hand to greet her. "S'up Nic. Can't exactly say we were expecting you; no offense intended of course." They shake hands, Nicole's stern glare towards me never leaving. "None taken; and Antoine here actually was expecting me." The rabbit looks back to me surprised after being told this, curious as to her reason for being here. The lynx begins speaking once again, glancing towards my wife now. "He wanted to give me some more information behind the massacre of Knothole, and Rotor's reasoning behind it. Is that all right with you?" Bunnie shrugs at the question, moving back to the couch before seating herself down and picking up the remote. "It's fine with me, sugah. If yall need me I'll just be up here watching TV." Nicole and I proceed down a hallway in front of us as Bunnie says this, turning on a door to our right leading into a stairway, descending into the basement.

Hardwood flooring covers the ground, surrounded by the same white walls as the previous floor. Two bookcases stand to both our sides, facing each other with a combination of novels, textbooks and research notes. In front of us sits a wooden desk, with a number of items sitting on it's surface. Rotor's audio recorder sits in the middle, with his notebooks to the right, and a bottle of whiskey to the left. Simultaneously we walk towards the desk, as I begin working at the recorder while Nicole picks up the top notebook, opening it to a random page. Unsurprisingly, she looks confused as she opens it, not realizing that is the second of the two journals. As I set up the recorder, she taps me on the shoulder. I turn to see her holding the notebook with one hand, having the open page face me. "Antoine...what the hell is this?" I narrow my eyes to get a better look at the minuscule writing as Nicole asks this, startled by the strange message it presents.

_One of the doctors went missing today._

_The others are still looking for him, hoping he is still alive._

_They don't know where he is._

_But I know. I know everything._

_He lies on the bed, chained to my bed and mutilated._

_I didn't want to. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Not again._

_I tried to fight it._

_But it won't let me get away._

_It still speaks to me, even as I write this message. I have to block him out just so I can focus._

_Go away. Why won't it go away?_

_What does it want from me?_

_Resisting is useless. He'll convince me to do it anyway. He always does._

_It will have to be tonight then. I'll call them after. I Hope they can forgive me._

_Then what are you waiting for? Do it. Make them suffer. Make them fall. Make them bleed. _

_All in my name._

_Abracadavre._

_Hahahahapleasehahahahelphahahamehahahaha._

I look away in disgust after reading the horrific message, continuing to set up Rotor's audio recorder as the lynx stands to my right in shock. "That my dear, would be one of Rotor's final entries. I would assume the night he devastated Knothole." She continues to flip through the notebook after I say this, becoming increasingly worried with each page she turns to. If it is true, that the princess is hearing this same voice, then the results could be catastrophic; especially if it were to continue into queenhood.

How does this 'Abracadavre' character spread from one person to another, as in the case from Rotor to Sally? How tight of a grip does this voice have on it's hosts? More importantly, how is it able to control these people? Whoever is behind Abracadavre must have access to extremely complex technology, capable of doing as much as taking over a person's will. Snively is out of the question, as he had been found dead over a week ago; shot in the forehead and flowing down a river. Mogul still seems like a plausible suspect, being the leader of an entire drug cartel on top of possessing his abilities of pathokinesis and neurokinesis. But in order to use these abilities he must first 'mark' you, and the only ones I know who have been 'marked' are Mina, Mighty, Tails and Sonic, and we've seen no sign of Mogul's 'Fearsome Foursome' returning any time soon. There is Doctor Finitevus, but no one has heard of him since the fall of the Dark Egg Legion, and I doubt the scientist has any allies that could help him in such an endeavor.

After twisting a few more knobs, the recorder finally comes to life, beginning to play another one of Rotor's personal journals; his third to be exact. The first recording showing the 'voice' anomaly. Nicole puts the book down and watches the recorder intently, listening carefully to every word.

_Rotor comes over the receiver, speaking in an alarmed tone._

"_Personal log #3, Date; March 20th 3124. Alright, I don't mean to sound a bit jumpy, but the creepiest shit just happened earlier. I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth, when all of the sudden my fucking reflection starts talking to me. Not like a pareidolia, where you think you hear and see something, but I mean it tried to have a full on conversation with me. The weirdest thing is it wasn't even copying my movements. It just stood there, with a cocky smile like Sonic usually has, trying to talk to me. I ignored it and left, assuming I just drank too much last night. That's when shit got weird. Thinking it was just booze, I decided to take a nap and sleep off whatever amount of alcohol was in my system. When I woke up, I went back into the bathroom to see if it was still there. It wasn't, but the inside of my sink had blood around it's interior. Come to find out, my neighbor, Glenda, went missing just a few hours ago and no one can find her. I don't remember doing anything other than sleeping, but...I-I'll be sure to monitor this more carefully, should it continue to occur. End of log."_

The lynx remains standing there, petrified as her stare continues towards the machine. According to what Nicole has told me, this is extremely similar to the way Sally was first introduced to this 'Abracadavre' character; having her own reflection speak to her in the mirror. These two voices are the same, this is obvious; but who could be behind it is still a mystery. I turn to my right to face her, still somewhat disturbed from the radio's information. "Would you like me to show you more, or have you seen enough?" My words snap her out of her trance, darting her head to face me as she begins to answer my question. "I...um, was actually wondering if I could...borrow his notebooks and bring them to the castle. This would allow me to do research this in my own time. I'm sorry, I'm just a bit too startled right now to listen to any more." I get up from my chair as she asks this, picking up both of Rotor's notebooks before handing them to her. She allows herself to smile faintly, taking them from me as she proceeds back upstairs, heading back towards Castle Acorn.

Before I follow her back into the living room, I take a swig of the whiskey sitting on the desk, hoping it will clear my mind of some of this...voice nonsense.

* * *

_Amy_

My eyes flutter open as the sunlight of a nearby window shines down on my face, waking me from my slumber. Sitting up from my rested position, I begin to rub my eyes, clearing my vision as I look around my bedroom. The window to my right has had it's blinds pulled up, most likely by Blaze, not wanting me to sleep in past noon as I usually do. The dresser to my right has one of it's compartments pulled open; a pair of blue jeans and a pink T-shirt are sprawled out on the far end of the bed for me to wear. I allow myself to smile faintly as I see this, rising out of the bed and stretching before slipping into the apparel given to me. Though there are many ways me and my girlfriend are alike, sleep wouldn't be one of them. While I prefer to actually get a decent 8 to 10 hour long sleep, I've known Blaze to wake up at the crack of dawn, getting a majority of the apartment's chores done before I even wake up. Hoping this isn't the case, I glance over to a small digital clock sitting on the dresser, getting a look at the time before I step out into the hallway. 10:43 AM.

The scent of sausage and scrambled eggs fills the hallway as I walk towards the kitchen, my mouth watering at the very thought of Blaze's cooking. After reaching the end of the hallway, I glance over to my left, getting a view of my miniature 'kitchen'. Though I like to call it such, It's simply an open portion of my living room, separated from it by tile flooring instead of the living room's hardwood. In the center of this small area lies a wooden table with four chairs at each end. To the left of the table is a small sink with a black dishwasher beside it. A small stove faces me, leaning against the wall with the fridge standing beside it. The stove remains dormant however, turned off despite the sizzling of the frying pan. I can't help but chuckle at the sight given before me, as most would sprint for a phone and call the fire department before realizing what was happening. Blaze is sitting in one of the chairs wearing her usual attire as she lifts the frying pan slightly up with her right hand, conjuring a palm-sized fire in her left, holding it underneath the pan to cook breakfast.

"I love it when you do that." She glances towards me as I say this, smiling after seeing I've woken up before returning her attention to the cooking food. "Nice to see you up, Ames." She says, still grinning. "Maybe now this means you can set up the table instead of sleeping all day." Her joke causes my smile to widen as I head towards a counter above the stove, pulling out two plates for us both. I set them both on Blaze's side, placing one in front of her and another on the opposite side. "Do you mind handing me a fork, Amy?" I look to her and nod as she asks this, opening a second counter beside the stove to pull out two forks. She takes one as I hand it to her, using it to split up the now finished sausage and scrambled eggs onto the two plates. I take my seat opposite that of her, waiting for her as she places the frying pan in the sink, moving it out of the way before taking her seat once more.

For a little while we sit there in silence, as Blaze quietly eats her food while I sit there, staring blankly at my plate as last night's memory returns to me. Yesterday wasn't the only time I've had such a horrific nightmare; though I desperately wish it was. Ever since that day, the horrid recollection has managed to claw it's way into the deepest regions of my mind, repeating itself unrelentlessly. Blaze thinks this dream only comes up every few nights when in reality, it's been replaying itself over and over, night after night since it's occurrence. I've been seeing a psychiatrist for the past couple of weeks to help the situation, but nothing really seems to be working. I suppose that's whey they say the doctor and the patient shouldn't have a personal relationship, which we do.

Blaze suddenly looks up from her plate, seeing that I haven't eaten a single bite. Knowing what the problem is, she puts her fork down and turns her attention to me, giving my a sympathetic look. "Are you still thinking about...that dream?" She asks, staring back towards my sullen face. I nod as a response, keeping my eyes locked onto my plate. She leans in her chair now, putting a hand on my shoulder as my eyes glance up to meet her gaze. "I know what Robotnik did was horrible Ames; you know better than anyone how much I can relate to that." She closes her eyes shut for a second, fighting back tears as she remembers what that pathetic excuse of a man did to her. "But...he's gone now. He'll never be able to touch you again; and trust me, if anyone were as stupid to try something like that again, I wouldn't hesitate to light them up like a summer barbecue."

I let out a faint smile at her comforting words, but turn my gaze to the floor as I begin to speak. "I'm not worried it will happen again, but...it's just..." Her hand moves from my shoulder and onto my chin, lifting my head up slightly to gaze into her bright quartz eyes as I continue. "That dream...It's starting to become more vivid. I mean, usually I only see what's going on, getting a hazy glimpse of the memory. But lately...it's as though I'm actually there. I could see, hear, smell and feel everything around me. Not only that, but it wasn't a blur like before. It was crystal clear, like how I'm sitting here talking to you right now. It was just...terrifying, to say the least." For a minute we sit there in silence, as Blaze thinks of how to help me with my situation. "Well...isn't the doctor helping?" She asks, getting a sigh of confusion from me as I continue. "That's the thing though. He's good at his job, he knows how to treat a patient; but nothing he does seems to be helping."

She begins to show worry in her eyes as I say this, placing her right hand on my cheek, looking towards me sternly. "If the therapy isn't working, then just remember that no matter what happens, I'll always be by your side. You won't have to worry about anything or anyone hurting you. Understand?" I nod to her as she finishes, getting a loving smile from her in response. She suddenly leans towards me, planting a light kiss on my lips before taking her now empty plate to the sink. "Now do me a favor and finish up your plate. Starving yourself isn't going to do you any good." As per her request, I slowly begin to eat the meal presented to me, savoring the smoky taste of the freshly cooked sausage. Blaze is right; despite my own personal worries, Robotnik is as dead as a doornail, and isn't coming back anytime soon. Hell, he could still hanging from his noose for all I know. Not only that, but having a lover with the ability to generate an infinite amount of flames only adds to my protection. Blaze would die for me, and I would do the same for her. If only I could have helped her then...before that demented psychokinetic got to her...

Before I take the final bite left on my plate, I can feel my stomach beginning to turn, despite Blaze's cooking being made almost perfectly. Maybe from some of the beer we had last night, before attending Robotnik's execution. Ignoring the feeling, I get up from my seat and begin to walk slowly out of the kitchen, back into the bedroom to lie down. Hopefully the sickening feeling will subside after a little bit of rest. Blaze notices my distraught face from the kitchen, turning to face me in curiosity. "Ames? Are you alright?" I glance to her for a moment before returning my attention to the hallway, my stomach's condition only worsening as I do. "Yeah, I...I'm fine. I think I may have drank a little too much last night, though." She shakes her head as I say this, sighing in slight disappointment as she returns to the dishes. "I swear Amy, every time you pick up a beer..."

I can feel my stomach giving way now, as I dart from the bedroom door and into the bathroom, closing it shut. My insides come spilling out into the toilet as I lift up it's top, vomiting into the previously white bowl. On top of puking my guts out, I suddenly begin to feel light headed, as a throbbing pain comes crashing down on my skull. What the fuck is happening to me? I only had, at most, two beers last night; and that wasn't even at my house! Shouldn't it be out of my system by now? After a dreadful 20 seconds my vomiting finally comes to a halt, giving me time to breathe. Slowly, I stand up from the toilet, flushing it as I turn around to the counter, placing my hands on it's surface to keep myself balanced. My eyes fall to the floor as I try and block out the throbbing pain in my head, now beginning to calm down. Blaze can be heard knocking on the door to my right, trying to get my attention. "Are you alright in there, Amy? Do you want me to get something?" I turn to the door as she asks this, trying to speak loud enough for her to hear. "An Aspirin...please." Her footsteps are audible from behind the door, leaving to get my request. Seriously though...exactly how much did I drink last night?

"Such ignorant mortals; accusing anything but themselves for their own misfortunes."

The alien voice makes me jump, looking around the bathroom in caution. That didn't sound anything like Blaze. In fact, it sounded vaguely familiar, as though I've heard it somewhere before. Despite my search, I'm still the only one here. But if not me or Blaze, then who was that?

"Turn your gaze forward, my Rose, and see who it is that calls you."

Frightened, I look up into the mirror, my hands still place onto the table. There's something wrong about my reflection though; as I'm looking towards myself wide eyed and petrified, it looks back to me with a smug grin, comparable to that of Sonic's. Startled, I back away in fear, watching in confusion as my reflection remains leaning on the counter, smiling. What the fuck? What is this shit? Am I still drunk? Dear God, please tell me I'm drunk. The figure suddenly begins to chuckle, finding my confusion amusing. "My dear child, even as we come face to face you refuse to accept the truth, placing your blame on that bitter poison." Wait, what? Did...did this thing just read my mind? Exactly what the hell is this thing, anyway?

My headache suddenly returns, even more intense than before. It causes me to let out a faint cry of agony, wincing away in pain as I grasp my head. The thing in the mirror continues to chuckle, reveling in my torment. Visions begin flashing in my mind as I fall down to my knees, keeping my eyes shut tight as I grasp my skull, failing to block them out. A jungle, structures millions of years old spread around it, with a large golden pyramid in the center. A city dressed in jewels and gold, seeming to be aged over 3 thousand years, humans singing and cheering within it's walls. The same city, now engulfed in flames as fire rains down from the skies, it's residents fleeing in terror as their lives are destroyed within an hour. The demented figure's voice echoes through my mind, laughing as I soak my own fur with my tears, curled up onto the floor in fetal position.

oH mY gOd mY hEaD iTs SpInNiNg TwIsTiNg TuRnInG WhAt ThE hElL iS hApPeNiNg To Me PlEaSe MaKe It StOp MaKe It StOp MaKe It StOp MAKE IT STOP!

Everything suddenly fades into nothingness as I scream out in my mind, leaving only a blank void in my consciousness. No visions, no laughter, no pain...peace. The figure's voice returns to me, speaking from nowhere yet everywhere. "I am sorry you had to see that my dear, but it is necessary in order to show you the truth." It's voice...it's not the same sadistic laughter I've heard moments ago. Instead it is now quieter...softer...tranquil, almost. It continues speaking once more, filling me with a sense of...overwhelming serenity. "The visions you have witnessed are that of the past, yet also the present and future. These visions are of my paradise, mortal sins, and the consequences they shall receive for their crimes against me."

This being; it seeks not mindless destruction or sightless rampage...it seeks the enlightenment of the mortal world, cleansing this planet of the sins of the unworthy...the sins of the vermin martyr. "Who...who are you? What is your name?" My questions come out as a light whisper as I speak to the deity who calls me out. It's voice returns to me once again, speaking in it's soft, angelic tune. "I go by many names, my sweet. Gaia, Dionysus, Artemis...but all these names combine to form a single soul, my dear. The soul that will finally rid my world of it's plagues by process of paradization." My eyes open once again, returning me to the room I had fled too, seeking respite. I stand from the floor and face myself in the mirror once again, seeing the joy of finding his light show itself as a wide grin across my face, silently whispering his name in praise.

"Abracadavre."

The knocking of the violet princess is now heard through the door, in an attempt to check my current state. "Alright Amy, I got the Aspirin. Can you come on out or are you still-?" She is cut off as I open the door to face her, looking puzzled towards me from my pleased expression. She gives me the pill as I drop it into my mouth, filling my hands with water from the sink and swallowing it, washing down the pill. Her confused glare continues towards me as I face her once more, standing in front of the door. "Ames...are you...alright? You look...different." Different? My love, I am different. I have risen from the ashes of my former self and now have a chance to start anew. Seeing her confusion, I put a hand on her shoulder and begin speaking, gazing into her golden eyes. "I'm fine, Blaze. I just needed a moment to gather my bearings, that's all."

The voice returns to me, speaking silently within my own consciousness as it does. _I cannot bring this planet peace alone, for I am but a spirit, my dear. You must be my disciple. You must be my hands. _I make my way around the violet cat now, walking towards the living room and snatching my car keys from the kitchen counter. She follows behind me, watching as I open the front door leading towards the parking lot. "Amy, where are you going?" I turn around to face her once more, foolishly alarmed by my actions. Does she not see that this is his command? That this is what he wants? _No, my darling, she does not. Yet. But soon she will. Very soon. But in order to show her, I need your help. Continue on; your time is limited and must not be wasted on petty conversation. _

I continue towards the car, glancing back towards the foreign princess as I keep my pace. "To...pick up a few things." I call back to her, opening the door to my car as I do. She continues her persistence, continuing to question me. To question him. "Should I go with you? What exactly is it you-!" She is cut off as I turn to face her once more, scowling in anger as I yell towards her. "I'll be back in a minute Blaze! Just give me one goddamn second!" She steps back in surprise from my words, keeping a cautious gaze towards me as I enter the vehicle, starting the engine. I can hear her call out to me one final time as I pull out, preparing to leave the area. "Just...get home safe, alright?"

I don't reply as I drive out of the apartment complex, as my current mission requires all of my attention. _Good my dear, very good. Follow the path that I have set before you and follow my instruction. My second should be waiting for you when you arrive. _I begin to feel slightly dizzy, causing me to shake my head in order to clear my mind. I whisper out one final sentence as I do, following the voice's guidance.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

_Miles_

"Fiona, where the hell are you...?" My voice trails off as the vixen rushes out of the front door, slamming it shut as I finish my hateful comment towards the now burning village. Idiotic, delicate, worthless little girl. Instead of reveling in the fall of our enemies like I, she decides to suddenly grow a heart and cry over them like an infant; pathetic and helpless. She doesn't even acknowledge the humor of the situation; a village that has stood proud for it's petty morals only to be massacred by one of it's own residents, the violet walrus known as Rotor. Looks like he finally realized the place was filled with nothing but pieces of shit like himself. But I digress, turning my attention back to more important manners. Such as the schematics for the generator my employer wishes for me to create. Now if only I could find a way to reverse the polarity without harming the device. Perhaps if I took the X exponent and moved it to the...

"Well I hope you ladies enjoyed yourselves; just as much as I did, at least." Scourge's speech rips me from my thought, leaving me to sit in frustration as he audibly smacks both the prostitutes on the ass, causing them to giggle. I cover my face with my right palm as I hear this, once again realizing that I am surrounded by mindless imbeciles. Knowing I won't be able to focus with Scourge's brainless rambling of how lucky he is of how many whores he can fuck in a single week, I get up from the table and head into the living room, crossing my arms as I lean against a wall facing them. I'd like to remind him that they only act attracted to him as part of their job, but turn the thought aside, as it would most likely result in several broken bones. The green hedgehog continues to fondle the lightly dressed women in the living room, foolishly slipping a hundred ring check down the echidna's bra, further depriving us of the minuscule budget we are already on. After what seems to be an eternity, the harlots finally make their way out of the door, heading into the streets where they belong.

As I've already expected, Scourge plops himself down on the ruined dark brown couch, spreading his arms out comfortably as he lets out lets out a contented sigh. "Man...sex, drugs, and cash. What more could a man ask for?" Let us see, Scourge...control over the kingdom of Mobius, infinite power from the chaos emeralds, a decent living space; I would say these are a few things people would rather have than 'sex, drugs, and cash', as you like to call it. I glare towards him as he rests on the couch, being as arrogant as to continue wandering around the house without so much as a pair of fucking underwear, despite the prostitutes leaving the vicinity. A small recollection comes to mind, being minuscule in importance, yet still noticeable enough to piss the green hedgehog off slightly. "Have." I loudly say to him. He opens his eyes slightly as he glances back at me, confused on the meaning behind the word. "What did you say, bro?" He asks, continuing to question my meaning.

"Have. Well I hope you ladies enjoyed yourselves; just as much as I **have**, at least. That would be the correct phrasing of the sentence." His smug grin turns into a scowl of anger towards me, turning his head away at my minor correction. "Fucking grammar Nazi." I hear him mutter under his breath, causing me to smirk slightly. If there's one thing that never ceases to bring me joy, it's making ignorant fools realize their mistakes, especially with someone as ignorant as Scourge; something my pansy cousin never saw the point of.

It vexes me of how someone as...incompetent and weak as he could achieve such a feat as finding the cure for NIDS, the only remaining sickness that had remained untreatable until now. Because of his 'fascinating discovery' as the world's scientists have decided to call it, Miles Prower the second now has enough rings to sustain himself, along with nine of his insignificant friends for the rest of his existence while me and my green colleague are trapped within this pathetic excuse of a home. But what does the autistic prick decide to do with all of this money? Claiming to be 'generous' in his actions, he lives in a basic two story house, setting half the remaining money aside as emergency funds while placing most of the other half in a countless amount of charities; primarily for the mentally disabled. Must be trying to compensate for pissing himself at the sight of his own shadow. I remember seeing in the newspaper a few years back how his 'beloved sweetheart', an alien seedrian known as Cosmo, died trying to protect the planet from her own race, called the Metarex.

I hope that green bitch is burning in hell; sure would add some torment to the good for nothing cock-sucker that is Miles Prower the second.

Miles Prower...one family, two members with the same fucking name, not even three years apart in age. If only I could have the pleasure of delving into how uncreative our families must have been, being as ridiculous as to name us both the same exact thing. Once again, just another example of Mobian ignorance. I swear, if I had the chance I wouldn't even waste my time with this godforsaken country; just nuke all of it's major cities simply for the hell of it. Wait...nuclear power...uranium. Damn it Miles, why couldn't you have thought of this earlier?

Quickly, I rush back inside the kitchen, grabbing my notebook and writing down the final formula as it begins to form itself inside my mind. Scourge gets up in curiosity from my actions, walking behind me before looking over my shoulder, catching a glimpse of the generator design. He narrows his eyes as he glances at the paper while I remain seated, keeping my focus on the notebook, making certain my new formula will work. "Miles...what the fuck is that thing?" I begin to answer him as I keep my eyes on the paper, grinning from the positive results being given to me. "An extremely potent power generator. A week ago I've been assigned by a certain individual to create the schematics for such a device. He wouldn't reveal his true identity however, and refused to say why he needed it." Scourge begins to lean further over my shoulder to get a better look, making me slightly uncomfortable by his lack of clothing, specifically being undergarments. "Um...Scourge...pants." He glances down for a moment before turning back to face me, disregarding my words. "It's a dick, Miles. We both have one and see it every day, so quit being a pussy and ignore it." I sigh as he says this, continuing my explanation of the assignment given to me.

"As I was saying, he told me to arrive at his location as soon as I had finished the plans, which I just have done." I begin to grin as the words escape my lips, holding the notebook up in pride once I am certain my formulas are perfect. "He said that, provided they work, he would pay me an extremely hefty sum of rings for my services, and would provide you, Fiona and I a one way trip to Solania. Given Fiona's current...absence, I don't think she would mind if we left without her." Standing up from my seat now, I look back towards him to see him glaring at me curiously, obviously wondering how many rings I had implied. "Exactly how many rings did this guy promise, again?" I chuckle as the green hedgehog asks this, preparing myself for his reaction when I tell him the answer.

"250 million rings."

Scourge steps back in shock as I say this, astonished at the ample number given to him. He begins to grin now, rubbing his hands together in amusement as I grab the notebook once more, heading towards the kitchen to get one last ceremonial shot of vodka. The green hedgehog begins chuckling now, rambling on about the riches we'll certainty earn in Solania while looking back at me as I pour my glass. "Well fuck Miles, looks like you've finally done something right! Do you even know what kind of shit we can buy with that much dough? I can already see it now...a three story house, big enough to throw a big ass party, like the ones you see in them high school movies..." Those, Scourge. **Those** high school movies. "...a butler; no wait, a maid! If I'm gonna have someone cleaning up my pad I want it to be a chick. A hot one at that; one that I can fuck, you know? I've always wondered what it would feel like just to throw shit on the floor and have some broad pick it up without any lip, you know? Not like that bitch Fiona."

The clear, burning liquid rushes down my throat as I listen to Scourge continuing to drivel about his own wants and desires. Is this all he really wishes for in life? Parties to get high at and women to sleep with? It seems a bit sad now that I think of it, a 16 year old trapped in a 25 year old's body. Has he changed at all from the olden days of the Suppression Squad? Then again, why should I care in the first place? Scourge is his own person, so whatever he wishes to get with his own half of the money is up to him, no matter how perverse.

After swallowing the last of the clear liquid I throw the glass down to the floor, allowing it to shatter on the floor, knowing I'll never look at it or the disgusting floor it lands on again; at least not until we reach Solania. Suddenly, I look up in horror to see Scourge opening the front door, ready to dart out, completely unaware that his...member...is visible for all of Mobius to see. "Scourge, wait!" He turns back in annoyance as I scream out to him, still not realizing his lack of decency. "What? Why the fuck are we waiting?" I can feel a vein bulging in my forehead at his never ending ignorance, continuing to live on nothing but pure instinct. "Pants, goddammit!" The asinine hedgehog finally looks down at himself, turning red from slight embarrassment as he storms back into his war zone of a bedroom to get a pair of trousers, complaining to himself for my awareness. "Pants Scourge, get a pair of fucking pants Scourge. I swear to God, he's like my damned mother..."

I plant yet another palm on my face as he walks off, letting out a sigh as I ponder how someone could be as...ludicrous as he.

Dumbass.

* * *

_Maria_

The sun shines brightly as I walk down the concrete sidewalk beside a neighborhood, trying to cover the torn portions of my dress. I get the occasional stares from the people walking by, probably because of my ruined attire. That, or the fact that I'm the only human I've seen since the ARK. I begin to think about earlier in the night, how those...animals tried to have their way with me. Why must people of any species be so vile to one another? So cruel? I may not carry any fur, wings, feathers, or scales, but am I really all so different from them? Are we all not living beings, trying to work together to create a better world? That's how it should be, at least. That's what grandfather would tell me.

I approach a corner on the sidewalk, entering the neighborhood. Looking to my left, I catch a glimpse of the it's name, prominently displayed on a marble sign in between two roads. 'Mystic Ruins'. Odd name for a neighborhood, I'm surprised they didn't go with something more tranquil, such as 'Raintree Village' or 'Golden Meadow'. Despite the name, the homes set within it's perimeter are beautiful to say the least. Each of the houses stand strongly, painted natural colors such as white or dark blue. Rosebushes and other flowers can be seen from the lawn, displaying their bright colors for all to see. I continue down the sidewalk as my gaze continues to the vegetation shown in front of the houses. I wish we could have had such beauties on the ARK, aside from the lifeless metal walls that covered the interior, only being decorated with the occasional military officer portrait.

Looking ahead of me now, I can see a family of four fox-like Mobians heading my way. A white furred father beside a red furred vixen, walking beside their son and daughter, the son having his father's white fur while the daughter carries a combination of the two, showing a pinkish color. I raise up a hand to wave towards them, but notice something off about them before I do. The mother and father are scowling towards me, glaring at me in animosity and fear, as though I'm some kind of wild animal. The children are unaware of this, keeping their joyous looks as they head my way. I keep my head down as I walk past them, realizing now the Mobian view on humans. Suddenly, the daughter breaks free from her mother's grasp, running towards me with her arms outstretched. Before I can react, it wraps it's arms around my leg, hugging it as she rubs her muzzle lovingly against my knee. I can't help but smile at this unexpected affection, the cute little fox below me so full of life, innocence, joy. Free from all hatred.

Her parents however, are obviously not, yanking her away from my leg as they give me a bitter glare. Confused, I turn around to face them once more as they begin to walk away, calling out to the four of them. "I...I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" Their pace only increases as I say this, glancing back to me one final time before leaving me alone once again. Still pondering on the events of the past, I begin to walk through the neighborhood once again, searching for any sign of respite. That...power I used against my attackers before. I remember Shadow using it on the ARK, but he was the only one who could preform such an action. He was created by grandfather to become the Ultimate Lifeform, capable of bending chaos energy to perform almost any power he wanted. One of these was Chaos Blast, which he used to decimate the soldiers guarding the entrance to the escape pods.

But how could I have performed such a feat? I was never experimented on, never enhanced to possess the power he does. NIDS ensured that on me, as any kind of drugs or injections could prove lethal to me, even if something as simple as a vaccine. I remember my body beginning to give way as we ran through the hallways, trying to evade the G.U.N. soldiers. But now...today, I had ran farther and faster than I ever had in my entire life, and yet I still feel energy pumping through my veins. There are no natural means by which I could have been resurrected, this is obvious. Someone must have brought me back somehow, though I'm still unsure why. Only time can tell, I assume. For now, however, my goal should be on finding shelter, hoping that one of these people are decent enough to provide such to me.

After a little while of walking I spot what appears to be an elementary school to my left, built of brick and finished with a green roof on it's top. Mobian children can be seen playing in the playground behind the school, laughing and cheering in joy from the simple act of being young. I am not surprised to see that out of them all, not a single human can be spotted. The teachers back on the ARK were always kind to fellow crew-members, no matter what their personal opinions of them were; especially in front of their students. But what if they are different? The men in the alleyway...the family now far behind me...is this how all Mobians treat humans? I would assume because of the war; as the Mobians and Humans have been fighting for some time. I don't know how much more discrimination I could take from these creatures though, acting as though I am some kind of...vermin.

Putting these worries aside, this is a civilized facility; a children's facility at that. This might possibly be the only place I could find answers without the risk of attack. Hopefully this school's teachers are the same as the ARK's, teaching their students to treat all beings the same, regardless of race or, in this case, species. Taking in a deep breath, I begin heading towards the building, keeping my arms around the exposed areas of my now tattered dress.

The glass doors slide past me as I enter, taking a first look at the school's interior. A combination of green and blue walls surround the large reception room in front of me, with another pair of glass doors ahead, leading into the hallways. A scarlet couch sits in the center of the room, with two identical chairs sitting beside it. In front of the seats lies a coffee table, with an assortment of different children's books set out on it's surface. Some of the children are reading the books, sitting in the chairs or lying down on the azure carpet floor, staring at the colorful pages intently. To my right is the reception's desk, with a middle aged pink furred echidna flipping threw a magazine, unaware of my presence. Taking one final sigh of courage I begin to slowly walk into the room, hoping the receptionist's reaction won't be as hostile as my previous encounters.

Suddenly, one of the children catches sight of me; a female beige furred fox looks up from her book to gaze back at me, tilting her head in confusion. She suddenly looks to the receptionist, continuing to read her magazine. "Misses Flores, what's that thing?" The girl then points at me with her right hand, as the receptionist and the other children look up to face me. I glance over to the supposed Mrs. Flores, looking towards me with the same look I've received from the people in the city. Her eyes are narrowed down, trying to examine me as her mouth is open in shock from my appearance. Before I can react, the other children, being a red furred male hedgehog, a female green feathered swallow, and a male crocodile come rushing up to me, hugging my legs in a death grip as they begin speaking to both the receptionist and themselves.

"Pardon me lady, but what are you exactly? Why don't you have any fur?"

"She's one of those human-thingies Mr. Rogers taught us about, isn't she?"

"Whatever she is, I like her. She's cute."

The unexpected attention causes me to blush slightly as I look down at them, seeing the obvious liking the children have for me. Confused and embarrassed, I let out a small giggle as my gaze returns to the receptionist, still looking towards me in disbelief. "I'm sorry for interrupting ma'am, but your students seem to have taken a liking to me..." The woman's startled gaze continues towards me as I say this, leaving me somewhat confused. Why is it the Mobians are so confused to see a human girl? Surely they've had to have seen one before, at least on television. The woman snaps out of her trance now, leaving the desk and rushing towards me almost as quickly as the children had. Suddenly, she begins to pry the children below me away from my leg, yelling towards them as they back away in fear. "No children, no! Get away from her! Back away!" I take a step back from the crazed receptionist as the young Mobians do the same, questioning the woman for her sudden actions. "We weren't doing anything wrong, Mrs. Flores. We just wanted to pla-" She cuts off the jade swallow with a vicious glare, seething out her command to the poor thing. "You can't. Play. With her. Head onto the playground and play with your friends there."

"But misses Flores, we-"

"Now."

The children sigh in defeat as they head towards the glass doors in front of me, saying their farewells as the elderly echidna stands in front of me, continuing her confused gaze. "Goodbye, misses human. Maybe we can play some other time." The scarlet echidna looks to her right as the crocodile says this, looking towards the only remaining child left in the room. The tan fox who pointed me out earlier, continuing her book. "Susan, honey, I think you should leave with the rest of your friends." The girl sighs in disappointment like the others, heading out into the hallway, leaving me alone with the startled woman, continuing her petrified gaze towards me. Perhaps coming here wasn't such a good idea after all...

"I'm sorry again, ma'am. I...didn't mean to distract the children. I just want to ask a few que-" I am cut off as the woman begins speaking to me, letting her words out slowly, still in shock of my very presence. "How...the hell...did you get here?" I'm taken aback by the phrasing of the question, not expecting her to use vulgar language in a children's school. Regardless, I begin to answer her question as best I can, still unsure of the answer myself. "Honestly ma'am, I...don't know. I woke up in the middle of an abandoned warehouse and began searching the city for answers. So far I haven't found any, and was hoping you could provide me with some." Her startled demeanor begins to die down after I say this, as she continues to look me up and down, still wondering how a human has ended up in Mobian territory. I wonder if there is an airport near this area; I could use it to travel into the borders of the URH, where I belong.

She looks to both of her sides, as though searching for someone else to answer my questions, trying to avoid me. Letting out a deep sigh as she comes up short, she meets my gaze as she begins speaking, giving me a brief description of my location. "Alright...where you are would be the city of Mobotropolis; the capital of Mobius. This is the wealthier, northern portion of the city, where the King's palace is located. There's a homeless shelter about 10 miles away from here, towards the west." The woman suddenly rushes back towards her desk, opening a cabinet underneath the desk as I approach her, curious as to what she could be retrieving. I let out a sigh of relief at what she give to me; a long, rolled up piece of paper in her right hand.

"This is a map to the city, darling. I hope it can help you find your way." I grab it from her as she says this, putting a hand behind the back of her head and looking down to the floor in slight shame. "And...I'm sorry about getting worked up when you came in. It's not every day you see a human walking down the street is all." Seeing her shameful gaze to the floor, I put my free hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up in slight surprise. "Don't beat yourself up about it." I tell her. "I would probably be surprised too if I saw a Mobian walking around in URH territory." She tilts her head to the side in slight confusion as I let out the last sentence, as though I've made a foolish remark. She brushes it off however, giving me a slight smile as I begin walking out the door. But wait a second...I've never even gotten the woman's name! It's only common courtesy to ask one's name when you meet them, and I certainty wouldn't want to be rude to the woman who's just helped me.

I look back over my shoulder to face her once again, now carrying a light smile as she continues her magazine. "Oh, and madam?" She looks back up to me as I call out to her, still carrying her content grin. "Forgive me for my lack of manners, but I never caught your name." She chuckles as I say this before looking back up to me, as if surprised a human would show a Mobian hospitality. Hopefully I can lead the example. "Claudia Flores. And you, my dear?" I turn around as she asks this, still trying to remain as polite to her as possible.

"Maria, ma'am. Maria Robotnik."

Claudia's kind smile quickly fades away from her face as I say this, now looking towards me with a startled expression. Noticing this, I turn around to fully face her, curious as to what I could have said to worry her. "What...what did you...just say your name was, again?" I take a slight step towards her as she asks this, wondering what has suddenly made her cautious towards me. "Robotnik...Maria Robotnik. Is there something wrong?" She ignores my question as her gaze continues towards me. Just as quickly as the accepting smile had, her startled demeanor too begins to fade away, turning into a dull, almost emotionless scowl towards me. Her eyes are narrowed down towards me, as if trying to pierce through my heart. I can see her gritting her teeth in sudden anger, clenching her right hand into a fist. My mouth opens to ask what has suddenly made her infuriated, but is cut off as she seethes out a single command towards me.

"Leave. Now."

The angered tone of her voice only adds to my confusion, as I try to decipher exactly how my name could have brought back her hostile nature. Instead of following her order I remain standing in place, asking the question I've tried to let out a second ago. "I'm...sorry ma'am; was it something I said?" The woman ignores my suspicion as she leaves her desk once more and begins to approach me, her fiery glare never leaving, her fists still clenched in fury.

"Don't you play dumb with me you stupid, heartless bitch!" I step back in shock as she screams out the insult, stopping in front of me with fire in her eyes, her hateful words seeing no end. "You know what you did! I don't care what you say, how you bend and twist your words to convince us you're innocent; you're just the same as him!" The woman's eyes begin to flood with tears as her cries of rage continue, my mind racing with questions. How has the very mention of my name filled this once kind woman with so much hatred? Someone must have done something to them, but who? The only living members of the Robotnik bloodline since the great war are me and...

Grandfather. Has he...did he do something against the Mobians? Did he cause the war we are currently fighting? Is he behind the Mobian's outrage towards our species? With these questions still running through my head, I try to sputter out a reply to the deranged echidna, speaking rapidly so she won't cut me off once more. "Misses Flores, I really have no idea what you-!"

I am silenced as she sends a right hook to my cheek, my body crashing to the floor from the unexpected punch. She towers over me as I land, keeping my eyes closed in fear of another blow. It doesn't come however as she continues her venomous speech, her voice choking, eyes watering. "That's **MISS **Flores, thanks to you! You selfish, arrogant, simple-minded whore! You killed him; both you and the madman! You put him in that godforsaken Roboticizer and sent him after me! Do you know how it feels to take the life of the only thing you've ever loved? Do you?"

My fists clench in rage as I remain on the floor, fury consuming my vengeful heart. How dare this woman assault me, based on nothing more than an assumption. She doesn't know me, who I am, the things I am capable of. How about I go ahead and show her? The woman steps away as I begin to rise from the floor, my teeth gritting down on one another. An unseeable force begins to surround my form, giving me a sense of...power. It begins to show itself as a faint, dark violet hue around me; the once enraged girl backing away in confusion and fear from the sight, now regretting her foolish decision to challenge me.

She backs away with her hands up as I slowly approach her, opening my right palm, whispering a word which has begun to circle itself within my mind. "Chaos Spear." From my words alone a small, dagger sized spear materializes, seemingly made of the same force surrounding me. It gives off a hue of energy as I grasp it, continuing towards the now petrified, vile woman, staring towards me wide-eyed. She's afraid.

Good. She should be.

The echidna shrieks in surprise as I lunge for her, pushing her against the wall. My left hand wraps around her toothpick sized neck, my right raised up with the spear still in hand, ready to plunge into her worthless heart. Her eyes widen in terror as she leans against the wall, mumbling incoherent nonsense out of terror, staring back fearfully into my eyes. Her...it's fear...I like it. I want it.

I want more of it.

It lets out a whimper as my left hand grips the cloth of it's shirt, pulling it in closer. My voice booms throughout the walls as I bark towards it, tears streaming pathetically down it's face. "SCREAM, WOMAN! I want to hear you beg for your miserable life!" The order comes out deeper than I expect, impossibly gruff and rugged. Almost like the voice of a demon. It doesn't respond as I command her, a smirk spreading across my lips. It still thinks it can still challenge me, still show some sign of resistance. The grip on it's shirt tightens as I pull it forward, shoving the spear but an inch away from her jugular vein, spitting out my command one final time. "NOW!"

It closes it's eyes in fear as I do this, wincing away in fear as it pitifully begs for me to release it. "I'm s...sorry. Just...p..please don't k..kill me." She opens her eyes to meet my gaze one final time, letting her final sentence out as softly as a whisper towards me. "I don't want to die."

The power and rage I once possessed begins to fade away as I stare into the widowed echidna's eyes. My own relax into a frightened glance, my clenched teeth loosening as I realize what I've almost done. The spear fades away as my grip loosens, the horrified woman in front of me not daring to make a sound. I jump back from her as my eyes remain pinned to her own, trying to grasp what it is I've done. Hopelessly, I begin to stammer towards the petrified widow who still leans against the wall in shock, as though I still have her pinned to the wall. "I...I..." She looks away from me in fear as I try to let out the words, leaning down the wall and wrapping her arms around her knees, sobbing as she buries her head in her lap.

Without a word I dart for the front door of the school, both confused and horrified by my own actions. sprinting towards the sidewalk on the other end of the street, drenching my dress with my own tears. Whatever I've done to the people in the alley, I've almost allowed a similar thing to happen again, letting my own rage consume me into some kind of...monster. How am I able to do this, to bend Chaos energy in this horrific way? Grandfather designed Shadow alone to be able to perform these acts, following his intentional design to be a superweapon. Is it possible he could have experimented on me in this way, trying to save me from the NIDS virus? However I can do this, I need to find someone who can help me, someone I can-

Pain strikes my side as a car slams into my torso, cutting off my thoughts are abruptly. My figure lies motionless on the hard, black pavement, weeping in my horror and confusion of this strange and terrible world I've been taken to. Earth...I've never imagined it could be a heartless and strange as this. The things Grandfather and the scientists have told me; a land of beauty and grace, they claimed. Lies. Nothing but cold, emotionless lies to deter from the truth. This is not a world of kindness...of compassion.

This is a world of evil.

The driver leaves the vehicle and slams his door in shock, rushing up to me in alarm. "Oh my God!" He screams my way. "Are you okay? Can you hear me?" His pleas are ignored as I remain silent, wallowing in my own sorrow. My figure remains motionless as he lifts me up from the ground, carrying me into the back of the car to help me. Thinking I've been injured. I...should be injured, shouldn't I? Then why do I feel no pain? Why has it suddenly subsided, as though a light punch to the arm? It doesn't matter, hopefully this man will finish the job. I've seen enough of this wretched planet as it is. My eyes briefly open for a second time, getting a slight glance at the ground below before I shut them once more, as he gently places me in the back seat.

Two golden yellow tails sway behind his back, with white tips on the both of them.

_**And that ladies and gentlemen, is why you don't text and drive.**_

_**(1)Fang...the sniper...please tell me we all know who Fang the Sniper is...**_

_**Oh no! Amy, not you too! Looks like Abracadavre is doing a little bit of recruiting, now isn't he? Exactly what could be behind this dark force? Could Miles' employer be involved in these dark deeds, and who is he for that matter?**_

_**How is it Maria possesses the same powers as Shadow, and will Tails (who need to take driving lessons) be able to solve this mystery?**_

_**As always, I hope you all are liking this story, and would appreciate any constructive criticism you can offer. Please like/favorite if you want to find out what happens next, and I plan on posting the next chapter very soon!**_


	11. Courier Shit

_**Okay...I have no excuse for how late this is other than a huge stroke of writer's block. I'm sorry it took so long, and I'll try to avoid such long delays in posting. From now on, 1 week is my goal and 2 weeks is my limit; I'll make sure to have a chapter up at least by then. Like all my chapters, I hope to make this one as interesting as possible and hope you all enjoy it! Sonic and anything associated with him is property of Sega and Sonic Team.**_

_Alex_

"I don't know, doctor. It's just...I've j...just worked so h...hard to get where I am today. I just don't wa...want to be made...made fun of anymore, you know?" The sobbing voice comes from one of my few patients; a 17 year old, blond furred female hedgehog named Delilah Winston, dressed in a blue T-shirt and black jeans as she sits in the center of the velvet upholster couch in front of me. She wipes a stray tear from her cheek as I look back to my notes, sitting in a leather chair as I glimpse back at her record, clothed in a black, formal business suit. The young woman has been suffering from Anorexia for quite some time due to constant bullying about her weight. From what both she and her parents have told me, some of the crueler members of our youth have been mocking her for over 4 years in Marble Hill Junior High and High Schools, spitting out insults towards her that would make any parent gasp in horror. Fatass. Preggie-hegdie. Fridge Raider. The list goes on and on, proving just how demented and sadistic most adolescents can be.

When it first started, the poor girl was medically obese, weighing 270 pounds by eighth grade. Though the heartless words obviously struck a blow to her, she refused to retaliate against her oppressors, believing their words to be true. After a number of weeks dealing with this problem, she informed her mother and father of the situation, hoping they could help her in some way. Worried from their daughter's words, they signed her into a local gymnasium, giving the blond hedgehog a vigorous exercise routine, ranging from traditional yoga and running along a treadmill to push ups, sit ups, curls and weight lifting. Though most would crack under the pressure of this exhausting routine continuing itself every day, Delilah persevered through her endeavor, refusing to give up her goal no matter how difficult it seemed. As a result, by the time she was 16, she had gained the body most girls her age could only dream of, weighing 120 pounds and possessing a muscle tone that would make some of Marble Hill High's best athletes jealous.

Despite this, the insults have never stopped, continuing to be thrown at her day after day, despite how wrong the fools who dare to mock her are. They've managed to convince her that despite her tremendous feat, she is still the same overweight woman she's been since youth, and have given her this terrible disorder as a result. The young lady first began seeing me not even a month ago, after her parents caught her in the bathroom after supper, forcing a finger down her throat over the toilet. They took her in to see a doctor to test her BMI index, getting results that only added to their sorrow. Weighing a minuscule 92 pounds at 5 feet 7 inches tall, she's been practically starving herself in a desperate attempt to meet the standards of her heartless peers. The family began searching for a psychiatrist to take help their daughter, but couldn't find any, as the price for most psychological professionals does not come cheap. That is unless of course, you happen to be me, Doctor Alexander Robotnik. Due to me being the only psychiatrist they could afford and, thankfully, their daughter's non-discriminative attitude towards humans, especially towards one of the cursed Robotnik bloodline, they took her in to see me on a regular once a week basis.

Our session is just about to come to a close now, as we have began to discuss her improvements with her condition. Delilah has fortunately mustered up the courage to inform her closest friends of the situation, and they have began walking with her throughout the hallways, defending her from anyone vile enough to try and provoke her. A majority of the people previously causing her torment have began to subside as a result of this, giving her some sign of peace and solace. Her entire family; cousins, uncles, aunts and grandparents have also taken notice, providing her with just as much support. Despite this however, there still remain those who are wicked enough to still bring her dismay, assaulting her whenever she is alone and helpless, like a pack of starving wolves stalking a deer.

I look up from my notes to gaze back at her, along with the rest of my surroundings, being my office. The room is miniscule to say the least, providing barely enough room for my chair, the couch opposite that of me and the small bathroom beside it, towards my left. In front of me sits a mahogany brown coffee table, with a bowl of fake, plastic fruits sitting in the center for decoration. Beige walls surround us, with two white streaks lying horizontally on the top and bottom of each. The carpet flooring underneath us carries an identical color, combining with the walls to give the room a pleasant atmosphere, usually to be expected in a profession such as my own. A lone ceiling fan hangs above us with three lights facing downward, lighting up the room with a faint, golden hue, adding to the homelike feeling of the room. Though the amount of patients I have is almost as low as my income, I try to make due with what I can, and only hope that my services will help others avoid the pain and suffering I've been forced to deal with. Who knows; perhaps someday people will remember me when they hear the name 'Robotnik', instead of my psychotic warmonger of a father.

But I highly doubt it.

Delilah stares back at me intently from the velvet couch in front of me, waiting for some kind of response from her tearful question. Instead, she sits up in surprise as I let out a light chuckle, still keeping my gaze locked onto her. With a small grin I close the notebook I previously held, placing it down on the coffee table in front of me as I look up to face her once again, seeing her confused expression. "You are afraid of being mocked; am I correct?" She glances to both of her sides as I ask this, uncertain of where I am going with my words. I let out a deep breath as she returns her gaze to me, nodding slightly in response. "You may not realize it yet Delilah, but you and me are very much alike." Her confusion seems to intensify as I say this, tilting her head to the side as she narrows her eyes down to me. "What...d...do you mean, Doctor?" I begin to adjust myself in the leather chair, preparing myself for the speech I am about to deliver.

"To understand that, my girl, we must first take a step into the past, unearthing forgotten memories. Who am I? Just another man; a citizen of Mobius working simply to earn my daily bread? No, for my past is much darker than this, and is a fate some would consider almost as horrifying as damnation. My name you already know, Alexander Robotnik, one of the only, if there are any more, human residents in Mobius. Behind this name however, is a curse. Robotnik, the name which has caused endless suffering throughout this world. The murdering of innocents, the corruption of the powerful, the enslavement of our families is all traced back to that name. I too carry it, though I have never committed these...unspeakable crimes. Regardless, I have been insulted, I have been robbed, I have been beaten by those who refuse to see who I truly am. They have called me a murderer, a psychopath, a demented beast who should be hanged and thrown into the fiery prison that is Satan's playground. Despite this, I have no fear, no self-hatred, and no regrets. Do you know why that is, my dear?"

Her eyes open in surprise as I ask this, not expecting me to give her a question. "N...no, Doctor, I...I honestly don't. That sounds horrible for anyone to have to endure. I don't...know how someone could live with themselves if someone treated them like that." I glance down to my watch, checking the time. 11:32. The session was supposed to end 7 minutes ago. I ignore this however, as no more patients are scheduled for today. I return my gaze back to Delilah, small streaks of tear marks still streaming down her eyes, filled with so much sorrow. She needs to hear this; my own personal schedule can wait. "The reasoning behind this is simple, and is why I believe we are similar in this experience. Despite what they may say, however they wish to unleash their hatred onto me, I know that everything they say is a lie. I have never enslaved anyone, nor have I sought out the destruction of others. Therefore, their words are invalid, just as the insults given to you are. They may try and hide it from you Delilah, but in all honesty, you are a beautiful young lady, inside and out. You have nothing you should be ashamed of, and should be proud of your accomplishments." I lean in as I draw the discussion to a close, narrowing my eyes to her as I do.

"There are people in this world who will say anything to get a rise out of you, doing anything in their will for the simple act of causing another's suffering. My father is a prime example of this, spreading his tyranny across every corner of Mobius. Despite what they may tell you, know that they are filling you with nothing but lies, meant to do nothing more than to deter you from the truth. The only ones you will find trustworthy are your friends, your family, and myself. Never forget that, my dear."

She allows herself to smile faintly as I finish, causing me to do the same from this sight. "I...th...thank you, Doctor Robotnik." Delilah lets out a small chuckle as she thanks me, realizing the awkward phrasing of the sentence. "Weird...I never thought I would actually say that..." She suddenly jumps in her chair, now looking towards me wide-eyed in embarrassment and fear, thinking she's insulted me. "I-I mean...no offense to you of course, Doc-" She is cut off as I lift up my hand to face her, signaling for her to stop. "It's all right, Delilah." I tell her. "With everything my father has done, I would be surprised if anyone were to state that remark. Regardless, I appreciate your thanks, and look forward to seeing you again." With a final heartwarming grin, she rises up from her seat and proceeds to the door to her left, leading into the hallways of the small building. She begins to open the door, stopping it halfway and turning back to face me once more. "Thank you, Doctor. For everything. You're...a good man." And with that, she removes herself from the room, leaving me alone as I try to relax in my leather chair.

The many skyscrapers of downtown Mobotropolis are visible from the window in front of me, set behind the velvet couch Delilah was previously sitting on. I can distinctly hear the horns of trucks, vans, and other automobiles traversing throughout the city, as countless people preform the everyday rite that is their morning commute. Small chatter is faintly heard from the walls behind me; though the actual words in question are muffled, the voices are clear as day to me. Delilah, making small talk with the receptionist who sits outside my office. My smile only widens as the conversation continues between the two, knowing my therapy has helped somewhat. Delilah has always been a very friendly girl, treating anyone she encounters with common courtesy and respect, no matter who they may be. Something our modern day civilization seems in constant lack of, especially in a majority of our education systems. I can't help but wonder why anyone would want to bring any child, especially one as sweet as her, pain and suffering. I have hoped my career in psychology would have given me a better understanding behind this, but it still remains an enigma to me. The curse of possessing too much knowledge, I suppose.

I begin to notice my reflection in the mirror as my gaze continues out the window, my once lazily half-open eyes beginning to narrow down into a hateful scowl towards it. I become overwhelm with sudden anger as my stare continues it's way, as I no longer see myself through the glass. I see a deranged, pathetic excuse of a man, grinning towards me with thick, yellow teeth; as jagged as a shark. His scarlet overcoat barely fits his helplessly obese body, golden buttons positioned along the front. I see his face, his pathetically oversized cherry red nose pointing at me with it's beak-like tip. But most of all, I see his eyes. His pitch black, soulless eyes, almost as dark as his heart. They are given life only by the blood red irises that float in the center; God was smart enough to give this man the eyes of a demon, as it warns others of his twisted nature. He stares back at me, beginning to chuckle lightly as I return the hateful glare, my fists now clenched in anger.

"Go away." I seethe out the command to heartless beast, watching in growing rage as it continues to show itself, continuing to chuckle like a psychotic, demented, orange haired Santa Claus. I can feel my teeth gritting down on one another, causing slight pain on my molars. Our eyes are locked onto one another, never ceasing contact as I lean forward in my chair, speaking louder to him. "Go. Away." My office is gone. The bustling in the streets is gone. Delilah's whispering voice is gone. All that exists now is me and the mirror, along with the demon residing within it's glass. His laughter increases, the chuckling now fading into a deep laughter, his head tilting up from it's intensity, his hands placed on his massive stomach. His voice is banging in my head, every howl coming out of his oversized neck echoing throughout my mind.

I can't take it anymore.

Keeping my gaze locked onto it's, I snatch my notebook from the table in front of me, throwing it towards the vile beast with as much force I can summon, screaming in hatred towards it as I do. "I told you to go away, you heartless prick!" My surroundings suddenly return to me as it hits the window, doing nothing more than bouncing off the glass and falling to the carpet flooring of my office. The demon has disappeared, replaced by the previous bustling streets of Mobotropolis. Rushing footsteps are suddenly heard from the wall to my right as the door swings open, my head darting in it's direction to reveal Delilah standing at it's entrance, staring back towards me wide-eyed with slight fear. "Doctor, I heard screaming! Is something wrong? Are you alright?" I nod lightly to her as she asks this, beginning to answer her worried question in a quiet tone, still focused on my previous outburst. "I...y-yes, my dear; I just...stumbled my toe against the desk, is all. I'm sorry if I worried you." The girl's distraught face fades into a light, still cautious simile as I say this, not entirely certain on whether my words are true. She begins to turn around, speaking one final time before leaving for a second and final time. "Alright Doctor, if you say so. Take care." And with that she leaves, heading home as I slump down in my chair once more, rubbing my temples with my right hand.

Truth be told, I had hoped my career in psychology would help me with some of my own personal struggles. The main source of my self-loathing are not measly insults, refusal of services or even something as hateful as an attempted murdering, as these things are trivial compared to the dark reality I must face. What fills me with self-hatred day after day, hour after hour is a fact; an undeniable truth that haunts me everywhere I go. The demon created me with his entire DNA structure. He created me to become a complete biological copy of him, possessing his entire physiology, all of his cunning, and all of his intelligence, along with some minor...improvements.

Alexander Kintobor is just a mask, which will soon fade away into nothingness as my age progresses. I could already see it in my face, the whites of my eyes growing darker by the day, my brown irises beginning to give off a crimson hue. No matter how different I may be in morals, the fact will forever remain the same.

I am Julian 'Ivo' Robotnik. We are both one flesh, we are both one mind, and I can only pray we don't eventually become one soul.

My hand falls from my eyes as I lean back in the chair, glancing to a distinct object to my left. A small wooden night table with a single drawer facing me, a blue lamp placed on it's surface. With a sigh I raise from the chair, slowly proceeding towards the table and opening the drawer, revealing the contents inside. A small, half drank bottle of whiskey sitting on top a pile of index cards. Technically, possession of alcohol within this establishment has never been illegal by any means, though highly discouraged for obvious reasons. But...I doubt a few sips will do much harm. Just enough to calm my nerves. Holding the bottle in my left hand, my right pulls off the cork keeping the liquid inside as I raise it to my lips, savoring the smooth flow of the bitter drink. If there's one thing I've found that relaxes me more than anything, it's a freshly brewed bottle of whiskey. I wonder if I could get good old Max to allow this as a form of therapy. Then again, most who seek psychiatry are already heavy drinkers, so I suppose that would only defeat the purpose.

The squeaking of my office door is heard opening behind me as I turn around in slight surprise, bottle still in mouth, like a newborn infant. The person standing before me fills me with even more shock, being someone I haven't seen in...months? Years? It matters not, the point is I haven't seen him in a while. A white furred male hedgehog, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt, a golden ring visible on his left hand. A resident and hero of the Mediterranean country of Solania, and one of my past allies. The psychokinetic known as Silver.

I pull the bottle away from myself as I glance to him, replacing the cork on the now mostly drank bottle. I turn to face him after placing the bottle back in it's previous location, smirking towards him as I do. "Silver; I can't say it isn't a surprise to see you here, this far away from Caserta(1). Quite honestly I'm ashamed of you; finding some lucky woman without even telling me." My right hand gestures to the golden ring on his left as I say this. The white hedgehog looks away from me as I do however, carrying a look of sorrow as his eyes are locked to the ground. His left hand tightens into a fist the instant I let out the comment. My smug grin fades into a look of concern and curiosity, realizing he's came to me with a problem. I'd assume he's found out about Amy and Blaze's relationship, hopefully by informing him instead of getting caught doing something...intimate. "Hey, Alex. Do you...have a second? There's...something I need to talk about."

My eyes glare to the velvet couch to my left, motioning for him to take a seat. He proceeds to it, positioning himself in it's center as he does, the same spot Delilah found herself in mere moments ago. I move back to my chair as he does this, small strokes of tears visible underneath his eyelids, as though he had been crying on his way over here. My concerned gaze continues towards him as I speak once more, knowing something is wrong. "Go on, I'm listening." He looks up to me once more, beginning to sniffle as more tears fall from his eyes, staring back towards me in fear. "Before I say anything, please, promise me you won't...hate me afterwards." The cautious statement catches me off guard, with someone as courteous as Silver fearing hatred for his confession. But then again, he had always been a very naïve and kind person, helping his country in various ways, ranging from protecting his land from Mogul's forces to paying his taxes; something I should see about doing in the near future. Surely he couldn't have done anything too bad; probably just screamed at Blaze after hearing the news, now feeling guilty for his actions.

I lean forward in my chair, keeping my gaze locked onto his as tears begin to swell in his eyes. "Silver, I'm your friend. No matter what you tell me, that isn't going to change. There's nothing you can say that would make me resent you." He looks away from me as I say this, lightly chuckling to himself and returning his eyes to the floor. "That's what you say now." He looks back up to me after whispering the comment, his slight grin fading back into a frightened gaze towards me. His voice raises suddenly, continuing to sob as he tries to explain while I remain in the chair, listening to his words. "I tried tell...telling them, Alex. I tried telling them that I was...sorry, that I didn't mean to do it. And now...they all hate me for it..." His right hand sweeps across his eyes, clearing them of tears as I continue to ponder what exactly could have put him in this state. What exactly is so vile that could he have done? His gaze returns to me once more as he clears his throat, speaking once more. "Okay...I suppose it's time I tell you why I even came here in the first place. Well...this is what happened..."

The distraught hedgehog before me begins his confession, leaving me in shock and horror with every word he says, countless tears flowing down his face with each second that passes.

* * *

_Vanilla_

The sunlit skies above have faded, receding into a dull, gray overcast; a blanket of clouds covering the heavens. A random assortment of buildings tower over me, along with the countless, anonymous faces walking throughout the streets. Cars honk from every direction around us, the drivers obviously annoyed by the heavy traffic. The sound echoes throughout the walls surrounding this metal cage, like a symphony of small, meaningless beeps. My eyes turn from the window to my right and towards the digital clock slightly below me. 1:42 PM. Hard to believe I've been released about 3 hours ago and we still find ourselves trapped in this endless maze of automobiles. My gaze turns to the windshield in front of me, aimlessly scanning the ocean of truck and SUV laid before me.

He's gone. He's dead. I should be happy.

Why am I not?

Cream quickly notices my scowl towards the congested roads ahead, glancing towards me in slight concern as I lean back in my seat, arms crossed around my chest. She places a hand on my arm, in which I glance down to before meeting her gaze as a response. "Mom..." She starts, speaking softly as she does, seeing my despondent glare. "Honestly, I can't say that I know what you've been through, unjustly being thrown into that wretched place. I can only imagine the emotional toll that must have put on you. But I do know this; you've left there, and I promise you that you'll never return." Her anxious gaze towards me turns into a faint smile as she lets out her final sentence, though her voice remains consistent. "Besides...he's' gone now. He won't-" My eyes fall away from her as she speaks, returning to the window to my right as I cut her off, silencing her before she can continue. "Thank you, dear. I...would rather prefer if we...didn't talk about...that." Just as quickly as it had appeared, her smile fades as she turns her attention back to the roads ahead, the cars ahead finally beginning to move.

My eyes gaze out the window beside me as we leave the main roads, moving onto the freeway. Thoughts and regrets continue to race in my mind as we make our way out of the boundaries of Mobotropolis, heading toward the small city of Station Square, located 80 kilometers southward of the capital. I thought I would be relieved after the act, finally being able to live in peace. But instead, guilt and shame flood my mind, along with the confusion brought along with it. Of course I shouldn't have accepted his behavior, but have I truly made the right choice? Of all things, murdering another living being? Is this really who I am?

You're pathetic.

Excuse me?

You're defending HIM? After what he did? The hell he put you through?

He didn't deserve to die.

He deserved much more.

I shouldn't have killed him.

You made the right choice.

Life is sacred; nothing deserves to die in such a way.

Hitler. Stalin. Robotnik. They should have been allowed to live?

Don't compare him to such men, such heartless dogs.

How is he any different?

He was a common man. He was obviously flawed, but never as demented as they.

He was an animal.

And you're not?

Are you?

Am I?

…

…

…

Fuck you.

The vehicle's sudden shift in motion breaks me from my self-loathing thoughts, the screeching of the tires heard as the car comes to a halt, along with my daughter's screams of fury towards a fleeing pick up truck. "Learn how to drive that piece of shit, you fucking asshole!" Her back slams into the seat after releasing her anger, glaring to the open roads ahead as we make our way closer to the city. She glances back to me after a few seconds, her aggravated scowl fading into guilty stare into the pavement. "Sorry about that, mom. I just wish people would stay on their side of the road...and light up their fucking blinkers every once in a while." My sullen stare continues out the window as Cream lets out her apology, trying to keep my attention on the scenery quickly darting by, away from anything to do with...is that a pine tree? I didn't know we had pine trees all the way out here!

The remainder of the venture lasts somewhere in between 5 minutes and 5 hours, the two of which I wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Skyscrapers and business offices tower over the dense population, the latter swarming inside then out then back again, like an oversized colony of ants. The size of the buildings above only increases as we move into the heart of the city, pulling up onto the side of the road as we reach our destination; a tall, ten story brick building, with concrete steps in the front, leading up towards a wooden door. It's structure appears to be aged immensely, despite being built less than 10 years ago; lack of repairs and maintenance has made certain of that. Cream shuts off the car and steps out, walking towards the wooden doors as she does. I follow her, leaving the car and slamming it's door shut, proceeding towards the doors as Cream holds it open me. I let out another faint smile as she does this, getting a glimpse at the apartment building's interior. Green, vomit colored walls surround the walls, an empty receptionist desk to our right. A narrow hallway is laid out in front of us, with a trio of doors lined up on both sides of the walls. A staircase with the same color scheme leads up to the higher floors, more rooms set on each floor, following the same 3 room pattern. The smell of molding food and an unknown animal rotting fills the air, coating it with it's wretched scent.

Home sweet home.

We both begin to make our way upstairs, the creaking of the wood echoing throughout the walls with each step we take. The stairway continues to whine until we reach the third floor, turning towards the second door on the right, my daughter unlocking it with a golden key from her pocket. The door swings open to reveal the inside of her minuscule apartment, only slightly more appealing than the eyesore presented throughout the hallways. The walls are covered with an azure wallpaper, small scratches and tears scattered along them. A single queen sized bed is positioned against the wall to my right, with white sheets spread across it. To my right sits brown dresser along the wall opposite of the bed, with two doors set against both it's sides. The one closest to me leads into the bathroom with a basic sink and shower, usually running cold water from the previously mentioned lack of maintenance. The second room houses the kitchen, a small table positioned in the center with a single stove and refrigerator leaned against the wall opposite that of the door, with a single sink to the left of said wall. A medium sized window lies in the center of the wall in front of me, letting a faint hue of sunlight seep into the dark room.

Before the...incident...with my husband, I had been bringing in a majority of the funds to our family, which was enough to support us, along with the now repossessed house in which we lived. He, on the other hand, never so as much brought in a dime, leading me to assume his death wouldn't have a drastic effect on our income. About a week after our little mishap, the Mobian Police Department brought me in for questioning, believing me to be a prime suspect, despite there being no evidence against me. Then came the armies of lawyers, the (mostly) false accusations towards me, my face being planted across the country as a 'heartless murderer'; the usual bullshit that comes with being tried for the murder of your own husband. What shocked me the most, and what led to my imprisonment, was their complete lack of focus on his own record, his own behavior. But who could blame them? They probably knew everything about us, knowing also that any mention of him would put an end to my 'Innocent Mother gone Psycho' label. The result of the prosecution was a lifetime sentence, leaving my daughter to struggle with the household bills. Eventually it all became too much to pay for a single teenage girl who served as a waitress at 'Steak N' Shake'. The house had been repossessed by the bank, and she was forced to move into this...pathetic excuse of a living space.

You should have cried. They always buy it when a chick cries.

I thought you had left.

You thought wrong.

"Mom?"

Cream's concerned voice breaks me from my thoughts as I look up to see her heading into the bathroom, stopping at the doorway with a worried glare towards me. "I'm...going to go take a shower. Make yourself at home; what's mine is yours." She smiles faintly to me one final time as she lets out her final word, trying to deter me from my melancholy attitude. "Okay?" I simply nod to her in response, watching her close the door shut before I proceed to the bed, taking a seat on it's edge. Despite whether or not I should have done it or not, I have, and there is nothing I can do now that would change that. But...still; what am I supposed to do, just throw the thought aside like a piece of trash tossed into a dumpster? A man's blood is on my hands; a man who, though I hate to admit it, never deserved to die. Jackson Rice had been many things; a liar, a thief, a cold, heartless prick who I never should have allowed to worm into my life in the first place. But these things aside, he had never taken a life. He had never been an adulterer. He had never done anything that deserved a fucking knife to be plunged into his throat.

So you're forgiving him now?

No; not by any means.

Are you sure? You're beginning to sound certainly fond of him now that it's done.

I should have left him. I should have told someone, turned his entire family against him and took every dime he previously had from him. I shouldn't have killed him, however.

Should have, shouldn't have, who gives a fuck? What's done is done, so forget about it.

Do you even hear yourself?

Do you?

What's that supposed to mean?

We're both your consciousness, giving you a sense of awareness and direction. I happen to be the side of rational thinking; knowing that no matter how horrible you may feel, it's over with, and nothing will benefit you from crying over your own actions.

Then what would you consider me?

You're more trivial, constantly regretting and morning over the past, wallowing in your own sorrow and confusion. To put it shortly, you're a whiny little girl trapped inside a woman's body, forever bitching over your own mistakes and refusing to let them go.

Then what do you want? Am I supposed to lose my heart and toss all my morals out into the sea?

You're supposed to move on. You've thought about it, you've mourned him some, and that should be the end of it. What more can you do besides sitting around and crying like a child?

I could turn myself in.

…

…

Let...me get this straight; you just got out of prison, 6 months of it, and now you're already wanting to go back?

I've killed a man. It's where I belong.

You belong in a mental institution with that kind of fucked up mentality.

Which is worse, feeling remorse or feeling nothing?

You need help.

What did you have in mind?

A therapist.

A priest.

Self-loathing fuck.

Heartless prick.

…

…

I say you take a nap, maybe you'll be more sensible after some beauty sleep.

Funny, I was thinking the exact same thing.

One great mind thinks alike.

…

Lie down, get some rest. You sure as hell need it.

(2)

* * *

_Northwestern Mobotropolis_

The skies hanging above the city have faded into a deep overcast, preventing a majority of the sunlight from reaching the grounds below. In the center of the bustling streets and towering buildings lies a miniature park, with walkways and biking trails surrounding it's perimeter. Families walk throughout these trails with their children, giggling at the occasional butterfly or asking why that squirrel rushing up the tree looks somewhat like them. Ancient birds chirp as they sit in their nests, a group of Mobian swallows looking up at them, pondering on how something so small and delicate could be their second primary biological ancestor. A lone cloud begins to split in two, shining a ray of sunlight onto a nearby metal bench with a lone figure sitting in it's center; a male red furred hedgehog, dressed in a beige trench coat.

He sighs deep as his gaze continues to the small playground in front of him; children laughing as their parents push them on the swing set, climbing up a small, crimson slide before falling down and giggling, only to climb back up and repeat the process. He attempts to understand the logic behind such an action, but comes up short with no solution. Trekking to the top of a plastic slide, only to traverse downwards and climb back up, only to do the same once more. What is gained from such pointless actions? What is achieved? Nothing. And yet, the children smile and laugh to their heat's content at the action of gaining nothing but pure joy from such repetitive actions. He lets out a faint chuckle at the sight; such innocent creatures, completely unaware of the evils of the world around them.

His sight turns to the ground to see his possessions, two large briefcases set beside both his legs. They would be here soon, he was told that much. What he wasn't given however, was an exact time. An eternity could have passed by how long he had been sitting on that bench, waiting for them to arrive. He lifts his right hand up to his eyes, catching a glimpse of the time set on the steel watch around his wrist. 1:57. Five hours. Five hours thrown away doing nothing, wasting every second of his valuable time. He lets out another sigh as he leans into the bench, continuing to watch the children roam mindlessly throughout the playground.

A vibration is felt in his right pocket, continuing and stopping every few seconds. His phone. 'Hopefully it's the doctor.' He thinks to himself as he begins to pull it out. 'Sure as hell is taking him long enough.' His hand snatches the device from underneath the cloth as he looks to it's screen, hoping his assumption was correct. He lets out a grin as the name comes up, confirming his suspicion. With the press of a button he lifts it to his ear, waiting for a response. "Sorel, do you read?" The voice comes through extremely deep and gruff, as though from a prison interview showcase. A voice manipulator. Sorel shakes his head as he hears this, knowing his employer to be extremely paranoid when it comes to his plans. "Yes, I'm here. What's up?" He lifts his gaze from the playground to the dirt pathway to his sides, looking both ways in hopes that he's sent them. "Are you still waiting in your assigned position?"

The crimson hedgehog lets out a chuckle of disbelief as the question is asked, surprised his employer would have the nerve to think he had left his post. "Yeah, in fact I've been doing nothing but sitting on my ass for 5 goddamn hours. Where the fuck are they? They should be here by now." The hidden voice on the other side lets out a sigh of disappointment at the question, knowing Sorel to be one of his...lesser operatives; a mere thug for hire to be exact. "Don't fret over that which you cannot control, boy. I've sent them half an hour ago, and they should be arriving at your location any minute now, so remain where you are until they arrive." The voice's tone becomes harsher after saying this, irritated by the hedgehog's lack of respect. "And remember; watch your tongue, child. You may find it sliced off one day if you aren't careful." The red hedgehog leans forward from the bench, shrugging off the insult as he begins speaking once more "Yes, doc..." only to cut himself off mid-sentence, remembering to use his employer's codename when in public. "...Abracadavre."

He hangs up the phone, taking one last glance to his sides in search of them, growling lightly in increasing frustration when he continues to come up short yet again. How could it possibly be so difficult to find them? Doct...Abracadavre had spoken to him about his mission and who he needed to find. It seemed simple enough at first; go into the Mobotropolis city park with the briefcases, wait on a designated bench in the southern portion of said park, and give one to each of them when they arrive. "Would be easy...if I knew who I was fucking waiting for." He mumbles to himself, eyes narrowing down to the ground in anger as he crosses his arms. No names, no physical description, not even so much as gender were given to him when he told him to come here. The only information given to Sorel had been was that he needed to wait for two individuals and that they would retrieve the briefcases. Another one of his agents told him something about 'the device' before he left their headquarters, and how the two might be dazed due to it's 'influence'. Whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. But he remembers being given something besides a phone to communicate with and this unclear information...something that would make this wait slightly less vain. Something that would let him...

"Dumbass." He mutters the lone insult to himself under his breath, remembering the device given to him as he searches for it in his left pocket. He pulls it out, inspecting it's exterior as it rests in his left palm. A small tracking device with a range of 50 meters, sending out a single sonar wave every 3 seconds to search for...whatever they have on them that would trigger their location to be marked on the screen. He watches intently as wave after wave is sent out, hoping something will show itself on the radar. His patience continues to grow thin however at the sight constantly presented to him; the wave stretching out past it's range, showing no signs of the targets. "Sent them half an hour ago, he says. Stay where you are, he says." He drops the tracker onto the right side of the bench as he speaks out to nothing after 5 minutes of this pointless abiding.

'Whoever he sent to pick up...whatever is in these briefcases, obviously bailed on him.' He thinks to himself, continuing to boil over increasing frustration. His gaze turns from the skies in front of him to the ground to his left, the briefcase sitting beside his leg. 'Speaking of the briefcases...what the hell is in them, anyway? Money...false political information...drugs? Did this asshole set me up on this courier shit just to give two junkies a delivery?' The hedgehog's expanding curiosity and rage continues to eat away at him as he stares towards the baggage to his left, pondering on what exactly it could contain. He looks to his sides one final time, making certain that no one is watching. His eyes fall to the briefcase one final time, trying to make up his final decision. 'What the hell. It's what he gets for being a prick, anyways.' With a smirk he lifts up the briefcase and places it on his lap, imputing the combination given to him should any kind of emergency occur. 'Emergencies...stupid ass bitch. Can't believe he wouldn't even trust me enough to give me, at the very least, some insight onto who exactly it is I...what the fuck?' Sorel's eyes narrow down into the briefcase as he cracks it open, staring in confusion at the contents presented to him.

Medical syringes are stacked around the interior of the briefcase, each seemingly filled to the brim with some kind of clear liquid.

Fearing a nearing bystander may catch the contents in sight, he slams the baggage shut and locks it once more. The sight only brings him more questions, causing him to panic at his assumption of the liquid each syringe contains. 'Holy shit...is...is this meth? Have I been walking around with cases filled with fucking meth this entire time?' He slowly opens the briefcase once more, looking closely at a single syringe stacked in the center, along with what appears to be over 50 more. The liquid it contains...he sees that it appears not to be methamphetamine, but instead looks remarkably similar to water, completely transparent and devoid of any color. Despite this, he can't shake the feeling that something is different about this liquid from ordinary water. He begins to narrow his eyes down even further as he leans into the briefcase, swearing for a split second he could have seen specks flowing through the liquid, as though being some kind of-

The briefcase is slammed in alarm once more as an unexpected noise comes from his right, causing his head to dart in it's direction. The tracker, still remaining on the seat beside him, has begun to ping once every few seconds, two blue dots visible moving side by side as the radar moves past their location. Whoever Abracadavre wants these cases given to, they've finally showed up. He lets out a relieved sigh as he sees this as the source of the noise, closing the briefcase and placing it on the seat to his left, doing the same with the case to his right. He picks up the receiver sitting beside him, holding it out in front of him as he gazes towards it, watching the two dots inch their way closer to them, the pinging becoming noticeably more frequent. 'Finally. It's about time these junkies showed up.' The dots appear to be coming from his right, making him look up to the dirt roads ahead in hopes of catching sight of them. A random assortment of people drift past the direction of his gaze; yet all seem to ignore him, continuing their daily stroll as they disregard his presence, the tracker's pinging increasing despite this. Far from the crowds, he can faintly make out two noticeable figures moving his way; former Freedom Fighter Amy Rose and Mobius' Princess, Sally Acorn.

"Shit." He quickly snatches both cases from their resting position beside them as he lets out the comment, setting them in his lap in hopes the two will assume him to be a common businessman, knowing the price to pay should he be caught with such illegal drugs. The receiver remains in his left hand as his right holds the briefcases steady against his legs, trying to act normal as they inch closer, the receiver's pinging now becoming frantic, the dots moving closer. Sorel's eyes move from the two to the crowds passing by every few seconds in an attempt to remain unknown. His heart sinks as his effort is proven vain, watching their eyes meet his gaze as he glances to them one too many times.

"Fuck." Their pace increases his way the instant their eyes meet, a strange grin starting to appear on both their faces, the gaze towards the panicking hedgehog on the bench never leaving. He avoids eye contact with them, glancing down to the receiver to check the position of his targets, still coming from the road on which the two, now eerily smiling women walk on, continuing their gaze towards him. Whoever his targets are, they're walking right next to both the Freedom Fighters who inch closer with every second that passes, adding to the fear and frustration of fearful hedgehog. 'Hey buddy, we gotta pick up some meth from some dude. I know; we'll walk right next to two of the most widely known heroines of Mobius as we do, who obviously fucking know I'm trying to hide something. How the fuck do they know, and what's with the smile? It's creeping the shit out of me!' His mind continues to race as his head darts to both his sides, looking for any means of escape, the pinging of the receiver starting to become almost as rapid as his heartbeat. His search proves futile as he looks up to the right once more, only to find them both towering over him in front of the bench, their eerie grins never leaving.

'Fuck me on a stick.'

Sorel's eyes glare down to left side of the floor below him, still trying to remain in act as he begins speaking to them in the best British accent he can conjure, vainly trying to sound intelligent. "Good...good evening t-to you both, ma-madams. Is there anything I c-could...assist...you...with?" He slowly looks up to the both of them as he notices their stares, both eyes half open in a motherly gaze towards him. His glare narrows down to the both of them, noticing something obviously wrong with the two. Both of their eyes are glazed over, as though under a hypnotic trance, staring peacefully back towards him with their lips curved into an eerie grin. Both their expressions match the other's perfectly, as though trying to mimic one another. The constant ringing of the device in his left palm breaks him from his thoughts as he glances to it, looking in disbelief at it's readings. Both blue dots surround his position to his right, the pinging now a rapid humming as he stares back towards the screen in shock.

Sally and Amy...they are the targets. They are the ones Abracadavre sent.

The pink one places a hand on his shoulder, causing him to dart his head towards her in alarm, unsure of what to expect from the both of them. She tilts her head to the side as he stares back in confusion, trying to piece together what could be causing them to act so strangely. 'Are...are they high right now? They're both druggies? Exactly what the fuck is happening here?' His mind continues to race with these questions as Sally begins to speak from Amy's right, only multiplying Sorel's inner confusion of the situation. "Are you the piper, my sweet?" The words catch the already puzzled hedgehog off guard, sitting back into the bench in shock and uncertainty as he ponders on how he should respond to the strange question. Believing it to simply be another codename he had been uninformed of, he stutters out his answer, remaining unsure on whether or not it would be the right decision. "I...um...y-yeah, sure, that's me." They remain standing there, continuing their loving gaze towards him as he wonders what their next actions will be, praying that it will be to simply take the briefcases and leave him in peace.

As if the angels above had heard his inner pleas of respite, Amy removes her hand from his shoulder, taking the top briefcase by the handle before walking away in the direction she came from, Sally beginning to do the same. He turns his gaze to the skies above as his eyes begin to close, trying to block out the confusing events that had just transpired from his mind, expecting the princess to leave along with her friend. His eyes open wide in shock as she grasps his chin with her free hand however, turning his head to face her once more, giggling in amusement from his bewilderment. She lets out one final sentence as her eyes peer into his own, staring into him with a cold, soulless gaze. "May your tune remain forever constant." And with that, she leaves him alone on the bench, still staring back at her wide eyed in confusion that will never see an end.

He wordlessly takes out his phone from his pocket, blocking Abracadavre's number from the device in hopes he will never hear from him again.

* * *

_Tails_

The poor woman I've acquainted nearly five hours ago sleeps deeply on my tattered couch in front of me. Her head faces the small love-seat I find myself in, small streaks of tears still visible on her cheeks. I rest in the chair to the couch's left, watching her intently in hopes she will soon awaken from her slumber. Small rays of sunlight manage to break through a window behind me as the clouds blanketing the sky begin to part ways. The radio resting on the dining room table softly plays a random country song, filling the room with the sounds of guitars strumming and lyrics that reminisce fallen loved ones and oversized pickup trucks. I can't help but ponder on the woman's origin, along with how she has managed to come out of the...incident...unscathed. Ivo, Snively and Alex had been believed to be the final members of the human race left on the planet, all descending from the infamous Robotnik bloodline. The entire populace of Mobius is aware of Ivo, Snively had been his nephew, and Alex could be considered the madman's son...where does this woman relate to the four, if at all? Could she have been another one of Robotnik's experiments, a clone similar to Alex? Or is she from another household, trying to flee the oppression put on them by a majority of Mobian society?

Despite who she is and where she may have came from, something is obviously abnormal about her, seemingly lacking in any form of injury from the blunt force of my SUV. When I had brought her here, I made certain to check for any signs of serious injury after setting her down on the couch, proceeding into my makeshift workshop in the basement to retrieve a specific tool. A miniature, hand held X-Ray scanner that would allow me to check for any broken bones. After scanning her however, I had been both relieved and surprised to find not a single one had been broken, lacking in so much as a single crack. Though I'm obviously glad she is alright, there aren't any natural means by how her body could resist so much damage, recovering so quickly. I'd assume she would be another one of Robotnik's experiments, but his blueprints and plans had been intercepted by the Mobian Military Force during our final attack on his primary city, Robotropolis. None of them mentioned anything of another clone, so who exactly could have enhanced her like this, whoever she may be?

My half open eyes widen in surprise as her own begin to slowly open, catching a glimpse of her surroundings. The woman doesn't notice me at first, lifting herself up as she continues to examine my cluttered house, looking down at the bits of trash scattering the floor. The beige walls surrounding us both are devoid of any photographs or decoration, as I've decided the pictures taken of...us...would only serve as a negative trigger into my own depression, therefore making them a liability. She turns to her right as she hears the radio's tune, looking in disgust at the stained dishes lined up at the sink; another addition to my mental checklist. Seeing her confusion I faintly speak out to her, hoping she can provide me with answers as to where she had came from. "Hey, are you..."

The woman stands to her feet the moment I begin my sentence, turning around in shock and stepping away from me. Her eyes cautiously glare into my own, as though I am a wild animal. "...alright?" Slowly, I raise myself from my seat as her frightened gaze continues towards me. I put my hands up to face her, letting out a faint simile to show I mean no harm. "It's alright. I'm not going hurt you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, is all." Her cobalt blue eyes pierce into my own as the wary stare continues my way, trying to decide if my words are valid. She stands before me wearing a light blue dress, the top portion a darker shade than the skirt below it. Both have been extremely tattered however, large tears clearly visible across her front skirt and upper torso, forcing her to cover herself with her arms, wrapping them around her chest. Her blond hair fades down her back, like a golden silk flowing from her head. Her teeth are clenched down in dread, her eyes thoroughly looking over me, as if searching for hidden weapons. She relaxes when she sees I have none, her terrified glare beginning to fade away into a neutral, yet still cautious stare. I open my mouth to talk once more but am stopped as she starts before me, speaking in a shaking, yet harsh tone.

"W...why did you...help me?" The question catches me off guard, unsure of exactly how to answer. I hurt her unintentionally, and instinctively wanted to make certain she would be alright. She couldn't have possibly expected me to leave her there...did she? "You were hurt and I thought I should help. What other reason would I need?" Like I, she seems taken aback by my statement, as if surprised I would even consider aiding her in the first place. Her cautious demeanor begins to die down after I say this, her clenched fists beginning to loosen. "But...why would you help a human?" I sigh deeply in my chair as she asks this, now realizing the reasoning behind her fear. The tattered dress, the fearful eyes, the shaky voice, it's obvious now what this woman has seen. Whoever she may be, she has obviously been a victim of extreme speciation(3) by Mobius' more degenerate individuals. I can only pray those beasts haven't...violated her in any way. My gaze turns to the couch she previously found herself in, nodding towards it as I glance to it then back to her. Understanding my gesture she proceeds to the center cushion, seating herself down as our gaze continues to one another.

"What's the difference between you and me?" I ask her. "Yes I know, you're a human and I'm a Mobian; but in all honesty, is there any real change between the two? I have fur. You have hair. I have tails. You have a tailbone. There are claws hidden underneath my gloves. You have nails on your fingertips. We may be different in appearance, but we're all the same when it comes to emotion. Humans lie. So do Mobians. Humans kill each other. So have we. Humans cheat, steal, and exploit each other in any possible way. Mobians are no different. It's racism; that's all it is. Fur or no fur, we're all one and the same, and anyone who says otherwise is a dumbass...pardon my french." She leans back in her chair as I finish, staring back towards me in surprise. Silence fills the room as our gaze continues towards one another, our cobalt eyes peering into the other's. A fragment of the woman is sealed away in her azure irises, a certain pain hidden behind them. Innocence; an innocence that has been taken away from her. Stolen. Stolen by a society full of hypocrites, doing to her the very things they claim to have had unto them hundreds of years ago. People make me sick sometimes, treating someone as fair as she with such disdain.

Wait..did I just call her...never mind, it's not important right now. What matters is finding out who she is, along with where she came from.

I lean forward in my chair as the silence continues, sticking my right hand out to her. She glances down to it, slightly confused by my gesture. "Miles Prower." Her eyes suddenly fall to the floor as I say this, realizing what it is I want from her. She glances back up to me for a moment, then back to my hand, as though trying to decide whether or not she should accept. Finally, she lets out a deep sigh as she grasps my hand with her right, the left tightening it's grip on the tattered dress. "Maria." She says the lone name blankly and quickly, hoping I won't intrude by asking for more. Getting the message, I change the subject to the question that has been itching at the back of my mind the second Maria awoke from her slumber. "Do you remember where you came from?"

Our hands part ways as the words are spoken. Her eyes fall to the floor in sorrow, as if remembering a dark memory. "Honestly Miles, I...don't know." She starts, her gaze returning to meet my own. "The earliest thing I remember is...do you know anything about a space colony known as the ARK?" My head tilts to her in confusion as she asks the question, slowly nodding my head in response, curious as to where she is headed with this. Why would the ARK be involved with her? The station had been abandoned near the end of the Mobian-Human war, over 600 years ago. The space station had been used for countless things, ranging from a simple space colony to top secret research, all orchestrated by the worldwide nation known as the United Republic of Humanity. They were defeated and disbanded by the original Acorn Dynasty however, in which they had fought in the Great War against. The blond haired woman continues her tale, every word only adding to my shock and confusion.

"This space station is where I had been born and raised, spending countless hours studying the planet below and it's people, with the promise that one day I would be sent there. This is how I lived for several years. That is until June 25th, when G.U.N soldiers raided the colony, killing everyone in sight. I...thought I had been killed during the invasion, but instead woke up here, inside an abandoned warehouse somewhere within the city. I had basically been wandering around since then, hoping I could find someone to take me home, into the URH, where I belong." She leans forward as she speaks her final sentence, believing I can offer some assistance in her hopeless endeavor. "If you know anyone who could possibly get a plane or some other form of transportation, I would greatly appreciate it. It's obvious I'm not welcome here in Mobius."

My jaw hangs open from pure shock of her explanation, narrowing my eyes down to her own to make certain she isn't playing some kind of joke on me. Her expression shows no humor in the situation however, confirming that she truly believes not only that the URH is still existent, but that we are still in the ancient time period in which they reigned. Maria...is it possible she could have been...resurrected somehow? Robotnik has to have had something to do with this, I'm certain of it. He would be the only one capable of preforming such a feat, using it for his own personal gains. But why would he bring her back, of all people? For what purpose could she have possibly been planned to serve? Despite what they may have been, Robotnik is gone now, making the confused woman safe from his clutches. Still, this now leaves me to inform her of the world's current state, pondering on how she will react after being told that her home country, along with most of her own species, is gone.

I let out a deep sigh as I look back up to meet her gaze, her eyes pleading for answers. She leans back in her seat after noticing my sullen expression, unaware of the flood of despair that will follow the news I have to deliver. "Miles...is something wrong?" My gaze turns to the ground as she asks this, trying to decide how I should begin. I look back up to her once more, clearing my throat as the tragic news begins to unfold. "Maria...I'm sorry you need to hear this from me, but...the Great War is over. The URH has been dissolved since 2625." Her eyes narrow down towards me in confusion from my answer, letting out a nervous chuckle in disbelief. "But Miles, that doesn't make any sense; it's 2570 right now." My dismal stare falls from her eyes to the right pocket of my jeans, pulling out my cell phone. Her eyes widen in shock as I turn it to face her, staring back in surprise at the date presented on the screen.

November 10th, 3124.

Her fearful eyes meet my own once more, filling me with almost as much despair shown in hers. She starts to speak again, her voice trembling in horror, already piecing together what the enraged Mobians from long ago have done to their kind. "Where...are we, Miles? Humans, I mean. How many of us are left?" I slide my phone back into it's pocket, dreading the sniveling reaction that will most likely follow the answer. A stray tear begins to slide down her cheek, as though already aware of what my answer will be. "To be honest Maria, there are less than five humans I've seen in my entire life. Living, that is." Her eyes fall to the ground in sorrow, still trying to grasp the horrific truth. Humanity had not simply died off like any other species; they were slaughtered.

Aerial strikes, chemical agents, nuclear bombings; The Original Dynasty had taken any and all measures to wipe the human race from the Earth. The Great War had already given Mobians resentment for the race; but that wasn't enough. Propaganda had been pumped into the minds of the civilians, making the humans appear to be mindless beasts who needed to be exterminated. Recruits began to sign up by the hundreds for the simple joy of massacring the ancient species. Even after the war had been won, these programs continued to appear, brainwashing the populace into detesting their kind. It wouldn't be another five hundred years until they had stopped. But the damage had already been done. Even today, humans are seen as the lowest of the low. The Untouchables.

Robotnik did not cause all of this...he is but a single log in a fire pit. He may add fuel to the fire, but Mobian hatred would burn just fine without him.

"But...where am I supposed to go?" Asks Maria, tearing me from my thoughts. "Where am I supposed to find a home?" The final question grabs my attention immediately, returning me to her final problem at hand. Maria couldn't possibly survive in Mobius alone, lacking in even the most basic of shelters. There are few others I could see taking her in, but how would they be affected? Sonic may be revered as Mobius' savior, but he isn't wealthy by any means. Until he moves in with Sally, the best he has is a four room apartment and a mini-fridge. I don't imagine Knuckles would have the time, as his job with the MPD has him knee deep in paperwork. I know of an ebony hedgehog who Sonic has antiquated himself with, but I wouldn't say him and I have. I've spoken to him once...maybe twice, on a few missions from years before. I don't think I could trust him with something like this. This, and...there's just...something about Maria that makes me worry for her, wanting to keep her safe. My gaze meets her own once again as I speak towards her, confirming my decision.

"I could."

She leans back in surprise from my offer, not expecting me to be so generous. Well, if you would call it generous. Frankly, I could pay off an entire manor for her with money to spare. She begins to stutter in her seat, causing me to chuckle lightly from her reaction. "Miles, no. I...I couldn't possibly just intrude on you like that. No offense intended, but you already seem hassled as it is; I would just be another burden for you. I wouldn't want to-!" She silences herself as I raise my right hand to her, signaling for her to stop. "It's' fine, Maria. Frankly, I have more than enough rings for us both to live comfortably; and I've been meaning to get to the trash. It won't be here for long, I promise."

Her eyes narrow down in confusion from my words. I sit there in silence for a few seconds, thinking over what I could have said to baffle her. My eyes widen slightly as I realize my mistake, informing her once again of the modern world. "Rings are global currency, similar to pounds(4) found in the URH." She looks around my living room after I say this, getting a good look of what will soon be her new living space. Her gaze returns to me after glancing throughout the walls, smiling faintly to me in acceptance. "Thank you Miles, for everything. You're...the first person I've come across who has shown me such kindness. I appreciate it." My eyes fall from her own to the tattered dress she still wears, rising from my seat and motioning her to follow behind. "You're welcome. Now follow me, I've got some clothes in my room that you could change yourself into." She glances down at her ruined dress before looking back up to me, blushing in slight embarrassment as she follows me up the stairway in between my living room and couch.

The radio's song ends and fades into a news report; something about several thugs found dead near a partially exploded building.

* * *

_Silver, September 20th, 3124_

I am a fool.

My figure remains dormant as I continue to stand at the doorway, my muscles refusing to move from pure shock. I can feel a stray tear sliding down my cheek as I watch the horrific events transpiring before my very eyes; my most frightful nightmare coming to life. My throat begins to swell as I fight back tears, making it ever so much harder to breathe from the traumatic sight presented to me. Why would she do this? I thought I was her hero. I thought I was her beloved.

I thought she loved me.

Scarlet walls surround the interior of the Queen's private quarters, with marble tops and bottoms across the perimeter. Portraits of Solania's previous rulers are scattered across the walls, lined up with a golden frame surrounding their edges. An ebony chandelier hangs above the queen sized bed facing me, several candles lit within the metal casings they lie in. The bed's sheets have been dyed the same color as the walls around me, resting on hardwood flooring that gives off a light glimmer from the candles above. A window lies against the wall to my right, letting a faint hue of moonlight make it's way into the room. My arms too begin to grow limp as the violet princess lets out a breath of ecstasy from underneath the scarlet sheets, sending a knife further into my heart with each thrust she takes into her seducer.

The black box held in my right hand escapes my grasp, landing beside the pair of black dress shoes on my feet, matching my ebony tuxedo perfectly.

I try and speak but my mouth refuses to open, sewn shut by my own inner torment, the pain increasing as rapidly as the queen's breathing. My legs finally obey me, taking a single step closer to the scarlet bed, the couple within it's sheets continuing their fornication. A silent whisper escapes my lips as I begin to sniffle, feeling yet more tears pouring from my eyes. "B...Blaze...?" My silent words go unnoticed by the two, my love's breathing turning into a rapid panting as she continues to thrust into the man lying underneath her, letting out yet another moan of pleasure as my eyes continue to water. "Oh...A...mmmm..."

Why would she do this? For what reason would she have for deceiving me, lying to me for so long? Have I done something wrong? Have I not been caring enough for her? Have I been caring too much for her? No...this isn't happening. This has to be a dream, it has to be; some kind of sick and twisted nightmare. My right hand moves over my left arm, dragging a nail across my fur and cutting through the skin. It hurts. It's not supposed to hurt. My eyes fall from the bed to my arm, a small drop of blood seeping from the cut I had just left. This is a dream; it's not supposed to be bleeding. Why is it bleeding?

Why can't I wake up?

"Blaze?" The name comes out louder this time, slightly more audible than a whisper. The two continue their vile act however, still oblivious to my presence in the room. Why would she break our promise? Our pact? We had both sworn to save ourselves for marriage, making the occasion ever more sweeter the day it should come. We had been the 'star crossed lovers' of Soleanna, the 'Light and Flame' as the country liked to call us. But now here she lies, her words now devoid of any form or meaning. My heart sinks as the harsh reality comes crashing down on my, my shock slowly beginning to fade. This isn't a dream. This isn't some kind of twisted nightmare, a sign of my own overprotection. This is real. This is happening.

Blaze has cheated on me, allowing another to worm his way into her heart.

My head lowers as a final tear falls from my face, my eyes closing in increasing rage. They snap back open almost as quickly as they had shut, my glare returning to the bed as my throat begins to clear, now screaming in fury at the beast and the harlot who defile themselves before me.

"Blaze!"

Her whorish actions finally cease as she turns around to face me, staring back at my tear drenched figure in dread, realizing the consequences of her actions. "Silver! I...I can explain!" The person underneath the violet queen leans to the right in order to get a look at me, our eyes meeting and causing even more confusion and rage to build inside my heart. Not only has Blaze been cheating on me, but with someone I never could have imagined she would have romantic relations with. An old friend of mine from Mobius; a FEMALE hedgehog with pink fur surrounding her body, her eyes wide in fear as I stare towards her in disbelief.

Amy Rose. Amy fucking Rose.

The queen rolls over into the bed, desperately trying to cover her naked form with the scarlet sheets. Her eyes fall to the floor in shame as she tries surrenders to me, knowing there is only one explanation for her actions. Amy's fearful stare never leaves me as she lies beside her lover, terrified that the 'Hero of Soleanna' may snap before their very eyes. "I'm...sorry you had to find out this way, Silver. I truly am." The violet whore turns her gaze from the floor back up to me, expecting me to scream or cry and lash out in some form. Instead I simply let out a question; seething out the words as my glare continues towards the sultry monarch. "How long?" A tear falls down her cheek as she closes her eyes, letting out the answer as faintly as a whisper. "A month."

One month. For one month the only person I've ever truly loved has lied to me, has deceived me with the snake's tongue that she's hidden so cleverly from me. The pink one rises from the bed now, silently making her way to the pile of clothes resting beside the bed. My head turns away in disgust from the both of them, still trying to piece together the events that have just transpired. Another object catches my eye however, an object that had been intended for love, only to become a trigger for hatred. Without a word I make my way to the door I came from, staring at it as it continues to rest on the floor. Blaze tilts her head in curiosity as I retrieve the black box, scowling in hatred towards it as it sits in my hands. So delicate, so easy to break...

With all my force I throw it towards her, screaming in newfound hatred at the both of them as it lands in front of her lap. "Happy anniversary, bitch!" The harlot winces away from me as I let out the hateful comment, picking up the box and opening it slowly, the now partially dressed woman to her right turning her gaze to it. The queen's eyes grow wide in shock and despair as she looks towards the item it contains, her lover covering her mouth with her hands as she too catches sight of it. A golden ring with diamonds covering it's outside circumference, a message engraved onto it's interior in the capital's native language. _Silver et Blaze; éternels amoureux. _

She looks back up to me in shame, realizing the reason I've arrived in the first place. Her voice begins to tremble as she pitifully tries to apologize, more tears sliding down her unfaithful face. "Oh my god...Silver, I...I'm so-" My raging voice cuts her off as I begin to make my way towards her, my fists clenching in anger with every step I take. "Do you know how long of a run it is from Caserta to Paris? Fifteen hundred kilometers! That's fourteen hours I've wasted trying to get over here while the night was still young to ask for your hand in marriage. But when I show up, guess what I find? My supposed _lover_ going to town with, of all things, another woman! How am I supposed to react to this blaze; tell me, how the fuck am I supposed to react to...to...THIS?" The pink one backs away in fear as I proceed closer to them, the violet whore putting her hands up in defense as my voice continues to echo throughout the room. "Silver, just p...please calm down. I know it's bad, but-" She is cut off once more as I continue, my eyes burning in fury with every word thrown towards the two beastly women before me. "Calm down? CALM DOWN? How the fuck am I supposed to calm down when the only woman I've ever loved is screwing around with another tramp!?"

The pink one takes offense to this, narrowing her eyes to me as she tries and defend both her and the violet princess on the bed. "Look, I know you're upset Silver, but there's no need for-!" The sultry woman is silenced as I point towards her with my left hand, encasing her within a faint blue aura of energy, keeping her immobilized as my fury continues to boil, enraged she would even dare to think they deserve any respect, after what they've done to me. "You shut the fuck up you good for nothing but pussy licking WHORE!" The violet one watches in horror as my left arm darts behind me, sending the vile woman out of the room and crashing against the wall. My grip on her releases as she unconsciously slides down the wall in the hallway, my power now being directed to the door of the chambers, slamming it shut and locking as my attention turns to the terrified queen on the bed, reaching out for her TURE love who currently resides outside the room, tears streaming down her eyes as she does. "Amy, No!" Her eyes meet my own once again, teeth gritting down in anger as flames begin to appear in her palms, preparing to unleash them towards me. The kitty wants to play...

Too bad I'm not in the mood for games.

"Silver, you heartless-!" The woman is silenced once more as my hand faces out to her, encasing her within the same energy previously demonstrated. Though she can't move her eyes begin to water in fear and confusion, causing me to chuckle lightly at her foolish comment. "Oh, so now I'm the heartless one? I've loved you unconditionally for two years, have stood by your side against anyone who dared to challenge you, and I've defended your entire fucking kingdom from that fat bastard, Robotnik. Then I come to ask for your hand in marriage, only to find you screwing around with another woman, and I'm the bad guy?" I begin to chuckle once more from my own words as she stares back towards me in fear, pondering on what my next move will be. "At least I know now that I can carry out my next actions without any pity."

She narrows her eyes to me in confusion from my statement, only to widely reopen them in horror as my right hand removes the sheets from the bed, sprawling her naked form onto the mattress. "You've made a promise to me, your highness." Tears rain from her eyes as I inch closer to the scarlet bed in front of me; the bed on which she has broken my heart. "You swore to me that we would save ourselves, that we would cherish the experience with no one but each other." And as the old saying goes, 'an eye for an eye, a heart for a heart'. The whore begins to whimper as my right hand moves to the buckle of my belt, removing it as I begin to work on the zipper. "And in turn, I've promised to protect you and your country from any who may bring it harm...you've broken your promise; for what reason do I have to keep mine?" She's crying now, widening my grin as she begs for mercy, for forgiveness. For trust.

"Silver...please...don't do this..."

I'm sorry my love, but you've made the wrong decision. By this choice, you've shattered my heart like a fragile wine glass being thrown to the floor.

And I plan on doing the same to yours.

_**O_O**_

_**Silver...you may want to think this over...**_

_**(1)For those of you who are confused at all about the location of Mobius and Solania, Caserta is a city located in Italy, therefore Solania is found within the Eastern hemisphere while Mobius lies in the Western hemisphere.**_

_**(2)This can also get confusing. Abracadavre's influence will be shown as Italic text (when he is present), while normal text serves as a character's own thoughts and emotions. The text in Vanilla's scene is all regular, as this is an inner war she is facing with herself.**_

_**(3)Basically the Mobian word for racism.**_

_**(4)I didn't want to use dollars as a term for URH currency so I decided to use British pounds. Why? Because Britain is awesome, that's why!**_

_**Alright...it's finally done! Sorry again this thing took so long to upload, and I'll try to avoid such delays. Again, 2 weeks will be the latest I'll try and get something up. If it takes longer than that, then I probably have a horrible stroke of writer's block...**_

_**Again, thank you all for reading, and be sure to follow/favorite if you find the story interesting!**_


	12. Confessions

_**Sonic and all associated with him are property of Sega and Sonic Team. Please enjoy.**_

_Alex_

"By the time the guards managed to bash their way into the bedroom I had already fled for Mobius, knowing yet uncaring of the consequences of my actions at the time."

The white furred hedgehog before me lowers his head in shame, his voice faint and devoid of any emotion. "Up until now I'd been living in a small apartment complex on the outskirts of the city, using whatever rings I could scrape by to pay for rent."

Silence consumes the room as I stare back at him, shocked from the horrific account he had just given me. How could Silver, of all the people I know, allow something like this to happen? For his own rage and turmoil to consume him into such an...animalistic beast? Blaze and Amy's actions may not have been any better than his own, but...fuck. Silver.

Of all the people, Silver.

Love is a complex emotion to understand. When in the right context, it can be a beautiful thing. It can strengthen the connection between two people to an almost unbreakable bond. It can bring family, joy, and prosperity for nearly all people.

But when in the wrong context, or manipulated by others for their own personal gain...well...

Something like this happens.

Still though, it amazes me how someone like him could have possibly done something like...this. In all honesty, Silver is and will always be the greatest person I've ever known. His selfless acts around the globe put anyone else to shame; even the likes of Sonic. Plus he's saved my own ass on more than one occasion, like during my sophomore year at Spring Yard University...

Some of the more popular members of the shcoolboard had invited Sonic, his friends and in turn, me, to a senior's party during spring break. Silver had been visiting Mobius at the time, as Soleanna's students had also been given the week off. While making my way home I told him about the party, my young mind carelessly drunk off the joy of being accepted by the Mobian kind.

He however, had his doubts. He thought their only reason for inviting me was to cause embarrassment; and possibly something worse. After long discussion, he told me rumors he had heard about them. Apparently they were specists(1), detesting anyone who wasn't of Mobian origin. For most this wasn't a problem, but for me...well...

I'm a Robotnik. I don't think I need to say much more.

We stayed behind and watch movies at my old apartment; some of the few films that have survived from the 21st century. 'Silence of The Lambs', I think it was called. And 'Seven'. He grew intrigued with the antiques I like to call movies, featuring nothing but humans as cast. The hedgehog nearly choked after I told him that both of the films had been made before the 2000's era, making them both ancient relics.

Sonic and Knuckles later told me of the two seniors, along with the plans they spoke of.

Poisoning my drink with a deadly nerve toxin, nailing my body to a cross doused in gasoline resting on the host's front lawn before setting it aflame. The first...scratch that, second...of many future attempts on my life.

And now here sits the very same man who had saved my life that day, confessing to me his sins as he drowns himself in his own sorrow. His head tilts back up to face me once more, tear drenched eyes gazing into my own his voice trembling. "W...why did I do it, Alex? I didn't mean to hurt anyone when I arrived; my intentions were pure. But when I saw them together...I just became...consumed by so much rage, so much betrayal..." He buries his face in his palms as the sobs increase in intensity, now becoming a distressed wailing throughout the office walls. I try and speak, to allow some form of comfort to the distraught hedgehog, but come up short as my mind searches for answers. How does one respond to such a horrific tale; do I comfort him, cradling him like a child as his tears drown the room? No, I couldn't possibly do something as selfish as that...Silver isn't just another one of my patients; he's one of my closest friends. I've known him since the day Robotnik first tried to steal the Sol Emeralds from his home country, fighting alongside him and others to retrieve them. As much as I wish I could simply allow him to bawl his heart out in front of me, this would never truly bring him comfort. He needs to become at peace with himself, and from the best of my knowledge, there is only one thing that can truly bring a remorseful man peace.

Forgiveness.

With a deep sigh I begin to speak to the afflicted hedgehog in front of me, his sobs slowly beginning to die down. "Silver..." His head darts up to meet my own the second I let out his name, tears trickling from his eyes as he stares intently back at me, waiting for my response while I meet his eyes with a stern glare. "I'm not going to lie to you; the way Blaze kept her relationship with Amy a secret from you is appalling, but that doesn't condone your own actions. You've done something just as wretched and vile as Blaze's secret, if not more." He looks away from me in shame as the sentence is spoken, his eyes closing once more as he fights further tears, my speech continuing. "Despite what you may believe and what Soleanna's people may tell you however, you aren't a monster. You've witnessed something that you should never have seen in the first place, and lashed out as a result. You made a mistake, it's as simple as that; and as your friend, the only advice I can give you is to repent for what you've done and ask them for forgiveness."

He lets out a light chuckle as his gaze continues to the floor, his choking voice now a clearer, yet still depressed monotone. "Wouldn't that be nice; if only I could. She's blocked my number from her phone, as I've tried doing this several times already; and I'm pretty sure she would light me up like a roasted marshmallow over an open flame if I tried to approach her in person. And even if I had the chance, what am I supposed to say; 'Hey, sorry about raping you a few months ago? I can't simply apologize, Alex. I've done something that words alone can't repair." His left hand glides over his face once more, wiping away any remaining tears stained under his eyelids. He looks up to meet my gaze once more, letting out a lifeless smile towards me as he continues speaking, his voice lowering to a vapid whisper. "Why did God even waste his time with me, Alex? Why create something as...detestable as I? Before I had been a hero; I had been called the savior of my country. But eventually we all outlive our value; our purpose. " The false smile fades away as his eyes return to the ground below him, a melancholy stare to the carpet flooring. "Now I'm nothing more than a convict, cast out of my own native land. I've outlived my purpose...why should I even carry on?"

Wait a minute...Silver isn't...the poor guy isn't contemplating suicide, is he? Obviously he's done something horrible and needs to atone for his actions, but taking his own life? Speaking cautiously towards him I lean forward in my chair, my eyes narrowing down to him in concern. "Silver...you aren't seriously thinking of..." He lets out a faint sigh as I nervously finish the sentence, his gaze never leaving the floor as he responds back to me. "Would it truly be so wrong I were to carry out the deed? Just...end it all before it gets any worse? Look at me, Alex...my entire country, along with the only woman I've ever loved now hate me with an undying passion. They would relish in the sight of my life coming to a halt, the 'Crazed Ravager of Soleanna' finally paying for his crimes, with the ultimate price." His head slowly tilts back up to meet my troubled gaze towards him, letting out the final words with a soulless stare towards me. "Why not give the people what they want? It's the least I could do for them; the final atonement for my sins..."

Damn...it's a wonder why the hedgehog hadn't come to see me sooner. He's probably been letting the guilt just eat away at him, full of remorse for what he's done yet too frightened to tell anyone, fearful that they would abandon him. After all, who in their right mind would feel pity for, of all things, a rapist? Guilt is a double edged sword; it gives people a clear sense of morality and a desire to help others, but can also blind them from the good they have done in the past, like protecting your country from a psychopathic madman or helping your friend make a wise decision. At least it's clearly certain that guilt is present in his mind, refusing to let go of it's iron grip on him. Without a word I rise from my chair, his eyes glancing up to me before returning to the floor as I make my way to the night table to my left. Letting out a light sigh of my own I pull out the remainder of the nearly empty bottle of whiskey, returning to my seat as I place it on top of the coffee table we both face. He glances up to the bottle and then to me, narrowing his eyes in slight confusion as I let out a single command to him.

"Drink." He leans forward in his chair as he thinks the decision over, knowing from past experience my unhidden love for alcohol. The glass is pushed closer to the melancholy hedgehog before me as I continue speaking, hoping he'll accept my offer. "Look; I know this my office and you're full aware of my job, but understand me when I say that I'm coming to you as a friend here, not a psychiatrist. And as your friend I can tell you that you've probably felt like shit for the past few days. You think you deserve to die for your actions, and that there's no reason to continue living. You believe yourself to be a monster for what you've done, with no chance of reprieve or forgiveness. Now do both yourself and I a favor; calm your nerves a little bit and let me tell you how wrong you are." He lets out a final chuckle at my offer, allowing himself to smile faintly from the words. "You always were blunt and to the point, weren't you Alex?" I simply nod at his statement, watching him intently as he considers whether or not to consume the liquor presented to him. Ironic, now that I think about it; trying to talk a friend out of killing himself only to give him a drink that could, in large doses, do just that. But there's only one sip of whiskey left in the container anyways. At the very most it'll just calm his nerves, give him at lease somewhat a sense of peace.

Without a word he snatches the bottle from the mahogany table, gulping down every drop of the liquid without as much as a cough. Almost makes me jealous. The glass returns to it's previous position as he sets it down, wiping a small streak of the whiskey away from his mouth with his right hand. His faint smile turns into a mischievous grin towards me as I look back at him, knowing he's bested me in the art of drinking. "I don't think you'd be surprised to hear I've recently had my fair share of visits down to Club Rogue." A light chuckle escapes my lips at his joke, quickly turning however into a stern glare towards him as I begin my speech, hoping the hedgehog will realize how important he truly is in this world.

"First of all, I doubt either Amy or Blaze would want you to die, and of all things by your own hands. Yes, what you've done to them was horribly cruel and they may show resentment at the moment, but deep down they know the true reason you lashed out against them. You loved Blaze, still love her in fact; and you decided to act on it by asking for her hand in marriage, only to find her in bed with another woman when you arrive. Quite honestly, Blaze keeping her relationship a secret from you was just about as cruel as what you did to her. And lets be honest here...Amy really needs to learn when to shut the fuck up; the very sight of seeing them together turned you into a stick of dynamite, just waiting for someone to light your fuse. Unfortunately, Amy just so happened to be a child with a match during the situation, oblivious to how intense your anger had been.

"Second, don't act like it would be a blessing for the world if you were to just suddenly leave. There are people all across the globe who would mourn over you should you perish in such a way. Sonic and Shadow you've known even before Robotnik's raid onto the country, surely they would be distraught if you were to do this. Tails certainty seemed to be fond of you, being the only one of the three who truly gave any thought as to the gadgets he created and experimented with. Hell, if it wasn't for your financial advice Marine wouldn't even be where she is today; being one of Soleanna's most important seafaring traders. But most of all, think of the millions who would have fallen if it weren't for your protection of the city. The government may show their malice towards you, but the actual citizens residing within their walls know what you truly are. They know that you are a hero, no matter how much you wish to believe it or not.

"Lastly, and I know I'm going to sound cold here, but you need to learn to forgive yourself. You saw something that filled you with rage, and you've made a mistake because of it. Albeit a rash and callous mistake at that, but still a mistake nonetheless. None of us are perfect, Silver. We all have our errors and faults, times where we fall from the greatness we try and achieve. We're all mortal, and are prone to impulsive decisions as a result. I'm not saying you shouldn't feel somewhat guilty for what you've done, but suicide is just too great a price to pay for something like this. There are men who have done much worse to their partners for far less, I assure you. Some have beat and abused women for days on end with no visible justification or reason. Others have gone as far as to kill them, not giving it a single thought afterwards. Out of your entire existence you've made one mistake, have justifiable cause for doing so and you still show extreme regret for your actions. You aren't the monster, Silver; these men are. Don't dare to categorize yourself with them."

I stare back to him intently, hoping to see that I've provided some form of solace with my words. Despite what I've said however his gaze remains distraught and sullen, returning to the floor in continuous sorrow. "I appreciate your kind words, Alex; I really do..." The sentence comes out faintly and hoarse, the same depressed monotone he had arrived with. "...but honestly, the only person whose acceptance I truly desire is that of Blaze, and I don't think I'll be able to find peace with myself until she can forgive me." He slowly rises from the velvet couch in front of me, removing the ring on his left hand as he does. He stares at it for a moment as it comes off, as though reminiscing better times. With a final sigh he places it on the coffee table in front of me, looking back up to me one final time. "You go ahead and keep this, Alex. I don't think I'll be needing it any time soon." And with that he proceeds to the door on my right, leaving my office with a tear-ridden face.

Out of curiosity I pick up the ring given to me, letting out a deep sigh as I inspect it. A golden ring with a set of diamonds surrounding it's outside circumference, with a message engraved onto it's interior.

Silver et Blaze; éternels amoureux.

* * *

_St. John's Church of the Saints_

A small ray of light from the main sanctuary makes it's way into the small wooden booth, a glimmer of hope consumed by the darkness engulfing it. The light lands on the side of her muzzle as she sits alone in the shadows, arms crossed around her chest as a stray tear makes it's way past her cheek. She remembers the young priest's reaction when she had first arrived, frantically trying to explain herself. Shock, confusion and terror had been spread across his face; as though she had become so vile that even those of the cross fear her. Though his voice had grown calm when she had told her reasoning, the priest's eyes still gleamed with suspicion as he walked her down to the minuscule booth she finds herself in, waiting for a second to soon arrive.

'Maybe he called the cops.' She thinks to herself, wiping a hand across her dampened eyes. 'I hope so...sure would feel awkward walking into a police station with my hands up.' The woman allows herself to smile faintly at the humorous thought, knowing that officers would pin her against a wall the second they caught sight of her. That smile quickly fades away however as she thinks over her confession, unsure of where to begin once the priest should enter.

Being her first confession, of course.

As if on cue, the door to the booth beside her is heard opening, it's interior still unseen as the wooden doors covering the screen to her left remain shut. The woman swallows deep as she tries and prepare herself for the secrets she will soon tell him, fear and doubt worming their way into her mind with every second that passes. How would he act once he saw her; knew who she was? What if she's done something to him? To his relatives? His loved ones? Would he even waste his time with her, or would he simply discard her into Mobotropolis' prisons without so much as a chance to atone for her failures in life? Her heart skips a beat as the latch to the screen doors is unlocked, beginning to open as the priest places his hands on their knobs. Dreading any further hatred, the woman chokes out her plea to the clergyman beside her as fear takes over, her voice coming out as a strained whine.

"N-no! Stop!"

The parting of the doors comes to a halt as the frightened command is spoken, the woman letting out a quiet sigh of relief to herself in response. The priest cautiously speaks to her from behind the doors keeping himself hidden, noticing her distressed tone. "Is everything alright, my dear?" Though his speech is clear and comprehensible, she can tell that the voice belongs to an elderly man, his words coming out slightly forced and shaky. Realizing the abruptness of her unexpected outburst, she takes a deep breath before replying to the clergyman, letting out the words slower and calmer than before. "I...y...yes, father. I would just prefer it if I could confess anonymously; if that's allowed, that is."

The priest remains silent for a moment after this is spoken, leaving the afflicted woman to ponder on if she's already violated one of the church's many strict rules. After what seems to be an eternity he speaks to her once again, a hint of uncertainty in his voice as he does. "Whether or not you show yourself to me is your own choice, dear; the doors may remain closed if this is what you wish." Her arms fall from her chest and to her sides as she allows herself to relax slightly, her gaze turning from the ground and to the screen as the priest continues. "Would you like us to begin, or do you need a moment alone?" The thoughtful question catches the woman off guard as she stutters out her answer; fearing his kindness will soon form into hatred once he uncovers her identity. This worry aside however, she knows that this is something that must be done if she ever wishes to make peace with herself. "No, I...I'm fine. We can start." The woman clears her throat once the words are spoken, letting out a final sigh as the process begins.

The priest forms the sign of the cross on his chest as the woman behind the screen does the same, her voice trembling with fear as she speaks once more. "Bless me Father, for I have sinned. It has been..." The woman's words trail off as she lets out a light chuckle, realizing this is the first time she's ever visited a church, let alone being her first confession. Knowing there is no other way to finish, she lowers her head in shame as she continues, her voice sorrowful and devoid of spirit. "...this is my first confession, father." Her gaze returns to the ground below as she finishes the sentence, tears beginning to stream down her cobalt eyes. The man behind the screen begins to speak to her once more, his concern for the young woman rising as her despondent demeanor continues. "Alright, my dear. What is your confession?"

What is your confession? Such a simple question yet so difficult to answer, especially for someone such as herself. Where could she even begin on the endless list that are her life's mistakes? Her first kill during the raid of Station Square six years ago? The aiding of Finitevus during the Enerjak plot? No; though these acts must be accounted for, they are centered around a specific event. The event that changed her life forever, being the first atrocious act of many soon to come. The day she had truly abandoned her family, all because of a misguided accusation. The gunshot...she would start with the gunshot...

The priest opens his mouth to end the awkward silence, only to close it once more as the woman begins to speak from behind the screen, her voice retaining it's sullen tone. "It started about...about ten years ago; sometime around Christmas. A few of my...old friends and I had attended one of Mina Mongoose's concerts for Sally's 19th birthday." The priest adjusts himself in the chair once the second name is spoken, growing ever more curious as to who this woman could be. The anxious woman continues her tale from behind the screen to his right, her speech becoming clearer with every word. "One of our younger colleagues had a bit of an...outburst during the event, and we had been forced to leave as a result. Why we even brought that two tailed fox in the first place is still a mystery of me. He always had been a sensitive and quiet kid; taking him to a heavy metal concert would be like giving a ten year old matches and a stick of dynamite."

Letting his growing interest get the better of him, the clergyman speaks to the confessor hidden behind the wooden doors, deciphering who she may be. "Forgive me for intruding madam, but just out of curiosity, could the young man you happen to be referencing to be Miles Prower?" Her heart sinks as the question is asked, knowing he is starting to put the pieces together. Her tone changes to that of alarm as she stutters out her answer, dreading he may figure out who she truly is before her intended timing. "I...y-yes, father. The second." The preacher leans further in his seat as the words are spoken, confirming his suspicions. He continues to listen after letting out a deep sigh, his curiosity increasing as the tale grows ever more intriguing.

"Anyway; after that we went back to our previous home, which had been the now...ruined...village of Knothole." Further tears begin to glide past her muzzle as the image from the television reappears in her mind; the town's residents massacred by the least violent man she knew. "But something was different about it when we showed up. The guards were positioned at the entrance with their guns drawn, pointing them someone who looked like a human." The elderly fox's ears perk up in surprise at the mention of a human, knowing the race had nearly died out after the Great War. He continues to listen intently to the woman's tale as it progresses, formulating multiple possibilities as to who she may be.

"When we stopped at the gates, there was this guy standing there who was dressed in Robotnik's usual clothes. It wasn't exactly Ivo though, but he looked remarkably similar to him. He looked like he was in his in early twenties, had a full head of hair, and wasn't near as bloated as his supposed 'father'. He claimed to be Robotnik's son; or to be more specific, a clone of him. Said that he walked in on a roboticizer in action and fled Robotropolis in fear, eventually running into our village after a few days. Most of us thought his story was bulls...a lie...that is until he presented us with a chaos emerald."

The woman's voice begins to clear as she continues her speech, a distant memory returning to the preacher as she does. He remembers seeing a similar character in the newspapers two years ago; being the first human to graduate a Mobian college. The article spoke of his past, how he had first encountered the famous village of Knothole, receiving the much expected hospitality of having rifles trained on him the second he approached. A majority of the Freedom Fighters had accepted him, but one in particular had lashed out against him. To be more specific, a female fox with crimson fur who had sided with the cobalt hero's villainous brother, Scourge, soon after her banishment from the country. His eyes widen in shock as the woman continues her explanation, his heart sinking as his suspicions are soon confirmed.

"Sally and the others had led him inside the village after questioning, assuming he wouldn't try anything against us...thinking they were safe. She had been a..." The woman pauses for a moment before letting out a deep sigh, seething out the next word as she regrettably realizes the truth of the princess' leadership. "..._decent..._leader of our group, despite the fact we both banged heads on a seemingly daily basis. But sometimes she just does things that I simply can't understand; like letting someone we don't even know, let alone a relative of Robotnik, into our own refuge without so much as a pat down." Her tone returns to a dismal monotone as she lowers her head in shame; recalling the events that had followed that day, now putting her in her current position. "I should have talked to somebody about my concerns of him...I should have spoke to him myself before drawing conclusions. Now I don't know if it was the devil or something like that, or if I'm just too much of a stuck up bitch for my own good." The priest cringes back from the window at the woman's words, not expecting her to use vulgar language inside a confessional. "What I do know is that the decision I've made was a horrible one, and I only have myself to blame for what life has given me."

Her breathing becomes more rapid as tears stream from her eyes once more, preparing to reveal herself to the man behind the screen. With a final breath she continues the heart wrenching narrative, choking out her words as the tragic memory is revealed to the priest behind the wooden doors of the screen. "Sally started to...walk him towards the village with Sonic next to her, Tails following behind. While they were walking away I...reached in my pocket, pulling out...a magnum revolver." The clergyman covers his mouth in horror as the events continue to unravel, the ashamed woman's voice turning into a strained whine as she tries and keep her composure, tries to stay strong. "I...I wasn't thinking when I p...pointed it up towards him; pulled the trigger. I wasn't thinking when Tails had turn...turned around before I fired, screaming at me not to shoot." She lets out an anxious chuckle as she continues her confession, unsure what to think of what had transpired soon after. "I don't know if I should be th...thankful or not that he followed them, because Alex would more than likely be dead right now if he hadn't." The nervous smile fades away as quickly as it had arrived, the preacher's heart sinking as he begins to realize who it is that confesses before him.

"The second after I fired, Tails jumped in front of Alex before my shot could reach him. The bullet had pierced his left shoulder; tearing through the bone and leaving him permanently injured...all because I had made one stupid mistake..." Her already stained eyes begin to water once more as she snaps them shut, trying to keep herself from bawling her eyes out in front of the priest. "Sally had...banished me from the kingdom once the act had been done, leaving me to wander the forest outside of Mobius' borders. That's when I met...him...a green hedgehog known as Scourge...an egotistical prick who I should have never let into my life in the first place." The holy man cringes once more, continuing to listen to her words despite her informal speach. "He claimed to be Sonic's younger brother, banished from the village for what he called 'unexplained reasons'. In truth, he had been a drug dealer since his late teens and had a hefty price on his head in Mobius. I wasn't aware of this until later, after he convinced me to join his little group of 'vigilantes' stationed in Robotropolis, known as the 'Suppression Squad'...my life had practically been a living hell ever since I had joined them..."

Tears of shame rain from her eyes as she surrenders to her inner turmoil, the once choked whines becoming wails of despair as she hides her face in her hands. Her cries echo throughout the confessional as her heart spills out to the man before her, shocked yet also thankful someone as arrogant and uncaring as she has finally seen the error of her ways. Thousands of words arise within her as she continues to weep behind the wooden doors, losing herself in her own remorseful thoughts as tears begin to seep from her palms. Cries of sorrow and self-hatred scream inside her heart, fueled by the fires of regret she has tried to ignore for so long, only to have them engulf her in anguish and despair. The priest listens to this with a light smile as a tear makes it's way past his own cheek. She needs not to speak, for her actions alone speak volumes.

He understands every word.

With a deep sigh he unlocks the doors to the screen, his hands resting on the handles. The woman's weeping comes to a halt as the lock turns, still fearful of the man behind the screen. The priest speaks to her softly as she suddenly grows silent, knowing now the reason she's chosen to hide herself from him. "Do not be afraid, my dear. It's alright. I will not speak against you." The woman remains silent as his hands remain rested on the handles, waiting for a response. Her answer comes out as a forced whisper from behind the screen, hoping the priest will keep his promise. "O...okay..."

Simultaneously, the wooden doors open slowly as she lets out the lone word, her ocean blue eyes glaring towards him in uncertainty as she slumps forward in her chair. The tear drenched woman matches his mental image perfectly, confirming his already proven suspicions. A female fox with crimson fur surrounding her body; dressed in an ebony belly top with leather boots and pants of the same design. Her arms are wrapped around her stomach as tears continue to stream past her eyes, now developing a red hue from her constant sobbing; something the hardened woman would usually never do.

Fiona Fox.

She expects the man to show some form of disdain towards her, repeating her wrongdoings to her or, at the very least, wordlessly calling the police as she sits there in silence. What he does do however, though providing a small amount of relief, confuses her slightly as she stares back towards him. A small tear makes it's way past his muzzle as he smiles lovingly her way, as though proud of her for some reason. Wiping a hand past her eyes she questions his caring expression towards her, despite her obvious crimes against the country. "Why...are you smiling?" He lets out a faint chuckle as the words are spoken, seeing clearly her lack of knowledge with his faith.

"Tell me my dear, do you believe in The Creator?" Fiona's eyes narrow down to his own in slight confusion from his response, not expecting him to answer a question with a question. She answers him cautiously as her eyes remain locked onto his own, still unsure that all resentment is gone. "I...suppose...you could say that, Father. I've never really thought about it before...obviously." A nervous chuckle escapes her lips as she continues, smiling faintly at how pitiful she's allowed herself to become. "If he does exist then I'd assume I've pissed him off pretty badly. He should be at least...with everything I've done..."

"Before yes; I would assume your actions would have angered him in some fashion." Fiona looks back up to him as he continues to speak; the priest accepting the woman's blunt attitude as a part of her personality. "But that is what makes him almighty, Fiona. No matter what mistakes you have made in this life, all that is needed of you is to ask forgiveness for your sins. These tears that stain your face, they are not false. You are truly guilty of your actions, and have made the decision to repent." Her sniffling comes to a halt as he lets out his final sentence, whispering his words lightly to the distressed fox before him. "Cry no longer, my dear...for you have been forgiven."

His loving smile turns into a surprised frown as she turns away from him, eyes closing shut as tears begin to swell them up once more. The fox chokes out to him as her eyes fall to the ground in shame, her vile past refusing to set her free. "You may be right that God...has forgiven me, but...but what about all the people I've hurt? The people I've...killed? No matter if your 'creator' has accepted me or not, that doesn't hide the facts...the truth. I'm a criminal, Father. A murderer." Her head slowly turns to meet the clergyman's gaze once more, streams of tears making their way past his own muzzle. "I belong in a prison...it's the only chance I have of truly being forgiven."

The crestfallen priest opens his mouth to speak once more, but is cut off as a distinct sound begins to echo throughout the walls from outside the building, filling both him and the woman beside him with dread from the familiar noise.

Police sirens scream from the church's entrance as cars park beside it; officers calling out for the red vixen to show herself. "Fiona Fox, we know you're in there! Come out with your hands up or we'll drag you out ourselves. You have five minutes to comply!"

She lets out a nervous chuckle as she recalls the cassocked hawk who had first greeted her at the reception desk, along with the thoughts of him when she had first entered the confessional. "Speak of the devil." Fiona utters the words as silently as a whisper as she remains in the chair, the horrible things Mobius' Penitentiaries have to offer her. With a final sigh she begins to rise from her seat, leaving the small wooden booth as she makes her way to the front door, trying to hold back further tears. "Wait!" Fiona's head darts back to the confessional as the familiar voice calls for her, glaring in confusion as the elderly priest rushes up to her. His eyes peer into her own as he reaches her, speaking to her once more, his words coming out as a stern command. "Let me walk you down. It's the least I could do." Her eyes widen in shock from his offer, staring back towards him as she contemplates her next decision. She looks back to the doors ahead before meeting the priest's gaze once more, her eyes now becoming bloodshot.

With a final sigh she makes her way to the entrance of the cathedral, her gaze never leaving the ground as the priest walks beside her.

* * *

_Miles_

The road ahead of us dissolves into nothing but a blur of pavement and automobiles as our already extensive journey continues out of Mobotropolis. Scourge leans back in the seat to my right, his snoring acting as a pestering metronome to keep me awake from behind the wheel of the cobalt convertible we find ourselves in, heading towards the location given to me by my employer; a lighthouse located on the outskirts of the infamous city known as Robotropolis. Of all the places to station himself, why would he choose a lighthouse near the previous capital of the Eggman Empire? Could he possibly be an associate of the late doctor, attempting to use his technology for his own plans against Mobius? But once again, why should I give a fuck? As long as he finds my schematics to be perfect (which they are) and gives us his promised share of rings for their creation, what he wishes to do with the generator is completely up to him. Hell; if I'm lucky he may use them to build some kind of nuclear weaponry and just have his way with this pathetic excuse of a country. Not that me or the hedgehog would be harmed at all from the blast; as we would be living in the lap of luxury within Soleanna's borders.

It's times like these that proves patience and thorough planning are both keys to prosperity; a majority of it being done by me, of course. Before the eradication of our simpleminded team, Scourge, along with the rest of our squad, spoke of invading the Italian Provence of Soleanna, believing The Vatican were in possession of several Anarchy Beryl. Not only would this be a pointless waste of time and effort, but it would lead us with nowhere to turn should the kingdom's government manage to find our base of operations.

Officially, Mobius and Soleanna are the only two countries left on the planet; Mobius ruling the western hemisphere while Soleanna reigns in the east. If we were to become convicts in both countries, where would we have to turn to for protection or respite? One would suggest the frozen wastelands of Antarctica, but even that has both Mobian and Solanite colonies planted on it. Luckily I had managed to talk them out of such an idiotic move, being forced to show them the simple logic behind my reasoning. Clearly they were all laughable fools for blindly following the green hedgehog's 'leadership' without question; even someone as intelligent as Boomer, allowing himself to fall victim to his words.

Is it really a wonder how we had been exterminated so quickly? Really makes me wonder sometimes...being their supposed 'leader', how has Scourge not died off with them? I would say luck, but I don't believe in such childish nonsense. I'll be certain to avoid him as much as physically possible once we enter Soleanna's borders; hopefully being rid of such a beast will prolong my lifespan. But until then my focus remains on the road set in front of me...a never ending sea of automobile...my eyes begin to feel heavy...

Come on Miles, don't fall asleep. Just need to stay awake for a little while longer...just a few more kilometers...keep your eyes open...stay awake...don't...fall...

The honking of the car breaks me from my trance of attempting to use the steering wheel as a pillow, making my head jump back in surprise from the blaring noise. Following like sheep to the slaughter, the cars surrounding us begin to follow suit, the wailing of their horns echoing throughout the crowded freeway as I sigh in annoyance. Scourge jolts from his seat the second they follow suit, stuttering like an elderly man as he is taken from his slumber, only adding to my already ample amount of aversion. "Wh-wha? Where are we? Are we there yet?" Veins bulge out on my forehead as I close my eyes and begin to answer his questions, knowing the response will be anything but mature; as Scourge tends to show an amount of patience that would make an infant prideful. "No Scourge, we're not. In fact if traffic keeps up like this, we may not arrive for another four hours."

Continuing to play the role of infant child, the jade hedgehog beside me slams his head back into his seat, cursing towards the motionless cars around us as he narrows his eyes down to them. With Scourge's logic, this is probably an attempt to frighten the archipelago of steel islands that surround our own. "Goddammit. This is why we never take the freeway; it's always fucking congested like this." Congested? That's an awfully big word for you, Scourge. I'm impressed. "And speaking of the freeway, why the hell is it always crowded, anyway? It's called the freeway for a fucking reason; no speed limits, no cops, nothing. It's supposed to be 'free', goddammit; like fucking America." Most freeways in Mobius do carry speed limits, police patrol the roads constantly in search of imbeciles like yourself, and the United States, if that happens to be what you are referencing to, converted to communism in 2147. Just thought you should be reminded of that.

My attention turns from my pouting accomplice to the thickening skies above; gray clouds blanketing the horizon as they begin to crackle with thunder. A clear sign that heavy rains are soon headed our way. This is how the atmosphere should appear on a daily basis, revealing the true character of it's residents instead of lying to them with cheerful rays of sunlight. Men and women, young and old, it doesn't matter who you are. No matter how courteous and optimistic you may attempt to seem to your peers, family and loved ones, the true color of a person's heart is always the same. Cold, dark and soulless; much like the clouds hanging above the skies I gaze to.

"For Christ sakes, this would go by faster if I just ran us there, instead of just sitting on our asses all day." The green hedgehog's complaining ceases as he says this, providing me with a minuscule portion of peace from his whining. A car in front of me begins to inch further ahead until reaching a halt once more, causing me to do the same as a response. I turn to my right as Scourge pats me on the shoulder, getting a questioning look from the hedgehog as he gazes back to me. A devilish grin is spread across his face, his eyes narrowed down to my own. My head tilts to the side in slight confusion from his actions, pondering on what he could be implying. Scourge opens his mouth to speak but is cut off as I stutter out the answer to his unspoken question, his final complaint reappearing in my mind.

"No. No Scourge; just...just no." The mischievous grin quickly fades into a scowl of anger as I deny his thought, refusing the possibility of being seen by my employer riding on a grown man's back. He screams back at me in retaliation, his patience growing thinner by the second. "Why the fuck not? Be honest with me; which is worse, being stuck in this trash heap for the next few hours or letting me give you a run over there?"

Which is worse; sitting comfortably within a leather chair with air conditioning or practically having my muzzle torn apart from the blunt force of the wind passing by, AND being seen practically getting a piggyback ride from Sonic's younger brother?

Then again he does have a point; a trait passed on to the both of them had been their incredible speed, which honestly still baffles me to this day. If I were to accept the offer we would most likely arrive at our destination in under ten minutes, reaching the lighthouse earlier than our promised time instead of appearing hours behind schedule, which would most likely result in a deduction of our pay. But still; Scourge has easily adapted to his tremendous speed and is able to withstand wind resistance. I on the other hand find it to be a near death experience when forced to use such means of transportation; and I can only imagine my employer's reaction should he catch sight of us as we arrive.

The green hedgehog's voice comes back to me as I ponder on the situation, obviously eager to collect his share of rings as quickly as possible. "It's not like you need to give me directions or anything; I've passed by that old tower hundreds of times in the good old days."

My gaze returns to the endless blanket of cars surrounding us before looking back to him, trying to decide exactly which circle of hell I should choose. His cocky smile reappears as I let out a deep sigh, regrettably realizing the only choice that would ensure our assured profit.

Simultaneously we open the car doors, exiting the vehicle as I begin to approach the green hedgehog on the other side, earning several honks from the insignificant cretins who sit behind us. The crimson pickup truck from my rear rolls down it's window in response to this, a feminine voice shouting out to me in rage. "What the fuck are you two doing? Get the hell back in the car and get your lazy asses off the damned road!" Women and pick up trucks; they never do go well together, now don't they? The raging bitch audibly gasps as I raise my right fist up, lifting a certain finger into the air without even looking back to face her. The old saying goes as 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn'. If this is the case then hell must be relatively pleasant, as no further rebuttal is heard after the gesture is made.

Scourge turns around for his back to face me, leaning forward slightly as I climb on top of his back, wrapping my arms and legs around his torso in a death grip as he audibly chuckles from the situation, his perverse mind formulating some way for my own safety precautions to be humorous. "Man...this must look so gay right now..." Of course a sexual joke, as if those weren't already as overused and stale as than before. I let out yet another sigh of annoyance as he softly speaks the sentence, imagining how mangled his body would appear after being rammed into by a semi. "Just shut up and get us the fuck over there already." His grin seems to widen as I say this, his gaze turning from my eyes to the roads ahead, hopefully making out a pathway to safely traverse acro-!

My thoughts are abruptly cut off as he begins to sprint through the roads ahead, darting us past each vehicle at lightning speed. The wind cuts through my fur like a razor blade, as though being caught in the center of a spiraling tornado, trying to tear the flesh of my face from the skull it surrounds. My grip on Scourge's jacket tightens as we dart from right to left, skyscrapers briefly seen as they flash past my field of vision, indicating we've already made our way into the city. My eyes instinctively snap shut as the howling of the wind fills my ears, nothing but it's infernal wailing making itself audible throughout my eardrums.

Time seems to freeze as we suddenly come to a halt, my eyes slowly opening in terror as my figure refuses to cease it's shivering, attempting to recover from the hell on earth that Scourge likes to call a 'run'. The clouds above remain their dark overcast, making the water of the sea to my right appear to be pitch black, receiving light only from the now setting sun positioned behind it. A field of dying weeds surround the ground we...he...stands on, continuing on seemingly endlessly to my left, a light breeze causing them to sway in the opposite direction of the ocean. Far ahead of us lies a rocky cliff, the waves of water smashing against the wall of stone below it. On the surface of this cliff awaits our destination; a white lighthouse standing proudly among the waves and rock, the marble that have built it seeming to decay from relatively old age, a number of cracks easily visible on the walls. An ebony catwalk surrounds the top portion of the tower, the lantern inside either missing or broken from it's ancient structure, as no light appears to be produced from the large obelisk.

My back slams into the ground below as the green hedgehog pushes me off of his backside, scowling towards me in annoyance from my startled behavior. "Get the hell off of me, you fucking pussy." My apologies Scourge, please forgive me if I find it a bit difficult to keep my composure when traveling on foot at over mach 3; forgive me for that. Steadily, I raise myself from the sand below and back onto my feet, facing him once more as I return the hateful glare. After brushing off my jeans and the sleeves of my jacket we continue our venture to the lighthouse ahead, the green hedgehog walking on my right completely oblivious to my contempt towards him, as his rambling of our upcoming prize never sees a visible end.

"Man, I can't wait till we get our hands on that dough. Just imagine what shit we could get our hands on with that much cash." His gaze turns away from the nearing tower and onto me, eying me in curiosity. "What about you, bro?" My eyes narrow down to his as he asks this, pondering on the reason why he would be interested in my own plans with the rings we will soon earn. "And this concerns you why?" He lets out a sigh as I ask the question, shaking his head in shame as he places a hand on my shoulder, staring back towards me with a cautious gaze. "Miles...we've been friends for a while now, right?" Well I've never really considered us 'friends', per say. 'Acquaintances' or 'colleagues' would serve as a more appropriate title in my own opinion. Despite this I nod his way, growing ever more curious as to where he could be going with this. "Well then let me give you a word of advice; you need to learn how to lighten up. Have fun every once in a while, you know?"

Of course. I should have known Scourge's curiosity would only be sprouted from his ongoing determination of turning me into a mindless imbecile such as himself. As most would probably be aware of, his idea of 'having fun', more often than not consists of wasting hundreds, sometimes thousands of rings (should he make a good sale) on nothing but alcohol, prostitutes and, why not, more drugs. 'Booze, butts and batmans(1)', the holy trinity of Scourge the Hedgehog, some could say. Perhaps I would participate in such mind numbing activities; that is of course if I hadn't of been blessed by some upper deity with the gift of common sense. The stupidity and ignorance that plagues our world today couldn't possibly have just appeared out of nowhere; someone must have originated it somehow. Perhaps my next field of study should be time travel. Hopefully then I could meet the fools who had spawned such moronic offspring and kill them all before given the chance to reproduce further.

The green hedgehog's rambling enters my ear and passes through the other just as quickly as we move closer to the lighthouse, sputtering trivial nonsense of why I should throw my hard earned money away at whores and beer. Who knows; maybe one day I should thank him for spouting this absurdity my way, certainty has made me immune to the other fools who allow such stupidity to be spoken on a daily basis...no, what am I saying? For all I care the jade clown could blow his own brains after taking too much meth.

Scourge's babbling is finally brought to an end as we approach the entrance of the tower; a set of chestnut doors standing behind three marble steps leading up to them. A lone figure stands at the entrance with his arms crossed around his chest, staring blankly towards us both. He appears to be a brown furred fox with amber eyes, looking to be in his mid forties or early fifties. His attire confuses me slightly, due to the humid weather brought on by the ocean's moisture; a full body, black leather jumpsuit, the fingers of his hands visible from his sides to show he also wears matching gloves, appearing to be made of the same material. The two combat boots on his feet are also colored a pitch black, adding even more to my confusion. The side of his mouth curves into a grin as we approach him, his canine teeth showing as he begins to speak to us, my pondering on whether or not this man could be my employer increasing as he does. "Do you have the plans?" His voice comes out surprisingly deep and gruff, as though he been smoking cigarettes since childhood. Without a word Scourge hands me the notebook containing the desired plans, in which I give to the man in front of me. He silently flips through the pages in search of the desired schematics, his grin widening when he finds them.

The man continues to read through the plans as me and the jade hedgehog glance to each other in confusion, pondering on the fox's identity. When he spoke, it didn't sound like the same voice I had heard over the phone. Then again, the voice had been hidden with what I could make out to be an audio distorter, making his true persona a further mystery to us. If this isn't my employer by any chance, then could this be one of his henchmen, if he could even afford such protection? And why would choose a lighthouse to station himself in, of all places to choose from?

Desiring answers, I begin to speak to the strange man before us, continuing to look through my notes. "Just out of curiosity, are you the one who sent us, or...who are you exactly?" His gaze turns from the notebook to meet my own as I let out the words, beginning to chuckle slightly from my questions. He closes the notebook and places it to his side as he answers me, his grin fading into a neutral frown. "No, I am not. That would be my..." His voice trails off for a few seconds, as though searching for an appropriate choice of words. The smug grin returns as he speaks out the lone word, leaving me in further interest as to who exactly has requested my services. "...manager." He turns his back to us as he begins to make his way into the lighthouse, glaring back to me and Scourge as he opens the wooden doors leading into the towering spire. "Follow me; he wishes to deliver the payment to you personally." As instructed, the green hedgehog and I make our way into the tower, our eyes set on Soleanna's fortunes...

The interior of the lighthouse surprises me slightly, as no sign of his 'manager' is to be found. The walls all around us are a rotting marble, it's white texture circling us from every direction. A spiral staircase is set along the wall in front of me, leading up into the tower's lantern. The floors remain the same bland material as the walls around us, leaving me in bewilderment as to what secrets this place has to offer. At the instant I think this, I notice a small structure protruding slightly from the center of the floor. A small wooden hatch, large enough to fit one person in at a time, painted the same color as the flooring it lies on, making it almost unrecognizable to the naked eye. Perhaps his leader's true sanctuary lies below the tower?

Reading my thoughts exactly, the fox kneels down before the hatch, slipping out a golden key from his back pocket to gain entry, glaring back to the both of us as he sticks it into the lock. "Before I let you in, there's something you must answer me." The question catches both Scourge and I off guard, surprised by the man's secrecy. My eyes narrow down to the fox in growing interest as my...associate...lets out a sigh of impatience to the operative. "Once you leave this place, you must never speak of it to anyone. Our location is to remain unknown at all costs. Do you understand?" I open my mouth to answer him, but am cut off as Scourge beats me to the mark, speaking quickly and impatiently towards him, like the irritable child he truly is. "Yeah yeah, we get it; now give us our fucking money already." The fox sighs deep at my insufferable colleague, getting but a glimpse of how pathetic his respect is for anyone but himself. "Very well...hedgehog." The fox seethes out the words in frustration as he opens the hatch, jumping down into the pitch black room below. Without a word I begin to follow suit, making my way into the hidden room underneath us, my eyes widening in shock and awe as I land on my feet, gazing towards the stunning sight given before me.

Steel walls surround all sides of the square room we stand in, lit only by two florescent lights hanging from the ceiling above. To the wall on my right sits two windows positioned against it, giving a clear view of the room hidden behind them. It appears to be surprisingly large at first glance, spacious enough to hold an entire auditorium. In fact, the room's architecture seems to resemble that of an auditorium, with sections of the flooring descending further down from one another. Instead of theater seats however, each section of flooring holds multiple desks set beside each other, with a computer and keyboard resting on their surfaces. A countless number of people sit at said desks, punching away random codes into the machines in front of them. Interestingly enough, they all seem to be dressed in the same leather jumpsuit as the fox. In front of me stand four figures at attention, being a gray feathered female swallow, two wolves, one with white fur and the other black, and a jade chameleon. Unsurprisingly, they all appear to be clothed in the same uniform previously mentioned. Each of them wield what appears to be SCAR-L assault rifles at their hips, standing beside an ebony cloak that seems to be floating in mid-air. Most would be confused and terrified of such a sight, but I recognize the bending of light around it's interior immediately, smirking in flatter that this man would use one of my own ancient inventions.

A full body cloaking device.

My arms cross as I begin to proceed towards the cloaked figure, speaking towards it as I ponder further on who exactly this figure could be. "So...I assume you would be my employer, yes?" The amber fox from before proceeds to the figure, who remains silent as he is given the plans. It begins to answer my question as he looks through them, flipping through different pages until he finds the desired schematics. "That would be correct, Miles. I would be him." The voice remains the same unrecognizable monotone from the phone, meaning he is most likely still wearing an audio distorter, keeping his identity a further secret to me. Strange; though I would obviously never say this to his face, this man certainty appears to be paranoid when it comes to this operation, still believing himself to require such protection. Ignoring this, I continue to speak to him, wanting to know exactly who it is that has hired me. "Well if you don't mind me asking, as one of your employees, what exactly should I address you by?" The figure slowly begins to look up to me once I say this, his face still hidden behind the cloaking device, his voice retaining it's metallic tone. "You may call me-"

"Holy shit on a stick, what the fuck is that thing!?"

Scourge's sudden outburst cuts the figure off mid sentence, having me begin to imagine how the jade hedgehog's torso would appear with several bullet holes in it. A deep sigh escapes my lips as my hand covers my eyes in shame, answering the simpleminded fool who has let himself into the room unexpectedly. "That THING you happen to be referencing Scourge...would be our employer; who, by the way, you've just completely embarrassed ourselves in front of." My gaze turns from the darkness of my own palms and to the cloaked figure in front of us, who now seems to tilt his head to the side in uncertainty from my colleague's disruptive actions. After a moment of silence the figure shakes his own head in disappointment, his words coming out as a strained out sigh of frustration. "You and your...associate...may refer to me as Abracadavre. I would be the one who has called for you both."

Scourge lets out an anxious chuckle once the man says this, realizing the severity of his absurd mistake. "Well, um...my bad, bro! Just ain't used to that light bending thing is all. No hard feelings, right?" Abracadavre's gaze turns from the notebook he holds and onto the jade fool behind me as he asks this, seething out his answer in increasing annoyance. "No; there are no 'hard feelings' between us, if that is the term you wish to use, hedgehog. I would also be appreciative if you were to use the name I've instructed you with when in my presence." Unfortunately for both me and the already irritated figure in front of us, Scourge is like an infant child when it comes to explanations. Proving this, the only three words he seems to hear out of Abracadavre's entire sentence appear to be 'no hard feelings', instantly making him overly relaxed with the figure. He puts up his hands jokingly as he proceeds closer to us both, keeping his smug grin visible as he does. "Alright, alright, no problem Abracaduder. Just wanted to make sure we're solid, if you know what I mean."

The figure's gaze turns from him and to the brown furred fox from before, currently leaning against the wall to my left. The fox nods to him in response from the glare before proceeding to the door against the wall on my right, understanding the figure's meaning behind the gesture. Abracadavre begins to speak one final time to the green simpleton, his patience obviously wearing thin. "Yes; now if you could just follow my agent to your right, he will gladly show to you your desired payment." With a final smirk towards the group's leader, Scourge makes his way into the large room as the fox holds the door open for him, slamming it shut as they both enter.

Futile, pathetic excuse of an insect.

"Listen; I...I'm truly sorry about my...associate's...behavior just earlier. He honestly should have stayed beh-!" The cloaked man cuts me off mid sentence as I stutter out my apology, his voice now devoid of any annoyance. "No need for apologies, Miles. I've read a profile of the both of you before I even called you to create the plans. Such lack of etiquette is to be expected from that green...nuisance." So Abracadavre had done some research on the both of us before our initial appointment? Hopefully my past with engineering and mechanical skills had not have been overlooked due to the overconfident rodent. My eyes fall from the cloaked man and to the window beside me, taking in the vast amount of computers and desks with both awe and curiosity. Making my way towards the window in admiration, I begin to ask the figure the sole question that has been on my tongue the second we had approached the lighthouse. "If you don't mind me asking, Abracadavre, exactly why is it you need such a vigorous generator; and at that, one capable of powering half of Mobius for years?"

He lets out a light chuckle as I ask ask the question, making his way beside me as his own gaze turns to the window I look through. "Miles...have you ever pondered on how it would feel to become a god?" I can't help but begin to chuckle myself at his words, knowing that an answer would prove to be unnecessary, considering his knowledge of my records from the Suppression Squad. "Is that a rhetorical question, sir?" He ignores my comment and continues speaking, revealing to me his intentions as I gaze out to the men and women below us, typing away random coding into their machines. "Though some aspects of the gods remain lost to us; such as creating life out of nothing, there are portions of divinity that I and my now late colleague were able to unearth." My eyes rip from the window and onto Abracadavre as he continues speaking, pondering further as to where he could be going with this. "You see Miles, the Mobian mind is like a computer. It can process multiple, very complex tasks, and can make essential decisions within a matter of nanoseconds. Also like a computer, the mind can be...hacked, so to speak."

Hacked? Could he mean...a memory flashes in my mind the second he says this; a small image from the massacred village of Knothole. A message written on the ground in Latin, a language that very few people aside from myself possess the knowledge to translate. _'Laus Abracadavre, vera rex regum_.' Praise Abracadavre, the true king of kings. Is it possible he has developed some form of mind control on the population? If this is so, then I truly am impressed. But it still begs the question; why does he require such a potent power generator? Could my device serve as a catalyst for his own, amplifying it's bandwidth? I open my mouth to ask this, but am cut off as he begins speaking once more, already returning his attention to the original question in general. "My previously mentioned associate had developed a machine capable of, when connected to a specific target, taking over said host...to a certain extent, that is. Though the machine's power is strong, it is also limited to a set number of targets when activated alone. Ten targets, to be exact. However, with the addition of your generator..."

"...that number will be multiplied, increasing it's bandwidth to the hundreds. Thousands should you choose to mass produce." Abracadavre steps back from me in surprise as I finish his sentence, hoping to gain some respect that had been lost from my jade accomplice. Instincts cause me to flinch as an unseen object is placed on my shoulder, my shock leaving me however as I recognize the object to be his left hand, still unseen by the cloaking device he wears. He chuckles faintly once more in praise of my assumption, amazed that even one as intelligent as I could merely guess the outcome of an added power source. "You always were the brains of your minuscule group, now weren't you?" I open my mouth to respond to the flattering comment, but cut myself off in shock as I feel his arm wrap around the back of my neck and over my shoulder, turning the both of us around to face his four guards once more. He waves a hand to the second from the left; being a female, gray feathered swallow(2). Recognizing the gesture as another command, she pulls out a small item from the right pocket of her ebony pants, my eyes narrowing down to it in concern.

A small medical syringe, filled to the brim with what appears to be some kind of clear liquid.

The woman begins to approach the both of us, a grin spreading across her beak as she stares down into the syringe. Her gaze turns back up to the cloaked figure beside me as she reaches us, handing the syringe over to him as I eye it anxiously, pondering on what the contents inside could be, and fearing who they plan to use it on. He lifts it up to what I can make out to be eye-level, turning it to the left and right as he inspects the liquid. My fur stands on end as he speaks to me once more in a disturbingly soft tone, his gaze locked onto the clear syringe, every word he speaks filling me with terror as I begin to put the pieces together. "Would you like to see a...demonstration, dear child?" The other three slowly begin to head towards me once he says this, my heart sinking as I realize what will soon become of me. This isn't simply a business meeting. This is a set-up. He's played me like a violin.

And now he plans to cut my strings.

With as much force as possible I dart to my left, sprinting for the hatch in which we first arrived. Before I can react however, one of them catches grip on what I always feared would be my eventual downfall; one of the two tails swaying carelessly behind my back. One of the wolves yanks onto them as the others force me down to the ground, their mad leader chuckling in amusement as he approaches. The swallow looks up to him as she pins my left arm to the ground, awaiting further orders as I try and break from their grasp, failing miserably. He returns the syringe to her after inspecting it's contents, her grin widening. How could such traitorous actions actions have slipped my mind as a possibility? The sum of rings, the strange location, all obvious signs to deceit. I had allowed myself to become blind at the thought of escaping my hellhole of a home, and now I pay for such delusion with the vial held by the woman above me. The madman ceases his laughter now, whispering out a single command into the swallow's ear, filling me with even more terror and confusion. "Do it."

Without hesitation, she pulls my arm from the ground and injects the serum into my wrist, her grin widening as she stares back at me with a dark and cold glare. I can feel my heart racing as the others increase their pressure on me, as though suspecting I will soon go into a seizure. Abracadavre begins to circle us as I remain on the ground, my struggling proving to be futile against his agents. He speaks loudly and mockingly my way, knowing my petrified and fearful state. "Now Miles, you've always considered yourself to be a man of science, yes? Well then certainly a scientist such as yourself would be itching with curiosity as to what my formula will soon do; are you not?" My teeth grit down in anger as I manage to pull my head off the ground, shouting out in rage to the madman above me. "You treacherous snake! We had an agreement! We had a deal!" His chuckling only increases from my words, brushing them off like a stray leaf in an autumn wind.

"Yes Miles, we had. But you of all people should know that only fools place their trust in the hands of the unknown. Now; if I may continue..." The ebony wolf pushes my neck down to the ground as I raise my head once more, growling in fury. The psychopath continues his speech, mocking me as I lie in my darkest hour. "The serum, along with the nanobots found within it, are currently traveling through your bloodstream and towards the brain. The serum itself will do nothing; but the robotics found within them...that is a different story." My eyes dart from him and to the beings holding me to the ground, a drop of sweat gliding down my temple as the sadistic figure continues the horrific explanation. "If I had measured the speed of the serum's travel correctly, I would assume they have latched onto you spinal cord about...now." A tingling sensation is felt down my back the instant he says this, causing me to flinch and his grin to widen as he notices my reaction. The feeling begins to move upward as he continues speaking, interpreting every second like a daily process.

"The serum should now be making it's way towards the Brainstem, and then proceed towards my desired targets once this is done." The sensation rises into the back, lower portion of my skull, forcing my eyes to slam shut as it enters the mentioned area. The white furred wolf to my right pulls out a small device as his leader continues to speak; a handheld switch with a single button. "As you are probably experiencing at the moment, the nanobots will now soak themselves into the Temporal, Frontal, and Parietal Lobes of the Cerebrum." The sensation is felt spreading around the interior of my skull as he says this, causing my teeth to clench instinctively from the foreign activity, the cloaked madman continuing his speech. "Once the gentleman to your right is instructed to activate the switch, your synapses will be mine. You will be my slave. You will be my puppet." Abracadavre comes to a halt now, lowering himself to his knees as he inches closer to my muzzle, seething out his final words as he spits them in my face. "You'll be my fucking plaything."

The others continue to hold me down as the wolf remains kneeling over me, his thumb hovering over the button as he waits for approval from the cloaked psychopath. He remains silent however, reveling in my torment as a stray tear slides down my face, realizing that though I may be physically living in the future, my life ends today.

No; keep yourself together, Miles. Though he has taken your life, do not let him take away your dignity. Die with courage.

My eyes narrow down to the cloak in hatred as I seethe out my final question to him, wanting this pain to be done and over with. "Then why are you waiting? Go ahead; do it. You've beaten me, anyway." The figure lets out a final chuckle as he returns to his feet, his hand seemingly moving to his chest, where the cloaking device's control panel should be located. "Don't you worry, boy; that will be taken care of soon enough. But there is one last thing I desire." His cloak begins to beep and whine as he works at the controls, deactivating the disguise he hides behind to reveal his true form. "You will see my eyes before you descend into madness."

And in the moment those words are spoken, the device loses it's power and reveals the cloaked madman before me, my eyes widening in both horror and shame as his golden, soulless eyes peer into my own. I should have known he would have been involved somehow; being one of the final allies of the late Doctor Robotnik. The jagged teeth of his muzzle widen into a grin as he lets out his final command to the gray wolf, finger resting on the trigger.

"Show him the light."

The psychopathic Mobian scientist known as Doctor-

"AaAgGgOdDaAmNyOuAlLtOhElL!"

Grips tighten, gazes turn from my flailing body to HIM.

"Doctor, he appears to be reacting more violently than the usual subjects! Is this supposed to-?"

"Yes, this is normal, my dear. Keep him down, they will synchronize with his brain soon enough."

"Yes Doctor."

Flashes. Light. Cities. Jungle. Fire. Temple. Light. Fire. Bodies. Blood. So much blood. So graceful. So beautiful.

wHaT tHe HeLl ArE yOu TaLkInG aBoUt DoN't LiStEn To HiM hE's ToYiNg WiTh YoUr MiNd DoN't LiStEn To HiM!

9:12:12 2:18:9:14:7 25:15:21 4:5:1:20:8

The great pyramid...lush forestry, flowers blooming in the sunlight, butterflies gliding through the air. This place full of peace and light...he has deemed me worthy of such a place...worthy of the light.

GeT a FuCkInG gRiP mIlEs DoN't LiStEn To HiM dOn'T lOoK aT hIm DoN'T aPpRoAcH hIm StAy AwAy!

1:14:4 16:5:19:20:9:12:5:14:3:5, 9:12:12

"He seems to be relaxing, Doctor."

"Good. Release him, and step away."

The pyramid...a lone figure stands on it's top, a stairway leading up towards it's tip. Oh my god...it's HIM. I can see HIM. HE wants me to approach...HE has deemed me worthy...I am worthy...

nO wHaT dO yOu ThInK yOu'Re DoInG wHaT tHe FuCk Is WrOnG wItH yOu WrOnG wItH mE wHaT iS hApPeNnInG tO mE?

2:18:8:14:7 25:15:21 4:15:23:14 15:14 13:25 15:23:14.

The light grows to a blinding state with every step I take towards HIS holy aura. HE smiles as I reach out for HIM, accepting my praise. A light tune begins to fill my ears as I approach. Singing. A choir. The angels sing out to me as I become consumed with HIS brilliant ambiance.

YouStUpIdFuCkInGbItChDoNtGeTcLoSeDoNtGeTcLoSeNoNoN oNoNoYeSyEsYeSyEsYeS**YES! BASK IN HIS ALMIGHTY GLORY AND LIGHT!**

"Is he...alive; Doctor?"

"Alive? Oh my dear, he is much more than alive; I assure you. Miles, can you hear me?"

"..."

"Can you hear me, Miles?"

"..."

"Doctor, I don't think he-"

"...yes...master..."

He chuckles. The others back away in confusion.

"Good. Now; arise my boy, and look up to he who calls you."

Rise from the ground, the ashes of your former self. Gaze into his eyes; his perfect, untapped glory.

"Yes...now; answer me this, dear child. Who is your god? Who is your lord; the true heir of the universe?"

Open your mouth to speak. Thousands of words are thought yet none form, lip trembling in his presence.

"Fear not, child; for I mean you no harm. I am your god. I am your lord. I am the true heir of the universe. You know who I am, so go on; speak my name. Reveal the secret to yourself."

"...A...Ab...ca..."

The one of light steps away in surprise as I fall to my knees once more, bowing respectfully to the almighty deity who stands before me. Tears rain from my eyes as I choke out my answer, whispering his glorious name in awe. Forgive me master, for I cannot contain myself.

"Abracadavre...true...king of kings..."

His grin widens as the words are spoken, causing my own to do the same at the sight. It suddenly fades away however as his head darts to the right, towards the large room in which the green one had left moments ago, before the truth had been revealed to me. My own gaze turns to that of master, cautious as to what could have possibly brought alarm to one as mighty as he.

I see a little Silhouetto of a man.

Scaramouch! Scaramouch! Will you do the fandango?

Heheheheheheh-!

Master pulls be back onto my feet as the silhouette nears to the door, speaking frantically to me as he guides me further. "Regain your composure child; the green one must not know of what has transpired today. Behave as you had before entering this-"

HE pushes me back slightly before reactivating the cloaking device, rendering HIMSLEF invisible once more as I back further away from HIM, scowling towards the doorway as Scourge enters the room. "Yo Miles, guess what? I got us the dough!" Still smirking my way he holds up a medium sized briefcase in his right hand, his gaze turning from my own to master's. "Well, Abracaduder, I gotta say it's been nice doin' business with ya. Take over the world, make a superweapon, fix your easy-bake oven, I really don't give a shit what you do with that thing Miles made; as long as it puts more rings in my pockets." My teeth instinctively clench in anger as the green one misuses HIS proper name yet again, refusing to see HIS brilliance. Does he not know? Has master not shown him the light? I pray he does soon, for one as sacred as HE deserves only the highest of praise.

Abracadavre wordlessly glares at him as he makes his way towards the hatch in which we came, as I begin to follow suit. HE pulls me back one final time however, my eyes turning from the exit to meet HIS form once more, hidden behind the device HE wears. This device is needed for HIM, I realize, as mere mortals deserve not to look upon HIM. The ebony wolf gives to HIM a syringe, HIS holy water flowing through it's container. HE turns to me and hands it my way as HE begins to speak once more, his angelic voice echoing throughout the walls. "Take this, child, and use it only when I instruct you to do so. The quadpotentia shall soon be achieved."

Without a word I take the sacred tool and make my departure, remaining in act as I approach the green one once more.

_**(1) A 'Batman' in urban slang is a concoction formed after mixing cocaine and marijuana**_

_**(2)This could get confusing at first glance so to clerify; technically Abcacadavre is invisible, but the bending of light around his body can be seen slightly by the naked eye, though difficult to do so. This is how his agents respond to his movements.**_

_**So...to restate what I said last chapter...Final Exams have made their way to my High School, and studying has began to consume my time as a result. Again, I'll try and have my chapters up as soon as possible, but until summer starts (June 7th), they may come out later than usual.**_

_**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter regardless, and I look forward to the many that will soon follow. Thank you for reading! **_


	13. Special Delivery

_**Well...Miles just got screwed over. Glad to see everyone liked the last chapter, and I hope my writing continues to be interesting as the story progresses. Also, in case you haven't noticed already, the introduction has been updated; so if you want to take a look at what I've adjusted, please do so. Sonic is property of SEGA and Sonic Team.**_

_**Grey the Wolf belongs to Hellfirestorm85. And before you ask, this is not going to be a story filled with OCs. There are very few I plan to use, so please keep your own to yourselves.**_

_**And, as usual, use Latin to translate.**_

_Cream_

The water from the shower head falls onto me like a smooth cascade, as though from the earth's most natural springs. The brown hue given off from the streams of liquid only add to this realism; possibly sediment brought on from the river's current from above. Either that or the building's plumbing systems haven't been cleaned out in years.

At least it's warm, unlike the freezing cold water the pipes usually have to offer. That much I have to be thankful for, aside from all the other shit that's been happening lately. Tests are coming soon, winter prom is just around the corner, and worst of all, the bills are late yet again.

Not that I would have time to accomplish any of these tasks anyway, considering every second of my life is consumed in schoolwork and my job at the diner, making something like guys or studying nothing more than distant fantasies.

How the hell did I get here, anyway? What the fuck was wrong with that drunken bastard? If you're going to call yourself a father, bring at least some food to the table, and don't waste all your hard earned money on booze or casinos. I don't care what the courts may say about him, that asshole deserves everything he's been given and more. How do you even do that, anyway? How the fuck do you just...just...just calm down Cream; relax. Don't get yourself riled up over nothing, he's already gone, and that's all that matters. Take the shampoo bottle; soak the pink liquid in your fur...close your eyes, and relax...

A beam of sunlight shines from a crack in two clouds above me; a rainbow of light emitting from the waterfall as it hits. Above me stands a rocky cliff, it's tip cutting off the sun partially to hide me underneath a small shadow. Trees surround me from all sides of the small lake I stand in, their branches swaying slightly to the right from a cool, autumn breeze. A distinct sound can be heard in the distance, barely audible as it catches my attention...birds, perhaps? Doves singing in their nests?

But no; instead the sound seems to be a constant pinging, stopping and starting again in short intervals...ringing. My cell phone.

Leave it alone Cream, just stay in the shower. Whoever it is, they'll probably stop after getting the voicemail. Let the water soothe your skin, and relax...dragonflies and other insects buzz past me as the waterfall continues to flow, soaking my body with it's warm current. The clouds above have begun to fade away now, leaving the skies I gaze to as nothing more than an azure blanket, covering the forest canopy below. Flowers poking out from the grass begin to blossom, filling the air with the scent of roses, dandelions and...sewage? Alright, whoever it is that does the plumbing around here is either a dumbass or a prick, because this really shouldn't be happening.

Goddammit, just shut up already. For the love of Christ ignore it and stay in the fucking lake, for just one second...the clouds have returned now, blocking out the sun as they surround the sky. The swaying of the trees comes to a halt, along with the slight breeze moving past the forest moments ago...the phone starts up again, louder than before; wailing like an infant separated from it's mother...the clear water of the falls now develops a brownish tint, continuing to pour down from above. The pleasant aroma given off from the flowers is replaced by the horrid stench of month old cheeseburgers and stained diapers; the crying of my phone continues to grow louder.

I give up; to hell with this.

With a disgruntled sigh I slide past the shower curtains, shutting off the water before snatching a lavender towel from a cupboard below the sink. My orange dress rests on the counter's surface as I wrap the towel around myself, the phone in it's front pocket continuing to scream like a starving baby.

If only I could afford one of those smartphones everyone has nowadays; then I could choose one of Mina's songs as my ringtone instead of the default sound of WALL-E getting ass raped. Maybe if my so called _father _hadn't of been a lazy, drunken bastard all his life, then I'd be able to waste my money on such luxuries. But no, instead of being a contributing member of the family like you're SUPPOSED to be, asshole decided 'No, I think I'm just going to get wasted on as much booze my stomach could possibly hold. And if the rest of my rings haven't all been spent on the alcohol, then I'll use the rest of it on poker, since being drunk as hell makes you make astounding gambling decisions.' Self-absorbed, greed driven fuck.

Thank God for my banshee of a phone, or I'd be rambling on to myself for hours.

With water still dripping onto the floor, my right hand shuffles through the front pocket of my shirt, my left keeping the towel around me from falling. My eyes narrow down to the screen once I find the device, the name displayed being less than appealing to the eyes. Mine at least, that is. Charmy, one of my lab partners in biology who I'm convinced pours cocaine on top of his cereal every morning. Either that or he has ADHD, like the teachers always talk about behind his back when they think no one is listening. Swallowing my pride I answer his call, preparing myself for the onslaught of speech that will soon present itself.

"Hello?"

"OHMYGODCREAMLISTENITSCHARMYLISTENIWASWALKINGDOWNT HEHALLWAYANDYOU'LLNEVERGUESSWHOIRANINTOGUESSWHOITW ASBYTHEWAYWHYWEREN'TYOUATSCHOOLIWASWONDERINGWHEREY OUWEREAREYOUSICKORSOMETHINGBECAUSEIFYOUAREYOUMAYNO TWANTTOCOMEBECAUSETHAT'SWHATSHESIADSORRYABOUTTHATB UTSHEDIDSAYTHATANYWAYHOWWASYOURDAY!?"

People like Charmy are the reason people commit suicide.

I can't help but plant a hand on my forehead, wondering what demon must have possessed me to give this...thing...my phone number. Regardless of this I begin to answer the young bee, my voice coming out as a strain of irritation. "Charmy, for the love of all that is sacred, slow down. I can't understand a word you're-"

"Nothing is sacred. Rule thirteen."

Silence fills the air after the words are spoken, my mind beginning to conjure how the hyperactive teenager would look with a dictionary shoved down his throat. Kid's lucky his 'father' (legal guardian) is a cop, or someone probably would have already done that by now. After several moments his voice returns from my phone's speakers, his tone slightly confused, yet still as energetic and annoying as possible.

"Cream? Are you there?"

With as much as I'd love to hang up on him right here and now, he would only continue to pester me until what he wants to say has been said. Past experience has taught me this repeatedly. So, with a final sigh of defeat I begin to speak to him once more, slowly seething out my words like venom. "Yes, Charmy. I'm here. What do you want?"

His tone changes to that of caution as he starts again, speaking slower and clearer than before. Must have gotten the hint. "Um...well, I just thought you should know that one of your older friends visited the school today. I'm trying to remember her name, but I just can't put my finger on it...I mean, I know who she is, everyone knows her, but the name...She used to be Freedom Fighter, I think. Used to have a crush on Sonic before he proposed to Sally..."

He continues to describe the individual as I remove the phone from my ear, putting it on speaker before drying myself off with the towel. A specific character immediately comes to mind from Charmy's last sentence, along with her constant rambling of Mobius' 'Blue Blur'. An old, childhood friend of mine from Knothole. A pink furred hedgehog who had proven to be one of the Freedom Fighters most skilled members; aside from their leader, Princess Sally, that is.

Amy Rose, also known as Sonic's number one fangirl. At least, that's what she was when I knew her. If you had to choose a single word to describe Amy's admiration of Sonic, obsessive should have been in there somewhere. Honestly it was laughable, with an eight year old girl trying to convince a twelve year old boy to marry her (which I'm pretty sure is illegal). One could only guess the emotional impact this had on the cobalt hedgehog, having his own personal stalker.

After five years of watching nothing but trial and error, I couldn't help but intervene in some way. One day, after yet another cycle of proposal and rejection, she spoke with me over the phone on what she could change about herself in order to 'win his heart' or some shit like that. So, being the caring friend I had been at the time, I gave her the simple advice she needed to finally put them both together.

Shut. The fuck. Up.

Alright, I may not have worded it exactly like that, but that's basically what I told her in a nutshell. Pestering someone into a relationship and smacking them with a hammer when they refuse isn't exactly the best way to get a man's attention. It only caused Sonic to resent her further, constantly joking with his friends about having his own personal 'stalker'. If Amy would have just backed off a little in the past instead of chasing him everywhere, he probably would have asked her out sooner.

Yes, Sonic asked Amy out. Shocking, I know.

Needless to say, Amy took my advice and left her obsessive attitude behind. After a few years of keeping her distance, the 'stalking fangirl' jokes began to fade away from Sonic and his friends. Don't ask me how or why, but around the time they became sophomores (how they managed to attend high school while enlisted in Mobius' military is beyond me), rumor began to spread that he had grown an attraction to the pink hedgehog. I, along with a majority of others, hadn't believed these claims; especially with the cobalt hedgehog's widely known views on her. I mean really; why would Sonic ask her, practically beg Amy to leave him alone, only to develop a crush on her several years later?

So you can imagine everyone's shock when he offered to take her to Benvolio's, a widely known Italian restaurant in the heart of Mobotropolis. You could also imagine her reaction to the question, the years of keeping herself contained going down the drain after embracing him in one of her trademark 'Death Grips'. His offer still stood regardless, and the two began dating for several years. I had hoped Amy's rambling of the cobalt hero would have ended when the two were put together. Well...

Let's just say I'm not exactly the luckiest person on the earth.

From its beginning to its end, from the boring to the perverse, whether told in person or posted on Facebook, every detail of Amy's love life with the blue blur had been shared with me. Admirations, complaints, pointless arguments, how 'adorable' he sounds when snoring in a deep sleep, the list goes on endlessly. Hell, she would even talk to me about how he was in bed! Why the fuck do I need to know that? Why would anyone need to know that? What, was she trying to orchestrate some kind of orgy or something? I've always known Amy to be obsessive when it came to the Blue Blur, but...god...

Anyways...despite how entertaining their relationship had been to watch, it wasn't long until it ended. Once they graduated high school, the two went their separate ways. Sonic and Sally began seeing each other while Amy, from what I heard, tried to hit on one of his close friends. Dark and mysterious guy if I remember him right; said he was some kind of lab experiment gone wrong, or something like that. He never really showed any interest in her though, despite. Said he had his sights on someone from his childhood; who he hasn't seen since then. A blond haired human named Maria, if I remember right.

Yes, I know. A human.

Who's been dead for over six hundred years.

Fuck, love is stupid. Then again I've never exactly had a boyfriend myself, so who am I to say?

"...has pink fur, I think. Or was it magenta? Pink? Magenta? Pinkenta? Yeah, I think it was pinkenta."

Oh. Right. Charmy.

How could I have possibly forgotten you?

His aimless rambling is silenced as I speak once more, trying not to sound as annoyed as I truly am. "Do you mean Amy, Cha-!" I can't help but jump as his voice suddenly screams through the speakers in success, echoing off the walls like an endless cave.

"AMY! I FINALLY REMEMBERED, HER NAME IS AMY! WOO HOO!" Honestly, I don't try and hate Charmy as much as I do. I've never really considered myself to be a mean person, but...it's like his voice gives off some kind of sound wave that makes you feel like a bull staring at a red cape; Charmy being the cape. It's just...his voice.

His Elmo voice.

His fucking Elmo voice that screams out to the heavens, "Please pound me into submission with a giant, fucking sledgehammer! I'll pay you in kisses!"

Gross.

"Anyway," Continues the hyperactive bee, his volume lowering to a reasonable one. "I was walking over to geometry when I saw her headed down the hallway. I tried to go up and talk to her, but she wouldn't listen to me for some reason. I don't know why, but she had a briefcase on her too; dropped it off at the nurse's office before leaving. There was just something...off...about her, if you know what I mean."

The now dampened towel is tossed onto the shower curtains after drying myself off. I begin to slip into the orange dress on the counter as Charmy continues his speech, now starting to sound alarmed.

"Like...you know how she's really popular for all that Freedom Fighter stuff, right? I wasn't the only one trying to talk to her; a bunch of other kids were. She just ignored us and kept on walking though, as if we weren't even there. But...that's not what creeped me out the most.

"She had this weird, mile wide grin across her face. It was like...you know how a mother smiles when she's holding a newborn baby? It was just like that; but she was just staring off into blank space. Her eyes looked kind of weird too, a little bit bigger than usual. There's a word for it I think, but...what was it, again? Annotated...diodated...Agh! What was it?"

My eyes narrow down to the phone as I answer him, my concern for the pink hedgehog growing. Why would she show up at the school with a briefcase? Maybe she was dropping something off for one of her kids...if she has kids. I wouldn't know, it's been years since I've talked to her. But still; of all things, why a briefcase? And why would her eyes be...

"Dilated, Charmy?"

"Yeah; that's it! Her eyes were dilated and kind of glossy, like she just got back from having them checked on. She could have just been a bit loopy from meds or something like that, because I hear they have to give you medicine sometimes and they can make you loopy. I know you two used to know each other back in the Freedom Fighter days, so I just thought you should know.

"The rest of my day was pretty normal aside from that, though; nothing really that big so I was wondering how was your day because I noticed you weren't at school today and I was thinking you might be sick and if you are sick it's probably a good thing you didn't come to school today but that's what she...never mind! Anything happen with you, or no?"

"I just picked my mother up from prison."

An awkward silence fills the room as the words are spoken; the faint dripping of water from the shower head beginning to echo throughout the walls. Charmy and I are not considered friends for...obvious reasons...so I never saw any reason to tell him about my mother's imprisonment. I'd assumed someone else had already informed him, as some of my own friends seem to like him. But, as I've stated earlier, I'm not exactly the luckiest person on the earth.

"Wait...your mom was in prison? Why was she in prison? Did she do something bad? She didn't kill anyone, did she? Did she kill someone?" Charmy continues to fire question after question my way, ignoring my sigh of annoyance from his words.

Great...here we go again. As much as people may understand it or not, having your only living parent thrown in jail isn't exactly something you spread around the school board. And yet, the second someone finds out they try and extract information from you like a police interrogation, completely unaware of the emotional hell it could have put you through. And, as expected, most insensitive questions come from the young bee on the other line. Not because he wants to be a dick, but Charmy has never had any sense of...anything; especially when it comes to conversations.

I'd better shut him up before he says something that really pisses me off.

My teeth grit as I cut him off mid-sentence, interrupting his inquiry of my mother being some kind of professional assassin from the Hitman series. "Charmy; as much as I appreciate your concern, I don't want to talk about it right now. It's kind of personal."

He takes a second before responding back to me; his brain still processing the fact he's began to cross a few lines. He comes back on the other end, speaking in a softer, apologetic tone. "Alright; as long as she's okay. Sorry if I...started to offend you, or anything."

"It's fine Charmy; don't worry about it. Thank you, and goodbye."

Click.

Thank God that's over with...at least he had the decency to apologize afterwards, he deserves that much. It wasn't like he was trying to insult her though, guy's just too naive for his own good. Maybe I'm too hard on him. I mean, he doesn't **try **and be an annoying prick all the time, but...I don't know. Either way, I can think about this some other time; right now I need to get going before visiting hours are over.

After the rest of my clothes are put on I make my way out the door, checking the current time on my phone. 3:42. Good, I still have a little over an hour left. Hopefully he isn't on his medication when I show up; then I'll actually be able to talk to him. With my eyes still glued to the phone I begin speaking to mother, my fingers working on the screen to shut it off. "Mom, I'm going out. If you get hungry or anything there are frozen dinners in the..."

My voice trails off as I glance up to the bed, along with the older doe resting within it's sheets.

I smile faintly at the sight, relieved she's finally allowed herself to rest. That smile quickly fades away however as I approach the side of the bed, getting a better look at her. Small streaks of tears stain her terrified face, grim memories plaguing her mind as she sleeps. Her hands grasp the bedsheets in an iron grip, hanging onto them as though her very life depends on it. She winces as I place a hand on her shoulder, her body trembling. I know what's wrong with her; I've seen this too many times before.

She's dreaming about him. That...**thing **people call my father.

He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve anyone. As childish and immature as it sounds, it simply isn't fair. But then again, life has never been fair, now hasn't it? She tried to convince me, convince herself, that there was some kind of light underneath his dark and drunken exterior. Someone full of sorrow and remorse, someone who had been hurt and abused in his youth and this is his way of expressing himself and he's really a good guy underneath and other bullshit like that.

I've tried giving him the benefit of the doubt. I've tried looking into him, examining his actions, comments, mild gestures. Anything that might show a person who cared about something besides himself. I needed to find someone. I needed to find someone inside of him. I needed to find a father. But after seventeen years of watching the man like a hawk, there's only one thing I've found.

More booze.

Pathetic piece of shit.

It pains me to leave mother alone like this, but there's nothing more I can do. I can't abandon him, not after everything he's done for me. I need to visit him.

My father.

My **real** father.

* * *

_Shadow_

Orange ball slides through the hoop. Faker gets another point.

He snatches the rubber sphere as it bounces off the rim, speeding to the other side of the court. I turn to him as he comes to a halt underneath the hoop, sweat dripping from my forehead in the sunlight. "Come on, Shadz!" Says Blue, dribbling the ball with both his hands. Smirking. "It's nine to eleven. I thought the 'Ultimate Lifeform' would be some kind of challenge, but I guess I was wrong!"

I growl lightly at his words, eyeing the ball like a lion stalking its prey. It transitions between his palms in seconds, bouncing from the pavement and to the other in an instant. There lies a small moment of separation however, where the ball moves through empty space unprotected. It stays there for only an instant, no more than a nanosecond of time separating me from the ball, my eyes locked onto it like a hawk.

Good thing a nanosecond is all I need.

Making certain my timing is perfect, I rush towards the cobalt hedgehog in front of me, my eyes never leaving the ball. I take it away from him the instant it leaves his grasp, grinning as he steps back in surprise. Rubber meets pavement as it bounces on the concrete flooring below me, eyes locked onto the hoop. Realizing what has happened, Blue regains his composure and darts for me, trying to block my field of vision to the net.

But he's too late; the orange sphere glides through the air and into the basket from the three-point line.

Twelve to eleven.

He turns from me to face the hoop as the ball slides through, hoping to intercept it and make another score. His dreams are dashed however as I swerve around him, an ebony blur rushing to the ball and back to the three-point line. The sphere slides thorough the basket perfectly as I throw again; doesn't even touch the rim.

Fifteen to eleven.

Fastest thing alive my ass.

Sonic catches the ball before it touches the ground, his breathing heavy from our constant running. Rolling it beside the hoop, he narrows his eyes to my own, his smug grin remaining constant. I turn to face him, arms crossed with a smirk resembling his own planted across my face.

"You were saying?"

Faker chuckles from my comment, lowering his head in defeat. My gaze turns from him and to the fencing to my left, a small crowd of children watching our game intently. If any other pair of Mobians had been playing it would be a typical game of basketball. Nothing new, nothing exciting, and nothing worth watching.

But Sonic and I?

We practically redefine the sport, earning a group of at least ten staring in awe with every match we have. It isn't a sport they're watching; it's a light show. I can only imagine how him and I must look chasing each other for so long, the Ultimate Lifeform and the supposed 'Fastest Thing Alive'. Two blurs rushing past the court at impossible speeds, gliding past, over and under each other faster than the eye can see.

Maybe I should set up a camera on a nearby telephone pole, just to end my curiosity on how the bystanders must see us.

"I was saying I need to lay off the chili dogs."

I chuckle lightly at his joke, knowing that the MMF(1) had been assigning him fewer and fewer missions near the end of Robotnik's power. These games of ours proved to be his final source of athletic activity as a result. Luckily for him though, his strength and muscle tone had remained normal despite this. Luckily for me however, one of the few drawbacks he had been experiencing had been a slight lack of speed, making him a less formidable opponent to go against one on one.

If only more of our allies had possessed the speed equal to ours; then these matches wouldn't prove to be nearly as dull...

My gaze turns from the now dispersing crowds and onto him as he speaks, reading my thoughts exactly. "Man...no offense to you dude, but we've got to get more people out here. It just gets boring with the two of us, you know?"

I nod to him in agreement, arms still crossed with my glare his way ongoing. He continues, trying to give examples of some associates who may pose us a challenge.

"What do you think about Knux? He isn't half bad...but then again, the MPD probably has him up to his eyes in paperwork, so I guess he's out of the question. I'd ask Tails, but...you know..." His voice trails off as I shrug his way, recalling the events he had told me of earlier.

Faker means well, but he's been known to let the 'hero' image get to his head at times, most notably during the incident at Amy's apartment last night. Quite frankly he deserved what was given to him; the one thing you never do to a person is use a loved one against them, especially if they're dead.

His younger brother, Scourge, made the mistake of taunting Maria during a brawl between us several years ago. Cock sucking bitch, he had called her.

Asshole better be thankful she has me under oath; otherwise his head would be hanging on a mantle in my living room.

Wait a second...Sonic has three siblings, doesn't he? A brother and sister from Robotropolis? I think they were part of some pop band in Station Square, or something like that. A Jade hedgehog named Manic and an aubergine(2) sister; Sonia. I've never seen them myself, aside from advertisements for upcoming concerts a couple years back. Those commercials stopped showing up a few months ago however, and the band had seemingly died off. I wonder why they broke apart in the first place, and why Faker had never introduced me to them...or to anyone, for that matter.

I begin to ask about them, but cut myself off as I notice his odd expression. A devilish grin is spread across his face, eyes narrowed down to my own. "Hey Shadz...I think I know a certain someone who we could get out here." He drags out the sentence mockingly my way, as though he has some kind of joke up his sleeve. My own eyes peer cautiously into his own as I respond, trying to piece together who it is he could be talking about. "And...who would that be?" His grin only widens as I ask this, adding even more to my confusion.

That confusion quickly turns into horror as he drags out his final words, my eyes widening in shock and fear. "Take a guess...Shadzie..."

Shadzie. There is only one person who has ever called me that infernal name, haunting me for several months with her constant pursuit after me. Emerald green eyes, tearing into your very soul. Pink fur surrounding her youthful body, luring you into a false sense of security. And the hammer...that giant, fucking hammer...

Amy Rose...the official stalker of Mobius.

My calm demeanor dissolves the second she comes to mind, along with her year-long endeavor of dating me...whether I wanted to or not. Day after day, night after night, the woman would assault me with question after question, despite any measures I had taken to avoid her. So do you want to go to the movies on Saturday? Wow, your arms are big; you must work out, don't you? Hey, my car got towed; would you mind picking me up from work?

No I don't want to see any fucking movie, no I don't work out, and no I won't pick you the fuck up, because your car didn't get towed, I saw it parked in your apartment complex you over-obsessive fuck!

My fearful gaze quickly changes to a snarl of anger towards the still smirking hedgehog, shocked he would even consider someone that psychotic. "No Sonic, no. Just...no. Don't even joke around about that, alright? You know I have a problem that woman, and you know I've been trying to avoid her. I've been rid of that thing for nearly three months now; and I plan on keeping it that way."

Faker only chuckles from my stern warning, oblivious to the hateful scowl being darted his way. He's completely forgotten about her, hasn't he? Being chased day and night around Knothole and, later in his youth, Mobotropolis. The never ending proposals, practically begging the cobalt hedgehog to marry her. And the hammer...that...damned sledgehammer...

"Damn, Shadow." He says, snickering. "It almost sounds like you're afraid of a girl."

Okay. Now you've pissed me off.

"That THING you're talking about isn't a girl, asshole!" Faker backs away in alarm as I approach him, countless flames burning in my glaring eyes, my voice a booming cry of rage. He covers his mouth with one of his hands, trying to fight any further laughter, knowing it would be a grave mistake to do so. "That thing is a fucking psychopath! That thing is obsessed with any and all things that are connected to you! That thing is the fucking devil in a skirt!"

The cobalt hedgehog raises his hands to the air in surrender, a smug grin still spread across his face. He fails to hold back his chuckling as he stutters out an apology my way, mere inches of space separating us.

"Alright; alright! I...I'm sorry! It was just a joke; no need to get violent, okay?"

"You know; you really shouldn't be talking, Blue." I seethe out to him, my tone quieter, yet just as menacing as before. His grin quickly fades away as he realizes the intensity of my anger, not daring to make a sound. "That pink stalker has been chasing you around since the time you were shitting in diapers, so don't act like you haven't dealt with her before."

He opens his mouth to speak but stops suddenly, realizing that wouldn't be the best of ideas.

"You know how unrelenting she was when she was after you. You know the things she's capable of. I don't think you've realized it, but her obsession with you hasn't left at all. The second you got together with the princess, she honed in on the one person who reminded her the most of you...me. So, until recently, she's basically had me stuck in the same shoes you used to fill; a never ending game of cat and mouse. Only difference being that this cat has a giant sledgehammer that pops out of fucking nowhere! So, if you want to put it that way, then yes. That girl. Does. Scare me. Happy now?"

Faker backs further away from me as my bellowing screams come to a halt. His widened eyes peer cautiously into my own, emerald irises locked onto crimson. The hedgehog takes a second step back away from me, arms still raised in fear, his gaze never leaving my figure. Like staring towards a T-Rex; praying that it somehow can't see you.

My eyes tear from his own and to the fencing on my left, along with the newly formed crowd behind them. A group of at least ten children watch the two of us intently, mouths agape and eyes almost as wide as Sonic's. They make themselves scarce the second their eyes meet my own, immediately recognizing me.

Amy Rose...God, I hate that woman. I can only imagine the twisted things that run through her mind on a daily basis; no doubt centered around the 'Blue Blur' in one way or another.

But still; I suppose I might have had a slight overreaction to Faker's comment. In all reality, is Amy truly as bad as I make her out to be? Yes, she may have been over-obsessive and a bit annoying, but was she really this...demented psychopath with a compulsive need for the cobalt hedgehog?

Yes, yes she was. She was all those things and more; the complete embodiment of the common stalker. With that said, I could have toned it down just a little bit, and not have scared Sonic and those kids behind the fencing shitless.

"Shadow..." My gaze turns from the crowds and onto Sonic as he starts again, his tone softer and more cautious. "I'm sorry, alright? Look, I know you're trying to keep your distance from her, and it's obvious you aren't exactly as fond of her as others are." He slowly begins to lower his arms, eyes still locked onto my own. "With the things she used to do to me, I should have guessed it would've been a sensitive topic. But I was only trying to joke around; no offense intended." He sticks his right hand out to me, letting out a light, apologetic smirk. "So...are we cool?"

My anger begins to die down as I take him by the hand, letting out a disgruntled sigh. "Yeah, we're cool." I say, backing from him as our hands separate. "I mean; you know where I'm coming from here. That chick is just...how you ever got interested in, let alone put up with her is beyond me."

Faker begins to chuckle from my words, shaking his head in disbelief. As though I've made a joke of my own. My eyes narrow down to his own in slight confusion, wondering what I could have said to make him laugh. He begins speaking once more, continuing to snicker.

"Trust me Shadz, I don't think Amy is going to be much of a problem anymore."

"Why do you say that?" I ask him.

His chuckling comes to a sudden halt as his gaze falls to the ground, the smug grin beginning to fade away. "Well...you see..." He starts, his voice slower and more cautious than before. "What happened is...a few months ago, she started seeing...well..." The cobalt hedgehog falls silent for a few seconds, as though trying to choose his words carefully.

His gaze turns from the pavement and onto me as he lets out a deep sigh, shaking off the thought. "Never mind; I'll tell you some other time." He turns away from me to retrieve the basketball, continuing to speak as he walks. "So back to what we were talking about earlier; can you think of anyone to get out here?"

It takes a second for me to remember the conversation we began with, along with his now forgotten brother and sister. I open my mouth to ask about them, but cut myself off as several questions come to mind. It's unlike Faker to keep people secluded from his friends, especially those as close as his relatives. There has to be some reason he's kept them away from us, but what? I've heard slight rumors of the brother being a thief, but Sonic never seemed to mind Rouge at all; even during her days heisting for jewels. The two could be drug addicts for all I know, but the Blue Blur isn't entirely clean himself. The incident with his fiancée just yesterday only proves this.

Despite how much he may deny being involved, this isn't the first time he's used illegal substances on the poor princess. The echidna's house party last Christmas was the first time that stunt was pulled, and it only ended in disaster for everyone. I still can't believe what she did to my motorcycle...and my chaos emerald.

My DAMN fourth chaos emerald...

Anyways, I can't see any reason why Sonic would try and keep his own family away from us. What, was he afraid we would disapprove of their lifestyle or something? As long as they don't have any ties to Robotnik, however they wish to live is up to them. Besides, it's just basketball. What's the worst that would happen if they came out to throw a few hoops?

"Yo! Earth to Shadow, you hear me?" Faker's speech tears me from my thoughts, my gaze turning from the clouded skies above and onto him. He smirks as he positions himself on the free throw line, seeing that he's abruptly broken me from deep thinking.

I let out a faint sigh before speaking, my mind still racing with questions of the two. "Yeah, but I was thinking; don't you have any relatives who could come out here?"

He chuckles as the words are spoken, throwing the ball into the hoop. "Relatives?" He asks, continuing to snicker as he retrieves the ball a second time. "What, you want to get Scourge out here? Last I checked, you and him weren't exactly on good terms, and I can't say we are either."

"No, not him. Your other siblings." The cobalt hedgehog turns around to face me once I ask this, his humorous demeanor fading instantly. His eyes remain locked onto mine in an anxious stare, his grin fading. After what seems to be an eternity he replies, speaking with his back facing me, eyes pinned on the backboard.

"There aren't any others, Shadow." He says blankly, his voice devoid of any emotion. "Just Scourge. He's the only brother I've ever had."

My eyes narrow down in both curiosity and caution from his words, getting the obvious hint. Whoever Manic and Sonia may be, Sonic clearly has some disliking for them. But what's the worst they possibly could have done, making him go as far as denying relation to the two? Though I've never seen the band in person, a majority of their advertisements made it plainly clear the two had been related to him. Songs, merchandise, and in some cases entire concerts have been dedicated to their supposed 'Fastest Bro Alive'.

So why would he try and distance himself so much from them?

"But I...could have sworn you had another..." The cobalt hedgehog keeps his focus on the backboard as I start, choosing my words carefully. "A brother and sister from Robotropolis? A part of some pop band, I think?"

"Were." He says, his head turning to face me, eyes cutting through my own like daggers. "They were part of some pop band. Watering Skies."

My heart sinks as I realize the grave mistake I've just made, not even considering death to be a possibility. How could I have been so stupid, so narrow-minded to ignore such an obvious situation? The group breaking apart, Sonic's discomfort with discussing the two, I thought of every outcome except for the one staring me right in the face. And now, because of it, it's my turn to play the asshole.

"You know what, never mind!" I tell him, pitifully trying to change the subject before it gets any worse. "Forget I even brought them up; there are plenty of other guys we could-" He cuts me off suddenly before throwing the ball into the net, turning around to face me.

It misses.

"You're talking about Manic and Sonia, right?" He asks, approaching me just as I had mere moments ago, my hands raising to the air in suit. I take a step back for each he does forward, both cautious and confused as to where he could be going with this.

"I...suppose. Yeah." The cobalt hedgehog stops in his tracks as I answer him, noticing the wary tone in my voice. He suddenly crosses his arms and lets out one of his trademarked smirks at the sight, surprised to see the supposed 'Ultimate Lifeform' startled by his actions.

"Relax Shadz, I'm not going to hurt you or anything." He says, less spite in his voice than before. His faint smile fades away as his gaze falls to the pavement, remembering the two. "It's just...something I don't really talk about, you know? I mean, how could anyone talk about something like that...especially with what those two did?"

Alright, at least I haven't truly angered him at all; just let my curiosity get the better of me. But still, the second he grew uncomfortable with the subject I should...have...wait a minute...

What does he mean, 'with what those two did'?

His melancholy gaze turns from the pavement and onto my own; my crimson eyes staring back to him in a puzzled stare. The look throws him off for a few seconds, his eyes narrowing down to my own in confusion. As if expecting me to know what he means. They suddenly grow wide as he gives out a dark chuckle, arms falling to his sides before speaking once more.

"You're kidding me, right?" He asks, his tone surprisingly more lively. "You don't know? You don't know about Manic and Sonia?"

My cautious glare towards him deepens as the words are spoken, along with my growing interest in the two. I allow myself to relax slightly before speaking back to him, possibilities of who they could have been racing through my mind. "No...no, I don't. Listen; I don't want to piss you off or anything, but they aren't...you know..." I already know the answer, but I want to hear him say it himself. See how he says it.

There are a number of ways I would have expected Sonic to react from my question. He could have grown downhearted once more, his gaze returning to the pavement in a sorrowful stare. He could have suddenly become enraged; channeling his remorse and grief into anger from further mention of the subject. Or he probably could have just left, clearing his head and gathering his thoughts.

What he does do however shocks me to no end.

He turns his back to me and heads towards the hoop from before, his smirk never leaving. After retrieving the ball he makes his way back to the three-point line, answering me.

"Dead? Yeah, for six months now." My fur stands on end as he continues speaking, throwing the ball into the hoop. His voice is devoid of any sorrow or remorse, instead being clear and almost...upbeat, even. "Seriously though, how did you not hear about them? It was all over the news six months ago."

I contemplate reminding him that I had been stuck on Black Comet during this time, fighting off the Black Arms before they could take over the planet. The thought is kept aside however as I reply back to him, my words dragging out in growing disturbance.

"You...don't seem very...upset about them. Dying, I mean."

The hedgehog turns around to face me with his arms crossed, shaking his head in disappointment from my words. He lets out a bitter chuckle my way before speaking once more, a small hint of venom in his voice. "Upset would be an understatement, Shadow. Only, it's not from them; it's because of them."

Whoever Manic and Sonia may have been, Sonic obviously has some contempt for the two. But the question still begs as to what they could have done in the first place, having one of their own siblings hold so much disdain towards them. There are very few people on this earth Sonic has ever showed hatred for. Anger? Yes, he's proven to have a large temper on many occasions, such as the incident just yesterday. But hate? He has never been one to hate anyone easily; and if he does, he usually has good reason for doing so.

But in truth, how could his own siblings make him turn against them? Have they too allied themselves with Robotnik, the same as his brother, Scourge? Could Manic have pulled off some kind of heist, forcing Sonic against his own flesh and blood? Were the two truly addicts, going as far as killing for a hit? Or...

What if...

What if they had...somehow tainted their family's name? Though Mobius is far ahead of this ancient time, a majority of it's ethics are still based off of the America of the 1950's. A majority of the country's citizens hold Judeo-Christian values strictly at heart, detesting anything those principles speak out against. Atheism, abortion, homosexuality, the list goes on endlessly. But out of everything they see as abominable, a single act stands out from the rest, dropping it's participants lower than humans on the social status. Is it possible they...could have...

No, never! What the hell am I thinking? There are hundreds of possibilities as to what could have happened, but...THAT? Come on Shadow; you're thinking a little too deeply here. Yes, it's a possibility, but don't narrow yourself down to just one.

"First of all, don't get down on yourself about bringing them up." He says, breaking me from my thoughts. Smug grin still present. "We weren't close by any means; and in all honesty, I should have told you the second you came back from kicking Black Doom's ass."

I too begin to smirk at the name, recalling the nearly immortal leader of the alien race mentioned previously. I can only hope his long existence has given him enough wisdom to avoid this planet. Otherwise I'll have to go 'kick his ass' a second time, as Faker likes to put it.

"About that, what did they even do, anyway?" I ask him, allowing myself to relax as he does the same. "I mean...they're your own flesh and blood, after all. Knowing you, they would have had to do something pretty drastic to get them on your bad side. What, did they have an alliance with Robotnik or something?"

"No; it wasn't anything like that." He says back to me, his tone fainter, grin fading. "It was...well..." Silence falls over the court as he searches for the right words, thinking over...whatever had happened between him and his siblings.

His gaze returns to the floor as he lets out a deep sigh, hands sliding into his pockets. After what seems like an eternity he continues, looking back to me with a faint, humorless scowl. "It's a long story. I'll tell you if you're interested, but you'd better get comfortable. Like I said; it's a long story."

I nod his way without a word, providing him with a silent answer. He narrows his eyes to mine slightly, beginning his tale.

"It started about a year ago, down in Austin. Manic and Sonia had invited me to one of their concerts, free of charge. Obviously I went; I wasn't about to turn down free music, especially from my own relatives. The instrumentals were good, the singing was decent, and they had a chili dog stand inside the stadium. The concert itself isn't important; it's what happened...after...the concert that started all this."

My blood runs cold as his story goes on, a distinct possibility coming back to mind. The clouds above darken.

"This was the first time I had seen them in three years, so they wanted to get the most out of my brief visit. So, after the concert they brought me back to their apartment and showed me around. We shared a little bit of small talk, primarily about upcoming albums or the rest of their band members. There was this one guy; a brown furred bat who used to be a part of some heavy metal group. His real name was Jimmy, but he had this weird stage name too. They called him 'The Reverend' for some reason(3). From what they told me he was a bit off, but he could play the drums like it was born in him."

Faker chuckles faintly at his own words, recalling the memory. He continues speaking as his laughter fades away, emotionless scowl returning.

"Anyways, the night began to come to a close and their place wasn't big enough for the three of us. I left after saying my goodbyes and headed back for home, hoping to get a decent sleep. But, as they usually do, my prayers went unanswered. Just around an hour after leaving I got a call from Sal; while I was lying on my perfectly good mattress, mind you. Apparently one of Robotdick's mechs was heading for the city and I needed to be on the front lines. Needless to say I left, but not before heading back to the apartment to warn Manic and Sonia.

"Now, I wasn't thinking about if they might be sleeping or anything, my only focus was making sure they had taken decent shelter. Their door was unlocked for some reason, but I didn't give it much thought at the time. Instead my mind completely froze the second I walked through the door, trying to understand exactly what the fuck I was seeing. Guess what that was, Shadz. Seriously, take a wild guess; I dare you."

His eyes burn with rage as my own widen in terror, already knowing the horrific answer before he speaks it. My jaw still hangs agape however, his own grinding in anger as he seethes out the lone sentence, confirming my most feared suspicions.

"The two of them; brother and sister, mind you, fucking each other's brains out on the living room couch!"

Incest. Of all the things the media and press look down upon, this would be the bottom of the totem pole. As said before there are a number of different groups loathed by the populace, but incest? Though they may be the smallest minority, they are also the most detested. The very mention of the act is enough to start a riot in most areas, and its participants hunted down like dogs.

Beatings, murder, arson. The people have resorted to these tactics and more on many occasions, devastating entire families without mercy. It doesn't take solid facts to ignite their hatred however, but mere rumors. Assumptions. Most of their victims end up being innocent as a result, their lives ruined because of nothing more than childlike gossip.

Of course these crimes are overlooked by the government, officers either following their radical beliefs or too frightened to speak out. Mobian law also declares incest to be a felony in itself, only adding to their reasons to ignore the people's atrocities.

What disgusts me the most is why these people do this; killing off their own countrymen, their own neighbors. Their own family, in some cases. No matter who they may be they all point to a central being to justify their evil, warping his teachings to fit their own corrupt ways.

God.

How people are so quick to judge others, yet so ignorant to their own faults? How do they not see that they too are doing something just as atrocious as their enemies? Did The Lord speak against incest? Yes, he had; along with countless other sexual sins. I had memorized these passages in my youth, when Maria and I would look through the sacred texts of The Bible.

None of you shall approach to any that is near of kin to him, to uncover their nakedness; I am the Lord. - Leviticus 18:6.

But these people...are they any better? They take God's word and twist it in any way they can; any way that will give them an excuse to extract vengeance. Ironic, now that I think about it. Men slaughtering each other and burning houses to the ground, all in the name of a god who stands for love and forgiveness. I could have sworn he said something about them, about what they're doing to each other. Oh wait; I remember.

Thou shalt not kill. - Exodus 20:13.

Hypocrites. That's all they are, every last one of them. I wonder what they'll have to say when they stand before the creator himself; see if their excuses will save them from damnation.

"Now I'm not sure how someone is supposed to react to something like that, but I couldn't move a fucking muscle." Continues Sonic, my focus returning from my thoughts and onto him. "All I could do was just stand there, trying to decide if they've lost their minds or something. It must have been a whole minute before they noticed me, stopping their...thing...while frantically trying to explain themselves. But with as much as I wanted to understand what it is I had walked in on, there was a certain fat bastard that needed to be dealt with first.

"They stayed behind while I went and took care of Eggy's bot; it was about thirty miles away, so they didn't have much to worry about. What they did have to worry about was me, along with how badly I was going to chew their asses out after coming back. After all, they should know what happens to people who pull that shit. They've heard the stories; they watch the news. How or why that idea even popped into their heads in the first place is beyond me, but seriously? What the fuck were they thinking? What do any of them think when they're doing something like that? How do they...how do they just..."

The cobalt hedgehog looks away as his voice trails of, a hand falling over his eyes. He looks back up to me after letting out a deep sigh, a somber glare being shot my way.

"Sorry." He says. "I'm getting off track."

His arm falls back to his sides as he continues, my eyes narrowing down to his own in growing interest. "Anyway...this is some pretty deep shit, right? I mean, here they are doing something that's not only disgusting, but can get themselves killed. You've seen those dudes from Westboro(4), what they do to people like them. They're like some kind of hit squad, or something! Plus they'll have the police after them should they find out, so in all reality, how could it get any worse, right?

"Well here's how it got worse; and if you think you're going to be stunned after hearing this, just imagine how I felt."

Surely enough, my narrowed eyes widen in shock from his next words. The clouds begin to crackle with thunder.

"Love." He says, growling in anger. "They said they were in love with each other, and that there was nothing I could do to change that. The things they were saying, man...it's just...they were acting like they were some kind of couple, talking about kids and shit! Don't they understand genetics at all? Don't they get how fucked up their children are going to be? Just...just WHAT THE FUCK?"

My hands raise up cautiously as I take a step back, staring back at Sonic wide eyed. I've always known him to use bits of vulgar language, but, like myself just earlier, it can grow rapid should he become angry. Very angry. It's obvious the two have left their mark on him, but as stomach wrenching as it is, it shouldn't be enough for him to detest the two completely. There has to be something else at play here.

"So...I left." He continues, his voice softer and devoid of emotion. Calming down slightly. "It was obvious my words weren't getting through to them, and they had no intention of stopping anytime soon. After that I had separated myself from them completely. Their number was blocked, my phone number changed, I even considered moving on several occasions. I mean, I still loved them, but.. I could never look at them the same after that day. Something like that...it just burns into your mind, you know?"

He shakes his head at the thought, still trying to understand the traumatic sight. My figure remains motionless as his story goes on, growing ever more horrific with every word.

"Now it's six months later; around the time the Black Arms were pushed from Earth and onto their comet, where you finished off the rest of them."

In reality, I hadn't killed a single soldier the entire time I was stuck there. Instead, I had sent the comet to a galaxy light years away from our own using chaos control, ensuring they would never come into contact with us again. I ignore this minor error and continue listening anyways.

"Since most of the city had been cleaned up and Robotnik hadn't been active for a few weeks, I decided to give myself a little vacation. I was sitting in my living room watching TV, flipping through random channels until reaching the news. There was nothing else to watch, so I stayed there, curious as to how the repair crews were doing."

Sonic pauses for a moment before continuing, seething out his next few words.

"That...was when things got bad. As if things couldn't possibly get any worse than they already were, the report changed from the repair crews and onto some 'Developing Showcase', or whatever they're called. Surely enough, there on the screen were Manic and Sonia, handcuffed and being escorted into a police car.

"Apparently; they had rented a hotel room while on tour and had a little 'too much fun', if you know what I mean. A security guard saw it on camera and called the manager, the manager called the cops, and there they were. The reporter said they were going to have to go on trial, but I already knew what was going to happen. They had video recording, they had DNA, they had everything they needed to find them guilty on the spot. They were screwed. No way around that. Still... a better way to get caught than by a mob of extremists, right?"

God...What they were doing may have been wrong, but still...I can't help but feel sorry for the two. Though society may have hated them for it, were they a threat to anyone? Were they truly harming anyone in any way? By no means am I condoning their actions; what they were doing was an abomination, but still...death? Should they have truly died for what they've done, and in such a brutal way at that?

And Sonic...disappointment I understand, but he comes off as resenting the two. As though they've done something that targeted him specifically. There's more at play here; I'm certain of it.

Reading my thoughts exactly, he continues, confirming the suspicions itching at the back of my mind. "But then, something weird happened. Two days after their arrest, a police officer came knocking at my door. With a warrant. For my own arrest. I tried asking him why that warrant was there in the first place, but he wouldn't say. Just said I needed to come with him immediately. In the back of my mind I was obviously praying they hadn't found out about...you know." My eyes roll at the clear reference to his marijuana stash. He continues speaking as I let out a faint sigh, my attention returning to the story at hand.

"But they had me in for a completely different reason. Something that to this day I still don't understand. Manic and Sonia had both been questioned on the day of their arrest, the police wanted to get as much shit over their heads as possible. Shit to throw at the media and boost ratings up; as if a news station should care about ratings in the first place.

"Now they got what they asked for, they got shit. Only it wasn't shit about them. It was about me. They showed me the footage of their investigation when I had arrived at the station, along with what Manic and Sonia had told them."

Sonic's gaze turns from me and onto the pavement below, eyes closing in concealed rage, fists clenching. A stray tear slides past his cheek as he seethes out the next few words, breaking the minute long silence. My eyes widen in disbelief as he finally speaks, now understanding the justification for his hatred.

"They told them I was a part of it. That I fucked her; my own sister. My own flesh and blood...and the sad thing? Manic may have given them clues, but he's not the one that got into detail. It was Sonia. Said every word with a five star poker face...

His eyes burn with anger as he looks back up to me, venom lingering in his now raging voice. "And you're not going to believe their reason for lying about me, either! The two somehow got it stuck in their heads that I screwed them over, that I called the police! They didn't think they were wrong, either. I could see it in their eyes when I asked them. Manic...he had this cold, heartless glare. A hateful glare, one that silently screams 'If I'm going to hell, I'm dragging you down with me.'

"So they kept their little act, turned me into an incestrial whore like themselves for the media to eat up. Sonia even managed to come up with entire scenarios of when I supposedly did all of this. Anal, oral, three-way, they came up with anything they could to use against me. And, of course, you probably already know what happened next; the media, the public, my own family had turned against me. Question after question was fired my way from reporters all around the world, all looking for their share of gossip. This went on for about three months, right up until you came back from Black Comet."

His gaze slowly falls from my eyes and back to the pavement, a deep sigh escaping his lips. His tone changes from a constant speech to a lifeless recollection, almost a whisper. The clouds begin to lower.

"Thank God Tails was able to get me a good lawyer...and Sal. She had my back the entire time. Needless to say, they managed to save my sorry ass, especially since no evidence to Manic and Sonia's claims existed. But those two? Not so lucky. And I'll tell you something; when I walked into that city that day, I thought I would feel something, despite what they had done. After all, they were just scared of dying, right? Should I have felt something?

"Well I didn't. When I joined the crowd in the center of Station Square, when I saw them on the platform, and when they put their heads in the lunette(5) one by one, I felt nothing. Even as their heads rolled like melons into the basket, I felt nothing. No sorrow, remorse, or pity. And I'll tell you another thing...I still don't. They deserved everything they were given...and I can honestly say I hope they're both burning in hell."

Now it starts to rain.

* * *

_Mobotropolis' 1__st __Female Penitentiary _

The clouds above seemingly cry out from the heavens, drenching the dirt road leading into the prison. Concrete walls surround it's perimeter, covered in an ebony finish. As black as death itself. Watchtowers surround the four corners of the facility, snipers loaded in each should one of their many convicts manage to break out. To the left of the prison's gates lies a small booth; a female, white furred cat resting inside, appearing to be in her mid twenties.

Her attire consists of a blue collared shirt with black jeans. Standard for a majority of the prison's security officers. She rests in a small seat planted into the booth's center, glancing through a small magazine in her hands. The Mobian Times.

Knothole's fate had reached the headlines; along with whispers of a being known as 'Abracadavre'. The article was less than they had anticipated, however. It was not the primary story, nor was it shown on the cover. Almost fifteen minutes had been wasted by her trying to find it, her eyes narrowing to the page disappointment. A paragraph. A single paragraph was all they were given. No photos, no words from past Freedom Fighters, nothing. Just a basic overview on the subject. The press isn't afraid. The people aren't afraid.

This would need to change. This she knew.

Faint grinding of rubber against soil breaks her from the article, her eyes glancing to the window's left side. A medium sized taxi is seen in the distance, heading to her position. She smirks. The woman had been told their vehicle would be disguised in some way, along with the driver for obvious reasons. But a taxi? The thought nearly makes her chuckle, a member of his secret forces dressed in such...casual attire.

The people are truly blind. They have no idea what is coming to them.

Just as she suspects, the car pulls up and stops in front of the gates. The driver exits his side before moving to the door behind him, a certain figure stepping out sluggishly as he opens it. The princess, dressed in a white tank top with her trademarked cobalt vest, along with black sweat pants. Her eyes are glazed and her grin soulless, obvious signs of the machine's control. It works perfectly, she sees. The future highness is theirs. One down, two to go.

The 'driver' approaches the booth with his hands in his pockets, eyes wide and pinned to the ground in silence. A gray furred wolf, dressed in an ebony jacket and blue jeans, the hood covered over his head. A .357 magnum revolver hangs from his thigh, resting in a leather sheathe. The woman glances up to him as he approaches, getting a glimpse of his physical appearance. He stands at six foot two and appears to be slightly built, strong enough to operate most weaponry while still retaining agility. Abracadavre's most preferred recruits. His azure eyes stare back into her emerald green as he approaches, gaze turning from the gravel and onto her.

Her grin fades into a scowl the instant she catches sight of his eyes, their gazes locked for a number of seconds. She has seen this kind of soldier before, his traits all too obvious behind his blue irises. Trained in nearly all forms of combat, taught to respect and obey orders; made to kill. But there is something he lacks, she sees. Deference. Dedication. Though he may follow orders at will, he is still prone to impulse; to slight, split second decisions that may be either his triumph or his defeat. He is young. He is new blood.

He is a mercenary.

"That chick, is just...I don't even know what to say." The wolf speaks more to himself than to her, startled by the drastic change in the princess' behavior. He glances to his back before leaning into the booth, whispering to her. As though trying to keep the princess from hearing him.

Not that it matters either way, the machine's control is absolute. He could scream any vulgar name he wanted about her and she would just stand there, peaceful gaze never leaving.

"She thinks the car is some kind of...pegasus or something, and apparently I'm a prophet sent from the heavens." His hands fall to his sides as he lets out a sigh of confusion, unsure of what to think of the situation.

"The briefcase." The cat says, blankly. "Do you have it?"

The wolf's eyes widen slightly at her words, being broken from his train of thought. He suddenly lets out a faint smirk, oblivious to the scowl of annoyance being shot his way. "Yeah, we've got it; princess nirvana over there is holding onto it though." He says, motioning his thumb over to Princess Sally.

"So..." He continues, leaning on the wall of the booth. Trying vainly to spark conversation with the cat. "I heard the last target was a school. And now, of all things, a prison. Tell me, why is the boss choosing these locations as his targets? Why not a hospital, or a clubhouse? I don't see what good a prison would do us. They're already locked up as it is; how can they provide us with anything?"

She answers him without looking away from the article, delving into a report of mercury traces in the water supply. "Clinics are riddled with the frail and most who attend clubhouses are no better. This prison and the school, however..."

She pauses for a moment before continuing, a twisted grin spreading across her face. "Let's just say fear is the greatest asset one could be given." The wolf ponders on her words for a moment, but quickly shakes them off. Determining them to hold little meaning.

The cat glares down to his hand as he sticks it through the booth's window, speaking to her once again. Attempting to introduce himself. "I don't think we've been acquainted." He says. "The name's Grey. Grey the Wolf."

Her eyes fall from him and back to the magazine, letting out a lone sentence. "Your parents obviously weren't very creative, now were they?"

He frowns.

Grey takes a step back before crossing his arms, glaring towards her with immediate disapproval. "At least mine didn't raise me to be a stuck up bitch like yourself. Have some manners when someone's trying to be courteous. Cunt."

She replies back to him with her gaze still locked on the page, unaffected by his words. "My parents died when I was five, defending one of Robotnik's major oil refineries from the Freedom Fighters. I was raised entirely by The Eggman Empire's commanding officers; one of them being your employer, I believe."

An awkward silence falls over them, leaving Grey to wonder if he should apologize to the woman or give her the finger. He speaks again after several seconds, spitting out the lone word like poison.

"Touché"

"Now, the briefcase?"

"You aren't one for conversation, are you?"

She covers her eyes in agitation. Grey's smirk returns at the sight.

"No, I am not. The Legion's time is limited and cannot be wasted on petty conversation."

He opens his mouth to remark further, but instead narrows his eyes down to her in confusion. It is bluntly clear what she is referring to; The Dark Egg Legion, Robotnik's primary military force against Mobius. Troops in this category had complete loyalty to the doctor, treating him with godlike respect and obedience. They had begun to fade away near the end of the war however, seemingly dissolved into nothingness.

"Oh, I get it now." He says, dragging his words mockingly. "You're one of those Legionnaires I keep hearing about. Still loyal to the doctor, I presume?"

Her hand falls from her face as she looks back up to him, eyes cutting through him like daggers. Without a word she places her left arm on the desk in front of her, her right grasping the cuff of her sleeve. Grey's eyes widen in shock as she pulls down, silently answering his question, her glare never leaving his own.

The insignia of The Eggman Empire has been branded on her arm, burned into the skin to leave a permanent mark.

Her eyes narrow down as the wolf lets out a surprised chuckle, crossing his arms in amusement. After all, even if they were able to revive themselves, a single component is missing. A component that is the key to their entire existence. "Well I hate to break it to you babe, but there's something you're forgetting. Robotnik is dead. The Legion is gone. His forces are nonexistent. Not to be a downer, but let's face it; you've lost. Even if you were to-!"

"Quiet!"

He jumps back in surprise as the cat slams a fist onto the desk, rising from her seat in fury. Her teeth and hands clench as she shouts out to him, fire raging in her eyes.

"You know not what you speak of, wolf. You may not know yet, but our plans have already begun. The serum has made its way into the city, and will spread throughout its populace like a cancer. Our will is strong, our armies vast, and our technology superior to anything this world has ever seen. The Dark Egg Legion will rise again! Doctor Robotnik WILL reclaim his power! And when The Quadpotentia has been achieved, Mobius. WILL. **FALL**!"

Silence falls over them both as she finishes, the only sound audible being the pattering of the rain. He backs away in alarm from her sudden outburst, beginning to realize how passionate The Legion is for their cause. Though he may not fear her directly, he knows now that she is familiar with their forces, along with where he lies within the ranks.

As a mercenary, he is an alien to Abracadavre's armies. He is inferior. A grunt. The more experienced soldiers hold the most value, and tend to treat those below them like rag dolls. Should she harm him in any way, the worst punishment she would receive is a stern warning. He however...lying a finger on her could be enough to have his hand chopped of. With as much as it may make his blood boil, a single slip of the tongue could separate him from their entire operation, along with his promised reward.

Her voice grows softer as she speaks a second time, still carrying as much malice.

"Now...the briefcase..."

Grey remains silent for a moment after she speaks, grasping the fact he's began to cross several lines. He contemplates asking what the quadpotentia is exactly, but decides against it, knowing it would most likely result in several stab wounds. Once certain she won't slit his throat with a butcher knife, he slowly turns his attention to the princess, shocked to see her in the same position he had left her in mere moments ago. Standing in front of the car door with the briefcase in hand, completely disregarding the rain drenching her fur. Her eerie grin never leaving. The sight sends a shiver down his spine as he calls out to her.

"Hey, um...Sal? The briefcase, we need it. Bring it over here."

Her figure remains motionless despite his words, eyes seeming to fade in and out of dilation. His teeth grit down on one another in frustration, wondering why she has suddenly become unresponsive.

The Legionnaire shakes her head in disappointment from the sight, the mercenary continuing his aimless cries to the princess. "Seriously, Princess mindfuck, get your loopy ass over here. We don't have all day!"

"Wolf; silence." His glare turns from Sally and onto the legionnaire as she speaks, his mind beginning to conjure how she would look with several slugs pumped into her chest. "You have not dealt with the influenced before. There is a specific way one should approach them."

Grey sneers spitefully her way, eyes narrowing down to her own in a death glare. "What; you think you can do any better?" He asks, seething out the words with animosity. "That there's some kind of magic word that'll get her to listen?"

The Legionnaire lets out a dark chuckle, only adding to his confusion and rage. As though he's made some kind of joke. Her arms cross as the snide grin reappears, both their eyes locking together in a vicious glare, seeing who can fire the most daggers into whom. "No, not a word...**boy;**" The wolf growls at the insulting title, struggling to hold his tongue. "...but a language." Grey narrows his eyes in curiosity as the legionnaire looks away from him, her gaze turning to the princess.

"Venite huc, mi dulcis." She says. "Nostrum tempore est brevi."

Grey's narrowed eyes widen in shock as the princess suddenly looks back towards the two, beginning to approach them. Whatever The Legionnaire had told her, it worked. But what is it she could have said to grasp her attention so quickly, and in what dialect? Is it the words that matter, or is it simply the language? Exactly how does this machine work in the first place? These questions and more continue racing through his mind as she stops in front of the booth, directly beside him.

The Legionnaire smirks.

"Fac vobis in habetis venenum?"

The princess glances down to the briefcase as the words are spoken, her gaze locked onto it for a few moments. Her glazed eyes slowly turn back up to the window, lifting up the briefcase before slipping it through the opening. The Legionnaire grabs the handle and takes it, smiling a wicked, toothy grin back at her.

That grin quickly fades into a scowl of confusion however, the princess' smile changing suddenly to a sorrowful frown. Her pupils remain dilated as she speaks, her voice coming out as a faint whisper.

"Ibi sunt sic tot...ita multis qui rejiciunt eius voca. Eiu lux. Voluntas illi videte eius potestatem, certo? Voluntas illi erit salvati?"

The wolf's jaw drops from her perfect dialect, pondering on whether or not he should be satisfied or horrified by this.

The Legionnaire lets out a dark chuckle at her words, pleased to see how deep their influence can strike. "Imo, mea cara." She says. "Mox. Ipsum mox."

Grey remains motionless as Sally's bizzare grin returns, walking back towards the taxi without a word. He stays silent for several seconds, trying to wrap his head around what has just happened.

"The fuck...was that?" He finally asks, his gaze slowly turning back to The Legionnaire.

"Latin." She replies, blankly. Turning her attention back to the newspaper as she seats herself down. "A language that has died off since the twenty-first century. The people's knowledge of it has only deteriorated more since them, making it the perfect form of discreet communication."

His eyes fall to the ground the instant she finishes, taking in all this strange information. With a deep sigh he makes his way back to the taxi, hoping to send the princess home as soon as possible.

"And Grey..."

He turns his head to face the Legionnaire once more, her scowl never leaving.

"Do not forget which side you are on. We are not enemies. You and I are allies, whether we may like it or not. We are in this fight together; we are here to restore the Eggman Empire. When you prove your loyalty to Abracadavre, you will become a respected member of our ranks."

The wolf's eyes narrow down to her own in confusion, taking a step forward as he shouts out to her. "And until then?" He asks.

It's a pointless question, The Legionnaire knows, for the answer is obvious to the both of them. It's something he knew the second he was recruited, and something she saw the second she laid eyes on him. She answers him regardless, letting out a lone sentence his way.

"Until then; you're a grunt."

With a sigh of frustration, Grey makes his way back to the car in which he came, starting the engine before taking the princess home.

Several minutes after his departure, an armored police car pulls into the prison. A crimson furred fox being escorted out in shackles.

* * *

_Miles_

"Fucking A, man!"

Scourge practically kicks down the front door as we return from our journey, waltzing into the living room with briefcase in hand. His laughing echoes throughout the room as he lifts it up chest level, staring towards its chrome casing with awe.

My gaze turns to him as I walk though, seating myself down on the tattered couch against the wall. It's obvious what thoughts are running though his head, such unholy desires. Riches equal to that of a king. Concubines deemed worthy for only the highest of serpents. Toxins and liquors to destroy his mortal form. Such an unclean spirit...darkened soul; void of light.

Grip tightens on the syringe in my pocket. Oh how I long to use it, to pump light into his veins.

_Keep your patience, child. I will show him soon, but for now his purpose lies without the serum._

Certainty Master, the act will not be done without your guidance. Yet...

_Yes, my sweet?_

No, I mustn't say; for I am but a disciple. A servant. It is not in my place to question one as great as you.

_Nonsense; for it is man's nature to seek answers. I may have opened your eyes, but you must not become senseless. What good are my teachings without a mind to heed them?_

I...I see. Thank you, Master. Your generosity surely proceeds all.

_Vex yourself not about it, child. Now; your thought?_

Yes my lord; it...it just seems to me that

"Come here, you little shit!"

Scourge suddenly pulls me from the seat before wrapping his left arm around my neck, his right grinding into the top of my skull. Breaking me abruptly from my discussion with Master. The fool; he understands not the matters in which he interferes. He is blind, acting on pure instinct like a wild dog. I would gladly put him down, but Master claims he will prove to be useful. Therefore I wait, lurking in the shadows. Waiting for the call.

Continue your taunts, hedgehog. Continue your childish ways. For they are nearing an end.

The fool pushes me away with his hands remaining on my shoulders, oblivious to the scowl of disgust being shot his way. He struggles to speak as his joyous laughter continues; a toothy grin planted across his face. "Dude, you have no idea what kind of shit we could buy with all that dough! I knew you'd eventually do something useful around here!"

Eventually? As in find our place of residence, ensure no one lived there, and move a third of our possessions into its walls? And now you say I've proven myself useful?

He continues speaking after releasing me, my mind racing with how his neck would look with a needle protruding from it.

My hateful scowl only deepens as I dust off my jeans, the jade fool retrieving the briefcase that he has clumsily allowed to drop onto the ground. Scourge makes his way into the kitchen, with the briefcase in hand, placing it onto the dining table. I glare to the thing in disgust, appalled he would even dare to treat a gift from Master with such recklessness. He glances back to me as he seats himself down, working on the lock. Continuing his infernal chuckling. I lean against a wall beside the television as he continues to speak.

"I'll tell you what Miles, you did good. You did real good. That Abracaduder bro wasn't kidding about the price, either. Have you even felt this thing, dude? Shit must be filled with bricks or something, because it weighs a ton!"

A sigh of annoyance escapes my lips as I turn away from him, blocking him out. My focus returns back to my lord, Abracadavre...who's name he has misused a **second **time...

_Fret not on it child, for he is but a fool. His days are numbered and the clock ticking._

Yes Master...but I can't help but wonder, why must your will be delayed? Would he not prove more useful after finding your light?

_In due time, yes, he would. But for now he must retain his current being. His associates must not grow suspicious from a change in behavior._

I...don't understand.

_Let us examine his profession. He is a drug dealer. He traffics illegal substances and provides them to fools such as himself. This shall be a key player in my future design._

And what would that be, my lord?

_See for yourself. He is staring it in the face._

At first his words puzzle me, but the answer becomes clear the instant I look to Scourge once more. He has suddenly grown silent in his seat, staring emotionlessly into a small crack of the briefcase, both his hands holding the top open slightly. I take a step towards him in curiosity, pondering on how the case's contents could have suddenly made him distraught.

It is bluntly clear Master had not given us money, but what then? What could he have...could he? Is this miracle too great to be true? My voice grows faint as I call out to him, heart racing as I realize the answer. "Scourge...?"

He lets out a faint chuckle as his name is spoken, his hateful glare into the briefcase never leaving. Grip on it's sides tightening. "You know what, Miles?" He asks, seething out the words. "I was right. He wasn't joking about how many rings he would give us."

His teeth clench as he rises from the table, carrying the briefcase into the living room.

"But I can't say I expected him to pull something like this."

The grip on the case's bottom tightens further, his eyes burning with anger. He seethes out his next words.

"Two hundred and fifty million rings worth..."

My eyes widen in awe as he tilts the briefcase over, spilling it's contents onto the carpet flooring below us. My suspicions had been correct, this blessing that has emerged from the light onto us. A tear slides past my face as I see it's beauty, Master's plan coming together perfectly.

"...of fucking heroin!"

Syringes mimicking the one in my own pocket, filled to the brim with his holy aura. Master's holy water.

_Now you see, child. You now see his role in my plans. He will unknowingly spread my light throughout the city, covering it with my ambiance..._

...and the city will be engulfed in light.

Scourge's raging voice tears me from my thoughts, slamming the briefcase onto the floor in anger. I nearly cringe from his words, his eyes pinned to mine in fury. "That son of a bitch! Asshole lied to us! Played us like a...whatever you call those string things!"

My body remains motionless as he slithers past me, my fists clenching in rage. How dare he dishonor his almighty name, shouting such blasphemous things. He is but a mortal, a servant. A plaything. He has no place insulting those greater than him, no place in thinking he is worthy; will ever be worthy. He will pay for it with his life, this I swear. Soon. Very soon.

My eyes glare into the hallway on my left, watching as the asinine fool shows his face once again. A pistol in his right hand. He thinks he can harm Master. He thinks he can challenge him.

Cobalt eyes watch him like a hawk as he inches closer, mumbling to himself, voice growing louder with every word.

"Why that good for nothing..."

Teeth clench, fists follow suit.

"...cock-sucking..."

Blood boils, muscles tighten.

"...piece of shit motherfu-!"

His blasphemy comes to a halt as my instincts take control, grabbing him my the shirt before pushing him against the wall beside the door. His eyes grow wide with shock from my sudden actions, staring back towards me in fear, sputtering like an infant. "M...Miles...what are you..?"

I grin at the sight, the child finally being put in his place. My eyes fall from him and to a distinct form, however; my mouth beginning to water. A vein bulges from his neck, sticking out from the fur like a river. A river of life.

Just one wouldn't kill him, would it...just a bite?

The grip on his shirt tightens as I wince away from him, a throbbing pain beginning to pound away at my skull. My eyes snap shut from the sudden tension as I try and understand exactly what is happening. But the answer become all too obvious as my head darts back to face him, hands lifting him off the ground in an iron grip.

All without my control.

Master has seized control, forced to intervene before my selfish desires could take over. Forgive me my lord, for I have certainty disappointed you.

"Exactly how fucking stupid are you?" Says he, his words forming from my own lips. Teeth clenched in rage. "Did you even notice how many soldiers he has down there? They have military grade weaponry, assault rifles. You have a handgun. Which of the two do you expect to be the victor?

The hedgehog's frightened gaze quickly turns into that of anger, his composure regaining. "Well what do you expect me to do; let them just screw us over? You know I don't take shit like that. And get your fucking hands off of me already!"

Master chuckles as he pushes the hedgehog further against the wall. Scourge grunts in pain as his feet raise from the floor, back dragging against the wall. The startled gaze returns as he raises his hands in shock and fear, stunned from Master's strength. My strength.

He is afraid of him.

He is afraid of me.

"Shut. Up. And listen." Scourge remains pinned against the wall as Master continues to speak, not daring to make a sound. "Right now there isn't much for us to work with, so we can't really do anything about it. What we can do is try and sell the drugs he gave us. That way, in the future, we **may **be able to get back at him somehow."

My eyes narrow down to the hedgehog as Master finishes, shocked to see my left arm falling to the side, leaving Scourge lifted in the air by a single hand gripped on his jacket.

"Do you understand, Scourge? Do you understand? Can your feeble little mind process all that information?"

He nods lightly my way in response, fear and confusion gleaming in his eyes. Master smirks before throwing him down on the right side of the floor, the pistol escaping his grasp.

"Good." Says he, the one of light. "Now clean up your mess and do your job."

Master's grin widens as Scourge raises himself from the ground, picking up the syringes and placing them back into the briefcase. His terrified gaze towards me never leaving.

_**(1)Mobian Military Force**_

_**(2)Aubergine is basically the color of an eggplant, which is the closest thing to Sonia's fur. **_

_**(3)Anyone who knows me knows I'm a huge Avenged Sevenfold fan. This is the first of many references to them you will be seeing.**_

_**(4)Though I am not against any faith or way of life (I would like to keep religious views to myself), I detest Westboro Baptist Church with a passion. It's filled with radicals that make accepting Christians look bad.**_

_**(5)A lunette is where your head is placed in a guillotine. I don't think I need to say much more.**_

_**Okay...**_

_**IT'S FINISHED! IT'S FINALLY FINISHED THANK YOU GOD!**_

…

_**Ahem.**_

_**Alright; I'm deeply sorry this chapter took ages to upload. Summer had just begun and Black Ops 2 pretty much sucked me in. This will hopefully be the latest I'll ever have a chapter uploaded. I hope you enjoyed it regardless, and I thank you all for being so patient.**_


End file.
